Al Rojo vivo
by Ravishing Girl
Summary: Shaoran Li, ladrón de guante blanco, está acostumbrado trabajar solo. Pero apremiado por la necesidad de encontrar dinero para lo que puede ser la brillante cumbre de su carrera, acepta a la rica y guapa heredera de los Kinomoto como su socia.
1. Un hombre verdaderamente extraño

**AL ROJO VIVO**

* * *

><p>Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor.<p>

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí haciendo referencia a un libro de lectura que me gustó mucho, ya que he leído varias adaptaciones de los libros de esta escritora y me gustaron mucho así que espero que también os guste a vosotros =)

La escritora de este libro Nora Roberts, por si los interesados, quieren leer las obras de esta maravillosa mujer.

Quien no este de acuerdo con las adaptaciones de historias, no esta en la obligación de leerlas. Si tu eres uno de esos, por favor, dale al clic de ATRÁS y busca un fic que en verdad quieras leer.

Summary: Rica y guapa, a Sakura Kinomoto le gustan los coches deportivos, las películas antiguas y los hombres peligrosos. Pero incluso su regalada vida entre la alta sociedad neoyorquina sufre un vuelco cuando un extraño vestido de cuero aparece en su coche justo antes de que las balas empiecen a silbar. Shaoran Li, ladrón de guante blanco, está acostumbrado trabajar solo. Pero apremiado por la necesidad de encontrar dinero para lo que puede ser la brillante cumbre de su carrera, acepta a Sakura como su socia. Y con los titulares de los periódicos locales clamando por la desaparición de la heredera de los Kinomoto, y una banda de criminales tras los talones, Shaoran y Sakura escapan hacia Madagascar a la búsqueda de un fabuloso tesoro datado en la Revolución francesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Corría para salvar la vida. No era la primera vez y esperaba que no fuera la última. En ese momento pasaba por el elegante escaparate de _Tiffany's_. La noche era fresca y la lluvia de abril brillaba en las calles y las aceras. Se había levantado una brisa que incluso en Manhattan llevaba el agradable gusto de la primavera. Estaba sudando. Los tenía demasiado cerca.

La Quinta Avenida estaba tranquila, casi desierta a aquellas horas de la noche. Había poco tráfico y la luz de las farolas rompía intermitentemente la oscuridad. No era el lugar idóneo para perderse entre la multitud. Mientras corría por la Cincuenta y tres consideró la posibilidad de meterse en el metro bajo el edificio Tishman, pero si le veían entrar tal vez no volviera a salir.

Shaoran oyó el chirrido de unos neumáticos a su espalda y giró la esquina de Cartier. Notó la punzada en el antebrazo, oyó el estampido apagado de un disparo con silenciador, pero no aminoró el paso. Casi al instante olió la sangre. Ahora iban muy en serio. Y tenía la sensación de que podían ponerse más serios todavía.

Pero en la calle Cincuenta y dos había gente: algún grupo aquí y allá, unos andando, otros parados. Aquí había ruido: voces altas, música. Sus jadeos pasaban desapercibidos. Se metió detrás de una pelirroja que medía unos quince centímetros más que él, con su metro ochenta y dos, y era dos veces más ancha. Oscilaba al ritmo de la música de su estéreo portátil. Era como esconderse detrás de un árbol bajo un vendaval. Shaoran aprovechó la ocasión para recobrar el aliento y mirarse la herida. Sangraba como un cerdo. Sin pensárselo siquiera, sacó el pañuelo de rayas que llevaba la pelirroja en el bolsillo trasero y se lo ató al brazo. Tenía los dedos muy ligeros y la chica no dejó de bailar un instante.

Era más difícil matar a un hombre a sangre fría en medio de una multitud, decidió. No imposible, pero sí más difícil. Shaoran siguió andando despacio, entrando y saliendo entre los grupos de gente, con los ojos y las orejas bien abiertos en busca del discreto Lincoln negro.

Cerca de Lexington lo vio detenerse a medio bloque de distancia. De él salieron tres hombres de traje negro. Todavía no le habían visto, pero no tardarían. Shaoran escrutó la multitud entre la que se había mezclado, pensando a toda velocidad. El de la chaqueta de cuero negro con las treinta cremalleras le serviría.

—Eh. —Agarró del brazo al chico que tenía al lado—. Te doy cincuenta pavos por la chupa.

El joven de pálido pelo de punta y rostro más pálido aún se lo quitó de encima con una sacudida.

—Vete a la mierda. Es de cuero.

—Cien pavos —masculló Shaoran. Los tres hombres estaban cada vez más cerca.

Esta vez el chico mostró más interés. Volvió la cara y Shaoran vio el diminuto buitre que tenía tatuado en la mejilla.

—Doscientos y es tuya.

Shaoran ya se estaba sacando la cartera.

—Por doscientos quiero también las gafas.

El chaval se quitó las gafas oscuras de espejo.

—Ahí las tienes.

—Espera, que te ayudo. —Con un rápido movimiento Shaoran le quitó la chaqueta. Se la puso en cuanto le puso los billetes en la mano, soltando una callada exclamación al notar el dolor en el brazo izquierdo. La chaqueta olía a su anterior dueño, un olor no del todo agradable. Shaoran se subió la cremallera sin hacer caso.

—Oye, ahí vienen tres tíos vestidos de funerarios. Están buscando extras para un vídeo de Billy Idol. Tú y tus amigos deberíais dejaros ver.

—¿Ah, sí? —Y mientras el chico se volvía con su mejor expresión de adolescente aburrido, Shaoran se lanzaba hacia el local más cercano.

En el interior el papel de la pared relucía con pálidos colores bajo la tenue iluminación. Había gente sentada a las mesas cubiertas con manteles de lino, bajo láminas de _art decó_. El brillo de las barandillas de metal trazaba, un camino hacia cubículos más privados o hacia una barra de espejo. Shaoran captó nada más entrar el olor de la comida francesa: salvia, borgoña, tomillo. Consideró por un instante pasar de largo al maître para buscar una mesa más tranquila, pero luego decidió que la barra sería mejor escondite. Fingiendo una expresión aburrida, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó con aire arrogante. Mientras se inclinaba sobre la barra ya estaba calculando cómo y cuándo escapar de allí.

—Whisky —pidió, mientras se subía por la nariz las gafas oscuras—. _Seagram's_. Deja la botella.

Se quedó algo inclinado sobre ella, con la cara ligeramente vuelta hacia la puerta. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y revoltoso, metido por el cuello de la chaqueta. Su rostro era enjuto, recién afeitado. Paladeó el gusto fiero del whisky con los ojos clavados en la puerta y ocultos tras las gafas de espejo. De inmediato bebió otro trago mientras daba vueltas a todas las alternativas que tenía.

Había aprendido a pensar deprisa desde muy pequeño, igual que había aprendido a utilizar los pies para huir si era la mejor solución. No le importaba pelear, pero le gustaba llevar las de ganar. Era capaz de actuar con una honestidad absoluta o no tan absoluta, dependiendo de la opción que resultara más provechosa.

Lo que llevaba atado al pecho podía ser la respuesta a su gusto por el lujo y la vida fácil: un gusto que siempre había querido cultivar. Lo que estaba fuera, peinando las calles en su búsqueda, podía significar el final de la vida misma. Sopesando lo uno y lo otro, Shaoran optó por lanzarse a por el tesoro.

La pareja que había a su lado hablaba apasionadamente de la última novela de Mailer. Otro grupo barajaba la idea de dirigirse a un club de jazz donde las copas eran más baratas. Los parroquianos del bar eran casi todos solteros, decidió Shaoran, que habían acudido a beber para aligerar la tensión después de la jornada laboral y para dejarse ver por otros solteros. Había faldas de cuero, trajes de chaqueta y zapatillas deportivas caras. Una vez satisfecho, Shaoran sacó un cigarrillo. Había escondrijos peores.

En el taburete de al lado se sentó una rubia con un traje gris perla que le encendió el pitillo con su mechero. Olía a Chanel y vodka. Cruzó las piernas y apuró su copa.

—No te había visto antes por aquí.

Shaoran le echó un vistazo, lo suficiente para advertir su vista borrosa y su sonrisa de depredadora. En otro momento lo habría apreciado.

—No —contestó antes de dar otro trago al whisky.

—Mi oficina está a dos manzanas. —Incluso después de tres vodkas, reconocía algo arrogante, algo peligroso en aquel hombre. Se acercó un poco más, interesada—. Soy arquitecta.

Cuando los hombres entraron, a Shaoran se le erizó el pelo de la nuca. Los tres tenían un aspecto impecable, el aspecto de un triunfador. Shaoran miró por encima del hombro de la rubia mientras ellos se separaban. Uno se quedó junto a la puerta, la única salida.

Más atraída que desanimada por su falta de respuesta, la rubia le puso una mano en el brazo.

—¿Y tú a qué te dedicas?

Él contuvo el whisky en la boca un momento antes de tragar y dejar que corriera por su organismo.

—A robar —contestó, porque la gente casi nunca se cree la verdad.

Ella sacó sonriendo un cigarrillo, le tendió el mechero y esperó a que Shaoran lo encendiera.

—Fascinante, estoy segura. —Exhaló una rápida y fina nube de humo y le quitó el mechero de entre los dedos—. ¿Por qué no me invitas a una copa y me lo cuentas?

Una lástima no haber intentado antes aquella estrategia, puesto que parecía funcionar tan bien. Una lástima que además fuera tan mal momento, porque aquel vestido le sentaba como un guante hecho a medida.

—Esta noche no, princesa.

Concentrado en el asunto que tenía entre manos, Shaoran se sirvió más whisky, siempre permaneciendo en las sombras. El improvisado disfraz podía funcionar. En ese momento notó la presión de una pistola contra las costillas. Igual no había funcionado.

—Nos vamos, Li. Al señor Wei le ha molestado mucho que no acudieras a la cita.

—¿Ah, sí? —Shaoran hizo girar el whisky en el vaso como si nada—. Solo quería tomarme primero un par de copas, Yue. Se me habrá pasado la hora.

El cañón de la pistola se hundió en sus costillas.

—Al señor Wei le gusta que sus empleados sean puntuales.

Shaoran apuró el whisky, viendo en el espejo de detrás de la barra que los otros dos hombres tomaban posiciones a su espalda. La rubia ya se alejaba en busca de un objetivo más fácil.

—¿Estoy despedido? —Shaoran se sirvió otra copa y calculó sus posibilidades. Tres contra uno; ellos armados, él no. Pero de los tres solo Yue tenía lo que podía pasar por un cerebro.

—Al señor Wei le gusta despedir a sus empleados en persona. —Yue sonrió mostrando unos dientes de fundas perfectas bajo un fino bigote—. Y quiere dedicarte una atención muy especial.

—Muy bien. —Shaoran agarró con una mano la botella de whisky y el vaso con la otra—. ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos antes una copa?

—Al señor Wei no le gusta que bebamos cuando trabajamos. Y ya vas tarde, Li. Muy tarde.

—Ya. Bueno, es una lástima malgastar un buen licor. —Girándose bruscamente tiró el whisky a Yue a los ojos mientras estrellaba la botella contra el rostro del hombre trajeado a su derecha. Con el ímpetu de su giro se arrojó de cabeza contra el tercer hombre, de manera que cayeron ambos de espaldas sobre la vitrina de los postres. El _soufflé_ de chocolate y la densa nata francesa volaron en una sinfonía de lluvia de calorías. Abrazados como amantes, cayeron rodando sobre la tarta de limón—. Qué desperdicio —masculló Shaoran, untándole al otro la cara con un puñado de _mousse_ de fresa. Sabiendo que el elemento sorpresa se agotaría deprisa, Shaoran utilizó el método de defensa más rápido: Alzó bruscamente la rodilla entre las piernas de su contrincante. Luego salió corriendo.

—Apúntaselo a Wei —gritó mientras se abría paso entre mesas y sillas. Agarró por impulso a un camarero y de un empujón lo lanzó con su bandeja cargada en dirección a Yue. El pollo asado salió disparado como una bala. Shaoran saltó sobre la barandilla de metal apoyándose con una mano y siguió corriendo hacia la puerta, dejando a su espalda el caos.

Les había sacado algo de ventaja, pero volverían a ir tras él. Y esta vez por las malas. Shaoran se dirigió a pie hacia la parte alta de la ciudad, preguntándose por qué demonios nunca pasaban taxis cuando uno los necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Había poco tráfico en la autopista de Long Island cuando Sakura se dirigía a la ciudad. Su vuelo de París había aterrizado en Kennedy con una hora de adelanto. El maletero y el asiento trasero de su pequeño Mercedes iban cargados de equipaje. La radio sonaba a tal volumen que los descarnados acordes del último éxito de Bruce Springsteen rebotaban por el coche y salían por la ventanilla abierta. El viaje de dos semanas a Francia había sido un regalo que ella misma se había hecho por reunir por fin el valor para romper su compromiso con Tad Carlyse IV.<p>

Por muy encantados que estuvieran sus padres con él, Sakura no podía casarse con un tipo que llevaba los calcetines a juego con la corbata.

Empezó a cantar con Springsteen mientras conducía despacio. Tenía veintiocho años, era atractiva, tenía un éxito moderado en su carrera y además su familia contaba con bastante dinero para mantenerla si las cosas se ponían difíciles. Estaba acostumbrada al lujo y la deferencia. Jamás había tenido que exigir ni lo uno ni lo otro, solamente darlos por sentado. Le gustaba poder entrar por la noche en los clubes más exclusivos de Nueva York y ver que conocía a casi todo el mundo.

No le importaba que los _paparazzi_ le sacaran fotos ni que en las columnas de cotilleo especularan sobre cuál sería su siguiente escándalo. Muchas veces tenía que explicarle a su exasperado padre que ella no era escandalosa por voluntad propia, sino por naturaleza.

Le gustaban los coches rápidos, las películas antiguas y las botas italianas.

En ese momento se planteaba si ir directamente a su casa o pasarse por casa de Elaine para que le contara lo que había hecho en esas últimas dos semanas. No tenía _jet lag_, pero sí estaba un poco aburrida. Bueno, más que un poco, tuvo que admitir. Se moría de aburrimiento. La cuestión era qué hacer al respecto.

Sakura era el producto de las nuevas fortunas. Había crecido con el mundo al alcance de los dedos, pero no siempre lo había encontrado lo bastante interesante como para tender la mano. ¿Dónde estaba el desafío? ¿Qué sentido tenía?, se preguntó, aunque odiaba usar esa palabra. Su círculo de amistades era amplio y desde fuera parecía diverso. Pero una vez entrabas, en cuanto veías más allá de la ropa de seda, todos aquellos jóvenes elegantes, ricos y mimados eran muy parecidos. ¿Dónde estaba la emoción? Esa palabra era mejor, pensó. Era más fácil enfrentarse a la palabra «emoción» que a la palabra «sentido». No era nada emocionante irse a Arabia en un_ jet_ si para conseguirlo no había más que coger el teléfono.

Las dos semanas en París habían sido tranquilas y relajantes. No había pasado nada. Nada. Tal vez esa era la cuestión. Sakura quería que pasara algo... algo que no pudiera solventar con un cheque o una tarjeta de crédito. Quería acción. Sakura también se conocía bastante para saber que con ese estado de ánimo podía ser peligrosa.

Pero no tenía ganas de volver a casa sola a deshacer las maletas. Claro que tampoco le apetecía mucho estar en un club rodeada de caras conocidas. Quería algo nuevo, algo diferente. Podría probar algún club nuevo, pues cada día aparecía alguno. Si le gustaba, se tomaría un par de copas y charlaría un rato. Y si le interesaba lo suficiente, podía dejar caer unas palabras en los sitios adecuados y convertirlo en el nuevo antro de moda de Manhattan. El hecho de tener el poder de hacerlo no la asombraba, ni siquiera la complacía. Lo tenía y punto.

Sakura frenó bruscamente en un semáforo para poder pensar un momento. Últimamente nunca parecía que pasara nada. No había ninguna emoción, no había chispa.

Cuando de pronto le abrieron la puerta del pasajero, más que alarmarse se sorprendió. En cuanto echó un vistazo a la chaqueta negra de las cremalleras y las gafas de sol del desconocido, meneó la cabeza.

—Me parece que no estás muy al tanto de la moda —declaró.

Shaoran miró atrás un instante. La calle estaba despejada, pero no por mucho tiempo. Se metió de un brinco en el coche y cerró la puerta.

—Conduce.

—Ni hablar. Yo no ando por ahí con tíos vestidos con ropa del año pasado. Vete andando.

Shaoran se metió la mano en el bolsillo y estiró el índice para simular el cañón de una pistola.

—Conduce —repitió.

Sakura le miró el bolsillo y luego de nuevo a la cara. En la radio el _disc-jockey_ anunció una hora de bombardeos del pasado. Empezaron a sonar los Rolling Stones.

—Si llevas una pistola quiero verla. Si no, te largas.

De todos los coches que podía haber elegido... ¿Por qué demonios aquella chica no se ponía a temblar y a suplicar como una persona normal?

—Maldita sea. No quiero tener que usarla, pero como no pongas en marcha el coche, te abro un agujero en la cabeza.

Sakura se quedó mirando su propio reflejo en las gafas de sol. Mick Jagger pedía que alguien le diera refugio.

—Y una mierda —replicó, con exquisita dicción.

Shaoran pensó por un momento en darle un golpe, echarla del coche y ponerse al volante. Miró por encima del hombro un instante y se dio cuenta de que no tenía tiempo que perder.

—Mira, como no te pongas en marcha, en ese Lincoln que viene ahí detrás van tres tíos que te van a dejar este juguete hecho una pena.

Sakura vio por el retrovisor el gran coche negro que aminoraba la velocidad al acercarse.

—Mi padre tenía un coche como ese —comentó—. Yo siempre lo llamaba el coche fúnebre.

—Ya. Pues ponte en marcha, o esto va a ser mi funeral.

Sakura frunció el ceño, mirando el Lincoln por el retro visor, hasta que de pronto decidió ver qué pasaba. Metió la primera y cruzó la intersección. El Lincoln de inmediato salió tras ella.

—Nos siguen.

—¡Pues claro que nos siguen! —saltó Shaoran—. Y como no aceleres se nos van a meter dentro para presentarse.

Más por curiosidad que otra cosa, Sakura obedeció y dobló por la Cincuenta y siete. El Lincoln mantuvo la distancia.

—Nos están siguiendo de verdad —repitió ella, pero con una sonrisa de emoción.

—¿Esto no puede ir más deprisa?

Sakura se volvió hacia él con la misma sonrisa.

—¿Estás de broma? —Y antes de que Shaoran pudiera decir nada, pisó a fondo y el coche salió disparado como una bala. Aquella era definitivamente la manera más interesante de pasar la tarde que podía imaginar—. ¿Crees que podré perderles? —Sakura miró atrás, estirando el cuello para ver si el Lincoln aún los seguía—. ¿Has visto _Bullitt_? Claro que aquí no tenemos esas curvas, pero...

—¡Eh! ¡Cuidado!

Sakura miró hacia delante y de un volantazo esquivó un sedán.

—Oye. —Shaoran rechinó los dientes—. El propósito de todo esto es seguir vivo. Tú mira la carretera que ya miro yo el Lincoln.

—No seas tan borde. —Sakura giró de nuevo a toda velocidad—. Yo sé lo que me hago.

—¡Mira por dónde vas! —Shaoran agarró el volante y dio un tirón para evitar por los pelos un coche aparcado—. ¡Tú eres idiota!

Sakura alzó el mentón.

—Si vas a ponerte a insultar, tendrás que bajarte. —Aminoró la velocidad y se pegó a la cuneta.

—¡Por Dios, no pares!

—No tolero insultos. Ahora...

—¡Abajo! —Shaoran la atrajo de un tirón y la hizo agacharse justo antes de que el parabrisas estallara en una telaraña de grietas.

—¡Mi coche! —Sakura forcejeó para incorporarse, pero solo logró torcer la cabeza para inspeccionar los daños—. ¡Maldita sea, no tenía ni un arañazo! ¡Tiene solo dos meses!

—Pues va a tener bastante más que un arañazo como no aceleres de una vez. —Sin incorporarse, Shaoran giró el volante hacia la carretera y miró con cuidado por encima del salpicadero—. ¡Vamos!

Sakura, furiosa, pisó a fondo el acelerador, saliendo a ciegas mientras Shaoran sostenía el volante con una mano y la mantenía a ella agachada con la otra.

—No puedo conducir así.

—Pues con una bala en la cabeza, tampoco.

—¿Una bala? —No se le quebró la voz de miedo, pero sí vibraba de indignación—. ¿Nos están disparando?

—Desde luego no están tirando piedras. —Shaoran aferró el volante con fuerza y giró de manera que el coche tomó la curva montándose en la acera. Frustrado por no poder conducir él mismo, echó un vistazo atrás. El Lincoln seguía allí, pero le habían sacado unos segundos de ventaja—. Vale, levántate, pero agacha la cabeza. Y por Dios, no te pares.

—¿Y cómo le voy a explicar esto a la compañía de seguros? —Sakura alzó la cabeza e intentó buscar un hueco claro en el parabrisas roto—. No se van a creer que me han disparado, y ya tengo un asco de expediente. ¿Sabes lo que me cuesta la póliza?

—Viendo cómo conduces, puedo imaginarlo.

—Muy bien, ya estoy harta. —Sakura tensó la mandíbula y giró a la izquierda.

—Esta calle es de dirección prohibida. —Shaoran miró desesperado alrededor—. ¿Es que no has visto la señal?

—Ya sé que es de dirección prohibida —masculló ella, acelerando—. Pero también es la vía más rápida de atravesar la ciudad.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! —Viendo las luces de los faros que les apuntaban, Shaoran se agarró a la manecilla de la puerta y se preparó para el impacto. Si iba a morir, pensó fatalista, prefería un tiro limpio en el corazón, y no que su cuerpo quedara esparcido por toda la calle.

Sin hacer caso de los bocinazos, Sakura daba volantazos a derecha e izquierda. Dios cuida de los locos y de los animales, pensó Shaoran mientras pasaban a toda velocidad entre dos coches que venían de frente. Dios cuida de los locos y de los animalillos. Estaba agradecido de ser un loco.

—Todavía nos siguen. —Shaoran se volvió en el asiento para mirar el Lincoln. En cierto modo era más fácil si no miraba hacia delante. Ella maniobraba entre los coches dando bandazos de un lado a otro. De pronto dobló otra esquina con tal fuerza que lo mandó despedido contra la puerta. Shaoran lanzó una palabrota y se agarró la herida del brazo. Empezó a dolerle de nuevo con un martilleo sordo e insistente—. Deja de intentar matarnos, ¿quieres? Esos no necesitan ayuda.

—Siempre quejándote —le espetó Sakura—. Pues voy a decirte una cosa: eres un antipático.

—Tiendo a ponerme de mal humor cuando intentan matarme.

—Pues a ver si te animas un poco —sugirió ella. Volvió a girar a toda velocidad, rozando la acera—. Porque me estás poniendo nerviosa.

Shaoran se dejó caer contra el respaldo y se preguntó por qué, entre todas sus posibilidades, tenía que terminar así, convertido en pulpa irreconocible en el Mercedes de una loca. Podía haberse ido tranquilamente con Yue y que Wei le asesinara con algo de ritual. En eso habría habido más justicia.

Estaban de nuevo en la Quinta Avenida, iban en dirección sur a más de ciento veinte kilómetros por hora. Al pasar por un charco el agua salpicó hasta las ventanillas. A pesar de todo, el Lincoln les seguía a menos de media manzana de distancia.

—Maldita sea. No se rinden.

—¿Ah, no? —Sakura apretó los dientes y echó un vistazo al retrovisor. Nunca había sido buena perdedora—. Pues ahora verás. —Y antes de que Shaoran pudiera siquiera respirar, de un volantazo dio media vuelta de pronto y se dirigió de frente contra el Lincoln.

Shaoran se quedó mirando con una especie de fascinado terror.

—Dios mío.

Yue, copiloto del Lincoln, se hizo eco de ese mismo sentimiento justo antes de que el conductor perdiera el valor y girara hacia la cuneta. Con la velocidad que llevaban, el coche se montó en la acera y, con una impresionante floritura, atravesó el escaparate de _Godiva Chocolatiers_. Sin aminorar el paso, Sakura volvió a dar media vuelta y prosiguió por la Quinta Avenida.

Shaoran se dejó caer contra el respaldo y se pasó un rato respirando hondo.

—Señorita —atinó a decir por fin—, tiene usted más agallas que cerebro.

—Y tú me debes trescientos pavos por el parabrisas. —Y tranquilamente se metió en el aparcamiento subterráneo de un bloque alto.

—Ya. —Shaoran se palpó distraídamente el torso para ver si estaba de una pieza—. Te mandaré un cheque.

—Al contado. —En cuanto aparcó en su plaza, Sakura salió del coche—. Y ahora puedes subirme el equipaje. —Abrió el maletero y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Puede que le temblaran las rodillas, pero no lo admitiría por nada del mundo—. Me apetece una copa.

Shaoran miró hacia la entrada del garaje y calculó sus posibilidades en la calle. Tal vez una hora o así en la casa le daría tiempo de idear el mejor plan. Y además supuso que estaba en deuda con ella, de manera que empezó a sacar el equipaje.

—Dentro hay más.

—Ya lo subiré luego. —Se echó al hombro la bolsa y cogió las dos maletas. De Gucci, advirtió con una mueca. Y la tía andaba refunfuñando por trescientos cochinos dólares.

Shaoran entró en el ascensor y tiró las maletas al suelo sin ninguna ceremonia.

—¿Llegas de viaje?

Sakura pulsó el botón del piso cuarenta y dos.

—Un par de semanas en París.

—Un par de semanas. —Shaoran miró las tres maletas. Y por lo visto había más—. Viajas ligerita, ¿eh?

—Viajo como me place —replicó ella pomposa—. ¿Has estado en Europa?

Shaoran sonrió, y aunque las gafas le ocultaban los ojos, Sakura encontró su sonrisa atractiva. Tenía una boca bien formada y unos dientes no del todo derechos.

—Unas cuantas veces.

Se estudiaron en silencio el uno al otro. Era la primera ocasión que había tenido Shaoran de observarla realmente. Era más alta de lo que esperaba, aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que esperaba. Tenía el pelo cubierto casi por completo por el sombrero blanco tipo fedora que llevaba al bies, pero lo que se veía era tan castaño claro como el del punk al que había parado en la calle, solo que de un tono más intenso. El ala del sombrero le oscurecía la cara, pero se advertía una tez marfileña sin mácula y una estructura ósea elegante. Tenía los ojos redondeados, del color de la esmeralda. La boca estaba al descubierto y no sonreía. La mujer olía a algo suave y sedoso que uno quisiera tocar en una habitación oscura.

Era lo que Shaoran habría llamado una mujer despampanante, aunque no parecía tener ninguna curva obvia bajo la sencilla chaqueta de marta cibelina y los pantalones de seda. Shaoran siempre había preferido lo obvio en las mujeres. Tal vez incluso lo exuberante. Pero bueno, mirarla no era nada desagradable.

Sakura sacó de su bolso de serpiente unas llaves.

—Esas gafas son ridículas.

—Sí. Bueno, han cumplido su misión. —Shaoran se las quitó.

Sus ojos la sorprendieron. Eran muy claros, muy limpios, de color ambar. De alguna manera ofrecían un marcado contraste con su rostro y el color de su piel, hasta que uno se daba cuenta de lo directos que eran y la atención con que miraban, como si se tratara de un hombre que lo estudiaba todo y a todos.

Hasta entonces no la había preocupado. Las gafas le daban un aspecto estúpido e inofensivo. Ahora Sakura sintió unas primeras punzadas de intranquilidad. ¿Quién demonios era y por qué le disparaban?

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Shaoran se inclinó para coger las maletas. Sakura advirtió el fino hilillo rojo que le corría por la muñeca.

—Estás sangrando.

Shaoran siguió su mirada con indiferencia.

—Sí. ¿Por dónde vamos?

Ella vaciló solo un instante. Podía ser tan displicente como él.

—A la derecha. Y no me manches las maletas de sangre. —Y con estas palabras pasó delante de él para abrir la puerta de la casa.

A pesar del enfado y el dolor, Shaoran advirtió que tenía unos andares notables. Un paso lento y suelto, con un elegante bamboleo. Concluyó que era una mujer acostumbrada a que los hombres la siguieran, y deliberadamente se puso a su altura. Sakura le miró un instante antes de abrir la puerta. Luego encendió las luces y se fue directamente al bar. Eligió una botella de Remy Martin y sirvió dos generosas copas.

Impresionante, pensó Sakura mientras inspeccionaba el apartamento. La moqueta era tan suave y gruesa que no le importaría dormir en ella. Sabía lo suficiente para reconocer la influencia francesa en el mobiliario, pero no tanto como para determinar la época. La mujer había recurrido al azul zafiro y el amarillo mostaza para romper el impresionante blanco de la moqueta. Shaoran sabía reconocer una antigüedad, y en aquella sala vio varias. El gusto romántico de la chica le resultaba tan obvio como la marina de _Monet_ en la pared. Una copia magnífica, pensó. Si tuviera tiempo de empeñarla, estaría listo para seguir su camino. Solo le hizo falta un somero vistazo para darse cuenta de que podría llenarse los bolsillos con sus elegantísimos chismes franceses y sacar un billete de primera clase que le llevara muy lejos de allí. El problema era que no se atrevía a tratar con ninguna casa de empeños de la ciudad. Y menos ahora que Wei había extendido los tentáculos.

Puesto que los muebles no le resultaban de ninguna utilidad, no sabía muy bien por qué le gustaban. Normalmente los habría encontrado demasiado femeninos y formales. Tal vez después de pasarse la tarde corriendo necesitaba el confort de unos cojines de seda y encaje. Sakura bebió un sorbo de coñac mientras atravesaba la sala con las copas.

—Puedes traerla al baño —le dijo mientras le ofrecía la suya. A continuación tiró la chaqueta de piel sobre el respaldo del sofá con actitud negligente—. Voy a echar un vistazo a ese brazo.

Shaoran se quedó mirándola ceñudo mientras ella se alejaba. Se suponía que las mujeres tenían que hacer preguntas, cientos de preguntas. A lo mejor es que esta no tenía dos dedos de frente para pensar en ellas. La siguió de mala gana, a ella y la estela de aroma que iba dejando. Pero tenía clase, admitió. Eso no se podía negar.

—Quítate la chaqueta y siéntate —le ordenó ella, mojando una toalla con un monograma.

Shaoran se quitó la chaqueta apretando los dientes al sacar el brazo izquierdo. La dobló con cuidado y la dejó en el borde de la bañera. Luego se sentó en una butaca de cuero que cualquier otra persona habría tenido en el salón. Vio que la manga de la camisa estaba cubierta de sangre seca y se la arrancó maldiciendo para dejar al descubierto la herida.

—Ya puedo hacerlo yo —masculló, tendiendo la mano hacia la toalla.

—Estate quieto. —Sakura empezó a limpiar la sangre seca con la toalla jabonosa—. Hasta que no lo limpiemos no sabremos si la herida es grave.

Shaoran se arrellanó en la silla porque el agua caliente era sedante y ella le tocaba con suavidad. Pero no dejó de mirarla. ¿Qué clase de mujer era aquella? Conducía como un maníaco de nervios de acero, vestía como para ir a un desfile de moda y bebía como un cosaco (de hecho ya se había terminado el coñac). Habría estado más tranquilo si la hubiese visto mostrar al menos un atisbo de la histeria que esperaba.

—¿No quieres saber cómo me he hecho esto?

—Hmmmm. —Sakura presionó la herida con una toalla limpia para detener la nueva hemorragia. Como él quería que preguntara, estaba decidida a no hacerlo.

—Una bala —dijo Shaoran, saboreando el momento.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sakura apartó la toalla para mirarla mejor, ahora interesada—. Nunca había visto una herida de bala.

—Genial. —Shaoran dio un sorbo al coñac—. ¿Te gusta?

Ella se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la puerta de espejo del botiquín.

—No es muy impresionante.

Shaoran se miró la herida frunciendo el ceño. Es verdad que la bala solo le había rozado. Pero le habían disparado. No todos los días le pegan a uno un tiro.

—Pues duele.

—Ya, bueno, vamos a vendarla. Los arañazos no duelen tanto si no los ves. —Estaba rebuscando entre botes de crema facial y aceites de baño.

—Eres muy listilla...

—Sakura. Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto. —Y le ofreció formalmente la mano.

Él sonrió.

—Li. Shaoran Li.

—Hola, Shaoran. Bueno, en cuanto acabemos con esto tenemos que hablar del parabrisas de mi coche. —Sakura volvió al botiquín—. Son trescientos dólares.

Shaoran bebió más coñac.

—¿Y cómo sabes que son trescientos dólares?

—Te estoy dando el presupuesto más bajo. En un Mercedes no te cambian ni una bujía por menos de trescientos dólares.

—Pues tendré que dejártelos a deber. Me he gastado mis últimos doscientos en esta chaqueta.

—¿En la chaqueta? —Sakura se volvió sorprendida hacia él—. Tienes pinta de ser más elegante.

—La necesitaba. Además, es de cuero.

Esta vez Sakura se echó a reír.

—Sí, de imitación auténtica.

—¿Cómo que de imitación?

—Que esa monstruosidad no ha visto nunca una vaca. Ah, aquí está. Ya sabía yo que tenía. —Asintiendo satisfecha, sacó una botella del botiquín.

—El muy hijo de puta... —masculló Shaoran. No había tenido ocasión de mirar de cerca su adquisición. Ahora, con la luz del baño, estaba claro que no era más que vinilo barato. Doscientos dólares. El súbito fuego en el brazo le hizo dar un respingo—. ¡Joder! ¿Qué haces?

—Es yodo —le explicó Sakura, extendiéndolo generosamente sobre la herida.

Shaoran arrugó la frente.

—Escuece.

—No seas infantil. —Resuelta, le vendó la herida con gasa, la pegó con esparadrapo y le dio una palmadita final—. Ya está —dijo, muy satisfecha de sí misma—. Como nuevo. —Todavía inclinada, volvió la cabeza y le sonrió. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca; el de ella risueño, el de él rabioso—. Y ahora lo de mi coche...

—Podría ser un asesino, un violador, un psicópata —murmuró él con aire peligroso. Sakura notó un temblor recorriéndole la espalda y se enderezó.

—No lo creo. —Pero cogió su vaso y volvió al salón—. ¿Otra copa?

Maldita sea, la chica tenía agallas. Shaoran agarró la chaqueta y salió tras ella.

—¿No quieres saber por qué me perseguían?

—¿Los malos?

—¿Los... malos? —repitió él, con una carcajada de perplejidad.

—Los buenos no van por ahí disparando a transeúntes inocentes. —Sakura se sirvió otra copa y se sentó en el sofá—. Así que, por eliminación, me imagino que tú eres el bueno.

Shaoran se echó a reír y se dejó caer junto a ella.

—Mucha gente estaría en desacuerdo contigo.

Shaoran le observó de nuevo sobre el borde de su copa. No, tal vez «bueno» era una palabra demasiado concisa. Parecía más complicado que eso.

—Bueno, pues cuéntame por qué querían matarte esos tres.

—Hacían su trabajo. —Shaoran bebió otro sorbo—. Trabajan para un tal Wei, que quiere algo que yo tengo.

—¿Y qué es?

—El mapa de un tesoro —contestó él distraído. Se levantó y se puso a andar de un lado a otro. En el bolsillo llevaba menos de veinte dólares junto con una tarjeta de crédito caducada. Ni lo uno ni lo otro le permitirían salir del país. Lo que llevaba cuidadosamente doblado en un sobre valía una fortuna, pero necesitaba comprar un billete antes de poderlo hacer efectivo. Podía robar una cartera en el aeropuerto. Mejor aún, podía intentar colarse en el avión enseñando su falso carnet de identidad y haciéndose pasar por un duro e impaciente agente del FBI. Le había funcionado en Miami. Pero esta vez no le daba buena espina. Y sabía que era mejor hacer caso a su instinto.

—Necesito dinero —masculló—. Unos cientos de dólares. Tal vez mil. —Se volvió hacia Sakura pensativo.

—Ni hablar. Ya me debes trescientos.

—Te lo devolveré —saltó él—. Maldita sea, en seis meses te compro un coche nuevo. Considéralo una inversión.

—De eso se encarga mi agente de bolsa. —Sakura bebió de nuevo y sonrió. Shaoran le resultaba muy atractivo de aquella guisa, inquieto, ansioso por ponerse en camino. En el brazo desnudo se marcaban unos músculos fibrosos y sus ojos ardían de entusiasmo.

—Mira, Sakura. —Se sentó en el brazo del sofá, junto a ella—. Mil dólares. Eso no es nada, después de lo que hemos pasado juntos.

—Serán setecientos dólares más de lo que ya me debes —le corrigió ella.

—Te pagaré el doble en seis meses. Necesito comprar un billete de avión, algunas cosas... —Se miró a sí mismo y luego a ella con aquella rápida y atractiva sonrisa—. Una camisa nueva.

Un vivales, pensó ella intrigada. ¿Qué significaba para él un tesoro?

—Tendría que saber algo más antes de poner el dinero.

Shaoran había camelado a mujeres para sacarles algo más que dinero. De manera que, muy seguro de sí mismo, le cogió una mano entre las suyas, acariciándole los nudillos con el pulgar.

—Un tesoro —susurró persuasivo—. Un tesoro de cuento de hadas. Te traeré diamantes para el pelo. Diamantes enormes y relucientes. Parecerás una princesa. —Le deslizó un dedo por la mejilla. Era suave, fresca. Por un instante, solo un instante, perdió el hilo de su discurso—. También salida de un cuento de hadas.

Le quitó despacio el sombrero y se quedó mirando pasmado y admirando el pelo que caía en cascada por sus hombros, por sus brazos. Pálido como un sol de invierno, suave como la seda.

—Diamantes —repitió, enredando en él los dedos—. Un pelo así debería estar adornado con diamantes.

Sakura estaba absorta en él. Una parte de ella habría creído cualquier cosa que le dijera en ese instante, habría hecho cualquier cosa que le pidiera mientras siguiera tocándola de aquel modo. Pero fue la otra parte, la superviviente, la que logró asumir el control.

—Me gustan los diamantes. Pero también conozco a mucha gente que paga por ellos y acaba con cristales bonitos. Garantías, Shaoran. —Para distraerse bebió otro sorbo de coñac—. Siempre pido garantías, el certificado de autenticidad.

Él se levantó exasperado. Puede que Sakura pareciera una presa fácil, pero era dura de roer.

—Mira, nada me impide quitártelo. —Cogió bruscamente el bolso del sofá y se lo tendió—. Puedo largarme con esto ó podemos hacer un trato.

Ella se puso en pie y se lo arrebató de las manos.

—No hago tratos a menos que conozca todos los términos. Tienes una cara dura de espanto amenazándome así después de que te he salvado la vida.

—¿Que me has salvado la vida? —explotó Shaoran—. ¡Pero si casi me matas veinte veces!

Ella alzó el mentón y contestó con voz regia y altanera:

—Si no hubiera burlado a esos tíos, estarías flotando en el río. Y por tu culpa tengo el coche destrozado.

La imagen se acercaba demasiado a la verdad.

—Has visto demasiadas películas de James Cagney —le espetó él.

—Quiero saber lo que tienes y adónde pretendes ir.

—Un puzle. Tengo las piezas de un puzle y voy a Madagascar.

—¿A Madagascar? —Intrigada, le dio varias vueltas en la cabeza. Noches cálidas, bochornosas, aves exóticas, aventura—. ¿Qué clase de puzle? ¿Qué clase de tesoro?

—Eso es asunto mío. —Shaoran volvió a ponerse la chaqueta teniendo cuidado con el brazo herido.

—Quiero verlo.

—No puedes verlo. Está en Madagascar. —Mientras pensaba, sacó un cigarrillo. Le podía contar algo, lo suficiente para despertar su interés pero no bastante para correr ningún riesgo. Mientras exhalaba el humo miró en torno a la sala—. Parece que sabes algo de Francia.

Ella entornó los ojos.

—Bastante para pedir caracoles y Dom Pérignon.

—Ya, seguro. —Cogió de un curioso mueble una caja de rapé incrustada de perlas—. Digamos que aquello que busco tiene acento francés. Un acento francés antiguo.

Sakura se mordió el labio. Shaoran había dado en el blanco. La cajita de rapé que ahora se iba pasando de una mano a otra tenía doscientos años y formaba parte de una extensa colección.

—¿Cómo de antiguo?

—Un par de siglos. Mira, guapa, podrías avalarme. —Dejó la caja y se acercó de nuevo a ella—. Considéralo una inversión cultural. Yo me llevo el dinero y te traigo unos regalitos.

Doscientos años significaba la Revolución francesa. María Antonieta y Luis. Opulencia, decadencia e intriga. Al pensarlo, una sonrisa comenzó a asomar a sus labios. La historia siempre le había fascinado, sobre todo la historia de Francia, con su realeza y su política cortesana, sus filósofos y sus artistas. Si de verdad aquel hombre tenía algo, y la expresión de sus ojos la convencía de ello, ¿por qué no iba a llevarse ella su parte? Ir a la caza del tesoro tenía que resultar más divertido que pasar la tarde en Sotheby's.

—Digamos que me interesa —comenzó, dispuesta a negociar los términos—. ¿Qué haría falta?

Shaoran sonrió. No pensaba que fuera a morder el anzuelo con tanta facilidad.

—Unos dos mil dólares.

—No me refería al dinero. —Sakura despreciaba el dinero como solo pueden hacerlo los ricos—. Quiero decir que cómo lo conseguiríamos.

—¿Nosotros? —Doug ya no sonreía—. De nosotros, nada.

Ella se miró las uñas.

—Pues si no estamos juntos, no hay dinero. —Volvió a sentarse, extendiendo los brazos sobre el sofá—. No he estado nunca en Madagascar.

—Pues llama a tu agencia de viajes, guapa. Yo trabajo solo.

—Lástima. —Sakura se sacudió el pelo y sonrió—. Bueno, ha estado muy bien. Ahora, si me pagas por los daños...

—Oye, no tengo tiempo de... —Pero se interrumpió al oír un chasquido a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta y vio que el pomo de la puerta giraba lentamente, primero a la derecha, luego a la izquierda. Alzó una mano para pedir silencio—. Métete detrás del sofá —susurró, buscando con la mirada el arma más a mano—. Quédate ahí y no hagas ni un ruido.

Sakura fue a protestar, pero entonces oyó el callado chasquido del pomo. Shaoran agarró un pesado jarrón de porcelana.

—Al suelo —siseó de nuevo, apagando las luces. Decidida a seguir su consejo, Sakura se agachó detrás del sofá.

Shaoran se quedó detrás de la puerta, que se abrió muy despacio y en silencio. Agarró el jarrón con las dos manos, lamentando no saber con cuántos se enfrentaba. En cuanto la primera sombra entró del todo, alzó el jarrón y lo descargó con todas sus fuerzas. Se oyó un estampido, un gruñido y un golpe. A continuación estalló el caos.

Ruido de pasos, más cristales rotos (su juego de té Meissen, pensó Sakura, a juzgar por la dirección del ruido, luego alguien lanzó una maldición. Un chasquido apagado fue seguido de otro estrépito de cristales. Un disparo con silenciador, estimó ella. Lo había oído en muchas películas. Y el cristal... Volvió la cabeza y vio el agujero en el cuadro que tenía detrás.

Al administrador no le iba a gustar nada, pensó. Pero nada de nada. Y ya la tenía en el punto de mira desde que la última fiesta que dio se salió ligeramente de madre. Maldita sea, Shaoran Li le estaba creando muchos problemas. Más le valía que el tesoro —Sakura enarcó las cejas— valiera la pena.

Luego se produjo un silencio. De hecho, estaba todo demasiado silencioso. Solo se oía el rumor de la respiración.

Shaoran pegó la espalda al rincón oscuro y agarró con fuerza la 45. Quedaba uno más, pero por lo menos ya no estaba desarmado. Odiaba las armas. El que las usaba solía acabar en el lado malo del cañón.

Estaba bastante cerca de la puerta para largarse, tal vez sin que nadie se diera cuenta. De no haber sido por la mujer de detrás del sofá, y por saber que era él quien la había metido en aquello, se habría marchado. El hecho de no ser capaz solo le hizo enfurecerse con ella. Igual hasta tenía que matar a alguien para salir de allí. Ya había matado antes y era consciente de que lo más probable es que tuviera que volver a hacerlo. Pero aquella era una parte de su vida que jamás podía examinar sin sentirse culpable.

Se tocó la venda del brazo y notó los dedos mojados. Mierda, no podía quedarse allí esperando a desangrarse. Sin hacer ruido fue deslizándose contra la pared.

Sakura tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar cuando la sombra se agachó en el extremo del sofá. No era Shaoran. A la primera se dio cuenta de que tenía el cuello demasiado largo y el pelo demasiado corto. Luego advirtió un movimiento a su izquierda. La sombra se volvió hacia él. Sin pensárselo siquiera, Sakura se quitó un zapato de piel italiana buena, apuntó a la cabeza de la sombra con el tacón de diez centímetros y lo descargó con todas sus fuerzas.

Se oyó un gruñido y un golpe.

Pasmada de sí misma, Sakura alzó el zapato con gesto triunfal.

—¡Ya lo tengo!

—La virgen santa —masculló Sakura. Atravesó la sala a la carrera, la cogió de la mano y se la llevó a rastras.

—Le he dejado frito —aseguró ella mientras bajaban por la escalera—. Con esto. —Y blandió el zapato aplastado entre la mano de él y la de ella—. ¿Cómo nos han encontrado?

—Wei. Por tu matrícula. —Shaoran estaba furioso consigo mismo por no haberlo pensado antes. Sin dejar de bajar, comenzó a idear un nuevo plan.

—¿Tan deprisa? —Sakura soltó una carcajada. La adrenalina bombeaba por sus venas—. ¿Ese Wei es un hombre o un mago?

—Un hombre que tiene a otros hombres. Si coge el teléfono, en media hora podría saber tu historial de crédito y el número que gastas de zapato.

Su padre también, pensó Sakura. Era una cuestión de negocios, y ella entendía de negocios.

—Oye, no puedo andar medio descalza. Dame dos segundos. —Sakura se zafó de su mano y se puso el zapato—. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Tenemos que llegar al garaje.

—¿Vamos a bajar cuarenta y dos pisos?

—Los ascensores no tienen salida trasera. —Con estas palabras, volvió a agarrarla de la mano y siguió bajando por la escalera—. No quiero salir cerca de tu coche. Seguramente tendrá a alguien ahí abajo vigilando, por si nos escapamos.

—Entonces ¿por qué vamos al garaje?

—Porque necesitamos un coche. Tengo que llegar al aeropuerto.

Sakura se puso el bolso en bandolera para poder agarrarse a la barandilla mientras corrían.

—¿Vas a robar uno?

—Es una idea. Te dejaré en un hotel. Pero inscríbete con otro nombre. Luego...

—De eso nada —le interrumpió ella, advirtiendo aliviada que ya iban por el piso veinte—. No voy a quedarme tirada en un hotel. Parabrisas, trescientos; ventana de doble cristal, doscientos; jarrón de porcelana de Dresde de 1865 aproximadamente, dos mil doscientos setenta y cinco. —Sakura sacó un cuaderno del bolso sin perder ni un paso. En cuando recuperó el aliento, se puso a hacer cálculos—. Pienso cobrar.

—Cobrarás —replicó él sombrío—. Y ahora ahórrate la saliva.

Eso hizo ella, y comenzó a urdir su propio plan.

Para cuando llegaron al garaje, se apoyó sin aliento contra la pared mientras él atisbaba por una rendija de la puerta.

—Vale, el más cercano es un Porsche. Voy yo primero. En cuanto esté dentro, sal tú. Y agáchate.

Volvió a sacarse la pistola del bolsillo y Sakura advirtió en él una expresión de... ¿odio?, se preguntó. ¿Por qué miraba la pistola como si fuera algo repugnante? Cualquiera habría pensado que estaba acostumbrado a llevarlas, como lo estaría un tipo que ronda por bares oscuros y habitaciones de hotel cargadas de humo. Pero no, no la empuñaba con facilidad. En absoluto. Por fin Shaoran salió al garaje.

¿Quién era realmente Shaoran Li? ¿Un matón, un timador, una víctima? Sakura, que presentía que era un poco de todo, estaba fascinada y decidida a averiguar por qué.

Shaoran, agachado, sacó lo que parecía una navaja y se puso a hurgar en la cerradura hasta abrir sin hacer ruido la puerta del copiloto. Fuera lo que fuese, pensó Sakura, se le daba muy bien forzar cerraduras. Pero dejando esos pensamientos para otro momento, se acercó con cuidado al coche. Shaoran ya estaba al volante, toqueteando unos cables bajo el salpicadero.

—Malditos coches extranjeros —farfulló—. A mí que me den un Chevy cualquier día.

Sakura abrió unos ojos como platos al oír el ruido del motor.

—¿Me enseñarás a hacer eso? —preguntó admirada.

Shaoran la miró un instante.

—Tú agárrate. Esta vez conduzco yo. —Salió marcha atrás del aparcamiento a toda velocidad. Para cuando llegaron a la entrada del garaje, iban a noventa por hora—. ¿Tienes algún hotel preferido?

—No pienso ir a un hotel. No voy a perderte de vista hasta que me pagues lo que me debes. A donde tú vayas, voy yo.

—Oye, no sé cuánto tiempo tenemos —le espetó él, mirando por el retrovisor mientras conducía.

—Lo que no tienes es dinero —le recordó ella. Había vuelto a sacar el cuaderno y escribía en limpias columnas—. Y de momento me debes un parabrisas, un jarrón antiguo de porcelana, un juego de té de Meissen (eso son mil ciento cincuenta dólares) y una ventana de doble cristal. Y puede que más.

—Pues entonces otros mil dólares no te importarán.

—Mil dólares siempre importan. Solo tienes crédito mientras no te pierda de vista. Si quieres coger un avión, ya tienes compañera.

—¿Compañera? —Shaoran se volvió hacia ella preguntándose por qué demonios no le arrebataba el bolso y la echaba del coche de un empujón—. Yo no admito compañeros.

—Pues esta vez sí. Al cincuenta por ciento.

—Yo tengo las respuestas. —Lo cierto es que lo que tenía eran las preguntas, pero no iba a preocuparse ahora por los detalles.

—Pero no tienes dinero.

Shaoran tomó la FDR Drive. No, mierda, no tenía dinero y lo necesitaba. Así que por el momento la necesitaba a ella. Más tarde, cuando estuviera a varios miles de kilómetros de Nueva York, ya negociarían los términos del acuerdo.

—Está bien. ¿Cuánto dinero llevas encima?

—Unos doscientos dólares.

—¿Doscientos? Mierda. —Ahora conducía a una velocidad constante de ochenta kilómetros por hora. No podía correr el riesgo de que lo parara la policía—. Con eso casi no llegamos ni a New Jersey.

—No me gusta llevar mucho dinero en efectivo.

—Genial. Tengo unos papeles que valen millones y tú quieres comprar tu parte por doscientos dólares.

—Doscientos más los cinco mil que me debes. Y... —Metió la mano en el bolso—. Tengo la tarjeta —sonrió, alzando una American Express—. Nunca salgo sin ella.

Shaoran se quedó mirándola y de pronto se echó a reír. Puede que aquella mujer le diera más problemas que alegrías, pero lo cierto era que empezaba a dudarlo.

* * *

><p>La mano que fue a coger el teléfono era regordeta y muy blanca. En la muñeca, gemelos blancos incrustados de zafiros cuadrados. Las uñas pulidas con un brillo mate, recortadas y cuidadas. El auricular era blanco, inmaculado, fresco. Los dedos se plegaron en torno a él, tres de elegante manicura y la cicatriz de un muñón donde debería haber estado el meñique.<p>

—Wei —La voz era poesía. Nada más oírla, Yue se puso a sudar como un cerdo. Dio una calada al cigarro y habló rápidamente antes de exhalar.

—Se han escapado.

Silencio absoluto. Wei sabía que era más aterrador que mil amenazas. Lo utilizó cinco segundos, diez.

—Tres hombres contra uno y una chica. Qué ineficacia.

Yue se aflojó la corbata para poder respirar.

—Han robado un Porsche. Ahora les seguimos hacia el aeropuerto. No llegarán lejos, señor Wei.

—No, no llegarán muy lejos. Tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas... pulsar unas cuantas teclas. Nos vemos en un día o dos.

Yue se frotó la boca con la mano, inundado de alivio.

—¿Dónde?

Se oyó una risa suave, lejana. El alivio se evaporó como sudor.

—Tú encuentra a Li, Yue. Yo te encontraré a ti.

* * *

><p>Holaaa!<p>

Bueno ya estoy aquí con una nueva adaptación de esta mujer. Esta historia de verdad que esta genial. Me la terminé hace dos días y me encantó. Por eso fue que decidí subirla con nuestros personajes favoritos.

AVISO: **ACTUALIZARÉ CADA SEMANA ESTA HISTORIA.**

Como solo se puede clasificar la historia con dos tipos de lo que van, debería ponerlo de tres:** Aventure/ Humor/ Romance.**

He de decir de antemano, que aparecerán muchos personajes de CSS conocidos, ya que en Por amor... no puse a muchos, en estos si los pondré, aunque por desgracia debo comunicar que Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru y Touya no aparecerán. Lo siento, pero no entran en la trama de esta historia.

Y ahora vamos con el tema de mis historias:

**1 - El ángel de un Demonio: **Capitulo 8 - Un nuevo amanecer (60%) **Estoy en proces****o.**

**2 - **Un Puente Entre Dos Mundos**_**: **_**Capitulo 17 - Va para largo, antes tengo que actualizar, en el siguiente orden: El ángel de un Demonio -Capitulo 8, La Elegida -Capitulo 12, A Partir de un Cumpleaños... Todo Cambió -Capitulo 3. Lo siento, pero es así, mis propias historias son más importantes, lo siento por decirlo así pero es la verdad.

**La compañera de cuenta que estaba conmigo era la que se encargaba de ella y yo era su editora, pero como se le fue la inspiración, ahora la encargada de esta historia soy yo y encima me cuesta mucho retomar mis historias a tope, para que ahora tenga que tomar una que no es mía. Pero bueno… seguiré con ella. Como dije, no voy a dejar ninguna sin completar.**

**3 - La elegida:** Capitulo 12 - Amores predestinados (45%) En proceso, pero lo seguiré al finalizar el capitulo 8 de EADUD.

**4 - A partir de un cumpleaños, todo cambió:** Capitulo 3 - Estoy un poco estancada, lo siento...

Y de momento eso es todo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, y deja un review si quieres para ver si elegí bien la historia, si te gustó o no te gustó. Saludos y te espero! =)<p> 


	2. Destino: Madagascar

**AL ROJO VIVO**

* * *

><p>Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor.<p>

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí haciendo referencia a un libro de lectura que me gustó mucho, ya que he leído varias adaptaciones de los libros de esta escritora y me gustaron mucho así que espero que también os guste a vosotros =)

La escritora de este libro Nora Roberts. Por si los interesados, quieren leer las obras de esta maravillosa mujer.

Quien no este de acuerdo con las adaptaciones de historias, no esta en la obligación de leerlas. Si tu eres uno de esos, por favor, dale al clic de ATRÁS y busca un fic que en verdad quieras leer.

Summary:Rica y guapa, a Sakura Kinomoto le gustan los coches deportivos, las películas antiguas y los hombres peligrosos. Pero incluso su regalada vida entre la alta sociedad neoyorquina sufre un vuelco cuando un extraño vestido de cuero aparece en su coche justo antes de que las balas empiecen a silbar. Shaoran Li, ladrón de guante blanco, está acostumbrado trabajar solo. Pero apremiado por la necesidad de encontrar dinero para lo que puede ser la brillante cumbre de su carrera, acepta a Sakura como su socia. Y con los titulares de los periódicos locales clamando por la desaparición de la heredera de los Kinomoto, y una banda de criminales tras los talones, Shaoran y Sakura escapan hacia Madagascar a la búsqueda de un fabuloso tesoro datado en la Revolución francesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Tenía el brazo agarrotado. Shaoran se dio la vuelta con un gruñido al notar la molestia y apretó distraído la venda. Tenía la cara contra una suave almohada de plumas en una funda de lino que no olía a nada. Debajo de él la sábana era tersa y cálida. Flexionó el brazo izquierdo con cuidado y se puso boca arriba.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, lo cual le hizo pensar que todavía era de noche, hasta que miró el reloj. Las nueve y cuarto. Mierda. Se pasó la mano por la cara y se incorporó en la cama.

Debería estar en un avión a medio camino del océano índico, y no en una habitación de hotel en Washington. Una habitación buena y sosa, pensó al recordar el vestíbulo recargado y alfombrado de rojo. Habían llegado a la una y diez, y no pudo siquiera tomar una copa. Que se quedaran los políticos con Washington. Él prefería Nueva York.

El primer problema era que Sakura tenía la sartén por el mango y no le había dado elección. El siguiente problema era que tenía razón. Él solo pensaba en salir de Nueva York, ella pensó en detalles como los pasaportes.

Así que tenía contactos en Washington D.C., pensó. Pues si los contactos les facilitaban el papeleo, por él estupendo. Shaoran miró en torno a la carísima habitación que era apenas más grande que un armario de limpieza. Sakura también quería cobrarle el hotel, recordó de pronto, mirando ceñudo la puerta que conectaba las dos habitaciones. Sakura Kinomoto tenía la mente de un contable. Y una cara como...

Shaoran movió la cabeza esbozando media sonrisa y volvió a tumbarse. Más le valía no pensar en su cara ni en sus otros atributos. Lo que necesitaba era su dinero. Las mujeres tendrían que esperar. En cuanto tuviera lo que buscaba, ya nadaría en mujeres si le apetecía.

La imagen era tan agradable que le tuvo sonriendo otro minuto. Rubias, castañas, pelirrojas, rellenitas, flacas, altas y bajas. No tenía sentido discriminar demasiado y pensaba ser muy generoso con su tiempo. Pero en primer lugar tenía que conseguir el maldito pasaporte y el visado. Frunció el ceño. Maldita mierda burocrática. Le estaba esperando un tesoro, un quebrantahuesos profesional pisándole los talones y una loca en la habitación de al lado que no le compraba ni un paquete de tabaco sin apuntarlo en la libretita esa que llevaba en su bolso de serpiente de doscientos dólares.

Pensar en aquello le dio ganas de fumar, así que tendió la mano hacia el paquete de tabaco en la mesilla. No entendía la actitud de aquella mujer. Cuando él tenía dinero, era generoso con él. Tal vez demasiado, pensó casi riéndose. Desde luego nunca le duraba mucho.

La generosidad formaba parte de su naturaleza. Las mujeres eran una debilidad, sobre todo las pequeñitas, de labios gruesos y ojos grandes. Por muchas con las que hubiera caído, seguía cayendo con la siguiente. Seis meses antes una camarera llamada Cindy le había ofrecido dos noches memorables y una historia lacrimógena sobre su madre enferma en Columbus. Al final se separó de ella... y de siete mil dólares. Los ojos grandes eran su debilidad.

Eso iba a cambiar, se prometió. En cuanto echara el guante al tesoro, no pensaba ir por ahí regalándolo. Esta vez se compraría aquella ostentosa mansión en Martinica y viviría como siempre había soñado. Y sería generoso con los criados. Ya había limpiado bastante porquería de los ricos para saber lo fríos y descuidados que podían ser con los sirvientes. Claro que solo había limpiado sus casas para poder «limpiarlos» también, pero eso no tenía nada que ver.

Su gusto por las cosas buenas no venía de haber trabajado para los ricos. No, era de nacimiento. Lo único es que no había nacido con dinero. Pero bueno, le parecía mejor haber nacido con cerebro. Con inteligencia y ciertos talentos uno podía tomar lo que necesitaba o quería de la gente que apenas notaba el golpe. El trabajo mantenía el flujo de adrenalina. El resultado, el dinero, te permitía relajarte hasta la vez siguiente.

Sabía cómo planearlo, cómo organizarlo, cómo hacerlo. También conocía el valor de la investigación. Se había pasado media noche repasando hasta la más mínima información que pudo descifrar en el sobre. Era un puzle, pero tenía las piezas. Lo único que necesitaba para unirlas era tiempo.

La traducción escrita a máquina que había leído podía resultar para algunos sencillamente un cuento bonito, para otros una lección de historia: aristócratas intentando sacar clandestinamente sus joyas y sus preciosas personas de la Francia sacudida por la revolución. Había leído palabras de miedo, de confusión y de desesperación. En los originales, plastificados, había visto la desesperanza en la letra escrita, en palabras que no entendía. Pero también había leído acerca de intrigas, de realeza, y de riqueza. María Antonieta, Robespierre. Collares con nombres exóticos ocultos detrás de un ladrillo o entre la carga de patatas de una carreta. La guillotina, huidas desesperadas por el Canal de la Mancha. Historias apasionantes sumergidas en la Historia y teñidas de sangre. Pero los diamantes, las esmeraldas, los rubíes del tamaño de huevos de gallina también habían sido reales. Algunos habían desaparecido. Otros se utilizaron para comprar vidas, comida o silencio. Algunos viajaron por mares y océanos. Shaoran se frotó el brazo dormido y sonrió. El océano Indico, ruta comercial de mercaderes y piratas. Y en la costa de Madagascar, oculta durante siglos, guardada para una reina, estaba la respuesta a sus sueños. Iba a encontrarla, con la ayuda del diario de una niña y la desesperación de un padre. Y cuando lo lograra, no volvería a mirar nunca atrás.

Pobre niña, pensó, imaginándose a la francesita que había escrito sus sentimientos doscientos años atrás. Se preguntó si la traducción que había leído captaba de verdad lo que ella había vivido. Si pudiera leer el original francés... Se encogió de hombros y se recordó que la niña había muerto hacía mucho tiempo y no era asunto suyo. Pero solo era una niña, asustada y desconcertada.

«¿Por qué nos odian? —había escrito—. ¿Por qué nos miran con tanto odio? Papá dice que tenemos que salir de París y yo creo que no volveré a ver nunca mi casa.»

Y así fue, pensó Shaoran, porque la guerra y la política van a por todas y pisotean a los individuos. La Revolución francesa o una humeante jungla en Vietnam. Nada cambiaba. Y Shaoran sabía lo que era sentirse indefenso. Y no pensaba sentirlo nunca más.

Se estiró y pensó en Sakura.

Para bien o para mal, había hecho un trato con ella. Y él jamás dejaba de cumplir un trato a menos que estuviera seguro de que podía salir impune. A pesar de todo, le irritaba tener que depender de ella para cada dólar.

Wei le había contratado para robar los papeles porque era un ladrón muy bueno, se dijo Shaoran con sinceridad, dando una calada al cigarrillo. A diferencia del habitual personal de Wei, él jamás había considerado que un arma pudiera suplantar al ingenio. Siempre había preferido vivir de esto último. Sabía que Wei le había llamado por su reputación de hacer un trabajo limpio y discreto. Le había encargado robar un sobre de una caja fuerte en un exclusivo bloque de Park Avenue.

Un trabajo era un trabajo, y si alguien como Wei estaba dispuesto a pagar cinco mil dólares por un fajo de papeles, muchos de ellos desvaídos y escritos en lengua extranjera, Shaoran no pensaba discutir. Además, tenía algunas deudas que pagar.

Tuvo que burlar dos sofisticados sistemas de alarma y cuatro guardias de seguridad hasta poder forzar aquella joya de caja fuerte donde se guardaba el sobre. Se le daban bien las cerraduras y las alarmas. Era... bueno, un don. Y nadie debería desperdiciar los dones que le da Dios.

El caso es que Shaoran había sido legal. No se había llevado nada más que los papeles, aunque junto a ellos había una caja negra de aspecto muy interesante. Y los leyó pensando que tenía cierto derecho a hacerlo. No se le pasó por la cabeza que acabaría, fascinado por las traducciones de unas cartas o un diario o unos documentos que se remontaban a doscientos años atrás. A lo mejor había sido su pasión por una buena historia o su respeto por la palabra escrita lo que había dado alas a su imaginación mientras leía los papeles. Pero fascinado o no, estaba dispuesto a entregarlos. Un trato era un trato.

Se detuvo en una tienda para comprar cinta adhesiva. Se pegó el sobre al pecho por precaución. Nueva York, como cualquier otra ciudad, estaba atestada de gente poco honrada. Claro que había llegado al parque del East-Side con una hora de antelación y se había escondido. La vida es más larga si tomas tus precauciones.

Sentado tras los matorrales bajo la lluvia, pensó en lo que había leído: la correspondencia, los documentos, la pulcra lista de joyas y piedras preciosas. Quienquiera que hubiera recabado aquella información y la hubiera traducido con tanta meticulosidad se había aplicado con la dedicación de un librero profesional. Se le ocurrió pensar un instante que de haber tenido el tiempo y la ocasión, él mismo habría concluido aquella tarea. Pero un trato era un trato.

Shaoran tenía toda la intención de entregar los papeles y cobrar su tarifa. Pero eso fue antes de averiguar que no iban a pagarle los cinco mil dólares acordados, sino con una bala de dos dólares por la espalda y un entierro en el East River.

Yue llegó en el Lincoln negro con otros dos hombres trajeados y se pusieron a hablar tranquilamente de la forma más eficiente de asesinarle. Parecían estar de acuerdo en el método —un tiro en la cabeza—, pero seguían discutiendo el «cuándo» y el «dónde», con Shaoran agachado detrás de unos arbustos a dos metros de distancia. Por lo visto Yue no era muy amigo de manchar de sangre la tapicería del Lincoln.

Al principio Shaoran se enfadó. Por muchas veces que le hubieran traicionado —y ya había perdido la cuenta—, no dejaba de irritarle. No hay nadie honesto en este mundo, pensó mientras notaba que la cinta adhesiva le tiraba un poco de la piel. Incluso mientras se concentraba en salir de allí de una pieza, ya había empezado a considerar sus opciones.

Wei tenía reputación de excéntrico. Pero también de escoger siempre a los mejores, desde el senador adecuado a quien tener en nómina hasta el mejor vino para la bodega. Si deseaba aquellos documentos hasta el punto de querer liquidar a un insignificante peón llamado Shaoran Li, es que debían de tener algún valor. En ese instante Shaoran decidió que los documentos eran suyos. Una fortuna le aguardaba. Lo único que tenía que hacer era vivir para disfrutarla.

Ahora, al recordarlo, se tocó el brazo. Agarrotado, sí, pero ya se estaba curando. Tenía que admitir que la loca de Sakura Kimonoto había hecho un buen trabajo. Exhaló el humo entre los dientes antes de apagar el cigarrillo. Seguramente querría cobrárselo.

De momento la necesitaba, por lo menos hasta que hubieran salido del país. Una vez en Madagascar, la abandonaría. Una lenta y perezosa sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro. Ya tenía experiencia en dar esquinazo a las mujeres. A veces con éxito. Solo lamentaba no poder verla gritar y patalear cuando se diera cuenta de que la había dejado tirada. Recordando aquellas nubes de pelo castaño claro como iluminado por el sol, casi lamentó tener que engañarla. No podía negar que estaba en deuda con ella. Justo cuando con un suspiro comenzaba a pensar en ella con benevolencia, la puerta que comunicaba las dos habitaciones se abrió de golpe.

—¿Todavía en la cama? —Sakura se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas. Luego agitó el aire delante de la cara con muchos aspavientos para disipar el humo del tabaco. Calculó que Shaoran llevaba despierto un buen rato, fumando y tramando algo. Bueno, ella también había estado tramando cosas. Shaoran lanzó un juramento y entornó los ojos. Ella se limitó a menear la cabeza—. Estás horrible.

La vanidad le hizo fruncir el ceño. Le picaba la cara con la barba de la noche, estaba despeinado y habría dado cualquier cosa por un cepillo de dientes. Ella, por el contrario, parecía recién salida del centro de belleza Elizabeth Arden. Desnudo en la cama, con la sábana hasta la cintura, Shaoran se sintió en desventaja. Pero no le importó.

—¿Es que nunca llamas ?

—No cuando la habitación la pago yo —replicó ella como si tal cosa, pasando por encima de los pantalones arrugados en el suelo—. Nos traen el desayuno.

—Genial.

Ignorando su sarcasmo, Sakura se sentó al pie de la cama como si estuviera en su casa y estiró las piernas.

—Ponte cómoda —dijo Shaoran.

Sakura sonrió y se echó atrás el pelo.

—He hablado con el tío Maxie.

—¿Con quién?

—Con el tío Maxie —repitió ella, mirándose un instante las uñas. Necesitaba una manicura antes de salir de la ciudad—. En realidad no es mi tío, pero yo lo llamo así.

—Ah, un tío «de esos» —replicó Shaoran con una mueca.

Sakura le miró.

—No seas grosero, Shaoran. Es un buen amigo de la familia. Puede que hayas oído hablar de él. Maximillian Teebury.

—¿El senador Teebury?

Sakura abrió los dedos para echar un último vistazo a sus uñas.

—Veo que estás al tanto de la actualidad.

—Mira, listilla. —Shaoran le agarró el brazo de tal manera que ella medio se cayó en su regazo, pero se limitó a sonreírle sabiendo que seguía teniendo la sartén por el mango—. ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver con todo esto el senador Teebury?

—Contactos. —Sakura le pasó un dedo por la mejilla y chasqueó la lengua al notar la aspereza de la barba. Pero una media barba, descubrió, tenía su propio atractivo primitivo—. Mi padre siempre dice que se puede vivir muy bien sin sexo, pero no sin contactos.

—¿Ah, sí? —Shaoran le alzó el mentón sonriendo hasta que el rostro de Sakura quedó muy cerca del suyo. Su pelo se derramaba hasta las sábanas. Una vez más captó su aroma, que significaba riqueza y clase—. Todo el mundo tiene sus prioridades.

—Desde luego. —Deseaba besarle. Estaba impaciente y desaliñado, con el aspecto que tendría un hombre después de una noche de sexo salvaje. ¿Qué tal amante sería Shaoran Li? Inclemente. Al pensarlo se le aceleró un poco el corazón. Olía a tabaco y sudor. Parecía un hombre que vivía al límite y lo disfrutaba. A ella le hubiera gustado sentir aquella boca inteligente, interesante, sobre la suya... pero todavía no. Si le besaba podría olvidarse de que tenía que mantenerse un paso por delante de él—. El caso es —murmuró, internando las manos entre su pelo. Apenas un suspiro separaba sus bocas— que el tío Maxie puede conseguirnos un pasaporte para ti y dos visados de treinta días para Madagascar en veinticuatro horas.

—¿Cómo?

Sakura advirtió entre molesta y divertida que su tono había pasado en un instante de seductor a formal.

—Contactos, Shaoran —contestó risueña—. ¿Para qué están los socios?

Shaoran la miró pensativo. Desde luego estaba resultando muy útil. Si no iba con cuidado, acabaría por serle indispensable. Y lo que menos necesita un hombre inteligente es una mujer indispensable con los ojos del color del whisky y la piel suave como un pétalo. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que a esa misma hora del día siguiente estarían de camino. Lanzó un breve grito de alegría y rodó encima de ella. Su pelo se extendía sobre la almohada, sus ojos a la vez risueños y cautelosos le miraron fijamente.

—Vamos a averiguarlo, socia —sugirió.

El cuerpo de Shaoran era duro, como podían serlo sus ojos, como su mano cuando le acarició la cara. Era tentador. Shaoran era tentador. Pero era vital sopesar los pros y los contras. Antes de que Sakura pudiera decidir si acceder o no, llamaron a la puerta.

—El desayuno —exclamó ella alegremente, zafándose de él. Si su corazón estaba un poco acelerado, no pensaba darle muchas vueltas al tema. Había demasiado que hacer.

Shaoran cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se reclinó sobre el cabecero de la cama. A lo mejor el deseo le estaba haciendo un agujero en el estómago, o a lo mejor era hambre. Tal vez las dos cosas.

—Vamos a desayunar en la cama.

Sakura le dio su opinión sobre el asunto ignorándolo.

—Buenos días —saludó al camarero que traía el carrito.

—Buenos días, señorita Kinomoto. —El joven y fornido portorriqueño ni siquiera miró a Shaoran. Solo tenía ojos para Sakura. Le ofreció una rosa con considerable encanto.

—Vaya, muchas gracias, Yamasaki. Es preciosa.

—Pensé que le gustaría. —Le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz que dejó al descubierto una dentadura fuerte y recta—. Espero que el desayuno esté bien. Le he traído los artículos de aseo y el papel que ha pedido.

—Estupendo, Yamasaki. —Sakura sonrió al oscuro y fornido camarero, advirtió Shaoran, con mucha más dulzura de la que le dedicaba a él—. Espero que no haya sido mucha molestia.

—Para usted nunca es molestia, señorita Kinomoto.

A espaldas del camarero, Shaoran imitó en silencio sus palabras y su expresión de cordero degollado. Sakura se limitó a enarcar una ceja y a continuación firmó la cuenta con una floritura.

—Muchas gracias, Yamasaki. —Se sacó del bolso veinte dólares—. Has sido de gran ayuda.

—Un placer, señorita Kinomoto. Si puedo hacer cualquier otra cosa, no dude en llamarme. —Los veinte dólares desaparecieron en su bolsillo con la velocidad y la discreción de una larga práctica—. Buen provecho. —Y sin dejar de sonreír, retrocedió hacia la puerta.

—Te encanta que te hagan la pelota, ¿eh?

Sakura dio la vuelta a una taza y sirvió café. Luego, como distraída, se pasó la rosa por la nariz.

—Ponte unos pantalones y ven a comer.

—Y te has pasado muchísimo con la propina, sabiendo el poco dinero que tenemos. —Sakura no dijo nada. Se limitó a sacar su libretita—. ¡Oye, que la propina se la has dado tú!

—A ti te ha traído una maquinilla de afeitar y un cepillo de dientes —replicó ella—. La propina la dividimos porque tu higiene me concierne de alguna manera.

—Qué generosa —gruñó él. Luego, solo para ponerla a prueba, salió despacio de la cama.

Sakura no dio un respingo, no lanzó una exclamación, no se sonrojó. Sencillamente le miró de arriba abajo. La venda blanca del brazo destacaba contra su piel morena. Dios, tenía un cuerpo precioso, pensó, mientras el corazón le martilleaba lento y sordo. Esbelto, de sutil musculatura. Desnudo, sin afeitar, con aquella media sonrisa parecía más peligroso y más atractivo que cualquier hombre con el que se hubiera cruzado. Pero no podía darle la satisfacción de hacérselo saber.

Sin apartar la vista alzó la taza de café.

—Deja de posar, Shaoran, y ponte los pantalones. Se te está enfriando el desayuno.

Maldición, aquella mujer tenía sangre fría, pensó él cogiendo sus téjanos. Aunque fuera una sola vez, tenía que verla sudar. Se sentó frente a ella y se lanzó voraz sobre los huevos con beicon. De momento tenía demasiada hambre para calcular cuánto le iba a costar el lujo del servicio de habitaciones. Cuando encontrara el tesoro podría comprarse el maldito hotel si le apetecía.

—¿Quién eres, Sakura Kinomoto? —preguntó con la boca llena.

Ella echó un pellizco de pimienta sobre sus huevos.

—¿A qué te refieres ?

Shaoran sonrió, complacido de que no hubiera respondido a la ligera.

—¿De dónde eres?

—Richmond, Virginia —contestó, asumiendo un suave acento de Virginia tan súbitamente que cualquiera habría jurado que siempre lo había tenido—. Mi familia sigue allí, en la plantación.

—¿Por qué viniste a Nueva York?

—Porque es rápida.

Shaoran cogió una tostada y contempló la cesta de mermeladas.

—¿Y qué haces?

—Lo que quiero.

Shaoran clavó la mirada en sus sensuales ojos color de esmeralda y la creyó.

—¿No tienes trabajo?

—No, tengo una profesión. —Sakura cogió entre los dedos un trozo de beicon y le dio un mordisco—. Soy diseñadora de interiores.

Shaoran recordó su apartamento, su aire elegante, su armonía de colores, su singularidad.

—Decoradora. Debes de ser buena.

—Naturalmente. ¿Y tú? —preguntó, sirviendo más café para los dos—. ¿A qué te dedicas?

—A muchas cosas. —Shaoran cogió la leche sin dejar de mirarla—. Sobre todo soy un ladrón.

Sakura recordó la facilidad con la que había robado el Porsche.

—Debes de ser bueno.

Shaoran se echó a reír.

—Naturalmente.

—Ese puzle del que hablabas, los documentos. —Sakura partió una tostada por la mitad—. ¿Vas a enseñármelos?

—No.

Ella entornó los ojos.

—¿Y cómo sé que los tienes? ¿Y cómo sé, si es que los tienes, que valen mi tiempo, por no mencionar mi dinero?

Shaoran se quedó pensativo un momento, luego le ofreció las mermeladas.

—¿Por fe?

Ella eligió la de fresa y untó una generosa capa.

—Intentemos no ser ridículos. ¿Cómo los conseguiste?

—Pues... llegaron a mis manos.

Sakura dio un mordisco a la tostada con los ojos fijos en él.

—Los robaste.

—Sí.

—¿A los hombres que te perseguían?

—Los robé para su jefe —la corrigió Shaoran—. Wei. Por desgracia, quiso traicionarme, de manera que el trato se acabó. La propiedad es nueve décimas partes de la ley.

—Supongo. —Sakura consideró un instante el hecho de que estaba desayunando con un ladrón que estaba en posesión de un misterioso rompecabezas. Bueno, había hecho cosas más raras en la vida—. Muy bien, a ver qué te parece. ¿Qué forma tiene este enigma?

Shaoran pensó por un instante en evadir de nuevo la respuesta, pero entonces advirtió la expresión de sus ojos fríamente decididos. Más le valía darle alguna información, por lo menos hasta que tuviera el pasaporte y un billete de avión.

—Tengo papeles, documentos, cartas. Ya te dije que tienen unos doscientos años. En esos documentos hay bastante información para guiarme hasta el tesoro, un tesoro cuya existencia nadie conoce siquiera. —De pronto se le ocurrió otra cosa y frunció el ceño—. ¿Hablas francés?

—Por supuesto —sonrió ella—. Así que parte del enigma está en francés. —Al ver que no decía nada, decidió redirigir la conversación—. ¿Por qué no sabe nadie lo de tu tesoro?

—Porque todo el que lo sabía ha muerto.

A Sakura no le gustó cómo lo dijo, pero no iba a echarse atrás ahora.

—¿Y cómo sabes que es genuino?

La mirada de Shaoran se hizo intensa, como pasaba a veces cuando uno menos lo esperaba.

—Lo presiento.

—¿Y quién es ese hombre que te persigue?

—¿Wei? Un hombre de negocios de primera clase. De malos negocios. Es inteligente, es despiadado, es de esos que conocen el nombre en latín del bicho al que le están arrancando las alas. Si él quiere los documentos, es que valen mucho. Muchísimo.

—Supongo que eso lo averiguaremos en Madagascar. —Sakura cogió el _New York Times_ que le había traído Yamasaki. No le gustaba cómo había descrito Shaoran al hombre que le perseguía. La mejor manera de no pensar en ello era pensar en otra cosa. Al abrir el periódico se quedó sin aliento. Luego exhaló—. Mierda.

Decidido a terminar sus huevos, Shaoran replicó con aire ausente:

—¿Hmmm?

—Ahora estoy metida en esto hasta las cejas —espetó ella, tirándole el periódico abierto sobre el plato.

—¡Oye! ¡Que no he terminado! —Pero antes de poder apartar el periódico, vio en él la sonriente cara de Whitney. Sobre la fotografía, un titular llamativo: DESAPARECIDA HEREDERA DE HELADOS—. Heredera de helados —masculló, ojeando el texto antes de asimilar del todo la información—. Helados... —De pronto dejó caer el periódico con la boca abierta—. ¿Helados Kinomoto? ¿Eres tú...?

—Indirectamente. —Sakura paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala, ideando el mejor plan—. Es mi padre.

—Helados Kinomoto —repitió Doug—. Me cago en la leche. Hace el mejor helado de chocolate del país.

—Por supuesto.

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que no se trataba solo de una elegante decoradora, sino de la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos del país. Tenía millones. Millones. Y si le cogían con ella, le acusarían de secuestro antes de poder pedir siquiera un abogado de oficio. De veinte años a cadena perpetua, pensó, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Desde luego, Shaoran Li tenía ojo para las mujeres.

—Oye, princesa, esto cambia las cosas.

—Desde luego que sí —murmuró ella—. Ahora tengo que llamar a mi padre. Ah, y al tío Maxie también.

—Sí. —Shaoran rebañó el resto de los huevos, decidiendo que mejor era comer mientras podía—. Por qué no calculas lo que te debo y...

—Mi padre va a pensar que me han secuestrado para pedir un rescate o algo.

—Exacto. —Cogió la última tostada. Puesto que Sakura daría con la manera de hacerle pagar la comida, más le valía disfrutarla—. Y tampoco quiero acabar con el balazo de un policía en la cabeza.

—No digas tonterías. —Sakura desechó sus palabras con un gesto de la mano mientras refinaba su plan de ataque—. Ya convenceré a mi padre —murmuró—. Llevo años haciéndolo. Y ya puestos, que me mande algo de dinero.

—¿En efectivo?

Sakura le clavó la mirada.

—Vaya, eso sí que te interesa.

Shaoran dejó la tostada.

—Oye, preciosa, si sabes cómo manipular a tu padre, ¿quién soy yo para discutirlo? Además, aunque la tarjeta está muy bien, y el dinero que puedes sacar con la tarjeta también está muy bien, un poco de dinerillo en efectivo extra me ayudaría a dormir mucho mejor.

—Yo me encargo de ello. —Sakura se acercó a la puerta que comunicaba las habitaciones y se detuvo—. Te vendría muy bien una ducha y un afeitado, Shaoran, antes de salir de compras.

Shaoran se disponía a rascarse la barbilla, pero se detuvo.

—¿De compras?

—No pienso ir a Madagascar con una blusa y unos pantalones. Y desde luego no voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo mientras lleves una camisa con una sola manga. Tendremos que hacer algo con tu guardarropa.

—Sé elegir mis propias camisas.

—Después de ver la fascinante chaqueta que llevabas cuando nos conocimos, tengo mis dudas. —Y con estas palabras cerró la puerta entre ellos.

—¡Era un disfraz! —gritó él, antes de meterse furioso en el baño. Maldita mujer. Siempre tenía que decir la última palabra.

Pero, debía admitirlo, tenía buen gusto. Después de un arrebato de dos horas de compras, llevaba más paquetes de los que hubiera querido, pero el corte de su camisa ayudaba a ocultar el ligero bulto del sobre que llevaba una vez más pegado al pecho. Y le gustaba el tacto del lino contra la piel. Igual que le gustaba el movimiento de las caderas de Sakura bajo el fino vestido blanco. De todas formas, no era bueno mostrarse demasiado simpático.

—¿Qué demonios voy a hacer correteando por la selva de Madagascar con un traje de chaqueta?

Ella le echó un vistazo y le ajustó el cuello de la camisa. Shaoran había protestado por tener que llevar azul celeste, pero Sakura se reafirmó en su opinión de que era un color excelente para él. Curiosamente, Shaoran parecía haber nacido para llevar pantalones de traje.

—Cuando uno viaja, debería estar preparado para todo.

—No sé cuánto vamos a tener que andar, princesa, pero te aseguro una cosa: tu equipaje vas a llevarlo tú.

Ella se bajó sus nuevas gafas de marca.

—Un caballero de la cabeza, a los pies.

—Por supuesto. —Shaoran se detuvo junto a un supermercado y se ajustó los paquetes bajo el brazo—. Oye, necesito unas cosas de ahí. Dame veinte dólares. —Al ver que Sakura se limitaba a enarcar una ceja, soltó una palabrota—. Vamos, Sakura, si de todas formas vas a apuntarlo en tu maldita libreta. Me siento desnudo sin llevar encima ni un dólar.

Sakura le dedicó una dulce sonrisa mientras metía la mano en el bolso.

—Pues esta mañana no te importó nada estar desnudo.

Su reacción nula ante su cuerpo todavía le irritaba. Shaoran le arrebató el billete de la mano.

—Sí, ya volveremos a eso en otro momento. Nos vemos arriba dentro de diez minutos.

Satisfecha de sí misma, Sakura atravesó a toda prisa el vestíbulo del hotel. Se estaba divirtiendo irritando a Shaoran Lord más de lo que se había divertido en muchos meses. Se pasó a la otra mano el elegante bolso de piel que se había comprado y cogió el ascensor hasta su planta.

La cosa pintaba bien, decidió. Su padre se mostró muy aliviado al saber que estaba a salvo y no le disgustó que fuera a marcharse de nuevo del país. Riéndose para sus adentros, Sakura se apoyó contra la pared. Suponía que le había hecho pasar muy malos ratos en los últimos veintiocho años, pero es que ella era así. En cualquier caso, había mezclado realidad y ficción hasta que su padre estuvo satisfecho. Con los mil dólares que iba a enviar al tío Maxie esa tarde, Shaoran y ella tendrían cuanto necesitaban para ir a Madagascar.

Incluso el nombre la atraía. Madagascar, musitó, caminando por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Exótico, nuevo, único. Orquídeas y frondosos verdes. Quería verlo y sentirlo todo, tanto como quería creer que el enigma del que hablaba Shaoran llevaba a un tesoro.

No era el tesoro lo que la atraía. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a la riqueza para que su corazón se acelerara al pensar en más. Era la emoción de buscar, de encontrar. Curiosamente, comprendía mejor que Shaoran que él sentía lo mismo.

Iba a tener que averiguar muchas más cosas de él, se dijo. Por como le había oído hablar de telas y cortes con el dependiente, era evidente que no era ajeno a las cosas buenas. Con aquella camisa de lino de corte clásico podía haber pasado por una persona con dinero, despreocupada... a menos que le miraras a los ojos. Que miraras con atención. Ahí no había nada despreocupado, pensó Sakura. Eran unos ojos inquietos, cautelosos y voraces. Si iban a ser compañeros, tendría que averiguar por qué.

Al abrir la puerta se le ocurrió que iba a estar sola unos minutos y que tal vez, solo tal vez, Shaoran había guardado los documentos en su habitación. Ella estaba invirtiendo dinero, se dijo. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a ver lo que estaba financiando. Aun así se movía sin hacer ruido, atenta a la vuelta de Shaoran, cuando atravesó la puerta común. De pronto se quedó sin aliento, luego, con una mano en el pecho, se echó a reír.

—Yamasaki, me has dado un susto de muerte. —Entró en la sala, mirando al joven camarero que estaba sentado a la mesa del desayuno—. ¿Has venido a recoger el desayuno? —No tenía por qué posponer su búsqueda por él, decidió, y se puso a mirar en la cómoda de Shaoran—. ¿Está muy lleno el hotel en esta época? —preguntó para dar conversación—. Es la época de los cerezos, ¿no? Eso siempre atrae a los turistas.

Al ver que la cómoda estaba vacía, miró en torno a la habitación. A lo mejor en el armario.

—¿A qué hora suelen venir a hacer la habitación, Yamasaki? Me vendrían bien unas toallas más. —Al ver que el camarero seguía mirándola en silencio, frunció el ceño—. Tienes mala cara —le dijo—. Te hacen trabajar demasiado. A lo mejor deberías... —Le puso la mano en el hombro y él, lentamente, cayó desplomado a sus pies, dejando una mancha de sangre en el respaldo de la silla.

No gritó porque su cerebro y sus cuerdas vocales se habían paralizado. Con ojos como platos, moviendo la boca, retrocedió. Jamás había visto antes la muerte, jamás la había olido, pero la reconoció. Antes de que pudiera salir corriendo, una mano le agarró el brazo.

—Muy guapa.

El hombre cuyo rostro estaba a centímetros del suyo le había puesto una pistola bajo la barbilla. Tenía una horrible cicatriz en la mejilla, irregular, como si se la hubieran hecho con una botella rota o un cuchillo. El cañón de la pistola era como hielo en su piel. El hombre la bajó por su cuello, rozándola.

—¿Dónde está Li?

Sakura miró el cuerpo desplomado a pocos centímetros de sus pies. Una mancha roja se extendía por la espalda blanca de la chaqueta. Yamasaki no iba a ayudarla, y jamás llegaría a gastarse los veinte dólares que le había dado unas horas antes. Si no tenía cuidado, mucho, mucho cuidado, podría acabar como él.

—Te he preguntado por Li. —La pistola le alzó la barbilla.

—Le he despistado —contestó ella, estrujándose el cerebro—. He vuelto para buscar los papeles.

—Traidora. —El desconocido jugueteó con las puntas de su pelo y a Sakura le dio un vuelco el estómago—. Inteligente también. —Entonces le agarró el pelo y le tiró de la cabeza hacia atrás—. ¿Cuándo va a volver?

—No lo sé. —Sakura dio un respingo de dolor y se esforzó por mantener la mente despejada—. Quince minutos, puede que media hora. —En cualquier momento, pensó desesperada. Podía entrar en cualquier momento y entonces los dos estarían muertos. Volvió a mirar el cadáver junto a sus pies y se le saltaron las lágrimas. Tragó saliva, sabiendo que no podía permitirse llorar.

—¿Por qué has matado a Yamasaki?

—Estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado —sonrió el hombre—. Igual que tú, guapa.

—Escucha... —No le resultó difícil mantener la voz baja. Si hubiera intentado hablar en algo más que un susurro, le habrían castañeteado los dientes—. Yo no tengo nada con Li. Si tú y yo pudiéramos encontrar los papeles... —Dejó la frase en el aire, humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua. El contempló su gesto y luego recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada.

—No tienes muchas tetas —le espetó con una mueca. Luego retrocedió haciéndole un gesto con la pistola—. A lo mejor debería ver algo más de la mercancía que me ofreces.

Ella jugueteó con el primer botón de la camisa. De momento había conseguido distraerle de la idea de matarla, pero la situación tampoco era muy ventajosa. Retrocediendo un poco mientras bajaba al segundo botón, chocó con las caderas contra la mesa. Apoyó en ella la mano, como para recuperar el equilibrio, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos color arena. Con los dedos rozó el frío acero inoxidable.

—A lo mejor deberías ayudarme —susurró, obligándose a esbozar una sonrisa.

Él ladeó la cabeza y dejó la pistola en la cómoda.

—A lo mejor sí. —Y le puso las manos en las caderas para irlas subiendo poco a poco por su cuerpo. Sakura agarró el mango del tenedor con el puño y se lo clavó en un lado del cuello.

Echando sangre a borbotones, chillando como un cerdo, el hombre retrocedió de un brinco. Justo cuando iba a arrancarse el tenedor, Sakura agarró el bolso de cuero y lo blandió con todas sus fuerzas. No quiso ni mirar hasta dónde le había clavado el tenedor. Salió corriendo.

De muy buen humor después de un breve coqueteo con la chica de la caja registradora, Shaoran entraba en el vestíbulo. Sakura se estrelló contra él corriendo a toda velocidad.

Él tuvo que hacer malabarismos con la cantidad de paquetes que llevaba.

—¿Qué demonios...?

—¡Corre! —gritó ella, saliendo disparada del hotel sin mirar siquiera atrás para ver si él había seguido su consejo.

Shaoran la alcanzó, maldiciendo y forcejeando con sus paquetes.

—¿Porqué?

—Nos han encontrado.

Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, advirtió a Yue y otros dos que salían a toda prisa del hotel.

—Ah, mierda. —Agarró a Sakura del brazo y la arrastró hasta la primera puerta que encontró. Les saludaron los callados acordes de un arpa y un maître de espalda tiesa.

—¿Tienen mesa reservada?

—Solo buscamos a unos amigos —le espetó Shaoran, dándole un codazo a Whitney.

—Sí, espero que no sea demasiado pronto. —Y parpadeó ante el maître antes de escudriñar el restaurante—. Aborrezco llegar pronto. Ah, ahí está Marjorie. Vaya, vaya, ha engordado unos kilitos. —Sakura se inclinó con aire cómplice hacia Shaoran y los dos entraron en el local—. Dile algún cumplido sobre el vestido horrible que lleva, Rodney.

Bordeando las mesas fueron derechos hacia la cocina.

—¿Rodney? —se quejó él en un murmullo.

—Lo primero que se me ha ocurrido.

—Espera. —Shaoran metió las bolsas y paquetes en el bolso de Sakura y se lo echó al hombro—. Déjame hablar a mí.

En la cocina rodearon mostradores, fogones y cocineros tan deprisa como consideraron prudente, en dirección a la puerta trasera. Un gigantón de delantal blanco, de un metro de anchura, les cerró el paso.

—Los clientes no pueden entrar en la cocina.

Shaoran miró hacia el gorro de chef, por lo menos treinta centímetros por encima de su propia cabeza. Le recordó lo mucho que odiaba los altercados violentos. Usando la cabeza se ahorraba uno muchas magulladuras.

—Un momento, un momento —dijo con mucho aspaviento, volviéndose hacia la cazuela que hervía a su derecha—. Sheila, esto huele que alimenta. Soberbio, sensual. Cuatro estrellas por el aroma.

Comprendiendo su estrategia, Sakura se sacó del bolso la libreta.

—Cuatro estrellas —repitió, tomando nota.

Shaoran cogió el cucharón, se lo acercó a la nariz y cerró los ojos; luego probó el guiso.

—Ah. —Alargó la exclamación con tanto dramatismo que Sakura tuvo que contener la risa—. _Poisson Véronique_. Magnífico. Absolutamente magnífico. Definitivamente uno de los mejores concursantes. ¿Su nombre? —le preguntó al chef.

El grandullón parecía, un pavo atusándose las plumas.

—Henri.

—Henri —repitió Shaoran, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia Sakura—. Tendrá noticias dentro de diez días. Vamos, Sheila, no te entretengas. Todavía nos quedan tres paradas.

—Yo apuesto por usted —le dijo Sakura a Henri mientras salían por la puerta de atrás.

—Muy bien. —Shaoran la cogió del brazo una vez en el callejón—. Yue solo es medio tonto, así que tenemos que salir de aquí deprisa. ¿Por dónde se va a casa del tío Maxie?

—Vive en Virginia, Roslyn.

—Vale, necesitamos un taxi. —Echó a andar, pero de pronto empujó a Sakura contra la pared con tal brusquedad que la dejó sin aliento—. Maldita sea, ya están ahí. —Shaoran se paró un momento a pensar, sabiendo que el callejón no sería seguro mucho tiempo. En su experiencia, los callejones nunca eran seguros por mucho tiempo—. Vamos a tener que ir por el otro lado, lo cual significa trepar unos cuantos muros. Tendrás que seguirme el paso.

La imagen de Yamasaki seguía fresca en su memoria.

—Lo seguiré.

—Pues vamos.

Giraron a la derecha. Sakura tuvo que subirse a unas cajas para saltar la primera verja, y los músculos de sus piernas protestaron sorprendidos cuando aterrizó. Pero siguió corriendo. Si Shaoran tenía una dirección en mente, ella no logró adivinarla. Corría en zigzag por las calles, atravesaba callejones y saltaba vallas, hasta que a Sakura le ardieron los pulmones. El amplio vuelo de su falda se enganchó en una cadena y se desgarró por el dobladillo. La gente los miraba sorprendida, cosa que no habría pasado nunca en Nueva York.

Y Shaoran parecía tener siempre un ojo en la espalda. Sakura no tenía forma de saber que había vivido así casi toda su vida, y que muchas veces se había preguntado si llegaría algún día a vivir de otra manera. Cuando la arrastró por la escalera de Metro Center, Sakura tuvo que agarrarse a la barandilla para no caerse de cabeza.

—Líneas azules, líneas rojas —masculló él—. ¿Por qué tienen que andar jodiendo las cosas con los colores?

—No lo sé. —Sakura, sin aliento, se apoyó contra el panel de información—. Nunca había cogido el metro.

—Ya, pues nos hemos quedado sin limusinas. Línea roja —anunció, y volvió a cogerla de la mano. No los había despistado. Shaoran todavía olía la caza. Cinco minutos, pensó. Solo necesitaba una ventaja de cinco minutos. Luego abordarían uno de esos rápidos trenecitos y ganarían más tiempo.

Había una gran multitud hablando en media docena de idiomas. Cuanta más gente, mejor, pensó mientras se abría paso entre ellos. Una vez en el andén, volvió un instante la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Yue. Vio la venda en la mejilla morena. Por gentileza de Sakura Kinomoto, se dijo, y no pudo resistirse a esbozar una sonrisa. Sí, esa se la debía, pensó. Si no por otra cosa, por aquello sí que estaba en deuda con ella.

Ahora era todo cuestión de sincronización, se dijo mientras tiraba de Sakura hacia el metro. Sincronización y suerte. Estaría con ellos o contra ellos. Aplastado entre Sakura y una mujer hindú vestida con un sari, Shaoran observó a Yue abrirse paso entre el gentío.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, sonrió y medio saludó al hombre exasperado que se había quedado fuera.

—A ver si encontramos asiento —le dijo a Sakura—. No hay nada como el transporte público.

Ella siguió callada mientras avanzaban por el tren, y también cuando encontraron asiento para los dos. Shaoran no se dio ni cuenta, ocupado como estaba alternando entre soltar palabrotas y bendecir su suerte. Al final, sonrió a su propio reflejo en el cristal de la izquierda.

—Bueno, puede que el hijo de puta nos haya encontrado, pero va a tener que pasar un buen rato explicándole a Wei por qué nos ha vuelto a perder. —Satisfecho, extendió el brazo por el respaldo del asiento naranja—. Pero dime, ¿cómo es que los viste? —preguntó distraído mientras planeaba su siguiente acción. Dinero, pasaporte y aeropuerto, en ese orden, aunque tenía que incluir de alguna manera una corta visita a la biblioteca. Si Wei y sus perros aparecían en Madagascar, se escaparía de nuevo. Estaba en racha—. Tienes muy buena vista, princesa —le dijo—. Si llegamos a encontrarnos al comité de bienvenida en la habitación del hotel, lo habríamos tenido crudo.

La adrenalina había sostenido a Sakura durante la carrera por las calles. El instinto de supervivencia había sido un buen motor, hasta el momento en que se sentó. Ahora, exhausta, volvió la cabeza y miró el perfil de Shaoran.

—Han matado a Yamasaki.

—¿Qué? —Él la miró distraído y por primera vez advirtió que estaba pálida y tenía la mirada vacía—. ¿A Yamasaki? —Doug se acercó a ella y susurró—: ¿El camarero? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Cuando volví estaba muerto en tu habitación. Había un hombre esperando.

—¿Qué hombre? ¿Cómo era?

—Tenía los ojos como la arena. Y una cicatriz en la mejilla, muy larga.

—Kydo —masculló Shaoran. Uno de los canallas de Wei, cruel como el que más. Tensó la mano que tenía sobre el hombro de Sakura—. ¿Te hizo daño?

Sus ojos, oscuros como el jade, se centraron de nuevo en él.

—Creo que le he matado.

—¿Qué? —Shaoran se quedó mirando aquel rostro elegante de huesos finos—. ¿Qué has matado a Kydo? ¿Cómo?

—Con un tenedor.

—Tú... —Shaoran se quedó callado, se arrellanó en el asiento e intentó asimilarlo. Si ella no le hubiera estado mirando con aquellos ojos grandes de expresión hundida, si su mano no hubiera sido como el hielo, se habría, echado a reír—. ¿Me estás diciendo que te has cargado a uno de los gorilas de Wei con un tenedor?

—No me paré a tomarle el pulso. —El metro se detuvo en la siguiente parada y Sakura, incapaz de quedarse quieta, se levantó y se abrió paso para salir. Maldiciendo y filtrándose de mala manera entre el gentío, Shaoran la alcanzó en el andén.

—Vale, vale, mejor me lo cuentas todo.

—¿Todo? —Furiosa de pronto, se volvió hacia él—. ¿Quieres oírlo todo? ¿Quieres saber toda la maldita historia? Pues vuelvo a la habitación y allí me encuentro a ese pobre chico inocente muerto, con la chaqueta blanca llena de sangre, y un monstruo con la cara como un mapa me pone una pistola en el cuello.

Había alzado la voz y la gente se volvía hacia ellos.

—Calla —murmuró Shaoran, arrastrándola hacia otro tren. Irían en metro, no importaba adónde, hasta que ella se calmara y él pudiera idear un plan más factible.

—Cállate tú —le espetó ella—. Tú me has metido en esto.

—Oye, princesa, puedes irte cuando quieras.

—Ya, para que alguien acabe rebanándome el gaznate porque va detrás de ti y tus malditos documentos.

La verdad lo dejó sin mucha defensa. La empujó hacia el asiento en un rincón y se sentó junto a ella.

—Vale, así que estás ligada a mí —masculló en un susurro—. Pues a ver si te enteras: tus lloriqueos me ponen de los nervios.

—No estoy lloriqueando. —De pronto se volvió hacia él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un aire vulnerable—. Ese chico está muerto.

A Shaoran se le evaporó la rabia y se sintió culpable. Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, la rodeó con el brazo. No estaba acostumbrado a consolar a las mujeres.

—No dejes que te hunda. Tú no tienes la culpa.

Ella, cansada, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Así es como vas tú por la vida, Shaoran, sin tener la culpa de nada?

Hundiendo los dedos en su pelo, Shaoran contempló la borrosa imagen de los dos en el cristal.

—Sí.

Y ambos se quedaron callados, preguntándose si estaba diciendo la verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE AUTORA:<strong>

Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy =)

Bueno espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, a mi si, aunque la verdad me dio mucha mucha pena la muerte de Yamasaki, pero que se le va a hacer.

¿Heredera de los Helados Kinomoto? Yo cuando lei esto en la historia original me sorprendió mucho y me hizo muchisima gracia, al igual que cuando se hacen pasar como críticos en la cocina del hotel para despistar.

¡Wei es malo! Siempre en todas las historias de CCS ha sido como el santito, menos en un fic que me estoy leyendo ahora en estos tiempos, de Lady Cere. Y como es otro modo de vista que me gustó, decidí ponerle de malo en esta historia adaptada.

AVISO: **ACTUALIZARÉ ESTA HISTORIA CADA CINCO DÍAS O COMO MÁXIMO SIETE.**

Aunque he hecho esta vez una excepción y he actualizado a los dos días de la publicación (por las ganas que le tengo) he bajado la fecha de actualización ya que en el anterior capitulo la puse de una semana mínimo, ahora será el máximo.

Como solo se puede clasificar la historia con dos tipos de lo que van, debería ponerlo de tres:**Aventure/ Humor/ Romance.**

He de decir de antemano, que aparecerán muchos personajes de CSS conocidos, ya que en Por amor... no puse a muchos, en estos si los pondré, aunque por desgracia debo comunicar que Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru y Touya no aparecerán. Lo siento, pero no entran en la trama de esta historia.

REVIEWS

Me he dado cuenta de que solo tengo un review =( Y me molestó un poco solo eso porque la verdad es que la historia lo vale. Pienso que a lo mejor no ha sido muy leida por la confusión del Summary que lees antes de empezar una historia, pero bueno ya lo cambié, y ahora creo que si atraerá mejor.

Agradezco a rebeca26 su bonito review y a todas las personas que la han añadido como favorita.

NOTICIAS

**1 - El ángel de un Demonio:**Capitulo 8 - Un nuevo amanecer (60%) **Estoy en proceso.**

**2 -****Un Puente Entre Dos Mundos**_**:**_Capitulo 17 - Va para largo, antes tengo que actualizar, en el siguiente orden: El ángel de un Demonio -Capitulo 8, La Elegida -Capitulo 12, A Partir de un Cumpleaños... Todo Cambió -Capitulo 3. Lo siento, pero es así, mis propias historias son más importantes, lo siento por decirlo así pero es la verdad.

**La compañera de cuenta que estaba conmigo era la que se encargaba de ella y yo era su editora, pero como se le fue la inspiración, ahora la encargada de esta historia soy yo y encima me cuesta mucho retomar mis historias a tope, para que ahora tenga que tomar una que no es mía. Pero bueno… seguiré con ella. Como dije, no voy a dejar ninguna sin completar.**

**3 - La elegida:** Capitulo 12 - Amores predestinados (45%) En proceso, pero lo seguiré al finalizar el capitulo 8 de EADUD.

**4 - A partir de un cumpleaños, todo cambió:** Capitulo 3 - Estoy un poco estancada, lo siento...

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, y deja un review si quieres para ver si elegí bien la historia, si te gustó o no te gustó. Saludos y te espero! =)<p> 


	3. Depistes

**AL ROJO VIVO**

* * *

><p>Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor.<p>

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí haciendo referencia a un libro de lectura que me gustó mucho, ya que he leído varias adaptaciones de los libros de esta escritora y me gustaron mucho así que espero que también os guste a vosotros =)

La escritora de este libro Nora Roberts, por si los interesados, quieren leer las obras de esta maravillosa mujer.

Quien no este de acuerdo con las adaptaciones de historias, no esta en la obligación de leerlas. Si tu eres uno de esos, por favor, dale al clic de ATRÁS y busca un fic que en verdad quieras leer.

Summary: Rica y guapa, a Sakura Kinomoto le gustan los coches deportivos, las películas antiguas y los hombres peligrosos. Pero incluso su regalada vida entre la alta sociedad neoyorquina sufre un vuelco cuando un extraño vestido de cuero aparece en su coche justo antes de que las balas empiecen a silbar. Shaoran Li, ladrón de guante blanco, está acostumbrado trabajar solo. Pero apremiado por la necesidad de encontrar dinero para lo que puede ser la brillante cumbre de su carrera, acepta a Sakura como su socia. Y con los titulares de los periódicos locales clamando por la desaparición de la heredera de los Kinomoto, y una banda de criminales tras los talones, Shaoran y Sakura escapan hacia Madagascar a la búsqueda de un fabuloso tesoro datado en la Revolución francesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Sakura tenía que recobrarse. Shaoran se agitó en el asiento de primera clase, deseando saber cómo mitigar su dolor. Creía entender a las mujeres ricas. Había trabajado para muchas y se había trabajado a muchas. Y suponía que también era cierto que muchas se lo habían trabajado a él. El problema era que siempre acababa enamorándose un poco de cualquier mujer con la que pasara más de dos horas. Eran tan... bueno, tan femeninas. Nadie podía parecer más sincero que una mujer de piel delicada y suave aroma. Pero había aprendido por experiencia que las mujeres con grandes cuentas bancarias solían tener también un corazón de plástico. En cuanto estabas casi dispuesto a renunciar a los pendientes de diamantes en favor de una relación más significativa, te dejaban tirado.

Eran insensibles. Shaoran consideraba que aquel era el mayor defecto de los ricos. Aquella insensibilidad que les llevaba a pisotear a otras personas con la indiferencia con la que un niño pisotea un escarabajo. Para divertirse prefería una camarera de risa fácil. Pero en las cuestiones de negocios, iba derecho al balance bancario. Una mujer con una cuenta jugosa era un valioso aval. Se podían abrir muchas puertas cerradas con una mujer rica del brazo. No eran todas iguales, desde luego, pero en general se las podía calificar con unas cuantas etiquetas básicas. Así de pronto se le ocurrían cuatro: aburridas, despiadadas, frías o estúpidas. Pero Sakura no parecía encajar con ninguna de esas etiquetas. ¿Cuántas habrían recordado el nombre de un camarero y mucho menos habrían llorado por él?

Estaban de camino a París después de salir del aeropuerto Dulles International. Esperaba que fuera bastante rodeo para que Wei perdiera el rastro. Si con eso ganaba un día, unas horas, las utilizaría. Conocía, como cualquiera que estuviera en el gremio, la reputación de Wei y lo que hacía con los que intentaban traicionarle. Siendo un hombre tradicional, se inclinaba hacia los métodos tradicionales. Hombres como Nerón habrían apreciado el gusto de Wei por la tortura lenta y creativa. Corrían rumores sobre un sótano en la finca de Connecticut de Wei. Supuestamente estaba lleno de antigüedades, de la clase de antigüedades de la Inquisición. Por lo visto también había un estudio de primera calidad. Luces, cámara, acción. Se decía que a Wei le gustaba disfrutar de las reposiciones de su trabajo más truculento. Shaoran no tenía ninguna intención de protagonizar ninguna película de Wei, ni pensaba creer el mito de que Wei era omnipotente. No era más que un hombre, se dijo. De carne y hueso. Pero incluso a mil kilómetros de altura, tenía la incómoda sensación de ser una mosca con la que jugaba una araña.

Tomó otra copa y desechó ese pensamiento. Cada cosa a su tiempo. Así era como procedería, y así era como sobreviviría.

De haber tenido tiempo se habría llevado a Sakura un par de días al Hotel de Crillon. Era el único sitio en el que se alojaba en París. En algunas ciudades se conformaba con un motel y un camastro, y en otras no pernoctaría por nada del mundo. Pero París... París siempre le había dado suerte.

Siempre se las arreglaba para organizar un viaje a París dos veces al año, por una única razón: la cocina francesa. En lo que a Shaoran concernía, nadie cocinaba mejor que los franceses, o los que se habían educado en Francia. Por eso había empleado sus artimañas para entrar en varios cursos. Había aprendido a preparar una tortilla a la manera francesa, la manera correcta, en Cordón Bleu. Por supuesto se preocupaba de mantener aquella afición en secreto. Si se corría la voz de que se había puesto un delantal y había batido huevos, perdería su reputación en la calle. Además, podía ser embarazoso. De manera que siempre había camuflado sus viajes culinarios a París como viajes de negocios.

Un par de años antes estuvo allí una semana, haciéndose pasar por un playboy millonario y desvalijando las habitaciones de los ricos. Empeñó un buen collar de zafiros y pagó legalmente la cuenta del hotel. Nunca se sabe cuándo vas a volver.

Pero esta vez no había tiempo para un curso rápido de _soufflés_ ni para robar nada. No podría parar en ningún sitio hasta que concluyera el juego. Normalmente lo prefería así: la persecución, la caza. El juego en sí era más emocionante que las ganancias. Eso lo aprendió Shaoran después de su primer gran golpe. La tensión y la presión de planearlo, la adrenalina y casi el terror de la ejecución, y luego la vertiginosa emoción del éxito. Después ya no fue más que otro trabajo terminado. Ya se ponía uno a buscar el siguiente. Y luego el siguiente.

De haber hecho caso al orientador de su instituto, ahora sería probablemente un abogado de éxito. Tenía la inteligencia y la labia necesarias. Shaoran dio un trago al whisky, agradecido de no haberle hecho caso.

Imagina, Shaoran Li, abogado, con una mesa cubierta de papeles y reuniones para almorzar tres días a la semana. ¿Qué manera de vivir era esa? Ojeó otra página del libro que había robado de una biblioteca de Washington antes de salir. No, un trabajo que te mantenía encerrado en una oficina te poseía a ti, no al revés. De manera que, con un coeficiente intelectual que superaba su peso, prefería utilizar sus talentos en algo gratificante.

En ese momento estaba leyendo sobre Madagascar: su historia, su topografía, su cultura. Para cuando terminara el libro sabría todo lo que había que saber. Llevaba en la maleta otros dos volúmenes para más tarde. Uno era una historia de gemas desaparecidas, y el otro una larga y detallada historia de la Revolución francesa. Antes de encontrar el tesoro, sería capaz de verlo y comprenderlo. Si los documentos eran verídicos, tendría que agradecer su jubilación anticipada a María Antonieta y su gusto por la opulencia y la intriga. El diamante Espejo de Portugal, el Diamante Azul, el Sancy con sus cincuenta y cuatro quilates. Sí, la realeza francesa tenía un gusto excelente. Y la buena de María Antonieta no se había resistido a la tradición. Y Shaoran se lo agradecía. A ella y a los aristócratas que habían huido de su país protegiendo con sus vidas las joyas de la corona, manteniéndolas ocultas hasta que la familia real pudiera reinar de nuevo en Francia...

El Sancy no lo encontraría en Madagascar. Shaoran conocía el gremio y sabía que la piedra estaba ahora en la familia Astor. Pero las posibilidades eran infinitas. El Espejo y el Azul habían desaparecido hacía siglos. Así como otras piedras. El caso del Collar de Diamantes —la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de los campesinos— era un enigma plagado de teorías, mitos e hipótesis. ¿Adónde había ido a parar aquel collar que en última instancia fue la causa de que María Antonieta se quedara sin cuello en el que ponérselo?

Shaoran creía en el destino y en la suerte. Cuando todo aquello acabara estaría nadando en joyas. En joyas reales. Y que le dieran por el culo a Wei.

Mientras tanto quería saber todo lo posible sobre Madagascar. Iba a alejarse mucho de su propio terreno... pero Wei también. Si en algo podía superar a su adversario, era en ser muy bueno investigando; y Shaoran se enorgullecía de ello. Leyó una página detrás de otra y fue asimilando un dato detrás de otro. Se manejaría en aquella isla del océano índico con la misma soltura que en Manhattan. No tenía más remedio.

Satisfecho, dejó el libro a un lado. Llevaban ya dos horas con altitud de crucero. Demasiado, decidió, para que Sakura siguiera encerrada en su silencio.

—Bueno, ya está bien.

Ella se volvió hacia él y se quedó mirándole inexpresiva.

—¿Cómo dices?

Lo hacía bien, pensó Shaoran. La actitud de arpía fría típica de las mujeres con dinero o con agallas. Por supuesto estaba averiguando que Sakura tenía ambas cosas.

—He dicho que ya está bien. No soporto a los lloricas.

—¿Llorica?

Al ver que ella entornaba los ojos y hablaba apretando los dientes, se sintió satisfecho. Si la enfadaba, saldría antes de su ensimismamiento.

—Sí, tampoco es que me vuelvan loco las cotorras, pero deberíamos encontrar un punto medio.

—¿Deberíamos? Es encantador que tengas unas exigencias tan concretas. —Sacó un cigarrillo del paquete que Shaoran había dejado en el brazo del asiento entre ellos y lo encendió. Shaoran jamás habría imaginado que aquel gesto pudiera ser tan altanero. Le divirtió en cierto modo.

—Voy a enseñarte una cosa antes de que sigamos adelante, guapa.

Sakura le sopló el humo en la cara deliberadamente, con cierto veneno.

—Por favor.

Shaoran sabía reconocer el dolor, de manera que le dio un minuto más. Luego habló con tono neutro y definitivo.

—Todo es un juego. —Le quitó el cigarrillo de los dedos y le dio una calada—. Siempre es un juego, pero para jugar hay que saber que existen ciertas penalizaciones.

Sakura se quedó mirándole.

—¿Eso es lo que consideras que fue Yamasaki? ¿Una penalización?

—Estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado —le espetó Shaoran, repitiendo sin saber las palabras de Kydo. Pero ella oyó algo más. ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Remordimiento? No podía estar segura, pero era algo, y se agarró a ello—. No podemos volver atrás y cambiar lo sucedido, Sakura. Así que seguiremos adelante.

Ella cogió la bebida que no había tocado.

—Eso es lo que se te da mejor, ¿no? Seguir adelante.

—Si quieres ganar, sí. Si tienes que ganar, no puedes mirar atrás demasiado. Dejar que esto te destroce no va a cambiar nada. Vamos un paso por delante de Wei, tal vez dos. Y tenemos que seguir así porque es un juego, pero un juego muy serio. Si no nos mantenemos por delante de él, estamos muertos. —Mientras hablaba puso la mano sobre la de ella, no para reconfortarla, sino para ver si le temblaba—. Si no puedes asumirlo, más vale que te plantees retirarte ahora, porque nos queda por delante un largo camino.

Sakura no pensaba retirarse. El orgullo era su problema, o su bendición. Jamás había sido capaz de retirarse. Pero ¿y él?, se preguntó. ¿Qué impulsaba a Shaoran Li?

—¿Tú por qué lo haces?

A Shaoran le gustó la curiosidad, la chispa. Se arrellanó en el asiento, satisfecho al ver que Sakura había superado la primera rabieta.

—¿Sabes, Sakura? Es mucho más gratificante ganar al póquer con una pareja de doses que con una escalera. —Exhaló el humo y sonrió—. Muchísimo más gratificante.

Ella creyó comprenderle, y se quedó contemplando su perfil.

—Te gusta tener las probabilidades en contra.

Se apoyó contra el asiento, cerró los ojos y se quedó en silencio tanto tiempo que Shaoran pensó que se había dormido. Pero Sakura estaba repasando todo lo que había sucedido.

—El restaurante —preguntó de pronto—. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—¿Qué restaurante? —Shaoran leía en el libro sobre las diferentes tribus de Madagascar y no se molestó en alzar la vista.

—En Washington, cuando atravesábamos corriendo aquella cocina para que no nos mataran, y aquel gigantón de blanco se te puso delante.

—Uno utiliza lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza —contestó él tranquilamente—. Suele ser lo mejor.

—No fue solo lo que dijiste. —Sakura se agitó en su asiento—. Eras un tío de la calle frenético, y de pronto te conviertes en un crítico de cocina altanero que dice justo lo que hay que decir.

—Ay, cariño, cuando te juegas la vida, puedes ser cualquier cosa. —Entonces sí alzó la cabeza y sonrió—. Cuando quieres algo de verdad, puedes ser cualquier cosa. Por lo general, me gusta reconocer el terreno desde dentro. Lo único que tienes que hacer es decidir si vas a entrar por la puerta principal o por la de servicio.

Sakura, interesada, pidió más bebida para los dos.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Vale. Piensa en California. Beverly Hills.

—No, gracias.

Sin hacerle caso, Shaoran empezó a recordar.

—En primer lugar hay que decidir de todas aquellas magníficas mansiones con cuál vas a quedarte. Unas cuantas preguntas discretas, un poco de trabajo de campo, y tú tienes una a punto. Y ahora, ¿puerta principal o trasera? Eso puede depender de mi propio capricho. Por lo general es más fácil entrar por delante.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque los ricos piden referencias a los criados, no a los invitados. Necesitas un capital inicial, unos cuantos miles de dólares. Te alojas en el Wilshire Royal y alquilas un Mercedes, dejas caer unos cuantos nombres... de gente que sepas que está fuera de la ciudad. Una vez que entras en la primera fiesta, ya está. —Con un suspiro bebió un sorbo—. Dios, en Beverly les encanta llevar al cuello sus cuentas bancadas como si fueran joyas.

—¿Y tú llegas y los desplumas, así sin más?

—Más o menos. Lo difícil es no dejarte llevar por la codicia... y saber quién lleva piedras de verdad y quién lleva cristales. En California van mucho de farol. Básicamente, tienes que ser un buen imitador. Los ricos son criaturas de hábito, más que de imaginación.

—Gracias.

—Si vistes bien, te aseguras de ser visto en los lugares apropiados y con la gente apropiada, nadie va a cuestionar tu pedigrí. La última vez que empleé ese método me registré en el Wilshire con tres mil dólares y salí con treinta mil. Me encanta California.

—Pues a mí me da la impresión de que no podrás volver muy pronto.

—Ya he vuelto. Me teñí el pelo, me dejé bigote y me puse unos téjanos. Me dediqué a cuidar de los rosales de Cassie Lawrence.

—¿Cassie Lawrence? ¿La piraña profesional que se hace pasar por mecenas de las artes?

Era una descripción perfecta.

—¿Os conocéis?

—Por desgracia. ¿Cuánto le quitaste?

A juzgar por su tono, pensó Shaoran, a Sakura le habría gustado que se hubiera llevado una buena tajada. Decidió no contarle que preparar el caso desde dentro fue pan comido porque a Cassie le gustaba verle podar sus azaleas sin camiseta. Prácticamente se lo había comido vivo en la cama. A cambio, él le había levantado un recargado collar de rubíes y unos pendientes de diamantes gordos como pelotas de ping-pong.

—Lo suficiente —contestó por fin—. Veo que no te cae muy bien.

—No tiene clase. —Lo dijo con la sencillez de una mujer que sí la tiene—. ¿Te acostaste con ella?

Shaoran se atragantó con la bebida, que dejó con cuidado en la bandeja.

—No creo que...

—Ya veo que sí.—Un poco decepcionada, Sakura se quedó mirándole—. Me sorprende no ver las cicatrices. —Le miró un rato más, pensativa, callada—. ¿No te parece que esas cosas son algo denigrantes?

Shaoran la podría haber estrangulado sin ningún escrúpulo. Es cierto, a veces se acostaba con una víctima y se lo pasaba bien. Y se aseguraba de que la víctima se divirtiera también. Una cosa por la otra. Pero en general, recurrir al sexo le parecía caer bastante bajo.

—El trabajo es el trabajo —replicó lacónico—. No me digas que tú nunca te has acostado con un cliente.

Ella enarcó una ceja, con gesto divertido.

—Yo me acuesto con quien quiero —contestó, con un tono que aseguraba que sabía elegir bien.

—Algunos no nacimos con capacidad de elección. —Shaoran abrió de nuevo el libro y se sumergió callado en la lectura.

No iba a permitir que le hiciera sentir culpable. Evitaba la culpa más escrupulosamente que a la policía o a una víctima furiosa. En cuanto dejabas que la culpa empezara a corroerte, estabas acabado.

Curiosamente a Sakura no parecía molestarle en absoluto que viviera del robo. No le molestaba siquiera que robara a los de su clase. Ante eso no había parpadeado siquiera. De hecho, era más que probable que Shaoran hubiera aligerado a alguno de sus amigos de un exceso de propiedad privada. Pero eso no la preocupaba en absoluto.

¿Qué clase de mujer era? Shaoran creía entender su sed de aventura, de emociones y de riesgos. Él mismo había vivido de poco más. Pero aquello no encajaba con su aspecto de mujer fría y con dinero.

No, no había movido un músculo cuando le dijo que era un ladrón, pero cuando averiguó que se había acostado con un tiburón de la costa Oeste por un puñado de piedras, le miró con desprecio y sí, maldita sea, con lástima.

¿Y adónde le habían llevado las piedras? Shaoran recordó que a las veinticuatro horas había vendido las joyas a un perista de Chicago. Después del regateo de rutina por el precio, se había ido por capricho a Puerto Rico. Al cabo de tres días lo había perdido todo en los casinos, excepto dos mil dólares. ¿Qué había conseguido con aquellas joyas?, se repitió. Luego sonrió. Un fin de semana de órdago.

Era incapaz de conservar el dinero. Siempre había otro juego, otra apuesta segura en las carreras o una mujer de ojos grandes con una historia lacrimógena y una voz susurrante. Aun así, Shaoran no se consideraba un idiota. Era un optimista. Era un optimista nato y lo seguía siendo después de llevar en el gremio más de quince años. De otra forma habría perdido emoción y lo mismo le habría dado hacerse abogado.

Cientos de miles de dólares habían pasado por sus manos. La palabra clave era «pasado». Esta vez sería diferente. Era cierto que eso ya lo había dicho muchas veces, pero esta vez sí sería diferente. Si el tesoro era la mitad de lo que indicaban los documentos, tendría la vida resuelta. No necesitaría volver a trabajar, excepto en algún que otro caso para mantenerse en forma.

Se compraría un yate y navegaría de puerto en puerto. Se dirigiría al sur de Francia a tomar el sol y ver mujeres. Se mantendría un paso por delante de Wei el resto de su vida. Porque Wei, mientras viviera, no se rendiría jamás. Eso también formaba parte del juego.

Pero lo mejor era la ejecución, los planes, las maniobras. Siempre le parecía mucho más emocionante anticipar el gusto del champán que acabar la botella. Madagascar estaba a pocas horas de distancia. Una vez allí empezaría a aplicar todo lo que había estado leyendo junto con sus propias habilidades y experiencia.

Tendría que cronometrarse para mantenerse por delante de Wei, aunque no tan lejos como para darse de narices con él en el otro extremo del círculo. El problema era que no sabía muy bien lo que su ex jefe conocía sobre los contenidos del sobre. Demasiado, pensó, llevándose distraído la mano al pecho, donde todavía lo tenía pegado. Wei sabría mucho porque siempre era así. Todavía no le había traicionado nadie que viviera para contarlo. Shaoran sabía que si se quedaba inmóvil mucho tiempo, sentiría pronto su aliento caliente en la nuca.

Tendría que actuar de oído. Una vez que llegaran... Echó un vistazo a Sakura. Estaba reclinada en el asiento con los ojos cerrados. Dormida parecía serena y tranquila e intocable. El deseo se agitó en su interior, esa necesidad que siempre había sentido por lo intocable. Pero esta vez tendría que aguantarse.

Lo que había entre ellos era una estricta cuestión de negocios, pensó. Solo negocios. Hasta que pudiera convencerla para que le diera algo de efectivo. Luego la dejaría tirada por el camino. Puede que de momento hubiera resultado ser de más ayuda de lo que había esperado, pero Shaoran conocía bien a las de su clase. Inquieta y con dinero. Más tarde o más temprano se aburriría de todo aquello. Había que sacarle la pasta antes de que eso pasara.

Seguro de que así lo haría, Shaoran pulsó el botón para poner derecho su asiento y cerró el libro. No se olvidaría de lo que había leído. Con su prodigiosa memoria habría sacado sin problema la carrera de derecho, o cualquier otra que hubiera querido. Cuando estudiaba un caso, jamás necesitaba notas, porque no se le olvidaba nada. Nunca apuntaba al mismo objetivo dos veces porque los nombres y las caras quedaban grabados en su mente.

Puede que el dinero se le escapara de entre los dedos, pero los detalles no. Shaoran se lo tomaba con filosofía. Siempre se puede conseguir más dinero. La vida sería muy aburrida si lo invirtiera todo en bonos y acciones, en lugar de la ruleta o los caballos. Estaba satisfecho. Como sabía que los días siguientes serían largos y duros, estaba incluso más que satisfecho. Era más emocionante encontrar un diamante en la basura que en una vitrina. Estaba deseando ponerse a cavar.

Sakura dormía, pero la despertó el movimiento del avión que empezaba el largo descenso. Gracias a Dios, fue lo primero que pensó. Estaba más que harta de aviones. De haber viajado sola, habría cogido el Concorde. Pero dadas las circunstancias, no quiso pagar la tarifa extra para Shaoran. La cuenta que llevaba anotada en la libreta iba creciendo, y aunque estaba decidida a cobrar hasta el último penique, sabía que él estaba decidido a no pagárselo.

Mirándole entonces, cualquiera le creería más honesto que un _boy scout_ novato. Estaba dormido y Sakura se quedó observándole. Tenía el pelo revuelto del viaje, las manos cerradas sobre el libro en el regazo. Cualquiera le habría tomado por un tipo de clase media de camino a sus vacaciones en Europa. Esa era parte de su talento, pensó Sakura. Seguro que su capacidad de mezclarse con cualquier grupo sería muy valiosa.

Pero ¿a qué grupo pertenecía en realidad? ¿Estaba entre los sórdidos y endurecidos miembros del bajo mundo que vivían en oscuros callejones? Recordó la expresión de sus ojos cuando preguntó por Kydo. Sí, estaba segura de que Shaoran había visto bastantes callejones. Pero ¿era ese su sitio? No, no terminaba de encajar del todo.

Incluso con el poco tiempo que hacía que lo conocía, sabía que no pertenecía a ese mundo. Era un independiente, tal vez no siempre sensato, pero siempre inquieto. Ese era en parte su atractivo. Era un ladrón, pero estaba segura de que tenía una especie de código de honor. Tal vez un tribunal no lo reconociera, pero ella sí. Y lo respetaba.

No era un tipo encallecido. Lo había visto en sus ojos cuando hablaba de Yamasaki. Era un soñador. Lo había visto en su expresión cuando hablaba del tesoro. Y era realista. Eso lo oyó en su voz cuando hablaba de Wei. Un realista sabía lo suficiente como para tener miedo. Era demasiado complejo para poder encasillarle. Y aun así...

Había sido amante de Cassie Lawrence. sabía que aquella tiburón de la costa Oeste devoraba hombres para desayunar. También discriminaba mucho entre los elegidos para compartir su cama. ¿Qué había visto Cassie en él? ¿Un joven viril con un cuerpo musculoso? Tal vez eso fuera suficiente, pero Sakura lo dudaba. Ella misma había visto esa mañana en Washington lo atractivo que era Shaoran Li, de la cabeza a los pies. Y había sentido la tentación. Y por algo más que su cuerpo, tenía que admitirlo. Era su estilo. Shaoran Li tenía su propio estilo y eso era lo que le ayudaba a introducirse en los hogares de Beverly Hills o Bel Air.

Había creído comprenderle hasta que vio que se avergonzaba ante sus comentarios sobre Cassie. Se mostró avergonzado y rabioso cuando ella había esperado que se encogiera de hombros con algún comentario sarcástico. De manera que tenía sentimientos y valores. Eso le hacía incluso más interesante y atractivo, de hecho.

Pero atractivo o no, Sakura pensaba averiguar más sobre el tesoro, y pronto. Había invertido demasiado dinero para seguir a ciegas mucho más tiempo. Se había ido con él por impulso y seguía con él por necesidad. Sabía instintivamente que estaba más segura con él. Pero dejando aparte los impulsos y la seguridad, Sakura tenía demasiado de negociante para invertir en una mercancía sin nombre. Antes de que pasara mucho tiempo, echaría un vistazo a lo que tenía Shaoran. Puede que le gustara, incluso que le comprendiera hasta cierto punto, pero no confiaba en él. En absoluto.

Cuando se despertó, Shaoran llegó a las mismas conclusiones sobre Sakura. Pensaba mantener el sobre pegado a su piel hasta tener el tesoro en sus manos.

Cuando el avión inició el descenso final, enderezaron los asientos, se sonrieron y urdieron sus planes.

Para cuando recuperaron el equipaje y pasaron por la aduana, Sakura estaba loca por caer en la cama.

—Hotel de Crillon —le dijo Sakura al taxista.

Sakura suspiró.

—Te pido perdón por haber dudado de tu gusto.

—Princesa, mi problema ha sido siempre mi gusto de veinticuatro quilates. —Shaoran le rozó el pelo más por instinto que por decisión—. Pareces cansada.

—Estas últimas cuarenta y ocho horas no han sido muy relajadas precisamente. Aunque no me quejo —añadió—. Pero va a ser maravilloso dormir otras ocho.

El se limitó a gruñir mientras miraba el paisaje parisino. Wei no andaría muy lejos. Su red de información era tan extensa como la de la Interpol. Shaoran solo podía esperar que los zigzags que había ido trazando en su camino demoraran un poco la persecución.

Mientras él cavilaba, Sakura se puso a hablar con el taxista. Como era en francés no entendía muy bien, aunque sí captó el tono: ligero, amistoso, incluso coqueto. Qué curioso, pensó. La mayoría de las mujeres que conocía que habían nacido con una fortuna bajo el brazo jamás reparaban en las personas que les servían. Era una de las razones por las que le resultaba tan fácil robarles. Los ricos eran un grupo muy cerrado pero, por mucho que los menos privilegiados lo repitieran, no era verdad que fueran infelices. Él se había introducido en su círculo lo suficiente para saber que el dinero sí compraba la felicidad. Lo único era que cada año costaba un poco más.

—Qué mono. —Sakura salió del taxi y respiró el aroma de París—. Me ha dicho que soy la mujer más guapa que ha llevado en el taxi en cinco años.

Shaoran la vio darle unos billetes al portero antes de entrar al hotel.

—Y se ha ganado una buena propina, seguro —masculló. Tal como Sakura iba repartiendo el dinero a diestro y siniestro, estarían sin blanca otra vez antes de llegar a Madagascar.

—No seas tan tacaño, Shaoran.

Él la cogió del brazo sin hacerle caso.

—¿Sabes leer francés tan bien como lo hablas?

—¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas ayuda con el menú? —comenzó ella, pero de pronto se interrumpió—. _Tu ne parles pas français, mon cher?_ —Shaoran se quedó mirándola en silencio y ella sonrió—. Fascinante. Debería haber caído en la cuenta antes de que no todo estaba traducido.

—¡Ah, mademoiselle Kinomoto!

—Georges. —Sakura sonrió al hombre del mostrador—. Echaba esto tanto de menos que he tenido que volver.

—Es siempre un placer tenerla aquí. —Sus ojos se iluminaron de nuevo al ver a Shaoran detrás de ella—. Monsieur Li. Qué sorpresa.

—Georges. —Shaoran sostuvo un instante la mirada interrogadora de Sakura—. Mademoiselle Kinomoto y yo viajamos juntos. Espero que tengas libre alguna suite.

A Georges se le disparó la vena romántica. Si no hubiera habido una suite disponible, en ese momento habría tenido la tentación de vaciar alguna.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. ¿Y su padre, mademoiselle? Espero que se encuentre bien.

—Muy bien, gracias, Georges.

—Charles les llevará el equipaje. Disfruten de su estancia.

Sakura se metió la llave en el bolsillo sin mirarla siquiera. Sabía que las camas del Crillon eran blandas y seductoras. El agua salía caliente de los grifos. Un baño, un poco de caviar en la habitación, y a la cama. Por la mañana pasaría unas horas en el salón de belleza antes de emprender la última etapa del viaje.

—Ya veo que has estado aquí antes. —Sakura se metió en el ascensor y se apoyó contra la pared.

—De vez en cuando.

—Un sitio rentable, supongo.

Shaoran se limitó a sonreír.

—El servicio es excelente.

—Hummm. —Sí, no le costaba imaginárselo allí, bebiendo champán y tomando _foie_. Igual que se lo imaginaba corriendo por los callejones de Washington—. Pues qué suerte he tenido de no encontrarme antes contigo. —En cuanto se abrieron las puertas salió del ascensor. Shaoran la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella hacia la izquierda—. Supongo que el ambiente es importante en tu trabajo —añadió ella.

Él le acarició con el pulgar la parte interior del codo.

—Me gustan las cosas buenas.

Ella se limitó a ofrecerle una sonrisa que decía que a ella no la cataría hasta que estuviera dispuesta.

La suite no era menos de lo que esperaba. Sakura dejó que el botones trajinara unos instantes antes de darle la propina.

—Bueno... —Se dejó caer en el sofá y se quitó los zapatos—. ¿A qué hora salimos mañana?

En lugar de contestar, Shaoran sacó de su maleta una camisa, la arrugó haciéndola una pelota entre las manos y la tiró sobre una silla. Luego sacó otras prendas de ropa y las fue dejando por toda la habitación.

—Las habitaciones de hotel son muy impersonales hasta que pones tus cosas, ¿no?

Shaoran masculló algo y dejó caer unos calcetines en la moqueta. A continuación, se acercó a sus propias maletas y Sakura protestó.

—Eh, un momento.

—La mitad del juego es ilusión —comentó él, tirando en un rincón unos tacones italianos—. Quiero que piensen que nos alojamos aquí.

Ella le arrebató de las manos una blusa de seda.

—Nos alojamos aquí.

—No. Ve a colgar un par de cosas en el armario mientras yo desordeno el baño.

Viendo que la dejaba sola con la blusa en las manos, Sakura la tiró al suelo y le siguió.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Cuando lleguen los gorilas de Wei, quiero que piensen que seguimos aquí. Puede que solo nos dé unas pocas horas, pero será suficiente. —Fue recorriendo sistemáticamente el lujoso baño, desenvolviendo jabones y tirando toallas—. Ve a por tus cosas de la cara. Dejaremos aquí un par de productos.

—De eso nada. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer sin eso?

—No vamos a un baile, guapa. —Shaoran volvió al dormitorio principal y deshizo la cama—. Con una cama bastará —murmuró—. De todas formas no se creerían que no estamos durmiendo juntos.

—¿Estás inflando tu ego o insultándome?

Shaoran encendió un cigarrillo y exhaló el humo sin apartar los ojos de ella. Por un instante, solo un instante, Sakura se preguntó de qué sería capaz. Y si le gustaría, después de todo. Él, sin decir nada, fue a la otra habitación y comenzó a rebuscar entre las maletas de ella.

—Maldita sea, Shaoran, esas son mis cosas.

—Ya las recuperarás, joder. —Cogió al azar un puñado de cosméticos y volvió al baño.

—La hidratante cuesta sesenta y cinco dólares.

—¿Esto? —Shaoran giró el bote intrigado—. Y yo que pensaba que eras una mujer práctica.

—No pienso salir de aquí sin ella.

—Vale. —Se la tiró y dejó el resto en el tocador—. Con eso bastará. —Al pasar de nuevo por la suite, apagó el cigarrillo a medio fumar y encendió otro—. Tenemos lo justo —decidió, agachándose para cerrar la maleta de Sakura. Un trocito de encaje le llamó la atención, y sacó un tanga mínimo—. ¿Esto te cabe? —Se la imaginaba con él. Sabía que no era buena idea dejar que su imaginación siguiera por aquel camino, pero se la imaginaba perfectamente vestida con aquello y nada más.

Ella resistió el impulso de arrebatárselo de las manos. Eso fue fácil. La presión que le estrujó el estómago cuando él acarició la tela con los dedos no le resultó tan fácil de controlar.

—Cuando termines de jugar con mi ropa interior, ¿por qué no me cuentas qué está pasando?

—Nos registramos en el hotel. —Después de un momento Shaoran volvió a dejar en la maleta aquella mínima expresión de encaje—. Luego nos llevamos las bolsas por el ascensor de servicio y volvemos al aeropuerto. El avión sale en una hora.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

Shaoran cerró su bolsa.

—No salió el tema.

—Ya veo. —Sakura dio un paseo por la suite hasta que creyó poder controlar su mal genio—. Pues voy a explicarte una cosa. No sé cómo trabajabas antes, y no importa. Esta vez —se volvió para mirarle—, esta vez tienes una socia. Así que sean cuales sean los planes que tienes en la cabeza, son míos a medias.

—Si no te gusta cómo trabajo, puedes marcharte ahora mismo.

—Estás en deuda conmigo. —Al ver que Shaoran iba a protestar, se acercó un paso sacando la libreta de su bolso—. ¿Te leo la lista?

—Que le den a tu lista. Tengo unos gorilas a mis talones. No puedo preocuparme por la contabilidad.

—Pues más vale que te preocupes. —Sin perder la calma volvió a meterse la libreta en el bolso—. Sin mí, tendrás que ir a la caza del tesoro con los bolsillos vacíos.

—Con un par de horas en este hotel tendré dinero suficiente para ir a donde me dé la gana, princesa.

Ella no lo dudaba, pero le mantuvo la mirada.

—Pero no tienes tiempo para jugar a policías y ladrones, y los dos lo sabemos. Somos socios, Shaoran, o te vas a Madagascar con once dólares en el bolsillo.

Shaoran la maldijo por saber cuánto llevaba, casi hasta el último penique. Apagó el cigarrillo y cogió su bolsa.

—Tenemos que coger un avión, socia.

Ella esbozó una lenta sonrisa con tal expresión de satisfacción que a Shaoran le dieron ganas de echarse a reír. Sakura se puso los zapatos y cogió un bolso.

—Coge esa maleta, ¿quieres? —Y antes de que él pudiera soltarle una palabrota, ya se encaminaba hacia la puerta—. Solo me gustaría haber tenido tiempo de darme un baño.

Vista la soltura con la que cogieron el ascensor de servicio y salieron del hotel, Sakura imaginó que Shaoran ya había utilizado antes aquella vía de escape. Decidió que le mandaría una carta a Georges en unos días para pedirle que guardara sus cosas hasta que pasara ella a recogerlas. Ni siquiera había estrenado aquella blusa. Y el color la favorecía mucho.

Todo aquello le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, pero estaba dispuesta a seguir la corriente a Shaoran de momento. Además, dado el humor que tenía él, estarían mejor en un avión que compartiendo una suite. Y quería tiempo para pensar. Si los papeles de Shaoran estaban en francés, era evidente que no podía leerlos, y ella sí. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Shaoran quería abandonarla, no era tan tonta como para no saberlo, pero ella se haría todavía más útil. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era convencerle para que la dejara traducir.

A pesar de todo, ella tampoco estaba del mejor humor cuando llegaron al aeropuerto. La sola idea de volver a pasar por aduanas y de subir a otro avión era suficiente para hacerla gruñir.

—Podíamos haber ido a un hotel de segunda clase y por lo menos descansar unas horas. —Apartándose el pelo de la cara, volvió a pensar en el baño. Caliente, vaporoso, fragante—. Empiezo a pensar que estás paranoico con ese Wei. Actúas como si fuera omnipotente.

—Es lo que dicen que es.

Sakura se volvió hacia él. Fue la manera en que lo dijo, como si él mismo lo creyera a medias, lo que le puso los pelos de punta.

—No digas tonterías.

—Soy precavido. —Shaoran escudriñaba la terminal mientras caminaban—. Es mejor rodear una escalera que pasar por debajo.

—Tal como hablas de él, es como si pensaras que no es humano.

—Es de carne y hueso —murmuró Shaoran—, pero eso no lo hace humano.

Sakura volvió a sentir un escalofrío. Al volverse hacia Shaoran, tropezó con alguien y se le cayó la bolsa. Se agachó refunfuñando impaciente para recogerla.

—Mira, Shaoran, nadie puede habernos alcanzado todavía.

—Mierda. —Shaoran la cogió del brazo y la llevó de un tirón a una tienda de regalos. Con otro empujón, Sakura se vio casi enterrada en camisetas.

—Oye, si querías comprar un recuerdo...

—Tú mira, princesa. Ya te disculparás más tarde. —Con una mano en su cuello, le hizo girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Al cabo de un instante Sakura reconoció al hombre alto y moreno que los había perseguido en Washington. El bigote, la pequeña gasa blanca en la mejilla. No hizo falta que le dijeran que los dos hombres que iban con él eran de Wei. ¿Y dónde estaba el propio Wei? Sakura se agachó y tragó saliva.

—¿Ese es...?

—Yue —masculló Shaoran—. Son más rápidos de lo que imaginaba. —Se frotó la boca con la mano y lanzó un juramento. No le gustaba la sensación de que la telaraña se extendía a antojo de Wei. Si Sakura y él hubieran avanzado otros diez metros, habrían caído en los brazos de Yue. La suerte era el elemento más importante del juego, se recordó. Era lo que más le gustaba—. Tardarán un rato en seguir nuestro rastro hasta el hotel. Luego se quedarán allí a esperar. —Esbozó una sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Sí, nos esperarán allí.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Sakura—. Por Dios bendito, ¿cómo pueden estar ya aquí?

—Cuando se trata de Wei, no se pregunta cómo. Te limitas a mirar a tu espalda.

—Habría necesitado una bola de cristal.

—Política. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dijo tu padre sobre los contactos? Si tuvieras un contacto en la CÍA e hicieras una llamada, si pulsaras un botón, podrías estar encima de alguien sin levantarte de tu butaca. Una llamada a la agencia, a la embajada, a Inmigración, y Wei se hizo con nuestros pasaportes y visados antes de que se secara la tinta.

Sakura se humedeció los labios e intentó fingir que no tenía la garganta seca.

—Entonces sabe adónde vamos.

—Puedes estar segura. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es mantenernos un paso por delante. Solo uno.

Sakura lanzó un suspiro al darse cuenta de que le martilleaba el corazón. La emoción había vuelto. Con un poco de tiempo, ahogaría el miedo.

—Parece que sabes lo que estás haciendo, después de todo. —Cuando él volvió la cabeza para mirarla ceñudo, ella le dio un rápido beso amistoso—. Eres más listo de lo que parece, Li. Vámonos a Madagascar.

Antes de que ella pudiera levantarse, Shaoran le cogió el mentón con la mano.

—Allí vamos a llegar hasta el final. —Sus dedos se tensaron, solo un instante, pero lo suficiente—. Hasta el final.

Ella le mantuvo la mirada. Habían ido demasiado lejos para rendirse en aquel momento.

—Tal vez. Pero primero tenemos que llegar. ¿Vamos a por ese avión?

* * *

><p>Yue cogió del suelo una nubecita sedosa que Sakura podía haber calificado de camisón, y la estrujó en el puño. Antes de que amaneciera le echaría el guante a Li y a su amiguita. Esta vez no se le escaparían de entre los dedos para dejarle en ridículo. Cuando Shaoran Li entrara por aquella puerta le metería una bala entre los ojos. Y a ella... ya se encargaría de ella. Esta vez... Muy despacio rompió el camisón en dos. La seda se rasgó con apenas un suspiro. Cuando sonó el teléfono, alzó de golpe la cabeza, haciendo una señal a los otros para que flanquearan la puerta. Con la punta del pulgar y el índice alzó el auricular. Al oír la voz, se le abrieron todas las glándulas sudoríparas.<p>

—Se te han vuelto a escapar, Yue.

—Señor Wei. —Vio que los otros le miraban y les dio la espalda. No era nunca buena idea dejar que se viera el miedo—. Los hemos encontrado. En cuanto vuelvan...

—No volverán. —Con un largo suspiro Wei exhaló el humo—. Los han visto en el aeropuerto, Yue, justo en tus narices. Van a Antananarivo. Tienes los billetes reservados. Date prisa.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE AUTORA:<strong>

Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy =)

Buen capitulo eh! Valla puntazo lo de la tanga de Sakura jajaja. Estuvo gracioso.

La aptitud de Shaoran me encanta. Y esa forma de engañar a los que le persiguen es simplemente perfecta.

Nada mas que comentar por mi parte. Simplemente capitulo espectacular para mí.

Quiero decir que me adelanté en publicar un día porque mañana tengo una revisión por la mañana y por la tarde me voy al pueblo. Sin conexión a Internet, y eso quiere decir que no podría publicar, así que por eso fue que lo publiqué hoy.

Un día más para vosotros. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

AVISO: **ACTUALIZARÉ ESTA HISTORIA CADA CINCO DÍAS O COMO MÁXIMO SIETE.**

Aunque he hecho esta vez una excepción y he actualizado a los dos días de la publicación (por las ganas que le tengo) he bajado la fecha de actualización ya que en el anterior capitulo la puse de una semana mínimo, ahora será el máximo.

Como solo se puede clasificar la historia con dos tipos de lo que van, debería ponerlo de tres:**Aventure/ Humor/ Romance.**

He de decir de antemano, que aparecerán muchos personajes de CSS conocidos, ya que en Por amor... no puse a muchos, en estos si los pondré, aunque por desgracia debo comunicar que Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru y Touya no aparecerán. Lo siento, pero no entran en la trama de esta historia.

REVIEWS

Pocos ahí… que pena. No me quejo, pero pienso que la historia es bastante interesante como para que la gente no me comente, pero bueno en fin. Acepto a las que han sido

**Rebeca26:** muchas gracias,que bien que te haya gustado el nuevo summary y el capitulo anterior, espero que este tambien. Saludos!

**Mininahermosa29:** Hola de nuevo! Que bien que te veo por aquí, me alegra que te guste, verás como no defrauda. Es muy bonita, llena de aventura, momento graciosos y romance. Saludos y te espero de nuevo. Chau!

**Stellar BS:** Que bien que te enganchó, esta muy bien la verdad. Encantada y te espero en la próxima. Saludos!

NOTICIAS

**1 - El ángel de un Demonio: **Capitulo 8 - Un nuevo amanecer (65%) **Estoy en proceso.**

**2 -Un Puente Entre Dos Mundos**_**: **_Capitulo 17 - Va para largo, antes tengo que actualizar, en el siguiente orden: El ángel de un Demonio -Capitulo 8, La Elegida -Capitulo 12, A Partir de un Cumpleaños... Todo Cambió -Capitulo 3. Lo siento, pero es así, mis propias historias son más importantes, lo siento por decirlo así pero es la verdad.

**La compañera de cuenta que estaba conmigo era la que se encargaba de ella y yo era su editora, pero como se le fue la inspiración, ahora la encargada de esta historia soy yo y encima me cuesta mucho retomar mis historias a tope, para que ahora tenga que tomar una que no es mía. Pero bueno… seguiré con ella. Como dije, no voy a dejar ninguna sin completar.**

**3 - La elegida:** Capitulo 12 - Amores predestinados (45%) En proceso, pero lo seguiré al finalizar el capitulo 8 de EADUD.

**4 - A partir de un cumpleaños, todo cambió:** Capitulo 3 - Estoy un poco estancada, lo siento...

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, y deja un review si quieres para ver si elegí bien la historia, si te gustó o no te gustó. Saludos y te espero! =)<p> 


	4. Caída extrema

**AL ROJO VIVO**

* * *

><p>Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor.<p>

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí haciendo referencia a un libro de lectura que me gustó mucho, ya que he leído varias adaptaciones de los libros de esta escritora y me gustaron mucho así que espero que también os guste a vosotros =)

La escritora de este libro Nora Roberts, por si los interesados, quieren leer las obras de esta maravillosa mujer.

Quien no este de acuerdo con las adaptaciones de historias, no esta en la obligación de leerlas. Si tu eres uno de esos, por favor, dale al clic de ATRÁS y busca un fic que en verdad quieras leer.

Summary: Rica y guapa, a Sakura Kinomoto le gustan los coches deportivos, las películas antiguas y los hombres peligrosos. Pero incluso su regalada vida entre la alta sociedad neoyorquina sufre un vuelco cuando un extraño vestido de cuero aparece en su coche justo antes de que las balas empiecen a silbar. Shaoran Li, ladrón de guante blanco, está acostumbrado trabajar solo. Pero apremiado por la necesidad de encontrar dinero para lo que puede ser la brillante cumbre de su carrera, acepta a Sakura como su socia. Y con los titulares de los periódicos locales clamando por la desaparición de la heredera de los Kinomoto, y una banda de criminales tras los talones, Shaoran y Sakura escapan hacia Madagascar a la búsqueda de un fabuloso tesoro datado en la Revolución francesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Sakura abrió las contraventanas de madera y echó un largo vistazo a Antananarivo. No se parecía a África, como había pensado. Una vez pasó dos semanas en Kenia y recordaba el embriagador olor matutino de carne humeando en parrillas en la calle, recordaba el enorme calor y el gusto cosmopolita. Solo los separaba de África una estrecha banda de agua, pero Sakura no veía nada desde la ventana que se la recordara.

Tampoco encontró el ambiente de una isla tropical. No advertía la perezosa alegría que siempre había asociado con las islas y los isleños. Lo que sí presentía, aunque todavía no sabía muy bien por qué, era un país totalmente singular y único.

Aquello era la capital de Madagascar, el corazón del país, una ciudad de mercados al aire libre y carros tirados a mano que existían en completa armonía y absoluto caos con los altos edificios de oficinas y los elegantes coches modernos. Era una ciudad, de manera que esperaba el habitual ajetreo de las ciudades. Y a pesar de todo, lo que veía era pacífico: lento, pero no perezoso. Tal vez era solo el amanecer, o puede que fuera algo inherente al lugar.

El aire era fresco y se estremeció, pero no se apartó de la ventana. Aquello no olía como París o Europa, sino a algo más maduro. A especias mezcladas con los primeros susurros del calor que amenazaba al frescor de la mañana. A animales. En muy pocas ciudades se percibía en el aire el olor de los animales. Hong Kong olía a puerto y Londres a tráfico. Antananarivo olía a algo más antiguo que todavía no estaba del todo dispuesto a desvanecerse bajo el asfalto o el acero.

El calor alzaba una niebla que reverberaba sobre la tierra, más fresca. Desde allí notó que la temperatura iba cambiando, casi grado a grado. En una hora, pensó, el sudor empezaría a brotar e impregnaría también el aire.

La impresión era que las casas se alzaban unas sobre otras, todas rosa y púrpura bajo la luz temprana. Era como un cuento de hadas: dulce y un poco sombrío en las orillas.

La ciudad era todo montañas, cuestas tan empinadas y difíciles que se habían tallado escaleras en la roca y la tierra para poder subirlas. Incluso desde lejos parecían gastadas y viejas e inclinadas en aterradores ángulos. Tres niños y su perro bajaban corriendo por ellas sin cuidado alguno, y pensó que se quedaría sin aliento solo de mirarlos.

Desde allí se veía el lago Anosy, el lago sagrado, tranquilo, de un color azul acerado, bordeado por las jacarandas que ofrecían el ambiente exótico con el que ella había soñado. Estaban demasiado lejos y solo podía imaginar que su olor sería fuerte y dulce. Como en muchas otras ciudades, había edificios modernos, apartamentos, hoteles, un hospital, pero salpicados entre ellos se veían tejados de paja. A un tiro de piedra había arrozales y pequeñas granjas. Los campos estarían húmedos y relucirían bajo el sol del mediodía. Si miraba hacia la montaña más alta, se veían palacios, gloriosos al amanecer, opulentos, arrogantes, anacrónicos. Abajo, en la ancha avenida, se oyó un coche.

Así que allí estaban, pensó, estirándose bajo el aire fresco. El vuelo había sido largo y aburrido, pero le había dado tiempo para asimilar lo sucedido y tomar algunas decisiones. Para ser sincera tenía que admitir que había tomado su decisión en cuanto apretó el acelerador y dio comienzo a su carrera con Shaoran. Es cierto que había sido un impulso, pero se mantuvo fiel a él. Al menos, la rápida escala en París la había convencido de que Shaoran era inteligente. Sí, pensaba llegar hasta el final. Ahora estaba a miles de kilómetros de Nueva York, y viviendo una aventura.

No podía cambiar el destino de Yamasaki, pero podía obtener su venganza particular llegando al tesoro antes que Wei. Y siendo la última en reír. Para lograrlo necesitaba a Shaoran Li y los documentos que todavía no había visto. Los vería. Era cuestión de averiguar cómo.

Shaoran Li, pensó Sakura, apartándose de la ventana para vestirse. ¿Quién y qué era? ¿De dónde venía y adónde pretendía ir?

Un ladrón. Sí, lo consideraba un hombre capaz de elevar el robo al nivel de profesión. Pero no era un Robin Hood. Puede que les robara a los ricos, pero no se lo imaginaba dándoselo a los pobres. Lo que fuera que... adquiriera, se lo quedaba. Pero tampoco le podía condenar por eso. Para empezar había algo en él, un destello que había visto desde el principio. Una falta de crueldad y un atisbo de algo que para ella era irresistible: audacia.

Por otra parte, siempre había pensado que, si eres bueno en algo, debes dedicarte a ello. Y tenía la idea de que Shaoran era muy bueno en lo que hacía.

¿Un mujeriego? Tal vez, pensó, pero ya se las había visto antes con mujeriegos. Los mujeriegos profesionales que hablaban tres idiomas y pedían el mejor champán eran menos admirables que alguien como Shaoran Li, que andaba tras las faldas como quien no quiere la cosa. Aquello no la preocupaba. Era atractivo, incluso apetecible cuando no estaba discutiendo con ella. La parte física podía manejarla bien...

Aunque se acordaba de lo que había sentido al tenerlo echado encima de ella con la boca a pocos centímetros de la suya. Había sido una sensación agradable, que la dejó sin aliento, que le gustaría investigar un poco más. Recordaba lo que había sentido al preguntarse qué sería besar aquella boca interesante y arrogante.

Pero no mientras fueran socios en un negocio, se recordó mientras se quitaba la falda. Mantendría las cosas en un nivel práctico, solo pensaría en cifras que pudiera anotar en su cuaderno. Mantendría a Shaoran Li a una prudente distancia hasta tener en la mano su parte del botín. Si algo sucedía luego, muy bien. Con una media sonrisa, decidió que sería divertido anticiparlo.

—Servicio de habitaciones. —Shaoran entró con una bandeja. Se detuvo un instante, haciendo un breve pero exhaustivo escrutinio de Sakura, que estaba junto a la cama con un elegante body de color beige. A cualquiera se le haría la boca agua. Tenía clase, pensó Shaoran una vez más. A un hombre como él más le valía ir con cuidado con sus fantasías sobre la clase.

—Bonito vestido —dijo.

Negándose a ofrecerle reacción alguna, Sakura se puso la falda.

—¿Eso es el desayuno?

En algún momento acabaría con aquella frialdad, se dijo Shaoran. Todo a su tiempo.

—Café y bollos. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

Sakura se puso una blusa color frambuesa.

—¿Como por ejemplo?

—He mirado los horarios de tren. —Shaoran se dejó caer en una silla, puso los pies cruzados sobre la mesa y le dio un mordisco a un bollo—. Podemos salir a las doce y cuarto. Mientras tanto, tenemos que comprar algunas cosas.

Sakura se llevó el café a la cómoda.

—¿Como qué?

—Mochilas —contestó él, viendo el sol alzarse sobre la ciudad—. No pienso andar arrastrando esa cosa de cuero por la selva.

Sakura bebió un sorbo de café antes de coger el cepillo. Era fuerte, al estilo europeo, y denso como el barro.

—¿Vamos a ir andando?

—Eso es, princesa. Necesitamos una tienda, una de esas modernas que no pesan y no ocupan nada.

Sakura se pasó el cepillo por el pelo en un largo y lánguido movimiento.

—¿Qué tienen de malo los hoteles?

Él la miró con una rápida mueca sin decir palabra. Su pelo era como polvo de oro bajo el sol de la mañana. Polvo de hada. Le costaba trabajo tragar. Por fin se levantó y se acercó a la ventana para darle la espalda.

—Utilizaremos el transporte público cuando nos parezca seguro, pero iremos siempre sin llamar la atención. No quiero ir haciendo publicidad de nuestra pequeña expedición —murmuró—. Wei no va a rendirse.

Sakura se acordó de París.

—Me has convencido.

—Cuanto menos usemos las carreteras públicas y las ciudades, menos oportunidades tendrá de oler nuestro rastro.

—Parece lógico. —Sakura se hizo una coleta y se la ató con una cinta—. ¿Vas a decirme adónde vamos?

—Iremos en tren hasta Tamatave. —Shaoran se volvió sonriendo. Con el sol a su espalda parecía más un caballero andante que un ladrón. El pelo le caía sobre el cuello de la camisa, castaño oscuro, algo despeinado. En sus ojos brillaba la chispa de la aventura—. Luego iremos al norte.

—¿Y cuándo voy a ver eso que nos lleva hacia el norte?

—No necesitas verlo. Ya lo he visto yo. —Pero ya estaba calculando cómo podría convencerla para que le tradujera algunas partes sin tener que enseñárselo todo.

Ella se dio unos golpecitos en la palma de la mano con el cepillo del pelo, preguntándose cuándo conseguiría traducir algunos documentos y guardarse para ella misma alguna información.

—Shaoran, ¿tú comprarías algo a ciegas?

—Si me gustaran las probabilidades...

Ella movió la cabeza medio sonriendo.

—No me extraña que estés arruinado. Tienes que aprender a no tirar el dinero.

—Estoy seguro de que podrías darme clases.

—Los documentos, Shaoran.

Los llevaba de nuevo pegados al pecho. Lo primero que haría sería comprar una mochila donde poder llevarlos con seguridad. Tenía la piel irritada de la cinta adhesiva. Estaba seguro de que Sakura tendría alguna crema que le aliviaría el escozor. Pero también estaba seguro de que anotaría el precio en su cuadernito.

—Más tarde. —Al ver que ella iba a decir algo, alzó la mano—. He traído un par de libros que a lo mejor quieres leer. Tenemos por delante un largo viaje y mucho tiempo. Ya lo hablaremos. De momento confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura se quedó mirándole un momento. ¿Confiar en él? No, no era tan tonta. Pero mientras que llevara ella la sartén por el mango, eran un equipo. Satisfecha, se echó la bolsa al hombro y tendió la mano. Si iba a la aventura, mejor con un caballero andante que tuviera alguna mácula.

—Muy bien. Vámonos de compras.

Se encaminaron escalera abajo. Ya que Sakura estaba de buenas, podía intentar camelársela. En un gesto amistoso, le echó el brazo por los hombros.

—¿Qué tal has dormido?

—Bien.

De camino al vestíbulo, Shaoran cogió una florecilla púrpura de un jarrón y se lo puso a ella detrás de la oreja. La flor de la pasión... sí, iba con ella. El olor era fuerte y dulce, como debería ser una flor tropical. El gesto la conmovió, a pesar de desconfiar de él.

—Lástima que no tengamos mucho tiempo para hacer turismo —comentó Shaoran—. Por lo visto el palacio de la Reina es algo que hay que ver.

—¿Te gusta la opulencia?

—Desde luego. Siempre pensé que es agradable vivir con cierto lujo.

Sakura se echó a reír.

—Pues yo prefiero una cama de plumas antes que una de oro.

—«Dicen que la información es poder. Eso creía yo antes, pero ahora sé que a lo que se refieren es al dinero.»

Sakura se detuvo bruscamente y le miró. ¿Qué clase de ladrón citaba a Byron?

—No dejas de sorprenderme.

—Si uno lee, acaba por encontrar algo. —Shaoran se encogió de hombros y decidió dejar la filosofía para volver a lo práctico—. Sakura, hemos acordado dividir el botín al cincuenta por ciento.

—Después de que me pagues lo que me debes.

Shaoran rechinó los dientes.

—Muy bien. Puesto que somos socios, entonces, creo que deberíamos dividir lo que tenemos al cincuenta por ciento también.

Ella le dedicó una agradable sonrisa.

—¿Eso crees?

—Es una cuestión práctica —replicó él con toda tranquilidad—. Supón que nos separamos...

—De eso nada. —Sakura mantuvo la sonrisa mientras cogía la bolsa con más fuerza—. Pienso pegarme a ti como una lapa hasta que acabe todo esto, Shaoran. La gente va a pensar que estamos enamorados.

Él cambió de táctica sin perder el ritmo.

—Es también una cuestión de confianza.

—¿Confianza de quién?

—Tuya, reina. Al fin y al cabo, si somos socios, tendremos que confiar el uno en el otro.

—Yo confío en ti. —Sakura le rodeó la cintura con el brazo en gesto amistoso. La niebla empezaba a levantarse y el sol ascendía—. Mientras el dinero lo tenga yo, rey.

Shaoran entornó los ojos. Aquella mujer no solo tenía clase, pensó sombrío.

—Muy bien. ¿Y si me das un adelanto?

—Ni hablar.

Puesto que empezaba a resultarle tentadora la opción de ahogarla, se apartó de ella para mirarla de arriba abajo.

—Dame una razón por la que tengas que tener tú todo el dinero.

—¿Quieres cambiarlo por los documentos?

Shaoran se volvió furioso para mirar la casa blanca que tenía detrás. En el polvoriento jardín se enredaban las flores y las parras en salvaje abandono. Aspiró los aromas a desayuno y fruta madura.

No había forma de darle esquinazo a Sakura mientras estuviera arruinado. No tenía manera de justificar la posibilidad de robarle el bolso y dejarla tirada. La alternativa le dejaba justo donde estaba: pegado a ella. Lo peor era que probablemente la necesitaría. Más tarde o más temprano alguien tendría que traducir la correspondencia escrita en francés, aunque solo fuera por la terrible curiosidad que sentía. Todavía no, pensó. No hasta que estuviera en terreno más sólido.

—Mira, maldita sea, llevo ocho dólares en el bolsillo.

Si tuviera mucho más, pensó ella, me dejaría tirada sin pensárselo dos veces.

—El cambio de los veinte que te di en Washington.

Exasperado, Shaoran empezó a bajar un tramo de escaleras.

—Tienes la mentalidad de una maldita contable.

—Gracias. —Sakura se agarró a la tosca barandilla de madera, preguntándose si no habría otra manera de bajar. Se protegió los ojos con la mano para mirar—. ¡Anda, mira! ¿Aquello es un bazar? —Apresurando el paso tiró de Shaoran.

—El mercado de los viernes —masculló él—. El zoma. Ya te dije que deberías leerte la guía de viaje.

—Prefiero que me sorprendan. Vamos a echar un vistazo.

Shaoran la siguió porque comprar en el mercado al aire libre sería tan fácil y a lo mejor más barato que comprar en las tiendas. Tenían tiempo antes de que saliera el tren, calculó echando un rápido vistazo al reloj. ¿Por qué no divertirse un rato?

Había estructuras de techo de paja y puestos de madera bajo enormes sombrillas blancas. Ropa, tejidos, piedras preciosas se extendían a la vista de compradores serios o mirones. Sakura, siempre una compradora seria, divisó una interesante mezcla de basura y calidad. Pero aquello no era una feria, sino trabajo. El mercado estaba organizado, atestado de gente, lleno de sonidos y olores. Carretas de bueyes conducidas por hombres envueltos en lambas blancos reventaban de verduras y gallinas. Los animales cacareaban y mugían y resoplaban en varios grados de protesta y las moscas zumbaban. Unos cuantos perros se arremolinaban por allí husmeando. La gente los echaba o los ignoraba.

Sakura olía a plumas y especias y sudor animal. Cierto que las calles estaban pavimentadas, que se oía el ruido de tráfico y no muy lejos de allí las ventanas de un hotel de primera clase relumbraban bajo el deslumbrante sol. Una cabra se sobresaltó por un súbito ruido y tiró de su correa. Un niño con la barbilla goteando de zumo de mango se aferraba a la falda de su madre parloteando en un idioma que Sakura no había oído jamás. Vio a un hombre de pantalones amplios y sombrero puntiagudo contando monedas. Atrapada entre dos piernas flacas, una gallina chillaba intentando liberarse entre un revoloteo de plumas. En una áspera manta se extendían varias amatistas y granates que relucían opacos bajo el sol temprano. Sakura tendió una mano, solo para tocarlos, cuando Shaoran tiró de ella hacia un puesto de robustos mocasines de piel.

—Ya habrá tiempo de sobra para chucherías —le dijo, señalando con la cabeza los zapatos—. Vas a necesitar algo más práctico que esas tiritas de cuero que llevas.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y contempló las ofertas. Estaban muy lejos de las ciudades cosmopolitas a las que estaba acostumbrada, muy lejos de los campos de juego de los ricos.

Sakura compró los zapatos y luego cogió una cesta hecha a mano y se puso a regatear instintivamente en un francés impecable.

Shaoran tuvo que admirarla: era una negociadora nata. Más aun, le gustaba ver cómo se divertía discutiendo por el precio de una nadería. Tenía la impresión de que se habría decepcionado si la negociación hubiera terminado demasiado deprisa o si el precio hubiera caído drásticamente. Puesto que no tenía más remedio que estar con ella, Shaoran decidió tomarse el asunto con filosofía y sacar lo máximo de su asociación. De momento.

—Ahora que ya la tienes, ¿quién va a llevarla?

—La dejaremos guardada con el equipaje. Vamos a necesitar comida, ¿no? ¿Pretendes comer en esta expedición? —Con ojos risueños, Sakura cogió un mango y se lo puso delante de las narices.

Shaoran sonrió, cogió otro mango y metió los dos en la cesta.

—Pero no te entusiasmes demasiado.

Sakura merodeó entre los puestos, regateando y contando con cuidado los francos. Dio vueltas entre los dedos a un collar de conchas, estudiándolo con la misma atención que si fuera una joya de Cartier. Al cabo de un tiempo había cerrado los oídos al extraño idioma malgache y escuchaba, contestaba e incluso pensaba en francés. Los mercaderes comerciaban en un continuo flujo de toma y daca. Parecían demasiado orgullosos para mostrarse ansiosos, pero Sakura no había pasado por alto los signos de pobreza de muchos de ellos.

¿Vendrían de muy lejos con sus carretas?, se preguntó. No parecían cansados, pensó, empezando a observar a la gente con la misma atención que las mercancías. Eran robustos. Parecían satisfechos, aunque había muchos descalzos. Puede que la ropa estuviera polvorienta y gastada, pero era colorida y vistosa. Las mujeres se arreglaban el pelo con trenzas y broches e intrincados peinados. El zoma, decidió por fin, era un evento social tanto como un lugar donde hacer negocios.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa, princesa. —Shaoran notaba un picor entre los omóplatos que a cada momento le incordiaba más. Cuando tuvo que mirar a la espalda por tercera vez, supo que era hora de marcharse—. Hay que hacer muchas más cosas hoy.

Sakura metió más fruta en la bolsa, unas verduras y un saco de arroz. Puede que tuviera que andar y dormir en una tienda, pero no pensaba pasar hambre.

Shaoran se preguntó si Sakura sería consciente de cómo destacaba con su piel de marfil y su pelo castaño claro entre los morenos mercaderes y las mujeres de rostro solemne. Emanaba de ella una inconfundible elegancia incluso cuando regateaba por unos pimientos secos o unos higos. No era su tipo, se dijo Shaoran, pensando en las mujeres de plumas y lentejuelas con las que normalmente acababa. Pero sería difícil olvidarla.

Por impulso cogió un suave lamba de algodón y se lo puso a Sakura en la cabeza. Cuando ella se volvió riéndose, su belleza era tan despampanante que Shaoran se quedó sin aliento. Debería ser seda blanca, pensó. Sakura debería llevar seda blanca, fresca, suave. Le encantaría comprarle metros y metros. Le encantaría envolverla en ella, en kilómetros de seda, para luego írsela quitando poco a poco hasta dejar solo la piel, igual de suave, igual de blanca. Observaría cómo se oscurecían sus ojos, notaría el calor de su cuerpo. Cogiéndole la cara con las manos, olvidó que no era su tipo.

Ella advirtió el cambio en su mirada, notó la súbita tensión en sus dedos y su corazón empezó a martillear lento e insistente contra sus costillas. ¿Acaso no se había preguntado qué tal amante sería Shaoran? ¿No se lo preguntaba ahora, cuando notaba que de él emanaba puro deseo? ¿Ladrón, filósofo, oportunista, héroe? Fuera lo que fuese, sus vidas estaban ahora entrelazadas y no había vuelta atrás. Cuando llegara el momento se unirían como el trueno, sin palabras bonitas, sin luz de velas, sin la pátina del romanticismo. Sakura no necesitaría romanticismo porque el cuerpo de él sería duro, su boca hambrienta y sus manos sabrían dónde tocarla. Allí, en aquel mercado, rodeada de sonidos y aromas exóticos, Sakura olvidó que sería fácil manejarle.

Una mujer peligrosa, advirtió Shaoran haciendo un esfuerzo por relajar los dedos. Con el tesoro casi al alcance de la mano y Wei como un mono encaramado a su chepa, no podía permitirse pensar en ella como en una mujer. Las mujeres, sobre todo las de ojos grandes, habían sido siempre su perdición.

Eran socios. Él tenía los documentos, ella el dinero. Y esa era toda la complicación que tendrían de momento.

—Más vale que vayas terminando aquí —dijo con calma—. Tenemos que ir a por las cosas de camping.

Sakura lanzó un lento suspiro y se recordó que Shaoran ya le debía más de siete mil dólares. No le iría bien olvidarlo.

—Muy bien. —Pero compró el lamba, diciéndose que no era más que un souvenir.

Al mediodía estaban ya esperando el tren, ambos con mochilas cuidadosamente cargadas de comida y otras cosas. Shaoran estaba inquieto, impaciente por empezar. Había arriesgado su vida y se había jugado el futuro por el pequeño fajo de papeles pegados a su pecho. Siempre había vivido arriesgándose, pero esta vez tenía la banca. En verano estaría nadando en dinero, tirado en alguna playa extranjera bebiendo ron mientras alguna mujer morena de ojos de endrina le untaba crema en la espalda. Tendría bastante dinero para asegurarse de que Wei no lo encontrara jamás, y si quería trabajar lo haría por placer, no para vivir.

—Aquí viene. —Shaoran se volvió hacia Sakura con una descarga de adrenalina. Ella, con el chal sobre los hombros, escribía cuidadosamente en el cuaderno. Parecía, tranquila y serena, mientras que a él ya se le pegaba la camisa a la espalda—. ¿Quieres dejar de hacer garabatos? —pidió cogiéndola del brazo—. Eres peor que un inspector de Hacienda.

—Solo estoy añadiendo el precio de los billetes, socio.

—Joder. Cuando consigamos el botín, estarás nadando en oro. ¡Y ahora te preocupas de unos cuantos francos!

—Es curioso cómo se van sumando, ¿verdad? —Con una sonrisa, Sakura metió de nuevo la libreta en el bolso—. Siguiente parada: Tamatave.

Un coche se detuvo justo cuando Shaoran subía al tren detrás de Shaoran.

—Ahí están. —Con el mentón rígido, Yue se metió la mano debajo de la chaqueta hasta tocar la culata de la pistola. Con los dedos de la otra mano se tocó la gasa de la cara. Ahora tenía una cuenta personal que saldar con Li. Iba a ser un placer. Una mano pequeña con un muñón rosado donde debería estar el meñique se cerró con fuerza de acero en torno a su brazo. El puño era de un blanco inmaculado, adornado esta vez con unos gemelos ovalados de oro batido. Aquella mano delicada, en cierto modo elegante a pesar de la deformidad, hizo que los músculos del brazo de Yue se estremecieran.

—Ya has dejado que te engañe antes. —La voz era serena y muy tersa. La voz de un poeta.

—Esta vez es hombre muerto.

Se oyó una risa agradable seguida de una nube de caro tabaco francés. Yue no se relajó ni ofreció excusa alguna. El estado de ánimo de Wei podía ser muy engañoso, y Yue le había oído reírse antes. Le había oído lanzar aquella suave y agradable risa mientras le quemaba a alguien la planta de los pies con la llama azul de un mechero con monograma. Yue no movió el brazo ni abrió la boca.

—Li ha sido hombre muerto desde que me robó. —Algo terrible tiñó la voz de Wei. No era rabia, sino algo más poderoso, sereno y desapasionado. Una serpiente no siempre escupe veneno en su furia—. Recupera mis pertenencias y luego mátale como más te plazca. Tráeme sus orejas.

Yue hizo un gesto al hombre del asiento de atrás para que saliera a comprar los billetes.

—¿Y la mujer?

Se produjo otra nube de humo mientras Wei se lo pensaba. Había aprendido hacía años que las decisiones que se toman precipitadamente dejan un marcado rastro. Él prefería lo terso y lo limpio.

—Una mujer adorable, y bastante lista para rebanarle la yugular a Kydo. Hazle el menor daño posible y tráetela. Me gustaría hablar con ella.

Se arrellanó en el asiento satisfecho, contemplando el tren a través del cristal ahumado de la ventanilla. Le divertía y le satisfacía el polvoriento olor del miedo que emanaba de sus empleados. Al fin y al cabo el miedo era la más elegante de las armas. Hizo un gesto con la mano mutilada.

—Una tarea tediosa —dijo cuando Yue cerró la puerta del coche. Lanzó un delicado suspiro llevándose a la nariz un pañuelo de seda perfumado. El olor a polvo y animales le molestaba—. Vuelve al hotel —ordenó al hombre silencioso al volante—. Quiero una sauna y un masaje.

* * *

><p>Sakura se sentó junto a la ventanilla dispuesta a ver pasar el paisaje de Madagascar. Shaoran, como venía haciendo de vez en cuando desde el día anterior, enterró la cara en la guía de viajes.<p>

—Existen por lo menos treinta y nueve especies de lémur en Madagascar y más de ochocientas especies de mariposa.

—Fascinante. No tenía ni idea de que te interesara tanto la fauna.

Él la miró por encima del libro.

—Todas las serpientes son inofensivas —añadió—. Son estos pequeños detalles los que me interesan cuando duermo en una tienda. Me gusta saber algo del territorio. Como que aquí los ríos están llenos de cocodrilos.

—Entonces supongo que nada de bañarse desnudos.

—Por fuerza vamos a encontrarnos con algunos nativos. Hay distintas tribus, y según el libro todas son amistosas.

—Ah, buenas noticias. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que tardaremos en llegar al lugar donde está marcada la X?

—Una semana, tal vez dos. —Shaoran se arrellanó en el asiento y encendió un cigarrillo—. ¿Cómo se dice «diamante» en francés?

—_Diamant._ —Sakura le miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Tiene algo que ver ese Wei con el robo de los diamantes en Francia para traerlos luego aquí de contrabando?

Shaoran sonrió. Se había acercado, pero no lo suficiente.

—No. Wei es bueno, pero no tiene nada que ver con este golpe en particular.

—Así que se trata de diamantes y fueron robados.

Shaoran pensó en los documentos.

—Depende de cómo se mire.

—Era solo una idea. —Sakura le quitó el cigarrillo para darle una calada—. Pero ¿te has parado a pensar qué harás si no encuentras nada?

—Están allí. —Shaoran exhaló el humo y la miró con sus ojos ámbar y limpios—. Están allí.

Como siempre, Sakura le creyó. Era imposible no creerle.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con tu parte?

Shaoran apoyó los pies en el asiento junto a ella y sonrió.

—Revolcarme en ellos.

Sakura sacó un mango del bolso y se lo tiró.

—¿Y Wei?

—Una vez que tenga el tesoro, por mí puede arder en el infierno.

—Pero mira que eres gallito, Shaoran.

Él le dio un mordisco al mango.

—Voy a ser un gallito millonario.

Ella cogió el mango para darle también un mordisco. Lo encontró dulce y agradable.

—¿Es importante ser rico?

—Desde luego.

—¿Por qué?

Shaoran la miró.

—Tú hablas desde la comodidad de varios billones de litros de helado.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Digamos que me interesa tu visión sobre la riqueza.

—Si eres rico y pierdes a los caballos, te enfadas porque has perdido, no porque te has jugado el dinero del alquiler.

—¿Y a eso se reduce todo?

—¿Alguna vez te has preocupado por no tener dónde dormir, princesa?

Ella dio otro mordisco a la fruta antes de devolvérsela. Algo en su voz la hizo sentirse como una idiota.

—No.

Se quedó callada un rato mientras el tren proseguía su trayecto, deteniéndose en varias estaciones para que subiera o bajara la gente. Ya hacía calor, el interior era casi sofocante. El aire estaba cargado de sudor, fruta, polvo y suciedad. Un hombre con un sombrero blanco de panamá, unos asientos más adelante, se enjugó la cara con un gran pañuelo. Sakura creyó reconocerle del zoma y sonrió. Él se limitó a meterse el pañuelo en el bolsillo y volver a su periódico. Sakura advirtió que estaba escrito en inglés. Luego siguió mirando el paisaje.

Pasaban por colinas verdes, casi sin árboles. De vez en cuando se veía alguna pequeña aldea o poblado, con casas de techo de paja y grandes graneros cerca del río. ¿Qué río era aquel? Shaoran tenía la guía de viaje y seguro que podría decírselo. Empezaba a sospechar que podría darle una conferencia de quince minutos sobre el río en cuestión. Sakura prefería el anonimato de la tierra y el agua.

No vio cables telefónicos ni postes de tendido eléctrico. La gente que vivía en aquellos interminables y yermos parajes tenía que ser dura, independiente, autosuficiente. Sakura sabía apreciarlo y admirarlo sin tener que ponerse en su lugar.

Aunque ella era persona de ciudad, con sus muchedumbres y su ruido y su ritmo, le resultaba atractiva la callada enormidad del paisaje. Jamás le había costado trabajo apreciar tanto una flor silvestre como un vestido de chinchilla. Ambas cosas producían placer.

El tren no era silencioso. Zumbaba y gemía y se bamboleaba entre el constante murmullo de la conversación. Olía a sudor, aunque no de manera demasiado desagradable puesto que el aire entraba por las ventanas. La última vez que cogió un tren fue por impulso, recordó. Iba en un compartimiento con aire acondicionado que olía a talco y flores. No había sido ni muchísimo menos tan interesante como este.

Enfrente de ellos iba una mujer con un bebé que se chupaba el pulgar. El niño miró a Sakura con ojos grandes y solemnes antes de tender una mano regordeta para cogerle la trenza. Su madre, avergonzada, lo apartó de un tirón, espetándole una rápida retahíla en malgache.

—No, no, no pasa nada. —Sakura, riéndose, le acarició al niño la mejilla. Sus deditos se enroscaron en torno a los de ella como un pequeño torno. Sakura, divertida, le hizo una seña a la madre para que le dejara al bebé. Al cabo de unos momentos de vacilación y persuasión, Sakura lo tenía en el regazo.

—Hola, hombrecito.

—No creo que los nativos hayan oído hablar de los pañales desechables —le dijo Shaoran.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—¿No te gustan los niños?

—Claro, solo que los prefiero cuando ya no se mean encima.

Ella miró al bebé riéndose.

—A ver qué tenemos aquí. —Y sacó del bolso una polvera—. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres ver al niño? —Alzó el espejo delante de él, divertida por el gorjeo de su risa—. Qué niño más guapo —le dijo, encantada de sí misma al verlo tan contento. El niño, tan divertido como ella, empujó el espejo hacia la cara de Sakura.

—Qué chica más guapa —comentó Shaoran, ganándose una carcajada de Sakura.

—Cógelo tú un rato. —Y antes de que Shaoran pudiera protestar, ya le había pasado al niño—. Los niños hacen mucho bien.

Si había, esperado que Shaoran se mostrara molesto o torpe, se equivocó. Se puso al niño en el regazo como si lo hubiera estado haciendo toda la vida y comenzó a jugar con él.

Aquello era interesante. El ladrón tenía un lado tierno. Sakura se arrellanó en el asiento mirando a Shaoran, que daba botes al niño en su rodilla mientras hacía ruidos tontos con la boca.

—¿No has pensado nunca en reformarte y abrir una guardería?

El alzó una ceja y le arrebató el espejo.

—Mira —le dijo al niño, sosteniendo el espejo en ángulo de modo que reflejara el sol. El niño, con un gritito, lo agarró y lo empujó hacia la cara de Shaoran.

—Quiere que veas al mono —comentó Shaoran.

con una sonrisa.

—Qué graciosa.

—Si tú lo dices...

Para complacer al bebé, Shaoran se puso a hacer muecas en el espejo. El niño, agitándose de deleite, le dio un golpe, torciendo el espejo de manera que reflejó por un instante la parte trasera del tren. Shaoran se tensó y torciendo de nuevo el espejo miró con más atención.

—Me cago en todo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Sin dejar de jugar con el niño, la miró. El sudor le manchaba las axilas y corría por su espalda.

—Tú sigue sonriendo, princesa, y no vuelvas la cabeza. Tenemos a un par de amigos sentados ahí detrás.

Aunque sus manos se tensaron en los brazos del asiento, Sakura consiguió dominarse para no mirar hacia atrás.

—El mundo es un pañuelo.

—Desde luego.

—¿Se te ocurre algo?

—Estoy en ello. — calculó la distancia hasta la puerta. Si se bajaban en la siguiente parada, Yue estaría encima de ellos antes de cruzar el andén. Si Yue estaba allí, Wei no andaba lejos. Tenía a sus hombres atados con una correa muy corta. Shaoran se dio todo un minuto para combatir el pánico. Lo que necesitaban era una maniobra de distracción y una despedida a la francesa.

—Tú sígueme la corriente —murmuró—. Y cuando diga «ya», agarra la mochila y sal corriendo hacia la puerta.

Sakura miró a lo largo del tren. En los asientos se apretujaban mujeres, niños y ancianos. No era lugar para un enfrentamiento, decidió.

—¿Hay otra opción?

—No.

—Entonces saldré corriendo.

El tren aminoró la velocidad para la siguiente parada entre chirridos de frenos y resoplidos del motor. Shaoran esperó hasta que el flujo de pasajeros que bajaban y subían estaba en su punto álgido.

—Lo siento, colega —le murmuró al bebé, y le dio en el culo un fuerte pellizco. El bebé, haciendo su papel, lanzó un agudo grito ante el cual su madre se levantó de un brinco alarmada. Shaoran se levantó también y se puso a crear toda la confusión posible en el atestado pasillo central.

Captando el juego, Sakura se puso en pie y le dio un empujón al hombre de su derecha tirándole los paquetes que llevaba, que cayeron dispersos al suelo. Los pomelos salieron rebotando por todas partes, algunos pisoteados y aplastados.

Cuando el tren comenzó a moverse de nuevo, había seis personas entre Shaoran y Yue bloqueando el pasillo y discutiendo en malgache. Shaoran levantó los brazos como haciendo un gesto de disculpa y volcó una bolsa de verduras. El niño no dejaba de berrear. Decidiendo que era lo máximo que podía hacer, Shaoran bajó la mano y agarró a Sakura de la muñeca.

—Ahora.

Juntos se dirigieron a la puerta. Shaoran alzó la vista un instante y vio que Yue se levantaba de un salto y comenzaba a abrirse paso entre la acalorada multitud que bloqueaba el pasillo. Vislumbró también a otro hombre con un sombrero de panamá que dejaba a un lado el periódico y se levantaba antes de ser rodeado por la muchedumbre. Shaoran solo tuvo un segundo para preguntarse dónde había visto aquella cara.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Sakura, mirando el suelo que empezaba a acelerar bajo ellos.

—Ahora nos bajamos. —Y sin vacilar saltó del tren arrastrándola con él. Se envolvió en torno a ella, encogiéndose al caer al suelo, de manera que rodaron juntos y enredados. Para cuando se detuvieron, el tren estaba a varios metros de distancia y acelerando.

—¡Maldita sea! —explotó Sakura, encima de él—. ¡Nos podíamos haber partido la crisma!

—Sí. —Shaoran se quedó tirado, sin aliento. Tenía las manos debajo de la falda de Sakura, sobre sus muslos, pero apenas se dio cuenta—. Pero no ha pasado nada.

Ella le miró furiosa.

—Pues qué suerte. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó, resoplando para apartarse el pelo de los ojos—. Estamos en mitad de la nada, a kilómetros de donde teníamos que estar y sin ningún medio de transporte para llegar.

—Tienes los pies —le espetó Shaoran.

—Y ellos también —masculló ella entre dientes—. Y se bajarán en la próxima parada para venir a por nosotros. Ellos tienen armas y nosotros mangos y una tienda plegable.

—Así que cuanto antes dejemos de discutir y nos pongamos en marcha, mejor. —Shaoran se la quitó de encima sin ceremonias y se levantó—. No te dije que esto fuera fácil.

—Pero tampoco mencionaste que fueras a tirarme de un tren en marcha.

—Tú mueve el culo, guapa.

Frotándose una cadera dolorida, Sakura se levantó y se puso delante de él.

—Eres grosero, arrogante y espantoso.

—Ah, pues perdona. —Doug hizo una reverencia burlona—. ¿Le importaría venir por aquí para que no nos metan una bala en la cabeza, señora marquesa?

Ella echó a andar furiosa y cogió la mochila que se le había escapado de las manos con el impacto.

—¿Hacia dónde?

Shaoran se puso también la mochila.

—Al norte.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE AUTORA:<strong>

Hola a todos!

Ya estoy aquí nuevamente con esta increíble historia. Ya apareció Wei. El está cerca, muy cerca. Y es peligroso. Como visteis y se nombra en anteriores capítulos, le falta el dedo meñique de una de sus manos derechas. ¿Por qué? Bueno solo puedo decir que en uno de los capítulos, se cuenta la historia desde cuando él era pequeño y el porqué de todo de su vida. Ya lo leeréis, pero también tengo que decir, que para ese capitulo, queda mucho tiempo.

A Shaoran ya se le esta notando el interés por ella. Y cuando dice que será difícil de olvidarla… ¿De verdad creéis que podrá? Yo no lo creo… jejeje.

El titulo que he puesto al capitulo lo he elegido especialmente por esa caída del tren. Me pareció divina y espectacular. Jaja, que mala soy…

AVISO: **ACTUALIZARÉ ESTA HISTORIA CADA CINCO DÍAS O COMO MÁXIMO SIETE.**

Aunque he hecho esta vez una excepción y he actualizado a los dos días de la publicación (por las ganas que le tengo) he bajado la fecha de actualización ya que en el anterior capitulo la puse de una semana mínimo, ahora será el máximo.

Como solo se puede clasificar la historia con dos tipos de lo que van, debería ponerlo de tres:**Aventure/ Humor/ Romance.**

He de decir, que aparecerán muchos personajes de CSS conocidos, ya que en Por amor... no puse a muchos, en estos si los pondré, aunque por desgracia debo comunicar que Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru y Touya no aparecerán. Lo siento, pero no entran en la trama de esta historia.

REVIEWS

No ha habido muchos pero quiero agradecer a las personas que me han agregado en Alertas como Favoritos de historia y de autor. De verdad que me alegran un poquito la vida cada uno de ellos.

**Rebeca26:** Respecto a tu comentario, a mi también me gusta esta Sakura. Es más madura en ese sentido. Y aunque Shaoran no lo vea, muchas veces lleva la tutela sobre las cosas. Jeje. Sobre los reviews, ya no me preocupa. He visto que se va sumando gente, aunque sea en Alertas pero se suman. He comprendido que la gente es un poco vaga a la hora de escribir un comentario. Y es normal, no apetece mucho, solo leerlo y esperar la conti. Eso me pasa a mí. Así que ya no le doy importancia. Aunque también puede ser porque es una adaptación. A veces no son aceptadas y directamente se bajan el libro para poder leer el original. Pero bueno yo eso lo respeto. Cada uno tiene sus preferencias. Gracias por tu apoyo. Saludos y hasta el siguiente!

**Mininahermosa29:** Por eso me gustó tanto la historia. Tiene de todo. Y sobretodo aventura mezclada con el romance y el humor, ya verás que si. De momento no han salido muchas cosas que hagan gracia pero ya saldrán ya verás. En esta historia, es una persecución de lo más animada, no es muy seria. Por eso me gusta. Te espero en el próximo capi. Saludos!

**Stellar BS:** Si.. Pobre Shaoran, pero que se le va a hacer, a cada uno le toca algo diferente. Sin embargo, como dices tú, Sakura ha llevado una vida todo lo contraria a él y esta cansada de la rutina de siempre. Quiere acción y la esta teniendo jeje. Que tal el capitulo este? Te gustó? A mi la escena del tren en la que se tiran me recuerda mucho a Anastasia de Disney jejeje. Esta muy bien. Saludos y hasta la próxima!

**the mystic poetry****: **Bienvenida! Si la verdad es que siempre están de allí para allá y mirando hacia atrás. Pero haber es normal. Si te digo la verdad, puede que ellos no estén tan nerviosos pero yo llego a estar en esa situación y me da un colapso. Sobre tu pregunta de si habrá lemmon, no. Lo que se dice lemmon, con todo detallado no, pero temita si que habrá. =) Te espero en el siguiente capitulo. Saludos!

NOTICIAS

**1 - El ángel de un Demonio:**Capitulo 8 - Un nuevo amanecer (80%) **Estoy en proceso.**

**2 -Un Puente Entre Dos Mundos**_**:**_Capitulo 17 - Va para largo, antes tengo que actualizar, en el siguiente orden: El ángel de un Demonio -Capitulo 8, La Elegida -Capitulo 12, A Partir de un Cumpleaños... Todo Cambió -Capitulo 3. Lo siento, pero es así, mis propias historias son más importantes, lo siento por decirlo así pero es la verdad.

**La compañera de cuenta que estaba conmigo era la que se encargaba de ella y yo era su editora, pero como se le fue la inspiración, ahora la encargada de esta historia soy yo y encima me cuesta mucho retomar mis historias a tope, para que ahora tenga que tomar una que no es mía. Pero bueno… seguiré con ella. Como dije, no voy a dejar ninguna sin completar.**

**3 - La elegida:** Capitulo 12 - Amores predestinados (45%) En proceso, pero lo seguiré al finalizar el capitulo 8 de EADUD.

**4 - A partir de un cumpleaños, todo cambió:** Capitulo 3 - Estoy un poco estancada, lo siento...

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, y deja un review si quieres para ver si elegí bien la historia, si te gustó o no te gustó. Saludos y te espero! =)<p> 


	5. ¿Una cueva?

**AL ROJO VIVO**

* * *

><p>Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor.<p>

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí haciendo referencia a un libro de lectura que me gustó mucho, ya que he leído varias adaptaciones de los libros de esta escritora y me gustaron mucho así que espero que también os guste a vosotros =)

La escritora de este libro Nora Roberts, por si los interesados, quieren leer las obras de esta maravillosa mujer.

Quien no este de acuerdo con las adaptaciones de historias, no esta en la obligación de leerlas. Si tu eres uno de esos, por favor, dale al clic de ATRÁS y busca un fic que en verdad quieras leer.

Summary:Rica y guapa, a Sakura Kinomoto le gustan los coches deportivos, las películas antiguas y los hombres peligrosos. Pero incluso su regalada vida entre la alta sociedad neoyorquina sufre un vuelco cuando un extraño vestido de cuero aparece en su coche justo antes de que las balas empiecen a silbar. Shaoran Li, ladrón de guante blanco, está acostumbrado trabajar solo. Pero apremiado por la necesidad de encontrar dinero para lo que puede ser la brillante cumbre de su carrera, acepta a Sakura como su socia. Y con los titulares de los periódicos locales clamando por la desaparición de la heredera de los Kinomoto, y una banda de criminales tras los talones, Shaoran y Sakura escapan hacia Madagascar a la búsqueda de un fabuloso tesoro datado en la Revolución francesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

A Sakura siempre le había gustado la montaña. Recordaba con placer unas vacaciones de dos semanas que pasó en los Alpes suizos. Por las mañanas subía a las pistas de esquí admirando el paisaje desde un tren cremallera. Y le encantaba la bajada ondulante y vertiginosa. Y después de esquiar nada mejor que un acogedor refugio, un ron caliente y un chispeante fuego en la chimenea.

En otra ocasión disfrutó de un relajante fin de semana en una villa de Grecia, en una pendiente rocosa desde la que se dominaba el Egeo. Había disfrutado de las alturas, la vista, la calidad de la naturaleza y las ruinas antiguas... desde la comodidad de una terraza de terracota.

Sin embargo jamás la habían atraído mucho las excursiones por la montaña, eso de andar sudando y con calambres en las piernas no le decía gran cosa. La naturaleza no era tan genial como se suponía cuando te iba royendo las tiernas plantas de los pies.

Al norte, había dicho Shaoran. Sin cejar, Sakura mantuvo el paso por escarpadas pendientes rocosas arriba y abajo. Seguiría manteniendo el paso de Li, se prometió con el sudor corriéndole por la espalda. Tenía los documentos. Pero aunque anduviera con él, sudara con él, jadeara con él, no había ninguna razón en absoluto para hablar con él.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, iba a decirle que moviera el culo e iba a quedarse tan ancho.

Podría llevarle días, incluso semanas, pero se vengaría. De su padre había aprendido una básica regla de los negocios: la venganza es un plato que se disfruta mejor frío.

Al norte. Shaoran miró en torno a las escarpadas montañas que les rodeaban. El terreno era una monotonía de altos matojos que se abrían en la brisa y abruptas cicatrices rojas donde la erosión había ganado la batalla. Y rocas, interminables, implacables. Algo más arriba se veían unos cuantos arbolitos débiles, pero Shaoran no buscaba sombra. Desde su posición estratégica no se veía nada más, ni cabañas, ni casas, ni campos. Nadie. De momento era justo lo que quería.

La noche anterior, mientras Sakura dormía, había estudiado el mapa de Madagascar que había arrancado del libro robado de la biblioteca. No podía soportar estropear ningún libro, porque los libros habían dado una vía de escape a su imaginación cuando era pequeño y le habían hecho compañía durante largas noches solitarias ya de adulto. Pero en este caso era necesario. El papel cabía en su bolsillo mientras el libro descansaba en la mochila. Solo lo llevaba como refuerzo. En su mente Shaoran separó el terreno en los tres cinturones paralelos que había, estudiado. Las tierras bajas al oeste no importaban. Ahora ascendía por un rocoso y abrupto camino esperando haberse desviado hacia el oeste todo lo necesario. No dejarían las tierras altas, evitarían los ríos y las áreas abiertas en la medida de lo posible. Wei estaba más cerca de lo que había calculado, y no quería volver a equivocarse.

El calor era opresivo, pero el agua les duraría hasta la mañana. Ya se preocuparía de reponerla cuando llegara el momento. Le habría gustado estar seguro de cuánto deberían avanzar hacia el norte antes de atreverse a desviarse hacia el este, hacia la costa y un terreno más fácil.

Wei podía esperarle en Tamatave, tomando el sol y bebiendo vino, comiendo pescado fresco. Lógicamente debería ser su primera parada, así que tenían que evitarla. De momento.

A Shaoran no le importaba participar en un duelo de inteligencias, y cuanta menos ventaja tuviera, mejor. Más gratificante sería el premio, como le había dicho a Sakura. Pero Wei... Wei era otra historia.

Se ajustó las correas de la mochila para distribuir mejor el peso sobre los hombros. Y esta vez no estaba solo. Una de las razones de haber evitado asociarse con nadie en tanto tiempo era que prefería tener que preocuparse solo por una persona. Él mismo. Echó un vistazo a Sakura, que llevaba callada desde que dejaron las vías del tren para dirigirse hacia las tierras altas. Si creía que su jueguecito de frialdad le molestaría, estaba muy equivocada. Puede que los idiotas con los que solía tratar, esos descerebrados de pantalones de cuero de marca, acabaran suplicando su perdón, pero para él Sakura estaba muchísimo más guapa con la boca cerrada.

¡Desde luego! Mira que quejarse porque la había sacado del tren de una pieza. Puede que tuviera unas cuantas magulladuras, pero seguía viva. Su problema era, decidió, que quería que todo fuera bonito y agradable, como su apartamento de clase alta, o la diminuta prenda de seda que llevaba bajo la falda.

Shaoran se apresuró a apartar de su mente aquella prenda en particular y se concentró en buscar su camino entre las rocas.

Le habría gustado seguir en las montañas un tiempo, dos días, tal vez tres. Había donde ponerse a cubierto, y el camino era abrupto. Lo suficiente, pensó, para demorar a Yue y a algunos de los otros perros de Wei, más acostumbrados a merodear por callejones y moteles de mala muerte que a triscar por las montañas. En cambio, quien estaba acostumbrado a que lo persiguieran se aclimataba con más facilidad a cualquier cosa.

Shaoran se detuvo en una cima, sacó los prismáticos y escudriñó detenidamente el paisaje. Más abajo y hacia el oeste vio un pequeño poblado. Un puñado de diminutas casas rojas y amplios graneros bordeaba un entramado de campos de cultivo. Arrozales, a juzgar por el húmedo color verde esmeralda. Agradeció no ver ningún poste de electricidad. Cuanto más lejos estuvieran de la civilización, mejor. Aquel poblado podía pertenecer a una tribu merina, si no recordaba mal la guía de viajes. Un poco más allá se veía un angosto y serpenteante río. Parte del Betsiboka.

Shaoran siguió el rastro con los ojos entornados hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Cierto que el río fluía hacia el noroeste, pero la perspectiva de viajar en barco tenía cierto atractivo. Con cocodrilos o sin ellos, sería más rápido que ir a pie, incluso para una distancia corta. Pero esa sería una decisión que tomaría en su momento. Le llevaría una tarde o dos leer sobre el tema: qué ríos obedecerían mejor a su propósito y cómo viajaban por ellos los nativos. Recordó haber ojeado algo que le recordó las canoas de fondo plano de los cajunes. Shaoran había viajado por los canales en una de ellas cuando casi echó a perder un trabajo en una vieja mansión a las afueras de Lafayette.

¿Cuánto sacó por aquellas pistolas de duelo antiguo de cachas de nácar? No se acordaba. Pero la persecución por el pantano donde tuvo que abrirse camino entre cipreses y bajo el musgo empapado... ah, aquello fue algo digno de recordar. No, no le importaría viajar de nuevo por el río.

En cualquier caso, mantendría los ojos abiertos por si avistaba más poblados. Más tarde o más temprano necesitarían comida y tendrían que negociar por ella. Acordándose de su socia, decidió que en ese asunto le vendría de perlas.

Sakura, disgustada y dolorida por las magulladuras, estaba sentada en el suelo. No pensaba dar un paso más hasta que hubiera comido y descansado. Tenía las piernas como aquella única vez que había corrido en la cinta del gimnasio. Sin mirar siquiera a Shaoran, metió la mano en la mochila. Lo primero que iba a hacer era cambiarse de zapatos.

Shaoran guardó los prismáticos y se volvió hacia ella. El sol estaba alto en el cielo. Podrían avanzar varios kilómetros antes del atardecer.

—Vámonos.

Sakura, en un gélido silencio, se puso a pelar un plátano muy despacio. A ver si se atrevía a decirle otra vez que moviera el culo. Con la mirada clavada en Shaoran, dio un mordisco a la fruta.

Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y la falda se le subía más arriba de las rodillas. Su blusa, húmeda de sudor, se le pegaba a la piel. La pulcra trenza que se había hecho delante de él esa mañana se había ido soltando de manera que su pelo sedoso y castaño claro escapaba para acariciarle las mejillas. Su rostro era frío y elegante como el mármol.

—Vámonos. —El deseo le ponía tenso. Se prometió que no iba a permitir que Sakura le cazara. De ninguna manera. Cada vez que dejaba que una mujer se metiera en su vida, terminaba perdiendo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, conseguiría llevársela al huerto antes de que todo acabara, pero no pensaba permitir que aquella dama delgada de ojos fríos hiciera tambalear sus prioridades: el dinero, la buena vida.

Se preguntó lo que sería tenerla debajo de él desnuda, caliente y completamente vulnerable.

Sakura se apoyó contra una roca y dio otro mordisco al plátano. Una curiosa brisa movió el aire a su alrededor. Ella se rascó la parte trasera de la rodilla.

—Que te den, Li —sugirió con un tono perfectamente sereno.

Dios, cómo le gustaría hacer el amor con ella hasta dejarla exhausta, lacia y maleable. Le gustaría asesinarla.

—Mira, princesa, tenemos mucho que avanzar hoy, y puesto que vamos a pie...

—Gracias a ti —le recordó ella.

Sakura se agachó hasta ponerse a la altura de sus ojos.

—Gracias a mí todavía conservas esa cabeza, hueca sobre tus bonitos hombros. —Furioso y exasperado, rebosando de deseos que no quería, le agarró el mentón—. A Wei le encantaría echarle el guante a una pieza con clase como tú. Créeme, tiene una imaginación única.

Un rápido escalofrío de miedo sacudió a Sakura, pero no apartó la mirada.

—Wei es tu hombre del saco, Shaoran, no el mío.

—No te creas que será selectivo.

—No vas a intimidarme.

—Si no haces lo que te digo, estás muerta —le espetó él.

Ella le apartó la mano con firmeza y se levantó con elegancia. Aunque llevaba la falda manchada de polvo rojo y rota, con un agujero en la cadera, flotaba en torno a ella como una capa. Los duros zapatos malgaches podrían haber sido zapatos de cristal. Shaoran tuvo que admirar su elegancia. Era algo innato, estaba seguro. Eso no podía habérselo enseñado nadie. De haber sido la campesina que parecía en ese momento, habría seguido moviéndose como una princesa.

Sakura le puso la piel del plátano en la mano enarcando una ceja.

—Nunca hago lo que me dicen. De hecho hago todo lo posible por llevar la contraria. Que no se te olvide en el futuro.

—Como sigas así, princesa, no vas a tener futuro.

Ella, tomándose su tiempo, se sacudió el polvo de la falda.

—¿Nos vamos?

Shaoran tiró la piel de plátano a un barranco e intentó convencerse de que habría preferido a una mujer que gimiera y temblara.

—Si estás segura de que estás lista...

—Bastante segura.

Shaoran sacó la brújula. Norte. Seguirían avanzando hacia el norte un poco más. El sol caía a plomo sin sombra alguna que los cobijara y el terreno sería un infierno para andar, pero las rocas y pendientes ofrecían alguna protección. Ya fuera por instinto o por superstición, algo le ponía los pelos de punta. No volverían a detenerse hasta el atardecer.

—¿Sabes, princesa? En otras circunstancias habría admirado tu clase. —Y con estas palabras echó a andar con paso presuroso—. Pero de momento corres el riesgo de convertirte en un verdadero incordio.

Las largas piernas de Sakura y su determinación la mantuvieron a su altura.

—Tener clase es admirable en cualquier circunstancia —le corrigió ella mirándole divertida—. Y envidiable.

—Pues quédate con tu clase, guapa, que yo me quedo con la mía.

Ella enlazó el brazo en el de él con una risa.

—Ah, por eso no te preocupes, que ya era mi intención.

Shaoran miró su mano limpia de uñas bien cuidadas. No creía que hubiera otra mujer en el mundo capaz de hacerle sentir como si la estuviera acompañando a un baile mientras trepaban por una rocosa pendiente bajo el pleno sol del mediodía.

—¿Has decidido ser simpática de nuevo?

—He decidido, en lugar de enfurruñarme, mantener los ojos abiertos en busca de la primera oportunidad de vengarme por las magulladuras. Mientras tanto, ¿hasta dónde tenemos que llegar?

—El viaje en tren nos habría llevado unas doce horas, y tenemos que seguir una ruta menos directa. Calcúlalo tú misma.

—No hace falta que te pongas borde —replicó ella—. ¿No podemos buscar un pueblo y alquilar un coche?

—Cuando veas el primer cartel de Hertz, avísame. Invito yo.

—De verdad que deberías comer algo, Shaoran. Cuando no como, yo también me pongo de mal humor. —Apartándose de él le ofreció la bolsa—. Anda, tómate un mango, que están muy ricos.

Disimulando una sonrisa, Shaoran metió la mano en la bolsa. Lo cierto era que en ese momento le vendría bien algo cálido y dulce. Rozó con los dedos la bolsa de red donde guardaba la fruta y tocó algo suave y sedoso. Lo sacó por curiosidad y se quedó mirando el diminuto tanga de encaje. Así que todavía no se lo había puesto.

—Vaya mango estupendo tenemos aquí.

Sakura miró por encima del hombro y le vio pasarse la tela entre los dedos.

—Quita las zarpas de mis bragas, Shaoran.

Él se limitó a sonreír, alzando la prenda de manera que el sol la atravesaba.

—Una frase interesante. De todas formas, ¿cómo se te ocurre ponerte algo así?

—Por modestia —replicó ella pudorosa.

Shaoran metió el tanga en la mochila con una carcajada.

—Seguro. —Sacó un mango y le dio un gran mordisco. El jugo se deslizó maravillosamente por su garganta seca—. La seda y el encaje siempre me traen a la mente a las modestas monjitas de los países subdesarrollados.

—Qué imaginación más rara tienes —observó ella, mientras bajaba una pendiente medio resbalando—. A mí siempre me traen a la mente el sexo.

Y con estas palabras, adoptó un paso de marcha y se puso a silbar.

Caminaron y caminaron. Se echaron protector solar en cada centímetro de la piel y aceptaron el hecho de que se quemarían de todas formas. Las moscas zumbaban sobre ellos, atraídas por el olor de la crema y el sudor, pero aprendieron a ignorarlas. Aparte de los insectos, no tenían otra compañía.

A medida que caía la tarde, Sakura perdió interés en las rocas y las montañas y los valles que había más abajo. Los olores a tierra y hierba quemada por el sol perdían su atractivo cuando estabas enterrada en ellos. Observó a un pájaro planear en el cielo sobre una corriente de aire. Al estar mirando hacia arriba no vio la larga serpiente que pasó a centímetros de su pie hasta esconderse en una roca.

No tenía nada de exótico estar chorreando de sudor ni resbalar sobre las piedras. Madagascar habría tenido mucho más encanto desde la fresca terraza de un hotel. Solo el acerado orgullo le impedía pedir un descanso. Mientras Shaoran pudiera andar, por Dios que ella andaría también.

De vez en cuando divisaba alguna aldea o poblado, siempre cerca del río y al lado de campos de cultivo. Desde las montañas se veía el humo de los fuegos, y cuando el aire soplaba en la dirección adecuada, oían ladridos de perros o ruido del ganado. Las voces no llegaban hasta allí. La distancia y el cansancio provocaban en Sakura una sensación de irrealidad. Tal vez las cabañas y los campos eran solo un decorado.

Una vez, con los prismáticos de Shaoran, vio a los trabajadores agachados sobre arrozales como pantanos, muchas de las mujeres con bebés atados con lambas a la espalda, al estilo papúa. La tierra húmeda se estremecía y cedía bajo el movimiento de los pies.

En toda su experiencia, en sus excursiones por Europa, jamás había visto nada como aquello. Pero por otra parte, París, Londres y Madrid ofrecían el brillo y el ambiente cosmopolita al que estaba acostumbrada. Jamás se había echado una mochila al hombro para irse a andar por el campo. Mientras cambiaba el peso una vez más, se dijo que siempre había una primera vez... y una última. Aunque le gustaban los colores, el terreno, el campo abierto, le gustarían muchísimo más si no tuviera que pateárselo.

Si tenía que sudar, prefería que fuera en una sauna. Si quería agotarse, que fuera dándole a alguien una paliza en una pista de tenis.

Pero seguía poniendo un pie delante de otro, dolorida y pegajosa de sudor. No pensaba quedar por debajo de Shaoran Li ni de ninguna otra persona.

Shaoran observó el ángulo del sol y supo que tenían que buscar un sitio donde acampar. Las sombras se alargaban. Hacia el oeste el cielo ya se teñía de rojo. Normalmente se le daba mejor que nadie aprovechar la noche, pero no pensaba que las tierras altas de Madagascar fueran un buen sitio para probar su suerte en la oscuridad.

Una vez recorrió las Montañas Rocosas por la noche y estuvo a punto de romperse una pierna. No tenía que hacer ningún esfuerzo para acordarse del accidente. La imprevista caída por el barranco había ocultado su rastro, pero aquello le costó tener que ir cojeando hasta Boulder. Cuando el sol se pusiera, se detendrían y esperarían hasta el amanecer.

Seguía esperando que Sakura se quejara, que lloriqueara, que exigiera, que actuara en general como consideraba que actuaría una mujer en aquellas circunstancias. Pero el caso es que Sakura no se había comportado como él esperaba desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. La verdad era que quería verla gimotear. Así le resultaría más fácil justificarse cuando la dejara tirada a la primera oportunidad. Después de limpiarle casi todo el dinero, claro. Si se quejara, podría hacer ambas cosas sin escrúpulo alguno. Pero tal como iban las cosas, Sakura no le estaba demorando y llevaba su parte de la carga. Solo era el primer día, se dijo. Había que darle tiempo. Las flores de invernadero se marchitaban pronto cuando se las exponía al aire de verdad.

—Vamos a echar un vistazo a esa cueva.

—¿Cueva? —Sakura se protegió los ojos para seguir su mirada. Vio un pequeño arco y un agujero muy oscuro—. ¿Esa cueva?

—Sí. Si no está ocupada por alguien de cuatro patas, será un buen hotel para pasar la noche.

—¿Dentro? Un buen hotel es el Beverly Wilshire.

Shaoran ni siquiera la miró.

—Lo primero que hay que ver es si está vacía.

Sakura tragó saliva viéndole acercarse a la cueva. Sakura se quitó la mochila y se metió. Ella a duras penas resistió las ganas de llamarle.

Todo el mundo tiene derecho a una fobia, se recordó mientras se acercaba. Y la suya era el terror a los espacios pequeños y cerrados. Por cansada que estuviera, habría preferido recorrer otros quince kilómetros antes que reptar en aquel diminuto arco de oscuridad.

—No es el Wilshire —dijo Shaoran al salir—. Pero nos servirá. Tienen nuestra reserva.

Sakura se sentó en una piedra y miró alrededor. No había nada más que más rocas, unos cuantos arbolitos y tierra pelada.

—Me parece recordar haber pagado un precio exorbitante por esa tienda que se pliega como un pañuelo. La que insistías en que había que comprar —le recordó—. ¿Es que nunca has oído hablar del placer de dormir bajo las estrellas?

—Cuando alguien quiere mi pellejo (y han estado a punto de conseguirlo varias veces), me gusta tener una pared que me cubra la espalda. —Todavía arrodillado cogió su mochila—. Me imagino que Wei nos está buscando al este de aquí, pero no pienso correr ningún riesgo. Además, en las tierras altas refresca por la noche. Ahí dentro podemos arriesgarnos a encender una hoguera pequeña.

—Una hoguera. —Sakura se miró las uñas. Si no se hacía pronto la manicura, se le iban a poner muy feas—. Encantador. En un sitio tan pequeño como ese, nos asfixiaríamos en cuestión de minutos.

Shaoran sacó un hacha pequeña de la mochila y le quitó la vaina de cuero.

—A unos dos metros la cueva se abre. Puedo ponerme de pie. —Se acercó a un flaco pino y se puso a cortar una rama—. ¿No has hecho nunca espeleología?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Explorar cuevas —explicó sonriendo—. Una vez conocí a una licenciada en geología. Su padre era dueño de un banco. —Shaoran recordó que no consiguió sacarle mucho más que un par de noches memorables en una cueva.

—Siempre he encontrado cosas mejores que explorar que un agujero.

—Entonces no sabes lo que te has perdido, princesa. Puede que esto no sea una atracción turística, pero tiene estalactitas y estalagmitas de primera.

—Qué emoción —replicó ella secamente. Al mirar hacia la cueva, únicamente veía un agujero muy pequeño y muy oscuro. Solo con mirar se le perlaba la frente de sudor frío.

Shaoran, irritado, se puso a cortar una respetable pila de leña.

—Sí, supongo que a una mujer como tú no le resultarán muy emocionantes las formaciones rocosas. A menos que te las pudieras poner, claro. —Todas eran iguales, las mujeres que llevaban trajes franceses y zapatos italianos. Por eso él, para divertirse, prefería una bailarina o una profesional. Por lo menos eran honestas y tenían carácter.

Sakura dejó de mirar el agujero lo suficiente para volverse hacia él con los ojos entornados.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de «una mujer como yo»?

—Una pija —replicó él, dando un hachazo a la madera—. Una frívola.

—¿Frívola? —Sakura se levantó. Aceptaba lo de pija sin problemas. Al fin y al cabo era cierto—. ¿Frívola? —repitió—. Hay que tener cara dura para llamarme frívola, Shaoran. Yo no me he ganado la vida robando.

—No te ha hecho falta. —Shaoran ladeó la cabeza, y la miró a los ojos. Los suyos eran fríos; los de ella, acalorados—. Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros, princesa. Tú naciste con una cuchara de plata en la boca. Yo nací para cogerla y empeñarla. —Se metió la leña bajo el brazo y volvió a la cueva—. Si quiere usted comer, señora marquesa, meta en la cueva su culo de alta cuna. Aquí no hay servicio de habitaciones. —Ágil y rápido, agarró su mochila y desapareció en el interior del agujero.

¡Cómo se atrevía! Sakura se quedó mirando la cueva con los brazos en jarras. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así después de hacerla caminar kilómetros y kilómetros? Desde que le conoció la habían disparado, amenazado, perseguido y tirado de un tren. Y le había costado hasta la fecha miles de dólares. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle como si fuera una estúpida niñata de cabeza hueca? ¡Eso no iba a quedarse así!

Pensó por un instante en seguir adelante sola, dejándole en su cueva como un oso gruñón. Ah, no, de ninguna manera. Sakura respiró hondo sin dejar de mirar el agujero en la roca. No, eso era lo que él querría. Se libraría de ella y el tesoro sería para él sólito. No pensaba darle esa satisfacción. Aunque perdiera la vida en ello, pensaba seguir con él y recuperar hasta el último céntimo que le debía. Y mucho más.

Muchísimo más, añadió rechinando los dientes. Se puso a gatas y empezó a adentrarse en la cueva.

El primer metro lo avanzó por pura rabia. Pero luego la asaltó el sudor frío y se quedó petrificada. Respiraba entrecortadamente y no podía ni avanzar ni retroceder. Aquello era una caja sin aire, oscura. Y la tapa se había, cerrado para asfixiarla.

Notaba que las paredes negras y húmedas se cernían sobre ella, dejándola sin aire. Apoyó la cabeza en el suelo duro e intentó combatir la histeria.

No, no pensaba ceder. No podía. Shaoran estaba delante, justo un poco más allá. Si gemía la oiría. El orgullo era tan fuerte como el miedo. No estaba dispuesta a que se burlara de ella. Jadeando siguió arrastrándose muy poco a poco. Shaoran había dicho que la cueva se abría. Si pudiera avanzar solo un poco más, podría respirar.

Dios, necesitaba luz. Y espacio. Y aire. Cerrando con fuerza los puños, dominó las ganas de ponerse a gritar. No, no pensaba hacer el ridículo delante de él. No estaba dispuesta a ser su diversión.

Mientras yacía boca abajo, librando su propia batalla, captó un destello de luz. Se concentró perfectamente inmóvil en el crepitar de la madera, el ligero olor a humo de pino. Shaoran había encendido la hoguera. No estaría oscuro. Solo tenía que arrastrarse un poco más y habría luz.

Necesitó todas sus fuerzas y un valor que ignoraba que tenía. Centímetro a centímetro, Sakura fue avanzando hasta que la luz se reflejó en su rostro y las paredes se abrieron en torno a ella. Agotada, se quedó tumbada un momento, solo respirando.

—Vaya, veo que has decidido venir. —Shaoran, de espaldas a ella, sacó uno de los cazos plegables para calentar agua. La perspectiva de un café caliente y fuerte era lo que le había mantenido en pie los últimos ocho kilómetros—. Tenemos un festín, princesa. Fruta, arroz y café. Yo me encargo del café. A ver qué puedes hacer tú con el arroz.

Aunque todavía temblaba, Sakura se incorporó hasta sentarse. Se le pasaría, se dijo. En unos momentos se le pasarían las náuseas y el mareo. Y luego, fuera como fuese, se lo haría pagar.

—Lástima no tener un poco de vino blanco, pero... —Al volverse hacia ella se interrumpió. ¿Era un efecto óptico o tenía la cara gris? Frunciendo el ceño dejó el agua al fuego y se acercó a ella. No, no era un efecto óptico. Sakura tenía el aspecto de irse a disolver si la tocaba. Algo inseguro, Shaoran se agachó—. ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura clavó en él una mirada ardiente y dura.

—Nada.

—Sakura. —Shaoran le tocó la mano—. Joder, estás como un témpano. Acércate al fuego.

—Estoy bien. —Sakura, furiosa, apartó la mano—. Déjame en paz.

—Espera. —Antes de que ella pudiera levantarse de un brinco, la agarró por los hombros. La notaba temblar. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que parecer tan joven, tan indefensa? Una mujer con una fortuna como la suya tenía todas las defensas que necesitaba—. Voy a traerte un poco de agua —murmuró. Y en silencio le ofreció la cantimplora abierta—. Está un poco tibia, bebe despacio.

Sakura dio un sorbo. Sí, estaba tibia y sabía a hierro. Volvió a beber.

—Estoy bien. —Su voz era tensa, nerviosa. No se esperaba que Shaoran se mostrara tan solícito.

—Descansa un momento. Si tienes náuseas...

—No tengo náuseas. —Sakura le puso la cantimplora bruscamente en las manos—. Tengo un pequeño problema con los sitios cerrados, ¿vale? Pero ya estoy dentro y me pondré bien.

Pero al volver a cogerle la mano, Shaoran se dio cuenta de que lo suyo no era un pequeño problema. Estaba húmeda, fría y temblorosa. Le asaltó de pronto la mala conciencia y no le gustó nada. No le había dado respiro desde que empezaron. No había querido darle respiro, porque si dejaba que Sakura le ablandara, si llegaba a tomarle cariño, perdería toda su ventaja. Ya le había pasado antes. Pero Sakura temblaba.

—Sakura, deberías habérmelo dicho.

Ella alzó el mentón en un gesto que él no pudo por menos que admirar.

—Me da más aversión hacer el ridículo.

—¿Por qué? A mí no me importa nada hacer el ridículo. —Sonriendo le apartó el pelo de las sienes. Sakura no iba a llorar. Gracias a Dios.

—La gente que nace ridícula rara vez se da cuenta. —Pero la tensión había desaparecido de su voz. Sus labios se curvaron—. De todas formas, ya estoy dentro. Puede que haga falta una grúa para sacarme, eso sí. —Respirando despacio echó un vistazo en torno a la amplia cueva, con las columnas de piedra de las que Shaoran había hablado. A la luz del fuego las estalactitas y estalagmitas brillaban. Aquí y allá el suelo estaba cubierto de excrementos. Advirtió con un escalofrío una piel de serpiente arrugada contra la pared—. Aunque la hayan decorado a principios del Neanderthal.

—Tenemos una cuerda. —Shaoran le frotaba la mejilla con los nudillos. Estaba recuperando el color—. Te sacaré a rastras con ella cuando llegue el momento. —Mirando por encima del hombro, vio que el agua ya hervía—. Vamos a tomar un café.

Cuando Shaoran se volvió, Sakura se tocó la mejilla allí donde él le había frotado. No había imaginado que pudiera ser tan inesperadamente tierno cuando no intentaba conseguir algo.

¿O sí intentaba conseguir algo?

Suspiró y se quitó la mochila. Todavía tenía el dinero.

—No sé preparar arroz. —Sacó la bolsa de mangos. Más de uno tenía golpes y emanaban un penetrante olor a fruta madura. Ningún festín de siete platos le había parecido tan apetitoso.

—Debido a la cocina con que contamos, no se puede hacer otra cosa que hervir y remover. Arroz, agua, fuego... —Shaoran se volvió un momento—. Seguro que puedes.

—¿Quién lava los platos? —preguntó ella mientras vertía agua en otro cacharro.

—Vamos a medias en la cocina, y en el fregado también. —Shaoran le ofreció una rápida y atractiva sonrisa—. Al fin y al cabo, somos socios.

—¿Ah, sí? —Con una dulce sonrisa, Sakura puso el cazo al fuego y aspiró el aroma del café. La cueva, llena de excrementos y humedad, se tornó al instante civilizada—. Bueno, socio, pues entonces qué tal si me dejas ver los documentos.

Shaoran le tendió una taza metálica de café.

—¿Y qué tal si me pasas la mitad del dinero?

Ella le miró por encima de la taza con ojos risueños.

—El café está muy bueno, Shaoran. Otro de tus muchos talentos.

—Sí, tengo muchos dones. —Shaoran se bebió de golpe media taza y notó en su interior el café caliente y fuerte—. Te dejo en la cocina mientras me encargo del dormitorio.

Sakura sacó la bolsa de arroz.

—Más vale que esos sacos de dormir sean como camas de plumas, después de lo que me han costado.

—Tienes una fijación con el dinero, princesa.

—Tengo el dinero.

Shaoran masculló entre dientes mientras hacía sitio para los sacos de dormir. Aunque Sakura no entendió lo que decía, sí captó el tono y con una sonrisa se puso a echar el arroz. Un puñado, dos. Si iba a ser su plato principal, pensó, más les valía comer bien. Volvió a meter la mano en la bolsa.

Tardó un momento en comprender el mecanismo de la cuchara plegable. Para cuando consiguió abrirla, el agua empezaba a hervir. Muy satisfecha de sí misma, se puso a remover el arroz.

—Utiliza un tenedor —le dijo Shaoran mientras desenrollaba los sacos—. Con la cuchara se aplastan los granos.

—Qué tiquismiquis —murmuró ella, pero se puso a abrir el tenedor como había abierto la cuchara—. De todas formas, ¿cómo es que sabes tanto de cocina?

—Sé mucho de comer —replicó él—. No siempre me encuentro en la posición de poder ir de restaurantes a disfrutar de la clase de comida a la que tengo derecho. —Desenrolló el segundo saco al lado del primero. Después de pensárselo un instante, los separó unos centímetros. Más le valía mantener cierta distancia—. Así que aprendí a cocinar. Es muy gratificante.

—Siempre que lo haga otro.

Shaoran se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—A mí me gusta. Con algo de cabeza, y unas pocas especias puedes comer como un rey... incluso en un motel de mala muerte con las tuberías rotas. Y cuando la cosa se pone mal, trabajo una temporada en un restaurante.

—¿Un trabajo? Qué decepción.

Shaoran dejó pasar el sarcasmo.

—El único que he logrado tolerar. Además se come bien y te da la ocasión de estudiar a la clientela.

—Buscando una víctima.

—No hay que dejar pasar ninguna oportunidad. —Se sentó con las piernas estiradas sobre un saco de dormir, se apoyó contra la pared de la cueva y sacó un cigarrillo.

—¿Es eso un lema de los boy scouts?

—Si no lo es debería serlo.

—Seguro que te llevaste todas las medallas al mérito, Shaoran.

Él sonrió, disfrutando del silencio, el tabaco, el café. Había aprendido hacía mucho a disfrutar de lo que tenía en el momento, y pensaba disfrutar más, mucho más.

—De una manera u otra. ¿Cómo va la cena?

Ella volvió a remover el arroz con el tenedor.

—Va. —Por lo que ella sabía.

Shaoran se quedó mirando el techo, observando las formaciones de rocas que habían ido constituyendo a lo largo de los siglos largas columnas. Siempre le habían atraído las antigüedades, el patrimonio, tal vez porque él no tenía ninguno. Sabía que era parte de la razón por la que iba hacia el norte, hacia las joyas y las historias que contenían.

—El arroz está mejor salteado con mantequilla, con champiñones y unas láminas de almendra.

A Sakura le gimió el estómago.

—Cómete un plátano —sugirió, tirándole uno—. ¿Sabes cómo vamos a rellenar la cantimplora?

—Creo que podríamos acercarnos al poblado de ahí abajo por la mañana. —Shaoran lanzó una nube de humo. Lo único que le faltaba, pensó, era un buen baño caliente y una rubia guapa y perfumada que le frotara la espalda. Sería una de las primeras cosas que haría cuando tuviera el tesoro en sus manos.

Sakura se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y cogió otra fruta.

—¿No será peligroso?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros y apuró el café. Siempre era más cuestión de necesidad que de peligro.

—Necesitamos agua, y podríamos conseguir algo de carne.

—Por favor, que vas a emocionarme.

—Según calculo, Wei sabía que el tren iba a Tamatave, así que nos buscará allí. Para cuando lleguemos, espero que se haya ido a buscarnos a otra parte.

Shaoran dio un mordisco a la fruta.

—¿Así que no tiene ni idea de tu destino final?

—No más que tú, princesa. —Al menos eso esperaba. Pero el picor entre los omóplatos no había remitido. Después de dar una última y larga calada al cigarrillo, lo tiró al fuego.

—Por lo que yo sé, no ha visto nunca los documentos, por lo menos no todos.

—Si no los ha visto nunca, ¿cómo averiguó lo del tesoro?

—Una cuestión de fe, princesa. Como tú.

Ella alzó una ceja al ver su mueca irónica.

—No me pega que ese Wei sea un hombre de fe.

—Entonces por instinto. Verás, un tal Whitaker pensó que podía vender los papeles al mejor postor y obtener un buen beneficio sin moverse de casa. La idea del tesoro, de un tesoro documentado además, dio vuelo a la imaginación de Wei. Imaginación ya te dije que tenía.

—Desde luego. Whitaker... —Dándole vueltas al nombre en la cabeza, Sakura se olvidó de dar vueltas al arroz en el cazo—. ¿George Alian Whitaker?

—Ese mismo. —Doug exhaló el humo—. ¿Lo conoces?

—Poco. Salí con uno de sus sobrinos. Cuentan que hizo su fortuna con el contrabando, entre otras cosas.

—Sí, entre otras cosas, sobre todo en los últimos diez años más o menos. ¿Te acuerdas de los zafiros Geraldi, que fueron robados en... el setenta y seis?

Ella arrugó un momento la frente.

—No.

—Deberías mantenerte al día de los acontecimientos, princesa. Lee el libro que robé en Washington.

—¿_Gemas perdidas a través de los tiempos_? —Sakura movió los hombros—. Prefiero leer novelas.

—Hay que expandir horizontes. En los libros se puede aprender de todo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sakura lo miró, interesada—. ¿Así que te gusta leer?

—Después del sexo es mi pasatiempo favorito. Pero bueno, te hablaba de los zafiros Geraldi. El juego de piedras preciosas más apetecible después de las joyas de la Corona.

Ella enarcó la ceja impresionada.

—¿Los robaste tú?

—No. —Shaoran apoyó los hombros contra la pared—. En el setenta y seis pasaba una mala racha. No tenía dinero para ir a Roma. Pero tengo contactos. Whitaker también los tenía.

—¿Los robó él? —preguntó Sakura sorprendida al acordarse de aquel viejo flaco.

—Lo apañó —la corrigió Shaoran—. Una vez cumplidos los sesenta años, Whitaker ya no quería mancharse las manos. Le gustaba hacerse pasar por un experto en arqueología. ¿No viste ningún programa suyo en la televisión pública?

Así que Shaoran también veía la PBS. Un ladrón muy completo.

—No, pero me enteré de que pretendía ser un Jacques Cousteau de secano.

—No tenía clase para eso. Pero bueno, obtuvo muy buenos índices de audiencia durante un par de años. Engañó a muchos peces gordos de abultadas cuentas bancarias para que financiaran sus excavaciones. Lo tenía muy bien montado.

—Mi padre decía que era un sinvergüenza —comentó Sakura.

—Veo que tu padre tiene algo más en la cabeza aparte del helado. En fin, el caso es que Whitaker hizo de intermediario de muchas piedras preciosas y objetos de arte que cruzaban de un lado al otro del Atlántico. Hace como un año engañó a una dama inglesa para apropiarse de un fajo de documentos y correspondencia antigua.

Aquello llamó la atención de Sakura.

—¿Nuestros papeles?

A Shaoran no le gustó nada el uso del adjetivo plural, pero lo dejó pasar.

—La dama los consideraba parte de la herencia artística o histórica de la humanidad, pensaba que tenían un valor cultural. Había escrito muchos libros sobre temas parecidos. Había implicado en el asunto a un general del ejército que estuvo a punto de llegar a un acuerdo con ella, pero por lo visto a Whitaker se le daba mejor camelar a las damas. Y Whitaker tenía una motivación más básica. La codicia. El problema es que estaba arruinado y tenía que hacer algo de campaña para conseguir fondos para la expedición.

—Y aquí es donde entra Wei.

—Exacto. Como te he contado, Whitaker abrió la subasta. Se suponía que iban a formar una sociedad. Socios —añadió con una lenta sonrisa—. Pero Wei decidió que no le gustaba el mercado competitivo e hizo una proposición alternativa. —Shaoran cruzó los tobillos y peló el plátano—. Whitaker le entregaría los papeles y a cambio Wei le permitiría conservar todos sus dedos.

Sakura dio otro bocado a la fruta, pero no le resultó fácil tragar.

—Parece un negociador muy convincente.

—Sí, a Wei le encantan los chanchullos. El problema es que utilizó demasiada persuasión con Whitaker. Por lo visto, el viejo tenía un problema de corazón y la palmó antes de que Wei pudiera divertirse mucho o tuviera en su poder los documentos. No sé qué le irritó más. Un infortunado accidente, o eso me dijo Wei cuando me contrató para que robara los papeles. —Shaoran mordió el plátano y saboreó el bocado—. Me explicó con todo lujo de detalles cómo pensaba convencer a Whitaker, con el propósito de meterme a mí el miedo en el cuerpo para que no se me ocurriera ninguna idea rara. —Shaoran recordó las pequeñas tenazas de plata que Wei manoseaba durante la entrevista—. Funcionó.

—Pero se los robaste de todas formas.

—Solo después de que me traicionara —le explicó Shaoran sin dejar de comerse el plátano—. Si hubiera sido legal conmigo, tendría los documentos. Yo habría cobrado y me habría tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones en Cancún.

—Pero ahora tienes tú los papeles. Y no hay que dejar pasar ninguna oportunidad.

—Tú lo has dicho, guapa. ¡Joder! —Sakura se levantó de un brinco y se arrojó hacia el fuego. Sakura, en un gesto automático de defensa, dobló las piernas esperándose cualquier cosa, desde una asquerosa serpiente hasta una repugnante araña—. Maldita sea, mujer, pero ¿cuánto arroz has echado ahí?

—Yo...

Shaoran cogió el cazo. El arroz se desbordaba por todas partes como la lava.

—Solo dos puñados —contestó por fin Sakura, mordiéndose el labio para no reírse.

—Y una mierda.

—Bueno, cuatro. —Y se llevó el dorso de la mano a la boca mientras él buscaba un plato—. O cinco.

—Cuatro o cinco —masculló él, echando el arroz en los platos—. ¿Cómo coño he acabado en una cueva de Madagascar con una chalada?

—Ya te dije que no sabía cocinar —le recordó ella, mirando el engrudo pardusco y pegajoso que tenía en el plato—. Me he limitado a demostrarlo.

—Eso desde luego. —Al oír su risa ahogada, Shaoran se volvió hacia ella. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, la falda y la blusa sucias, la cinta de la trenza suelta. Recordó su aspecto la primera vez que la vio, impecable y elegante con su sombrero de fedora blanco y las finas pieles. ¿Por qué resultaba ahora igual de atractiva?—. No te rías, que vas a tener que comerte tu parte —le espetó, pasándole un plato.

—Seguro que está bueno. —Metió en el arroz el tenedor que había usado para cocinar y, con lo que le pareció gran valentía, probó el primer bocado. Tenía un sabor almendrado y no del todo desagradable. Se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Jamás había pasado hambre, pero sí había oído que a buena hambre no hay pan duro—. No seas infantil, Shaoran. Si podemos conseguir unos cuantos champiñones y almendras, la próxima vez lo haremos a tu manera. —Y volvió al arroz con el entusiasmo de un niño con un helado. Sin darse del todo cuenta, Sakura acababa de experimentar por primera vez el hambre de verdad.

Shaoran, comiendo más despacio y con menos entusiasmo, la miraba. Él sí había pasado hambre y sabía que la volvería a pasar. Pero ella... Puede que estuviera cenando arroz en un plato de latón, con la ropa llena de mugre, pero se le notaba la clase. Shaoran lo encontraba fascinante e intrigante, hasta el punto de querer averiguar si siempre sería así. Aquella asociación podía ser más interesante de lo que había pensado. Mientras durase.

—Shaoran, ¿y la mujer que le dio a Whitaker el mapa del tesoro?

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—¿Qué le pasó?

Shaoran tragó el arroz.

—Kydo.

Vio que el miedo se reflejaba un instante en los ojos de Sakura y se alegró. Era mejor para los dos que ella entendiera lo que se jugaban. Pero su mano era firme cuando la tendió hacia el café.

—Ya veo. Así que eres la única persona viva que ha visto esos papeles.

—Eso es, princesa.

—Te querrá matar. Y a mí también.

—Justo.

—Pero yo no los he visto.

Sakura hundió el tenedor en el arroz.

—Si te echa el guante no podrás decirle nada.

Sakura se quedó un rato mirándole.

—Eres un hijo de puta de primera clase, Shaoran.

Esta vez él sonrió porque había oído un ligero atisbo de respeto.

—Me gusta la primera clase, Sakura. Pienso vivir en ella el resto de mi vida.

Dos horas más tarde la maldecía de nuevo, aunque para sus adentros. Habían dejado que el fuego se redujera a ascuas, de manera que la luz era tenue y rojiza. En las profundidades de la cueva se oía un lento y musical goteo. Todo aquello le recordaba a un caro e innovador burdel de Nueva Orleans.

Estaban ambos exhaustos y doloridos tras un día muy largo y muy arduo. Shaoran se quitó los zapatos pensando únicamente en el placer de la inconsciencia. No tenía dudas de que dormiría como un lirón.

—¿Sabes manejar esa cosa? —preguntó mientras abría su saco de dormir.

—Creo que sé apañármelas con una cremallera, gracias.

Y entonces Shaoran cometió el error de mirarla... y no apartar la vista de inmediato.

Sin atisbo de pudor, Sakura se quitó la blusa. Shaoran recordó lo fino que era el _body_ a la luz de la mañana. Cuando ella se quitó la falda, se le hizo la boca agua.

No, no es que Sakura no fuera pudorosa, lo que ocurría era que estaba casi comatosa de agotamiento. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza mostrar un atisbo de decoro. Y aunque lo hubiera pensado, habría considerado el _body_ ropa suficiente. Cuando iba a la playa llevaba todavía menos. Solo pensaba en tumbarse, en cerrar los ojos y caer dormida.

De no haber estado tan cansada, habría disfrutado de la incomodidad que sentía Shaoran en la entrepierna. Le habría proporcionado un cierto placer saber que sus músculos se tensaban mirando la sutil danza de la luz del fuego en su piel cuando ella se inclinó para abrir su saco de dormir. Habría sentido pura satisfacción femenina de saber que Shaoran contenía el aliento cuando la fina tela se alzaba sobre sus muslos y se ajustaba sobre su culo con sus movimientos.

Pero se metió en el saco sin pensar siquiera y cerró la cremallera. No se veía nada más que una nube de pelo castaño claro desenredado de la trenza. Con un suspiro, Sakura se puso las manos bajo la cabeza a modo de almohada.

—Buenas noches, Shaoran.

—Sí.

Él se quitó la camisa, agarró el borde de la cinta adhesiva pegada a su pecho y contuvo el aliento. Se la arrancó de un tirón sin piedad y una serpiente de fuego le atravesó el torso. Sakura ni se movió cuando sus palabrotas resonaron en las paredes de la cueva. Ya estaba dormida. Maldiciéndola, maldiciendo el dolor, Shaoran guardó el sobre en su mochila antes de meterse en su saco. Sakura, dormida, suspiraba quedamente.

Shaoran se quedó mirando el techo de la cueva, totalmente despierto y dolorido no solo por sus magulladuras.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE AUTORA:<strong>

Hola de nuevo!

Decidí adelantar el capitulo a unas horas. Quería actualizarlo ya! Sobre todo por las escenas de la cueva. Pobre Sakura… que mal lo pasó con la claustrofobia que tiene…Pero bueno, la vida es así Te pone a prueba a cada momento para superar tus miedos e ir avanzando con los años en ella.

Ahora ya sabéis que pasó con los documentos y como fue que los tiene Shaoran ahora mismo.

Se puede notar a medida de que avanzan los capitulos, que la relación entre ellos poco a poco va siendo un poco más íntima, no solo por los comentarios sino por reacciones también.

Bueno como no tengo mucho tiempo porque ya son aquí en España la una y veinte de la madrugada. No voy a poner muchas mas notas porque tengo muchísimo sueño (sobretodo porque llevo unos días en el pueblo y he madrugado y trabajado a más no poder en la remodelación de la casa que tengo allí) y quiero dormirme y no despertar mañana jejeje.

No se porque narices estoy dándoos explicaciones a vosotros sobre lo que me pasa. Si a nadie le debe interesar. Pero bueno yo lo digo para que sepáis el porqué no comento mucho más las notas de autora.

AVISO: **ACTUALIZARÉ ESTA HISTORIA CADA CINCO DÍAS O COMO MÁXIMO SIETE.**

Como solo se puede clasificar la historia con dos tipos de lo que van, debería ponerlo de tres:**Aventure/ Humor/ Romance.**

He de decir, que aparecerán muchos personajes de CSS conocidos, ya que en Por amor... no puse a muchos, en estos si los pondré, aunque por desgracia debo comunicar que Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru y Touya no aparecerán. Lo siento, pero no entran en la trama de esta historia.

REVIEWS

**Rebeca26:** Como tú dices. No. Lo siento pero no puedo adelantarte nada de quien es esa persona. Pero tranquila que ya lo sabrás. Y si, hay a veces que no se como es que Shaoran la aguanta pero hay que comprenderla. Ella está acostumbrada a otro tipo de vida, esto es nuevo y le debe costar acostumbrarse a este tipo de vida. Además es una situación llena de adrenalina a cada momento. Cualquiera en su situación estaría así o peor. Saludos y te espero en el siguiente!

**Mininahermosa29:** Espero que te haya gustado las últimas escenas también jeje. Saludos!

**Stellar BS:** Creo que se ha respondido tu review anterior con este capitulo. ¿Tensión sexual? Por supuesto! Jaja Y algo más profundo… bueno eso ya se verá. Pero al final de cuentas, todos los que se controlan y en el fondo lo desean, caen. Tarde o temprano caen. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Saludos y hasta el siguiente!

Gracias a los alertas de favorita historia o autor favorito. De verdad que me pone muy contenta. Besos a todos!

NOTICIAS

**1 - El ángel de un Demonio: **Capitulo 8 - Un nuevo amanecer (83%) **Estoy en proceso.**

**2 -Un Puente Entre Dos Mundos: **Capitulo 17 - Va para largo, antes tengo que actualizar, en el siguiente orden: El ángel de un Demonio -Capitulo 8, La Elegida -Capitulo 12, A Partir de un Cumpleaños... Todo Cambió -Capitulo 3. Lo siento, pero es así, mis propias historias son más importantes, lo siento por decirlo así pero es la verdad.

**La compañera de cuenta que estaba conmigo era la que se encargaba de ella y yo era su editora, pero como se le fue la inspiración, ahora la encargada de esta historia soy yo y encima me cuesta mucho retomar mis historias a tope, para que ahora tenga que tomar una que no es mía. Pero bueno… seguiré con ella. Como dije, no voy a dejar ninguna sin completar.**

**3 - La elegida:** Capitulo 12 - Amores predestinados (45%) En proceso, pero lo seguiré al finalizar el capitulo 8 de EADUD.

**4 - A partir de un cumpleaños, todo cambió:** Capitulo 3 - Estoy un poco estancada, lo siento...

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, y deja un review si quieres para ver si elegí bien la historia, si te gustó o no te gustó. Saludos y te espero! =)<p> 


	6. Una fiesta movidita

**AL ROJO VIVO**

* * *

><p>Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor.<p>

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí haciendo referencia a un libro de lectura que me gustó mucho, ya que he leído varias adaptaciones de los libros de esta escritora y me gustaron mucho así que espero que también os guste a vosotros =)

La escritora de este libro Nora Roberts, por si los interesados, quieren leer las obras de esta maravillosa mujer.

Quien no este de acuerdo con las adaptaciones de historias, no esta en la obligación de leerlas. Si tu eres uno de esos, por favor, dale al clic de ATRÁS y busca un fic que en verdad quieras leer.

Summary:Rica y guapa, a Sakura Kinomoto le gustan los coches deportivos, las películas antiguas y los hombres peligrosos. Pero incluso su regalada vida entre la alta sociedad neoyorquina sufre un vuelco cuando un extraño vestido de cuero aparece en su coche justo antes de que las balas empiecen a silbar. Shaoran Li, ladrón de guante blanco, está acostumbrado trabajar solo. Pero apremiado por la necesidad de encontrar dinero para lo que puede ser la brillante cumbre de su carrera, acepta a Sakura como su socia. Y con los titulares de los periódicos locales clamando por la desaparición de la heredera de los Kinomoto, y una banda de criminales tras los talones, Shaoran y Sakura escapan hacia Madagascar a la búsqueda de un fabuloso tesoro datado en la Revolución francesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Algo le hacía cosquillas en el dorso de la mano. Sin querer despertarse, Sakura agitó la muñeca con un perezoso gesto y bostezó.

Siempre había seguido su propio horario. Si quería seguir durmiendo hasta entrado el mediodía, dormía hasta el mediodía. Si quería levantarse al amanecer, así lo hacía. Cuando le apetecía era capaz de trabajar dieciocho horas sin interrupción. Con similar entusiasmo podía dormir ese mismo tiempo.

En ese momento lo único que le interesaba era el hermoso y vago sueño que estaba teniendo. Al notar de nuevo el sedoso roce en la mano, suspiró ligeramente irritada y abrió los ojos.

Con toda probabilidad era la araña más grande y más gorda que había visto en su vida. Enorme, negra y peluda, caminaba y exploraba con las patas. Con la mano a pocos centímetros de la cara, Sakura se quedó mirándola hasta que ocupó todo su campo de visión. El bicho se movía perezosamente por sus nudillos en línea recta hacia su nariz. Por un momento, aturdida de sueño, se limitó a mirarla bajo la tenue luz.

Sus nudillos. Su nariz.

De pronto fue consciente. Ahogando un grito, lanzó a la araña por los aires. El animal aterrizó con un audible chasquido en el suelo y se alejó con paso ebrio.

La araña no la había asustado. Jamás se le pasó siquiera por la cabeza que pudiera ser venenosa. Era sencillamente fea, y Sakura albergaba una básica falta de respeto por lo feo.

Suspirando asqueada se incorporó y se pasó los dedos por el pelo enredado. Bueno, si uno dormía en una cueva, se dijo, cabía esperar la visita de feos vecinos. Pero ¿por qué no había ido la araña a por Shaoran? Decidiendo que no había razón para que él siguiera durmiendo cuando a ella la habían despertado tan groseramente, Sakura se volvió con toda la intención de darle un empujón.

Shaoran no estaba. Su saco de dormir tampoco.

Intranquila aunque todavía no alarmada, miró en torno a ella. La cueva estaba del todo vacía. Las estalactitas y estalagmitas le daban el aspecto de un castillo abandonado y algo ruinoso. El aire estaba cargado. Algunas frutas ya se estaban pudriendo. La mochila de Shaoran también había desaparecido.

El muy hijo de puta. El maldito cabrón. Se había largado con los documentos, dejándola abandonada en una maldita cueva con un par de frutas, un saco de arroz y una araña del tamaño de un plato.

Demasiado furiosa para pensárselo mejor, atravesó la cueva a toda prisa y empezó a reptar por el túnel. Cuando se le entrecortó la respiración, siguió avanzando. Al diablo con las fobias, se dijo. No pensaba permitir que nadie la traicionara y se quedara tan fresco. Para atraparle tenía que salir. Y cuando le atrapara...

Vio la apertura y se concentró en ella. Y en la venganza. Jadeando, estremeciéndose, salió a la luz del sol. Se incorporó a duras penas, respiró con toda la capacidad de sus pulmones y lanzó un grito:

—¡Li! ¡Li, hijo de perra! —El sonido rebotó de nuevo hacia ella, con la mitad de volumen pero el doble de rabia. Sakura miró impotente las montañas rojas y las rocas. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber por dónde se había ido?

Al norte. Maldita sea, al norte. Shaoran tenía la brújula. Y el mapa. Sakura rechinó los dientes y volvió a llamarle a gritos:

—¡Li, hijo de puta! ¡Esta me la vas a pagar!

—¿El qué?

Sakura se giró bruscamente y casi se dio de bruces contra él.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas? —preguntó. En un arrebato de alivio y rabia le agarró de la camisa y lo estrechó contra ella—. ¿Adónde coño habías ido?

—Calma, princesa. —Él le dio unos golpecitos en el culo con gesto amistoso—. De haber sabido que querías meterme mano, me habría quedado por aquí.

—Sí, meterte mano al cuello. —Sakura le soltó de un empujón.

—Por algún sitio hay que empezar. —Shaoran dejó la mochila cerca de la entrada de la cueva—. ¿Piensas que te dejaría tirada?

—A la primera ocasión.

Doug tenía que admitirlo: era lista. La idea se le había ocurrido, pero después de un rápido vistazo por la mañana, no tuvo estómago para dejarla abandonada en una cueva en mitad de la nada. De todas formas, seguro que surgía la ocasión.

En un intento por evitar que se pusiera un paso por delante de él, sacó a relucir todo su encanto.

—Sakura, somos compañeros. Y... —Le pasó la punta del dedo por la mejilla—. Eres una mujer. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si te dejara sola en un sitio como este?

Ella encajó su encantadora sonrisa con otra similar.

—La clase de hombre que vendería el pellejo del perro familiar por el precio adecuado. Dime, ¿dónde estabas?

Shaoran no habría vendido el pellejo, pero sí que podría haber empeñado al perro entero de haberle hecho falta.

—Eres una mujer muy dura. Mira, estabas durmiendo como un angelito. —Igual que había dormido toda la noche, mientras él se pasaba gran parte de ella dando vueltas y fantaseando. No la perdonaría por eso, pero ya se vengaría en el momento y lugar apropiados—. Tenía que explorar un poco y no quería despertarte.

Ella lanzó un hondo suspiro. Era razonable, y además había vuelto.

—Pues la próxima vez que quieras jugar a Daniel Boone, me despiertas.

—Lo que tú digas.

Sakura vio un pájaro volando en el cielo. Se quedó contemplándolo un momento hasta que se calmó. El cielo estaba despejado, igual que el aire. Y hacía fresco. El calor llegaría en unas horas. Se oía un silencio que solo había percibido muy pocas veces en su vida. Era tranquilizador.

—Bueno, pues ya que te has ido a explorar, cuéntame qué has visto.

—En el poblado está todo tranquilo. —Shaoran sacó un cigarrillo que Sakura le arrebató de entre los dedos. Él sacó otro y encendió los dos—. No me he acercado bastante para ver ningún detalle, pero no parece que haya nada raro. Tal como yo lo veo, puesto que todo el mundo está tranquilo y a lo suyo, es un buen momento para hacerles una visita.

Sakura se miró el _body_ sucio.

—¿Así?

—Ya te he dicho que es un vestido muy bonito. —Y tenía un cierto atractivo, con un tirante caído sobre el hombro—. De todas formas no he visto ningún salón de belleza ni _boutiques_.

—Pues tú bajarás con esa pinta. —Sakura le miró de arriba abajo—. Vamos, seguro que sí. Pero yo pienso lavarme y cambiarme antes.

Tú misma. Seguramente quedará bastante agua para quitarte los churretes de la cara.

Doug sonrió al verla frotarse automáticamente las mejillas.

—¿Dónde está tu mochila?

Sakura miró hacia la cueva.

—Ahí dentro. —Su mirada era desafiante y su voz firme—. Y yo no pienso volver.

—Vale, ya voy yo. Pero no tendrás toda la mañana para emperifollarte. No quiero perder tiempo.

Sakura se limitó a enarcar una ceja mientras él ya se adentraba en el túnel.

—Yo nunca me emperifollo —declaró—. No me hace falta.

Shaoran desapareció con un gruñido ininteligible. Sakura miró la entrada de la cueva mordiéndose el labio, luego se volvió hacia la mochila que Shaoran había dejado. Tal vez no tuviera una segunda oportunidad. Se agachó sin vacilar y empezó a rebuscar.

Estaban todos los enseres de cocina y su ropa. Dio con un cepillo de hombre muy masculino que la detuvo un momento. ¿De dónde lo había sacado? Conocía todas sus pertenencias, hasta los calzoncillos que ella misma había pagado. Robado, claro, pensó, dejando de nuevo el cepillo en la mochila.

Cuando por fin encontró el sobre, lo sacó con cuidado. Tenía que ser aquello. Se volvió un instante hacia la cueva y a toda prisa sacó una hoja fina y amarillenta metida en un plástico y le echó un rápido vistazo. Estaba escrita en francés, con pulcra caligrafía femenina. Una carta, pensó. No, parte de un diario, Y la fecha... ¡cielo santo! Sakura abrió unos ojos como platos leyendo la desvaída caligrafía: 15 de septiembre, 1793. Allí estaba, bajo un sol de justicia, en una roca raída por la erosión, con un pedazo de la Historia en la mano.

Sakura la miró de nuevo, a toda prisa. Captó frases de miedo, de ansiedad y de esperanza. Lo había escrito una niña, de eso estaba casi segura por las referencias a «mamá» y «papá». Una joven aristócrata, temerosa y desconcertada por lo que le estaba pasando a ella y a su familia. ¿Tenía Shaoran idea de lo que llevaba en su mochila de lona?

Ahora era imposible leerlo con detalle. Más tarde...

Sakura cerró la bolsa con cuidado y la dejó junto a la entrada de la cueva. Luego, pensativa, se dio unos golpecitos con el sobre en la mano. Era muy gratificante vencer a un hombre en su propio juego, decidió. Entonces oyó ruidos. Shaoran volvía.

Con el sobre en una mano se miró y tontamente se pasó la otra mano del pecho a la cintura. ¿Dónde demonios iba a esconder aquello? Mata Hari debía de tener por lo menos un pareo. Frenética, comenzó a metérselo bajo el corpiño del _body_, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que era. Igual le hubiera dado clavarse el sobre en la frente. Con solo unos segundos de tiempo, se lo puso a la espalda y confió en la suerte.

—Su equipaje, señorita Kinomoto.

—Ya te daré luego la propina.

—Eso dicen todas.

—El buen servicio es su propia recompensa. —Y le sonrió muy ufana. Él replicó con el mismo gesto. Sakura estaba cogiendo la mochila que él le ofrecía cuando de pronto se le ocurrió algo. Si a ella le había resultado tan fácil robarle el sobre, a él... Abrió su bolsa y sacó la cartera.

—Más vale que te espabiles, princesa. Ya llegamos tarde a la cita de esta mañana. —Fue a cogerla del brazo cuando ella le estrelló la mochila contra el estómago. El siseo del aire que salió de sus pulmones le produjo una gran satisfacción.

—Mi cartera, Shaoran. —Sakura abrió la cartera y advirtió que él había tenido la generosidad de dejarle un billete de veinte—. Me parece que tienes los dedos muy largos.

—Las cosas son de quien las encuentra... socia. —Aunque esperaba que no le hubiera descubierto tan pronto, se limitó a encogerse de hombros—. No te preocupes, tendrás tu parte.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Se puede decir que soy un tradicional. —Satisfecho con la nueva situación, fue a ponerse la mochila a la espalda—. Creo que es el hombre el que debe llevar el dinero.

—Se puede decir que eres un idiota.

—Vale, pero de ahora en adelante el dinero lo llevo yo.

—Muy bien. —Sakura le ofreció una dulce sonrisa de la que él desconfió al instante—. Y yo llevo el sobre.

—De eso nada. —Shaoran le devolvió su bolsa—. Y ahora cámbiate como una buena chica.

La furia asomó a los ojos de Sakura y varios improperios se formaron en su boca. Pero había un momento para el genio, se recordó, y otro momento para mantener la sangre fría. Otra de las reglas básicas de su padre.

—He dicho que lo llevo yo.

—Y yo he dicho... —pero se interrumpió al ver la expresión de Sakura. Una mujer a la que acababan de robar limpiamente no debería mostrarse petulante. Shaoran miró su propia mochila. ¡No habría sido capaz! Volvió a mirarla. Desde luego que sí.

Tiró la mochila al suelo y metió dentro las manos. Solo le llevó un momento.

—Muy bien, ¿dónde está?

Ella alzó las manos a plena luz del sol. El ligero _body_ oscilaba a su alrededor como aire.

—Me parece que no es necesario registrarme.

Shaoran entornó los ojos. No era posible evitar contemplarla de arriba abajo.

—Dámelo, Sakura, o te dejo completamente desnuda en cinco segundos.

—Y te rompo la nariz.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, decididos ambos a quedar por encima del otro. Pero no tenían más remedio que aceptar el empate.

—Los papeles —repitió él, intentando por última vez el truco de la fuerza masculina y la dominación.

—El dinero —replicó ella, recurriendo a las agallas y la astucia femenina.

Shaoran lanzó una palabrota y se sacó del bolsillo trasero un fajo de billetes. Sakura tendió la mano, pero él los apartó bruscamente.

—Los papeles —repitió.

Tenía una mirada directa, pensó Sakura. Muy limpia, muy franca. Y con ella podía mentir a su antojo. De todas formas, en algunos aspectos se fiaba de él.

—Dame tu palabra —pidió.

Su palabra valía lo que él quería que valiese en cada momento. Pero descubrió con ella que valía demasiado.

—Ya la tienes.

Ella, asintiendo con la cabeza, se llevó la mano a la espalda, pero el sobre había resbalado fuera de su alcance.

—Hay muchas razones por las que no me gusta darte la espalda, pero... —Se encogió de hombros y se volvió—. Tendrás que cogerlos tú mismo.

Shaoran pasó la vista por la tersa línea de su espalda, por la sutil curva de la cadera. No tenía mucho donde agarrarse, pero lo que había era excelente. Tomándose su tiempo, metió la mano bajo la tela y la fue bajando.

—Tú coge el sobre y ya está, Shaoran. Nada de rodeos. —Sakura se cruzó de brazos mirando al frente. El roce de sus dedos en la piel le estaba excitando todas las terminaciones nerviosas. No estaba acostumbrada a que tan poco la alterara tanto.

—Están muy abajo —murmuró él—. Igual me hace falta un rato para encontrarlos. —Se le ocurrió de pronto que podía quitarle el _body_ en cinco segundos. ¿Qué haría ella entonces? Podría tenerla bajo él en el suelo antes de que ella pudiera siquiera coger aliento para insultarle. Y entonces conseguiría aquello por lo que se había pasado sudando toda la noche.

Pero entonces, pensó mientras rozaba con los dedos el borde del sobre, Sakura tendría sobre él un dominio que no se podía permitir. Hay que respetar las prioridades, se recordó tocando a la vez el duro sobre y la suave piel. Siempre era una cuestión de prioridades.

Ella necesitó toda su concentración para mantenerse totalmente inmóvil.

—Shaoran, tienes dos segundos para sacar los papeles o perder el uso de tu mano derecha.

—Te veo un poco nerviosilla, ¿no? —Por lo menos tuvo la satisfacción de saber que ella estaba tan agitada como él. No había pasado por alto su voz ronca ni su ligero temblor. Por fin, con la punta de los dedos sacó el sobre.

Sakura se volvió rápidamente tendiendo la mano. Él tenía el mapa, tenía el dinero. Estaba vestido mientras que ella iba casi desnuda. Shaoran no dudaba de que Sakura sería capaz de bajar a la aldea y conseguir algún medio de transporte hasta la capital. Si iba a dejarla tirada, jamás tendría mejor ocasión.

Sakura le clavó una mirada serena y directa. Shaoran sabía que le había leído el pensamiento al detalle.

Aunque vaciló, Shaoran se dio cuenta de que en ese caso su palabra era de hierro. Le puso el fajo de billetes en la mano.

—El honor entre ladrones...

—... Es un mito cultural —concluyó ella. Por un instante, solo un instante, no había estado segura de que él cumpliera su palabra. Cogió la mochila y la cantimplora y se acercó a un pino, que al menos ofrecía una cierta pantalla. Aunque en ese momento habría preferido una pared de acero con una puerta blindada—. Te podrías plantear afeitarte, Shaoran. No me gusta que mi escolta vaya desaliñado.

Él se pasó la mano por el mentón y se prometió no afeitarse en semanas.

Sakura descubrió que la marcha era más fácil cuando el destino estaba a la vista.

Un verano memorable antes de sus quince años había ido a la finca de sus padres en Long Island. A su padre le había entrado la obsesión de que el ejercicio era muy beneficioso. Y todos los días que ella no había tenido reflejos para escapar, la había obligado a salir a correr con él. Sakura recordaba su empeño en mantener el paso de un hombre veinticinco años mayor que ella y el truco que se inventó de buscar con la vista las majestuosas ventanas abuhardilladas de la mansión. En cuanto las veía era capaz de ponerse en cabeza, sabiendo que el final estaba ya cerca.

En este caso su destino no era más que un puñado de casas en torno a unos campos verdes y un río marrón que fluía hacia el oeste. Después de pasarse todo un día andando y una noche en una cueva, a Sakura se le antojaba tan flamante como New Rochelle.

A lo lejos, hombres y mujeres trabajaban en los arrozales. Los bosques se habían sacrificado a los campos. Los malgaches, un pueblo práctico, trabajaban con diligencia para justificar el sacrificio de los árboles. Eran isleños, recordó Sakura, pero sin la despreocupada pereza que solía fomentar la vida de las islas. Se preguntó cuántas de aquellas personas habrían visto siquiera el mar.

En los corrales se agrupaba el ganado, moviendo las colas con ojos aburridos. Vio un baqueteado jeep, sin ruedas, apoyado sobre piedras. De alguna parte venía el monótono martilleo del metal contra el metal.

Las mujeres tendían la colada: vistosas camisas de flores que contrastaban con su sencilla ropa de trabajo. Los hombres, vestidos con amplios pantalones, trabajaban con la azada en un estrecho huerto. Algunos cantaban una melodía más decidida que alegre.

Cuando se acercaron, las cabezas se giraron y el trabajo se detuvo. Nadie se adelantó, excepto un perro negro y flaco que corría en círculos delante de ellos armando jaleo.

En Oriente o en Occidente, Sakura sabía reconocer la curiosidad. Le pareció una lástima no llevar nada más alegre que una camisa y unos pantalones. Echó un vistazo a Shaoran. Sin afeitar y despeinado, parecía venir de una fiesta... de las que duran toda la noche.

A medida que se acercaban, Sakura distinguió a un grupo de niños. Algunos de los más pequeños iban a la espalda y caderas de hombres y mujeres. El aire olía a comida y excrementos de animales. Se pasó la mano por la tripa mientras bajaba por la montaña detrás de Shaoran, que tenía la nariz metida en la guía de viajes.

—¿Tienes que ponerte a leer ahora? —preguntó ella. Y puso los ojos en blanco cuando Shaoran se limitó a lanzar un gruñido—. Me sorprende que no te hayas traído una de esas lucecitas para leer en la cama.

—Ya compraremos una. Los merina son asiáticos, son la clase alta de la isla. Te sentirás identificada, ¿no?

—Desde luego.

Shaoran siguió leyendo, ignorando su tono divertido.

—Tienen un sistema de castas que separa a los nobles de la clase media.

—Muy sensato.

Shaoran le lanzó una mirada por encima del libro y ella sonrió.

—La ley tuvo la sensatez de abolir el sistema de castas, pero nadie le hace mucho caso.

—Es que eso de legislar la moral no suele funcionar.

Shaoran alzó la vista, negándose a seguir con el tema. La gente empezaba a reunirse, pero aquello no parecía precisamente un comité de bienvenida. Según todo lo que había leído, las más o menos veinte tribus o grupos existentes entre los malgaches habían enterrado el hacha de guerra hacía años.

A pesar de todo... Varios pares de ojos negros los miraban. Tendrían que ir con cuidado, paso a paso.

—¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán ante una visita inesperada? —Sakura se agarró de su brazo más nerviosa de lo que quería confesar.

El había entrado sin invitación en tantos lugares que había perdido la cuenta.

—Nos mostraremos encantadores. —Solía funcionar.

—¿Crees que puedes salir de esta? —preguntó ella cuando ya llegaban al llano al pie de la montaña. Aunque estaba inquieta, siguió andando con los hombros erguidos. La multitud se apartó entre murmullos dejando paso a un hombre alto de rostro enjuto que llevaba una túnica muy negra sobre una rígida camisa blanca. Podría ser el líder, el sacerdote, el general, pero Sakura supo con solo una mirada que era importante... y que su intromisión no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

Medía más de uno noventa. Dejando de lado el orgullo, Sakura retrocedió un paso dejando a Shaoran delante de ella.

—A ver cómo te lo camelas —le desafió en un susurro.

Shaoran escrutó al negro que se había adelantado a la multitud y carraspeó.

—No hay problema. —Intentó esbozar su mejor sonrisa—. Buenos días, ¿cómo está usted?

El hombre inclinó la cabeza con gesto de desaprobación, regio, distante, y con voz profunda lanzó una retahíla en malgache.

—No dominamos bien el idioma, señor... esto... —Sin dejar de sonreír, Shaoran tendió la mano. El hombre la miró y la ignoró. Con la sonrisa todavía pegada a la cara, Shaoran cogió a Sakura del codo y la empujó hacia delante—. Inténtalo en francés.

—Pero si tu encanto estaba funcionando muy bien.

—No es el momento de hacerte la listilla, princesa.

—Dijiste que eran amistosos.

—A lo mejor este no ha leído la guía de viajes.

Sakura escrutó el pétreo rostro negro muy por encima del suyo. Puede que Shaoran tuviera razón. Sonrió, batió las pestañas e intentó un saludo en francés formal.

El hombre de la túnica negra se quedó mirándola diez largos segundos y por fin devolvió el saludo. Sakura estuvo a punto de estallar en risitas de puro alivio.

—Vale, ahora discúlpate —ordenó Shaoran.

—¿Por qué?

—Por interrumpirles así —respondió él entre dientes, apretándole el codo—. Dile que nos dirigimos a Tamatave, pero que nos hemos perdido y no nos queda mucha comida. Y sigue sonriendo.

—Eso es fácil viéndote sonreír a ti como un subnormal.

Shaoran le lanzó una maldición, pero suavemente, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Hazte la indefensa, como si acabaras de pinchar una rueda.

Sakura se volvió hacia él enarcando las cejas con expresión gélida.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Tú hazme caso, joder.

—Se lo diré —replicó ella con gesto altanero—. Pero no pienso hacerme la indefensa. —Cuando se volvió, esbozó una agradable sonrisa—. Sentimos mucho irrumpir así en su aldea —comenzó a decir en francés—. Pero íbamos hacia Tamatave y mi compañero —señaló a Shaoran y se encogió de hombros— se ha perdido. Nos queda muy poca comida y agua.

—Tamatave está muy lejos hacia el este. ¿Viajáis a pie?

—Por desgracia.

El hombre volvió a contemplar a Shaoran y Sakura, fría, deliberadamente. La hospitalidad formaba parte de la herencia malgache, de su cultura. A pesar de todo, se ofrecía discriminadamente. Vio nervios en los ojos de los extranjeros, pero no mala voluntad. Al cabo de un momento hizo una reverencia.

—Nos agrada recibir invitados. Podéis compartir nuestra comida y agua. Soy Louis Rabemananjara.

—¿Cómo está usted? —Sakura tendió la mano y esta vez el hombre la aceptó—. Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto y este es Shaoran Li.

Louis se volvió hacia la multitud y anunció que tendrían invitados en la aldea.

—Mi hija, Meiling. —Una joven de piel color café y ojos rubíes se adelantó. Sakura observó su intrincado peinado de trenzas y se preguntó si su propio estilista sería capaz de imitarlo—. Ella se encargará de vosotros. Cuando hayáis descansado, compartiréis nuestra comida. —Y con estas palabras Louis volvió a internarse entre su gente.

Después de un rápido vistazo a la bonita camisa azul y los estrechos pantalones de Sakura, Meiling bajó la vista. Su padre jamás le permitiría ponerse algo tan indiscreto.

—Sed bienvenidos. Si venís conmigo os mostraré dónde podéis asearos.

—Gracias, Meiling.

Avanzaron detrás de Meiling entre la multitud. Un niño señaló el pelo de Sakura y dijo algo muy excitado hasta que su madre le hizo callar. Una palabra de Louis los mandó de vuelta al trabajo antes de que Meiling hubiera llegado a una casita. El tejado era de paja y muy inclinado para ofrecer más sombra. La construcción era de madera y algunos tablones estaban doblados. Las ventanas resplandecían. Junto a la puerta, por fuera, había una alfombrilla tejida, cuadrada y blanqueada casi por completo. Meiling abrió la puerta y se apartó para dejar paso a sus invitados.

Dentro estaba todo reluciente, todas las superficies pulidas. Los muebles eran toscos y sencillos, pero en todas las sillas había vistosos cojines. Junto a la ventana había un jarrón de arcilla con flores amarillas parecidas a las margaritas, y unos listones de madera bloqueaban la intensa luz y el calor.

—Hay agua y jabón. —Meiling les condujo más hacia el interior, donde la temperatura pareció bajar unos diez grados. De una pequeña alcoba sacó unos hondos cuencos de madera, jarras de agua y unos trozos de jabón marrón—. Pronto tendrá lugar la comida, a la que estáis invitados. Habrá de sobra. —Y sonrió por primera vez—. Nos hemos estado preparando para el _fadamihana_.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera darle las gracias, Shaoran la cogió del brazo. No había entendido el francés, pero una frase sí le sonaba.

—Dile que nosotros también honramos a sus antepasados.

—¿Qué?

—Tú díselo.

Sakura le siguió la corriente y fue recompensada con una sonrisa radiante.

—Lo que tenemos es vuestro —dijo Meiling antes de dejarlos a solas.

—¿De qué iba eso?

—Ha dicho algo sobre el _fadamihana_.

—Sí, se están preparando para eso, sea lo que sea.

—La fiesta de los muertos.

Sakura dejó de examinar un cuenco para volverse hacia él.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Es una vieja tradición. Parte de la religión malgache se basa en el culto a los antepasados. Cuando alguien se muere, lo llevan siempre a las tumbas de sus antepasados. Cada pocos años desentierran a los muertos y celebran una fiesta para ellos.

—¿Que los desentierran? —Sakura se vio asaltada por una repentina repulsión—. ¡Qué asco!

—Forma parte de su religión, es un gesto de respeto.

—Pues espero que a mí nadie me respete así —comenzó ella. Pero la pudo la curiosidad y frunció el ceño mientras Shaoran vertía agua en el cuenco—. ¿Y para qué lo hacen?

—Cuando sacan los cuerpos, les conceden un sitio de honor en la celebración. Les ofrecen lino fresco, vino de palmera y los últimos cotilleos. —Shaoran metió las dos manos en el cuenco y se lavó la cara—. Es su manera de honrar el pasado, supongo. O de mostrar respeto por la gente de la que descienden. El culto a los antepasados es la base de la religión malgache. Hay música y danzas. Todo el mundo se lo pasa bien, vivos y muertos.

Así que no lloraban a los muertos, pensó Sakura. Los entretenían. Una celebración de la muerte o tal vez, para ser más precisos, del lazo entre la vida y la muerte. De pronto le pareció entender la ceremonia y sus sentimientos cambiaron.

Sakura tomó el jabón que Shaoran le ofrecía y le sonrió.

—Es hermoso, ¿verdad?

Shaoran se frotó la cara con una pequeña y áspera toalla.

—¿Hermoso?

—Cuando mueres no te olvidan. Te traen de vuelta y te dan un asiento de primera fila en una fiesta, te ponen al día de las noticias del pueblo y brindan por ti. Una de las peores cosas de morirse es perderte toda la diversión.

—Lo peor de morirse es morirse —replicó él.

—Eres demasiado literal. Me pregunto si no será más fácil enfrentarte a la muerte sabiendo que te esperan unas cuantas fiestas.

Shaoran jamás había pensado que nada hiciera más fácil enfrentarse a la muerte. Uno moría cuando ya no podía engañar más a la vida. Movió la cabeza y dejó la toalla.

—Eres una mujer interesante, Sakura.

—Por supuesto. —Riéndose, olfateó el jabón. Olía a cera y a flores—. Y me muero de hambre. A ver qué hay en el menú.

Cuando Meiling volvió, llevaba puesta una colorida falda que rozaba sus pantorrillas. La tribu trajinaba llenando una larga mesa de comida y bebida. Sakura, que solo esperaba unos puñados de arroz y agua, se volvió de nuevo hacia Meiling para darle las gracias.

—Sois nuestros invitados. —Solemne y formal, Meiling bajó la vista—. Habéis sido guiados hasta nuestra aldea. Os ofrecemos la hospitalidad de nuestros ancestros y celebramos vuestra visita. Mi padre ha dicho que hoy declararemos día de fiesta en vuestro honor.

—Yo solo sé que tenemos hambre. —Sakura le tocó la mano—. Y os estamos muy agradecidos.

Se puso morada. Aunque lo único que reconoció fue la fruta y el arroz, no tuvo remilgos. Los olores se mezclaban en el aire, especiados, exóticos, diferentes. La carne, sin ayuda de la electricidad, se había cocinado en hogueras y hornos de piedra. Era de sabor fuerte, denso, delicioso. El vino, un vaso tras otro, era potente.

Comenzó la música, tambores y toscos instrumentos de viento y cuerda que tocaban fluidas y ancestrales melodías. Los campos podían esperar un día. Las visitas eran raras y, una vez aceptadas, muy valoradas.

Un poco aturdida, Sakura se puso a bailar con un grupo de hombres y mujeres que la aceptaron sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza al verla imitar sus pasos. Algunos hombres saltaban y giraban a medida que el ritmo se hacía más rápido. Sakura estalló en carcajadas. Recordó los clubes atestados y llenos de humo que ella frecuentaba, donde todo el mundo intentaba eclipsar a los demás. Música eléctrica, luces eléctricas. Se acordó de algunos de los tipos arrogantes y egocéntricos que habían salido con ella o lo habían intentado. Ninguno podría compararse con un merina. Giró y giró hasta que le dio vueltas la cabeza. Entonces se volvió hacia Shaoran.

—Baila conmigo —pidió.

Estaba enrojecida, con los ojos brillantes. Shaoran la sintió contra él cálida, de una suavidad imposible. Se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

—Paso. Ya estás bailando tú por los dos.

—No seas aguafiestas —replicó ella, dándole con el dedo en el pecho—. Los merina saben reconocer a un aburrido. —Entrelazó las manos a la espalda de él y comenzó a balancearse—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es mover los pies.

Las manos de Shaoran se deslizaron por voluntad propia hasta las caderas de ella para sentir el movimiento.

—¿Solo los pies?

Ella inclinó la cabeza y lanzó una mirada mortal bajo las pestañas.

—Si es lo único que sabes hacer... —Y lanzó un rápido grito cuando él la hizo girar en un círculo.

—Tú intenta mantener mi paso, princesa. —En un instante la rodeó con un brazo y extendiendo el otro le cogió la mano. Mantuvo la dramática pose de tango un momento hasta que empezó a moverse limpiamente hacia delante. Se soltaron, giraron y volvieron juntos.

—Vaya, Shaoran, al final va a resultar que eres divertido y todo.

Siguieron bailando y dando vueltas, y se ganaron la aprobación de la multitud. Se volvieron de manera que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, sus cuerpos frente a frente, con el brazo extendido, cogidos de la mano mientras Shaoran la guiaba hacia atrás.

A Sakura le palpitaba agradablemente el corazón, tanto por el placer de desmelenarse como por el constante roce del cuerpo de Shaoran contra el suyo. El aliento de Shaoran era cálido, sus ojos, tan únicos y claros, estaban clavados en los de ella. Rara vez pensaba que era un hombre fuerte, pero en aquel momento, tan cerca, notaba la tensión de sus músculos en la espalda y en los hombros. Sakura echó atrás la cabeza con gesto desafiante. Le seguiría paso por paso.

Shaoran la hizo girar tan deprisa que se le nubló la vista. Luego la dobló hacia atrás. Ella se dejó ir hasta que la cabeza casi rozó el suelo en aquella flexión exagerada. Y con la misma rapidez, de pronto estaba erguida, abrazada a él. Su boca estaba a un suspiro de distancia.

Solo tenían que hacer un movimiento mínimo, solo un ligero gesto de sus cabezas uniría sus labios. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada por el ejercicio, por la excitación. Sakura advirtió el olor almizcleño del sudor, un deje de vino y carne. Shaoran sabría a todo eso.

Solo tenían que acercarse una fracción de milímetro. ¿Y entonces qué?

—Qué demonios —masculló Shaoran. Y justo cuando su mano se tensaba en la cintura de Sakura, justo cuando ella bajaba los párpados, oyó el rugido de un motor. Giró la cabeza y se tensó como un gato con tal brusquedad que Sakura se quedó parpadeando.

—Mierda. —Shaoran le cogió la mano y salió corriendo para ponerse a cubierto. Sin encontrar mejor opción, la aplastó contra una casa y se pegó a ella.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Con un solo tango te conviertes en un lunático...

—No te muevas.

—No... —Entonces ella también lo oyó, fuerte y claro encima de ellos—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Un helicóptero. —Shaoran rezó por que el alero del inclinado tejado y la sombra que creaba los mantuviera ocultos.

Sakura logró mirar por encima de su hombro. Lo oía, pero no veía nada.

—Podría ser cualquiera.

—Podría ser. Pero no me juego la vida por un «podría ser». A Wei no le gusta perder el tiempo. —Maldito Wei, pensó mientras buscaba refugio y una vía de escape, ¿cómo había podido encontrarlos en mitad de la nada? Miró alrededor con cautela. No había adónde ir—. Esa cabellera rubia destacaría como una señal de neón.

—Hasta en los peores momentos eres todo un encantó, Shaoran.

—Esperemos que no decida aterrizar para echar un vistazo más de cerca. —Apenas había pronunciado estas palabras cuando el sonido se hizo más fuerte. Incluso desde el otro lado de la casa notaron el viento producido por las aspas. Se alzó una nube de polvo.

—Le has dado la idea.

—Cállate un minuto. —Shaoran miró a su espalda, listo para salir corriendo. ¿Adónde?, se preguntó exasperado. ¿Adónde demonios iban a ir? Estaban tan arrinconados como en un callejón sin salida.

Al oír un leve rumor, se giró bruscamente alzando los puños. Meiling se detuvo alzando la mano para pedir silencio. Les hizo un gesto y se deslizó a lo largo de la casa con la espalda contra la pared en dirección a la puerta. Aunque aquello significaba volver a dejar su suerte en manos de una mujer, Shaoran la siguió sin soltar la mano de Sakura.

Una vez dentro, les hizo una señal a los dos para que guardaran silencio y se acercó a la ventana. Asomó la cabeza con el cuerpo oculto a un lado.

El helicóptero estaba en el llano al pie de las colinas. Yue ya se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia la fiesta.

—Hijo de puta —masculló Shaoran. Más tarde o más temprano iba a tener que vérselas con Yue. Tenía que asegurarse de llevar cierta ventaja. De momento no tenía nada más letal que una navaja en el bolsillo de los téjanos. En ese momento recordó que tanto Sakura como él habían dejado las mochilas fuera, cerca de la comida y la bebida.

—Es...

—Quédate ahí detrás —ordenó cuando Sakura se acercó a él—. Es Yue, y otros dos soldaditos de Wei. —Y más tarde o más temprano, admitió mientras se enjugaba la boca con la mano, iba a tener que vérselas con Wei. Y cuando llegara ese momento iba a necesitar algo más que suerte. Estrujándose el cerebro, miró en torno a la habitación buscando algo, cualquier cosa con la que poder defenderse—. Dile a Meiling que esos hombres nos buscan y pregúntale qué va a hacer su gente.

Sakura miró a Meiling, que aguardaba en silencio junto a la puerta, y siguió las instrucciones de Shaoran.

Meiling entrelazó las manos.

—Sois nuestros invitados —replicó—. Ellos no.

Sakura sonrió y tradujo para Shaoran.

—Tenemos refugio, si te sirve de algo.

—Sí, muy bien, pero acuérdate de lo que le pasó a Quasimodo.

Yue estaba frente a Louis. El jefe del pueblo hablaba en malgache, implacable y con ojos de acero. El sonido, si no las palabras, llegaba hasta la ventana abierta. Yue se sacó algo del bolsillo.

—Fotografías —susurró Sakura—. Les debe de estar enseñando fotos nuestras.

Aquí, pensó Shaoran, y en todos los poblados que hubiera hasta Tamatave. Si salían de aquella se habían acabado las fiestas por el camino. Había sido un idiota al creer que podía tomarse un tiempo para respirar teniendo a Wei tras él.

Junto con las fotografías, Yue sacó un fajo de billetes y una sonrisa. Ambas cosas fueron recibidas con un impresionante silencio.

Mientras Yue probaba con Louis sus habilidades como negociador, otro miembro de la tripulación del helicóptero se acercó a la comida y comenzó a probarla. Shaoran contemplaba impotente cómo se acercaba más y más a las mochilas.

—Pregúntale si hay aquí alguna arma.

—¿Un arma? —Sakura tragó saliva. No le había oído nunca aquel tono de voz—. Pero Louis no...

—Pregúntaselo. Ahora mismo. —El compañero de Yue se sirvió una copa de vino de palma. Solo tenía que bajar la vista hacia la izquierda. Si veía las mochilas, ya no importaría de qué lado estuvieran los aldeanos. No estaban armados. Shaoran sabía lo que llevaba Yue en la pistolera de cuero bajo el abrigo. Lo había notado clavado en sus costillas no hacía muchos días—. Maldita sea, Sakura, pregúntaselo.

Al oír la pregunta de Sakura, Meiling asintió inexpresiva. Fue a la siguiente sala y volvió con un rifle muy largo de aspecto letal. Shaoran lo cogió y Sakura le agarró el brazo.

—Shaoran, ellos también van armados. Ahí fuera hay niños.

Él cargó el arma sombrío. Tendría que ser rápido y certero. Muy rápido.

—No voy a hacer nada hasta que no tenga más remedio. —Se agachó, apoyó el cañón en la ventana y apuntó. Tenía el dedo húmedo antes de tocar el gatillo.

Odiaba las armas. Siempre las había odiado. No importaba de qué lado del cañón estuviera. Había matado. En Vietnam había matado porque una mente rápida y unas manos ágiles no le habían librado del servicio militar ni de las apestosas junglas. Allí había aprendido cosas que jamás hubiera querido aprender, y cosas que tendría que utilizar. La prioridad era siempre la supervivencia.

Había matado. Recordaba una espantosa noche en Chicago, cuando se encontró arrinconado contra una pared con un cuchillo en el cuello. Sabía lo que era mirar a alguien mientras la vida se le escapaba. Tenías que saber que la siguiente vez, en cualquier ocasión, ese serías tú.

Odiaba las armas, pero aguantaba el rifle con mano firme.

Uno de los que habían estado bailando con Sakura lanzó una aguda carcajada. Alzando una jarra de vino por encima de su cabeza, agarró al hombre junto a las mochilas. Y mientras el nativo daba vueltas y saltos con el vino, las mochilas desaparecieron entre la multitud.

—Deja de hacer el idiota —le gritó Yue a su compañero, que alzaba la copa pidiendo más vino. Volviéndose de nuevo hacia Louis, hizo un gesto con las fotos. Su única respuesta fue una mirada dura y un murmullo malgache.

Yue se metió las fotos y el dinero en el bolsillo y volvió al helicóptero, que con un rugido se puso en marcha. Cuando ya estaba a unos tres metros en el aire, Shaoran notó por fin que se le relajaban los músculos de los hombros.

No le gustaba la sensación de tener un arma en las manos. Cuando desapareció el sonido del helicóptero, la descargó.

—Podías haber hecho daño a alguien con eso —murmuró Sakura mientras él le devolvía el rifle a Meiling.

—Sí.

Cuando se volvió, Sakura vio en él una crueldad que no había visto antes. Había allí un brillo que no tenía nada que ver con el miedo y sí con la astucia. Era un ladrón, sí, y eso lo entendía y lo aceptaba. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que a su manera era tan duro, tan encallecido como los hombres que les perseguían. Y no estaba segura de poder aceptar eso con tanta facilidad.

Aquella expresión se desvaneció de sus ojos cuando Meiling volvió a la habitación. Shaoran le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios con gesto tan galante como imponente.

—Dile que le debemos la vida y que no lo olvidaremos.

Aunque fue Sakura la que se dirigió a ella, Meiling no apartó la mirada de Shaoran. Sakura, de mujer a mujer, reconoció aquella mirada. Y un vistazo a Shaoran le confirmó que él también la había reconocido y que le encantaba.

—Mejor os dejo solos —declaró Sakura muy seca, abriendo la puerta—. Tres son multitud. —Y cerró con más fuerza de lo necesario.

* * *

><p>—¿Nada? —Una nube de fragante humo se alzó delante de la butaca de brocado y alto respaldo.<p>

Yue movió los pies. A Wei no le gustaban los informes negativos.

—Krentz, Dimitri y yo hemos cubierto toda la zona, hemos parado en cada aldea. Ahora tenemos aquí en la ciudad cinco hombres vigilando. No hay rastro de ellos.

—No hay rastro. —La voz de Wei era suave, profunda. Su madre le había enseñado dicción de manera implacable, entre otras cosas. La mano de cuatro dedos dio unos golpecitos al cigarrillo sobre el cenicero de alabastro—. Si uno tiene ojos para ver, siempre hay algún rastro, mi querido Yue.

—Los encontraremos, señor Wei. Solo que nos llevará algo más de tiempo.

—Me preocupa. —De la mesa a su derecha alzó una copa tallada de vino color rubí. En la mano buena llevaba un anillo: grueso y brillante oro en torno a un diamante—. Se os han escapado tres... —Wei se interrumpió para beber un sorbo y dejar que su lengua paladeara el vino. Le gustaban las cosas buenas—. No, vaya por Dios, han sido ya cuatro veces. Esto de fracasar se está convirtiendo en un hábito muy desagradable. —Mientras hablaba con voz muy suave, encendió el mechero y la llama se alzó recta y fina. Detrás de ella, su mirada se clavó en la de Yue—. Y ya sabes lo que pienso de los fracasos.

Yue tragó saliva. Sabía que no era buena idea dar excusas. Wei trataba las excusas con mano dura. Notó que brotaba el sudor en su nuca para empezar a gotear lentamente.

—Yue, Yue—suspiró Wei—. Has sido como un hijo para mí. —El mechero se apagó. Volvió a surgir una densa y fina columna de humo. Wei nunca hablaba deprisa. Una conversación estirada hasta la última palabra era más aterradora que una amenaza—. Soy un hombre paciente y generoso. —Aguardó el comentario de Yue y quedó complacido cuando solo se produjo un silencio—. Pero espero resultados. Obtenlos la próxima vez, Yue. Un empresario, como un padre, debe ejercer la disciplina. —Una sonrisa movió sus labios pero no sus ojos, vacuos e inexpresivos—. Disciplina —repitió.

—Atraparé a Li, señor Wei. Se lo serviré en bandeja.

—Una idea muy agradable, estoy seguro. Consigue los papeles. —Su voz cambió y se tornó gélida—. Y a la mujer. Esa mujer me intriga cada vez más.

Yue, en un gesto reflejo, se tocó la cicatriz de la mejilla.

—Atraparé a esa mujer.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

Lo siento, se que me tardé un día entero pero bueno ya lo tenéis aquí. No tengo mucho tiempo, lo subo deprisa y corriendo porque me voy al pueblo de nuevo jeje. Así que no puedo contestar a vuestros reviews hoy. Lo siento.

Como ya véis a aparecido Meiling. ¿Quién lo diría no? jaja. Valla que Yue y sus secuaces les han arruinado el beso a Saku y a Shao... =( Pero bueno, en fin.

Muchas gracias a las personas que escriben los reviews y las que ponen la historia en favoritos.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo!

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, y deja un review si quieres para ver si elegí bien la historia, si te gustó o no te gustó. Saludos y te espero! =)<p> 


	7. Un baño no le viene mal a nadie

**AL ROJO VIVO**

* * *

><p>Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor.<p>

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí haciendo referencia a un libro de lectura que me gustó mucho, ya que he leído varias adaptaciones de los libros de esta escritora y me gustaron mucho así que espero que también os guste a vosotros =)

La escritora de este libro Nora Roberts, por si los interesados, quieren leer las obras de esta maravillosa mujer.

Quien no este de acuerdo con las adaptaciones de historias, no esta en la obligación de leerlas. Si tu eres uno de esos, por favor, dale al clic de ATRÁS y busca un fic que en verdad quieras leer.

Summary: Rica y guapa, a Sakura Kinomoto le gustan los coches deportivos, las películas antiguas y los hombres peligrosos. Pero incluso su regalada vida entre la alta sociedad neoyorquina sufre un vuelco cuando un extraño vestido de cuero aparece en su coche justo antes de que las balas empiecen a silbar. Shaoran Li, ladrón de guante blanco, está acostumbrado trabajar solo. Pero apremiado por la necesidad de encontrar dinero para lo que puede ser la brillante cumbre de su carrera, acepta a Sakura como su socia. Y con los titulares de los periódicos locales clamando por la desaparición de la heredera de los Kinomoto, y una banda de criminales tras los talones, Shaoran y Sakura escapan hacia Madagascar a la búsqueda de un fabuloso tesoro datado en la Revolución francesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Esperaron hasta una hora antes del amanecer. Con gran ceremonia les envolvieron comida, agua y vino para el viaje que tenían por delante. Los merina parecían haberse entretenido muchísimo con la visita.<p>

En un gesto de generosidad que hizo dar un respingo a Shaoran, Sakura puso unos billetes en la mano de Louis. Su alivio cuando el jefe los rechazó le duró poco. Para la aldea, insistió ella, y luego, en un arranque de inspiración, añadió que el dinero era para expresar su respeto y buenos deseos para sus antepasados.

Los billetes desaparecieron entre los pliegues de la camisa de Louis.

—¿Cuánto le has dado? —preguntó Shaoran mientras se echaba al hombro la mochila recién cargada.

—Solo cien dólares. —Al ver su expresión, Sakura le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla—. No seas tacaño, Shaoran. Es de mala educación. —Y canturreando sacó su cuaderno.

—¡De eso nada! —protestó él—. Se lo has dado tú, no yo.

Sakura anotó la cantidad con una floritura. La cuenta de Shaoran iba creciendo.

—Si juegas, pagas. De todas formas, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¿Qué? ¿Un descuento del diez por ciento?

—No seas grosero. —Sakura alzó la vista al oír un motor—. Transporte. —Y abrió el brazo haciendo un amplio gesto.

Desde luego el jeep había visto mejores tiempos. Aunque relucía recién lavado, el motor escupía y fallaba. Un merina con una vistosa cinta en el pelo lo subía por el camino lleno de surcos.

Como coche para darse a la fuga, pensó Shaoran, quedaba muy por debajo de una mula ciega.

—No hará ni treinta kilómetros.

—Pues serán treinta kilómetros que no tendremos que andar. Da las gracias, Shaoran, y deja de ser un maleducado. Pierre va a llevarnos hasta la provincia de Tamatave.

Solo le hizo falta echar un vistazo a Pierre para ver que había estado bebiendo generosamente vino de palma. Tendrían suerte si no acababan hundidos en un arrozal.

—Genial. —Shaoran se despidió de Louis formalmente. Se sentía pesimista y además le dolía la cabeza después de las libertades que se había tomado con el vino la noche anterior.

La despedida de Sakura fue mucho más larga y elaborada. Shaoran subió a la parte trasera del jeep y estiró las piernas.

—Menea el culo, cariño. Dentro de una hora se va a hacer de noche.

Sakura subió al vehículo sonriendo a los nativos que se arremolinaban en torno al jeep.

—Que te den, Li. —Dejó la mochila en el suelo a sus pies, se reclinó en el asiento y saludó alegremente blandiendo el brazo por encima del respaldo—._ Avant_, Pierre.

El jeep salió con una sacudida, se estremeció y traqueteó por el camino. Shaoran notó que el dolor de cabeza le estallaba en pequeños e inclementes fogonazos. Cerró los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por dormirse.

Sakura se tomó muy bien los zarandeos del trayecto. Había bebido y comido y se lo había pasado en grande. En realidad la fiesta había tenido el mismo efecto que una cena en el 21 Club y un espectáculo de Broadway. Con el añadido de que esto había sido algo único, excepcional. Tal vez aquello no era un agradable paseo por el parque, pero eso podía conseguirlo cualquiera con veinte dólares. Ella iba dando brincos por una carretera de Madagascar en un jeep conducido por un nativo merina y un ladrón que roncaba suavemente en el asiento trasero. Era muchísimo más interesante que un tranquilo paseo por Central Park.

En general el paisaje era monótono. Colinas rojizas, casi sin árboles, anchos valles moteados de campos de cultivo. Ahora que el sol ya se ponía, había refrescado, pero el calor había dejado el camino polvoriento. Las ruedas alzaban nubes de polvo que iba cubriendo el jeep recién lavado. Se veían escarpadas montañas, pero con muy pocos pinos. Era todo roca y tierra. Pero a pesar de su monotonía, el paisaje daba vuelo a la imaginación de Sakura.

Kilómetros y kilómetros, pensó. Kilómetros y kilómetros sin que nada bloqueara el cielo, sin que nada cortara la vista. Allí sería posible un contacto con uno mismo que un habitante de la ciudad jamás comprendería.

En Nueva York de vez en cuando echaba de menos el cielo. Cuando la invadía aquella sensación, sencillamente cogía un avión y se iba a donde su corazón la llevara, y allí se quedaba hasta que volvía a cambiar de humor. Sus amigos lo aceptaban porque no podían hacer nada al respecto. Su familia lo aceptaba porque todavía confiaban en que sentara la cabeza.

Tal vez era por aquella soledad, tal vez por tener el estómago lleno y la cabeza despejada, pero Sakura sentía un extraño bienestar. Se le pasaría. Sakura se conocía demasiado bien para pensar otra cosa. No estaba en su naturaleza sentirse satisfecha mucho tiempo, lo suyo era más bien salir corriendo a ver qué había en la siguiente etapa.

Sin embargo, de momento se arrellanó en el jeep disfrutando de la serenidad. Las sombras iban cambiando y alargándose, cada vez más oscuras. Algo pequeño y rápido cruzó a toda velocidad delante del jeep. Subió a las rocas y desapareció antes de que Sakura pudiera ver bien qué era. El aire comenzó a asumir ese tono perlado que solo dura unos momentos.

La puesta de sol fue espectacular. Solo tenía que volverse y arrodillarse en el asiento para ver el cielo explotar en colores. Parte de su trabajo consistía en incorporar tintes y tonos de color en telas y pinturas. Ahora pensó en decorar una habitación con los colores del atardecer. Escarlatas, dorados, intensos azules y suaves malvas. Una interesante e intensa combinación. Bajó la vista hacia Shaoran, que seguía durmiendo. A él le quedaría bien, decidió. El brillo, la sugestión de fuerza, la subyacente intensidad.

No era alguien que pudiera tomarse a la ligera, ni en quien se pudiera confiar. A pesar de todo, comenzaba a pensar que era un hombre fascinante. Igual que un atardecer, podía cambiar delante de tus ojos. Cuando cogió aquel rifle, Sakura vio en él una crueldad que podía sacar a la superficie en un segundo. Y si hacía falta, sabía que Shaoran sería igual de cruel con ella.

Necesitaba tener más ventaja.

Con la lengua entre los dientes, Sakura miró el suelo. La mochila, con el sobre, estaba a los pies de Shaoran. Sin apartar la vista de su cara, alerta por si despertaba, Sakura se inclinó. La mochila estaba fuera de su alcance. El jeep dio un brinco cuando ella se levantaba para inclinarse sobre el asiento. Shaoran seguía roncando suavemente. Sakura tocó con los dedos la correa de la mochila y comenzó a levantarla.

Se oyó un estampido tan fuerte que se quedó sin aliento, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de agarrar bien la mochila, el jeep dio un bandazo y la lanzó bruscamente al asiento trasero.

Shaoran se despertó del golpe, sin aire en los pulmones, con Sakura tumbada sobre su pecho. Olía a vino y fruta. Bostezó y le pasó una mano por la cadera.

—No puedes estar sin mí, ¿eh?

Ella se sopló el pelo de los ojos y le miró ceñuda.

—Estaba viendo el atardecer.

—Ya. —Shaoran le agarró la mano, todavía en la correa de la mochila—. Tienes las manos muy largas, Sakura —declaró chasqueando la lengua—. Qué decepción.

—No sé de qué me hablas. —Sakura se incorporó resoplando y llamó a Pierre. Shaoran no necesitó traducción de la retahíla en francés al ver que el merina daba una patada a la rueda delantera.

—Un pinchazo, supongo. —Shaoran salió del jeep, pero enseguida echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y cogió la mochila. Ella también cogió la suya antes de seguirle—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Sakura miró la rueda de repuesto que Pierre había sacado.

—Pues quedarme aquí con cara de inútil, por supuesto. A menos que quieras que llame al RACE.

Con una maldición, Shaoran se agachó para empezar a aflojar tornillos.

—La rueda de repuesto está más lisa que el culo de un niño. Dile a nuestro chofer que nos iremos andando. Tendrá suerte si consigue volver con esto a la aldea.

Quince minutos después estaban en mitad del camino viendo al jeep alejarse dando bandazos. Sakura enlazó alegremente su brazo con el de Shaoran. Los insectos y los pájaros comenzaban a cantar mientras asomaban las primeras estrellas.

—¿Te apetece dar un paseo, cariño?

—Siento muchísimo desilusionarte, pero vamos a buscar algún sitio a cubierto para acampar. Dentro de una hora será demasiado oscuro para ver nada —decidió Shaoran, señalando unas rocas—. Vamos a montar la tienda ahí detrás. No podemos evitar que nos vean desde el aire, pero por lo menos estaremos ocultos de la carretera.

—Así que crees que van a volver.

—Sí, van a volver. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es no estar ahí cuando vengan.

Cuando ya empezaba a preguntarse si habría algún árbol en Madagascar, Sakura se alegró al llegar por fin a la selva. Le ayudó a mitigar su irritación por que la despertaran al amanecer. La única cortesía de Shaoran había sido ponerle un café en las narices.

Las montañas habían sido tan escarpadas, tan empinadas, que andar suponía un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano al que estaba dispuesta a renunciar de por vida.

Para Shaoran la selva era un ansiado refugio. Para Sakura, un ansiado cambio.

Aunque no hacía demasiado calor, después de andar triscando durante una hora estaba pegajosa e incómoda. Había formas mejores de buscar un tesoro, estaba segura. En primer lugar, con un coche con aire acondicionado.

Puede que la selva no tuviera aire acondicionado, pero daba frescor. Sakura se adentró entre los helechos.

—Qué bonito —declaró mirando hacia arriba.

—Árboles de los viajeros. —Shaoran arrancó una gran hoja y vertió en su mano agua clara—. Muy prácticos. Lo leí en la guía de viaje.

Sakura metió el dedo en el charco de agua que se había formado en la mano de Shaoran y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Es muy bueno para tu vanidad ir haciendo alarde de conocimientos. —Al oír un rumor, alzó la cabeza y vio una peluda silueta blanca de larga cola desaparecer entre los arbustos—. ¡Anda! Es un perro.

—Pues no. —Shaoran la cogió del brazo antes de que pudiera salir corriendo detrás de él—. Un _sifaka._ Acabas de ver tu primer lémur. Mira —señaló.

Sakura atisbo por un instante el cuerpo blanco nieve de cabeza negra brincando por las copas de los árboles. Se echó a reír estirando el cuello para volver a verlo.

—Es monísimo. Empezaba a pensar que no veríamos más que montañas, hierbas y rocas.

A Shaoran le gustó su risa. Tal vez demasiado. Mujeres, pensó. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tener una.

—Esto no es un viaje turístico —dijo lacónico—. En cuanto consigamos el tesoro, puedes reservar uno, pero de momento tenemos que seguir adelante.

—¿A qué viene tanta prisa? —Sakura ajustó el peso de la mochila y echó a andar tras él—. A mí me parece que cuanto más tardemos menos ocasión tendrá Wei de dar con nosotros.

—Me inquieta no saber dónde está, si delante de nosotros o detrás. —Recordó de nuevo Vietnam, donde la jungla ocultaba demasiado. Prefería las calles oscuras y siniestros callejones de la ciudad.

Sakura echó la vista atrás e hizo una mueca. La selva ya se había cerrado tras ellos. Quería encontrar alivio en los profundos verdes, la humedad y el aire fresco, pero Shaoran estaba haciéndole ver fantasmas.

—Bueno, pues en la selva solo estamos nosotros. Hasta ahora siempre hemos ido un paso por delante de ellos.

—De momento. Mejor que la cosa siga así.

—¿Por qué no matamos el tiempo charlando? Podrías hablarme de los documentos.

Shaoran ya había decidido que Sakura no se iba a dar por vencida y que era mejor darle algo de información para que dejara de darle la tabarra.

—¿Sabes mucho de la Revolución francesa?

Sakura ajustó de nuevo el peso de la mochila sin dejar de andar. Sería mejor no mencionar el rápido vistazo que le había echado ya a una página. Cuanto menos pensara Shaoran que ella sabía, más le contaría.

—Lo suficiente para aprobar un curso de historia de Francia en la universidad.

—¿Y de piedras?

—Aprobé geología.

—No hablo de cuarzo y caliza, princesa, sino de piedras preciosas. Diamantes, esmeraldas, rubíes del tamaño de tu puño. Junta eso con el reinado del Terror y los aristócratas en fuga y tienes un gran potencial. Collares, pendientes, piedras sin tallar. Se robaron muchísimas joyas.

—Y más que se escondieron o se sacaron de contrabando.

—Justo. Si lo piensas, han desaparecido muchas más de las que nunca se encontrarán. Nosotros vamos a encontrar unas cuantas. Es todo lo que me hace falta.

—El tesoro tiene doscientos años —comentó ella con voz queda, pensando de nuevo en el papel que había ojeado—. Parte de la historia de Francia.

—Antigüedades reales —murmuró Shaoran, viéndolas ya relucir en sus manos.

—¿Reales? —Eso le hizo alzar la cabeza. Shaoran miraba a lo lejos soñador—. ¿El tesoro pertenecía al rey de Francia?

Se acercaba demasiado, decidió Shaoran. Más de lo que él hubiera querido a esas alturas.

—Pertenecía al hombre que fue bastante listo para echarle el guante. Y va a pertenecerme a mí. A los dos —se corrigió, anticipándose a sus protestas. Pero Sakura guardó silencio.

—¿Quién era la mujer que le dio el mapa a Whitaker? —preguntó por fin.

—¿La dama inglesa? Pues... Smythe-Wright. Sí, lady Smythe-Wright.

Sakura reconoció el nombre. Olivia Smythe-Wright era uno de los pocos miembros de la pequeña nobleza que merecía su título. Se había dedicado a las artes y la beneficencia con un fervor casi religioso. Parte de la razón, o por lo menos eso decía ella, era que descendía de María Antonieta. Reina, belleza, víctima: una mujer que algunos historiadores tachaban de necia egoísta y otros consideraban víctima de las circunstancias. Sakura había acudido a algunos de los eventos de lady Smythe-Wright y la admiraba.

María Antonieta y las joyas francesas perdidas. Una página de un diario de 1793. Tenía sentido. Si Olivia había creído que los documentos eran históricos... Whitney recordó haber leído sobre su muerte en el Times. Había sido un espantoso y sangriento asesinato sin motivo aparente. Las autoridades seguían investigando.

Kydo, pensó Sakura. Ahora ya no tendría que enfrentarse a la justicia. Estaba muerto, igual que Whitaker, lady Smythe-Wright y un joven camarero de nombre Yamasaki. Y el motivo de todo ello estaba en el bolsillo de Shaoran. ¿Cuántos más habrían perdido la vida por el tesoro de una reina?

No, no podía pensarlo de esa manera. No en aquel momento. Porque si lo pensaba daría media vuelta y lo dejaría todo. Su padre le había enseñado muchas cosas, pero la primera, la más importante, era acabar lo que se empezaba. Puede que tuviera que ver con el orgullo, pero así la habían educado. Y siempre había estado orgullosa de ello.

Seguiría adelante. Ayudaría a Shaoran a encontrar el tesoro. Luego decidiría qué hacer al respecto.

Shaoran iba volviendo la cabeza a cada ruido. Según su guía de viajes, la selva estaba rebosante de vida. Nada muy peligroso, recordó. Aquella no era la tierra de los safaris. En cualquier caso, lo que le preocupaba eran los carnívoros de dos piernas.

A esas alturas Wei estaría furioso. Shaoran había oído relatos muy gráficos sobre la furia de Wei. No tenía ningunas ganas de adquirir un conocimiento de primera mano.

La selva olía a pino y a mañana. Los grandes y frondosos árboles ocultaban el resplandor del sol con el que Sakura y él habían convivido muchos días. Ahora caía en rayos blancos, trémulos, preciosos. En el suelo había flores que olían como las mujeres caras, en los árboles se abrían otras flores que prometían frutos. La flor de la pasión, pensó al advertir un vistoso capullo violeta. Recordó la que le había regalado a Sakura en Antananarivo. Desde entonces no habían dejado de correr.

Shaoran relajó los músculos. Al diablo con Wei. Estaba a kilómetros de distancia y corriendo en círculos. Ni siquiera él podría seguirlos por la deshabitada selva. El picor que sentía en la nuca era solo sudor. El sobre estaba a salvo, metido en su mochila. La noche anterior había dormido con él pegado a la espalda, por si acaso. El tesoro, al final del arco iris, estaba más cerca que nunca.

—Un sitio muy agradable —decidió, alzando la vista hacia unos lémures con cara de zorro que trepaban por las copas de los árboles.

—Me alegro de que te guste —replicó Sakura—. A lo mejor podemos parar a tomar el desayuno que esta mañana te has saltado con las prisas.

—Sí, muy pronto. De momento vamos a abrir el apetito.

Sakura se llevó una mano al estómago.

—Lo dirás en broma. —Entonces vio una nube de grandes mariposas, unas veinte, tal vez treinta. Era como una ola que se hinchaba, caía, giraba. Eran del azul más hermoso y brillante que había visto en su vida. Cuando pasaron junto a ella, sintió la ligera brisa que habían levantado sus alas. La intensidad del color casi le hizo daño a la vista—. ¡Madre mía! Daría lo que fuera por un vestido de ese color.

—Ya iremos luego de compras.

Las mariposas se dispersaron para volver a agruparse. La hermosa visión la ayudó a olvidarse de las horas que llevaban andando.

—Me conformo con un poco de esa carne misteriosa y un plátano.

Aunque Shaoran sabía que a esas alturas ya debería ser inmune a su rápida sonrisa y sus pestañeos, no pudo evitar ablandarse.

—Haremos un picnic.

—¡Maravilloso!

—Dentro de un kilómetro.

La cogió de la mano y siguió avanzando por la selva. Olía a algo suave, pensó. Como una mujer. Y, como una mujer, tenía sombras y rincones fríos. Lo más sensato era estar alerta y con los ojos abiertos. Allí no se adentraba nadie. A juzgar por el aspecto del suelo, por allí no había pasado nadie en mucho tiempo. Shaoran solo contaba con su brújula para guiarse.

—No entiendo por qué tienes esa obsesión por hacer kilómetros.

—Porque cada kilómetro me acerca al tesoro, princesa. Cuando lleguemos a casa, los dos vamos a vivir a todo lujo.

—Shaoran. —Moviendo la cabeza, Sakura se agachó para recoger una flor. Era de un rosa pálido, aguado, tan delicado como una jovencita. El tallo era grueso y áspero. Sakura se la puso en el pelo con una sonrisa—. No deberías dar tanta importancia a las cosas materiales.

—No son importantes cuando las tienes todas.

Ella alzó los hombros y cogió otra flor que se llevó a la nariz.

—Te preocupa demasiado el dinero.

—¿Qué? —Shaoran se frenó para mirarla boquiabierto—. ¿Que yo me preocupo? ¿Que yo me preocupo? ¿Quién es la que apunta hasta el último penique en su libretita? ¿Quién duerme con la cartera debajo de la almohada?

—Eso es una cuestión de negocios —replicó ella como si nada, tocándose la flor del pelo. Unos pétalos preciosos y un tallo duro—. Los negocios son una cosa muy distinta.

—Chorradas. Jamás he visto nunca a nadie tan empeñado en contar y recontar cada céntimo. Si estuviera sangrando, me cobrarías un cuarto de dólar por una maldita tirita.

—No más de diez centavos —le corrigió ella—. Y no hace ninguna falta gritar.

—Tengo que gritar para que me oigas con todo este estruendo.

De pronto se callaron los dos arrugando la frente. El ruido que acababan de advertir parecía un motor. No, decidió Shaoran mientras se tensaba para salir corriendo. Era demasiado regular y profundo para ser un motor. ¿Un trueno? No. Cogió de nuevo a Sakura de la mano.

—Venga. Vamos a ver qué demonios es eso.

A medida que avanzaban hacia el este, se hacía más fuerte. Perdió toda semejanza con un motor.

—Agua contra las rocas —murmuró Sakura. Al salir a un claro, vio que casi había acertado. Agua contra agua.

Las cataratas descendían unos seis metros sobre una laguna cristalina. El sol iluminaba la espuma blanca del agua que iba cayendo hasta convertirse en un profundo azul transparente. El sonido de las cataratas hablaba de prisa, de fuerza, de velocidad, y a pesar de todo eran una imagen de serenidad. Sí, la selva era como una mujer, pensó Shaoran de nuevo: intensamente hermosa, poderosa y llena de sorpresas. Sin darse cuenta, Sakura apoyó la cabeza, en su hombro.

—Es precioso —murmuró—. Precioso. Parece que nos estaba esperando.

Shaoran cedió y la rodeó con el brazo.

—Un sitio perfecto para un picnic. ¿No te alegras ahora de haber esperado?

Ella tuvo que imitar su sonrisa.

—Un picnic —asintió con ojos danzarines—. Y un baño.

—¿Un baño?

—Un maravilloso baño fresco y húmedo. —Y cogiéndolo por sorpresa, le plantó un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo por la orilla del lago—. No pienso perdérmelo, Shaoran. —Tiró la mochila y se puso a rebuscar dentro—. Solo con pensar en quitarme la mugre de los últimos días se me va la cabeza. —Sacó una pastilla de jabón francés y un pequeño bote de champú.

Doug se llevó el jabón a la nariz. Olía como ella: femenino, fresco. Caro.

—¿Vas a compartirlo?

—Vale. Y para que veas, como me siento generosa, no voy a cobrarte.

Doug esbozó una sonrisa torcida mientras le lanzaba de nuevo el jabón.

—No irás a bañarte vestida.

Ella se enfrentó al desafío en sus ojos y se desabrochó el primer botón.

—No tengo ninguna intención. —Fue abriendo despacio todos los botones mientras él iba siguiendo el recorrido con la mirada. Una ligera brisa hizo ondear los bordes de la prenda y acarició la línea de piel desnuda—. Lo único que tienes que hacer —añadió suavemente— es darte la vuelta. —Cuando Shaoran alzó la mirada hasta sus ojos y sonrió, ella hizo un gesto con el jabón en la mano—. O no hay jabón.

—Menuda aguafiestas —masculló él, pero se dio media vuelta.

Sakura se desnudó en unos segundos y se tiró limpiamente al agua. Luego salió a la superficie y se quedó flotando.

—Tu turno. —Con el sencillo placer de sentir el agua en la piel, hundió la cabeza, para que fluyera por su pelo—. No te olvides del champú.

El lago era bastante claro para ofrecer a Shaoran una tentadora silueta de su cuerpo de los hombros hacia abajo. El agua salpicaba sus pechos, sus pies se movían suavemente. Notando la peligrosa y sorda punzada del deseo, se concentró en su rostro. Aquello no le ayudó.

Resplandecía de alegría, limpio del ligero y sofisticado maquillaje que se aplicaba cada mañana. Su pelo brillaba oscurecido por el agua y el sol, enmarcando la elegante estructura ósea que mantendría su belleza incluso a los ochenta años. Shaoran cogió el botecito de champú y jugueteó con él tirándolo al aire.

Dadas las circunstancias, le pareció más sensato ver lo cómico de la situación. Tenía una papeleta para un premio de un millón de dólares casi al alcance de la mano, un enemigo decidido y muy inteligente pegado a los talones, y estaba a punto de bañarse desnudo con la reina de los helados.

Se quitó la camisa por la cabeza y fue a desabrocharse los téjanos.

—Tú no vas a darte la vuelta, ¿verdad?

Maldita sea, pensó Sakura. Le gustaba cuando sonreía de aquel modo. Aquella actitud de gallito era de lo más atractiva. Comenzó a enjabonarse generosamente un brazo. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos aquella fresca y resbaladiza sensación.

—Quieres presumir, ¿eh, Shaoran? Pues que sepas que no es fácil impresionarme.

Él se sentó para quitarse los zapatos.

—Déjame mi parte de jabón.

—Pues entonces date prisa. —Sakura comenzó a enjabonarse el otro brazo con las mismas largas y suaves pasadas—. Dios, esto es mejor que el centro Elizabeth Arden. —Con un suspiro se echó hacia atrás y sacó una pierna del agua. Cuando Doug se levantó y dejó caer los pantalones, le realizó un exhaustivo y crítico escrutinio. Su expresión era neutral, pero no pasó por alto los esbeltos y musculosos muslos, el estómago terso, las estrechas caderas solo cubiertas por unos bajos y ajustados calzoncillos. Tenía la complexión fuerte y elegante de un corredor. Y eso, pensó Sakura, era lo que era.

—No está mal —dijo al cabo de un momento—. Puesto que por lo visto te gusta posar, es una lástima no haberme traído la Polaroid.

Él, impasible, se quitó los calzoncillos. Por un instante se quedó allí de pie desnudo —y, Sakura se vio obligada a admitir, magnífico— a la orilla del lago. Su inmersión fue impecable antes de salir a la superficie a pocos centímetros de ella. Lo que había visto bajo el agua le secó la boca de deseo.

—Jabón —pidió, tan sereno como ella, ofreciéndole a cambio el champú.

—No olvides frotarte detrás de las orejas. —Y Sakura se echó en la mano una generosa porción de champú.

—¡Eh, que la mitad es mía!

—Y la tendrás. De todas formas yo tengo más pelo que tú. —Se lo frotó para hacer espuma mientras movía los pies para mantenerse a flote.

El hizo un gesto con el jabón antes de pasárselo por el pecho.

—Y yo tengo más cuerpo.

Sakura, con una sonrisa, se hundió dejando con el pelo una estela de espuma. El batir del agua los succionaba hacia abajo. Incapaz de resistirse, Sakura buceó hondo. Oía las vibraciones de la cascada, el martilleo incesante, veía brillar las rocas unos centímetros más abajo, saboreaba el agua clara y dulce besada por el sol. Alzó la cabeza y vio el cuerpo fuerte y musculoso del hombre que ahora era su compañero.

La idea del peligro, de hombres armados, de la persecución le parecía ridícula. Aquello era el paraíso. Sakura no creía en serpientes astutas detrás de exquisitas flores. Cuando salió a la superficie se estaba riendo.

—Esto es fabuloso. Deberíamos reservar habitación para el fin de semana.

El sol arrancaba destellos de su pelo.

—La próxima vez —respondió Shaoran—. Incluso pondré yo el jabón.

—¿Ah, sí? —Shaoran era atractivo, peligrosamente atractivo. Sakura descubrió que prefería un toque de peligro en un hombre. La palabra aburrimiento, la única que consideraba una verdadera obscenidad, no se aplicaba a él. Inesperado. Esa era la palabra. Y tenía una resonancia sensual.

Poniéndolo a prueba, y tal vez poniéndose a prueba ella misma, nadó despacio hacia él hasta estar peligrosamente cerca.

—Cambio —murmuró ofreciendo el champú sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Shaoran apretó los dedos en torno al resbaladizo jabón hasta que casi se le escapó de la mano. ¿Qué demonios tramaba Sakura?, se preguntó. Había vivido bastante para reconocer aquella mirada en los ojos de una mujer. Decía: «Tal vez. ¿Por qué no me convences?» El problema era que Sakura no se parecía en nada a las mujeres que él había conocido. No estaba del todo seguro de sus movimientos.

La comparaba con un buen golpe, una casa de clase alta, de gran lujo, para la que hacía falta un estudio cuidadoso, un meticuloso plan y un intrincado trabajo de campo antes de ir a por ella. Sí, con ella tendría que ser un ladrón. Conocía las reglas porque las había hecho él.

—Claro. —Abrió la palma para que ella tuviera que coger de su mano el resbaladizo jabón. Ella, como respuesta, tiró el champú hacia arriba y se apartó entre risas. Shaoran lo cogió a pocos centímetros del agua.

—Espero que no te importe un toque de jazmín. —Sakura alzó perezosamente la otra pierna y comenzó a pasarse el jabón por la pantorrilla arriba y abajo.

—Podré soportarlo. —Shaoran se echó el champú directamente en el pelo, tapó el bote y lo tiró a la orilla del lago—. ¿Has estado alguna vez en unos baños públicos?

—No. —Sakura le miró con curiosidad—. ¿Y tú?

—En Tokio, hace un par de años. Es una experiencia interesante.

—Yo por lo general prefiero que en mi bañera haya un máximo de dos personas —dijo ella, pasándose el jabón por el muslo—. Una cosa íntima, sin estar apiñados.

—Seguro. —Shaoran se sumergió para aclararse y refrescarse un poco. Sakura tenía unas piernas demasiado largas.

—Y además es muy práctico —prosiguió ella cuando él surgió de nuevo a la superficie—. Sobre todo cuando necesitas que te froten la espalda. —Y con una sonrisa volvió a tenderle el jabón—. ¿Te importa?

Así que quería jugar. Muy bien, Shaoran rara vez rechazaba un juego, siempre que conociera sus posibilidades. Comenzó a frotarle el jabón entre los omóplatos.

—Qué maravilla —exclamó ella al cabo de un momento. No le resultó fácil mantener la voz serena cuando se le estaba tensando el estómago, pero lo consiguió—. Aunque supongo que un hombre dedicado a tu trabajo necesita tener manos hábiles.

—Eso ayuda. Y supongo que con tanto helado se puede comprar una piel de un millón de dólares.

—Eso ayuda.

Shaoran bajó la mano por su columna para volverla a subir lentamente. Sakura, que no estaba preparada para el latigazo que sintió, se estremeció. Shaoran sonrió.

—¿Tienes frío?

¿Quién era la persona a la que había querido provocar?, se preguntó Sakura.

—En el agua coges frío si no te mueves. —Y tratando de convencerse de que aquello no era una retirada, se apartó nadando de costado.

No te va a resultar tan fácil, guapa, pensó Shaoran. Tiró el jabón en la hierba junto al champú y con un rápido movimiento la agarró del tobillo.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —Y sin esfuerzo tiró de ella hacia él—. Ya que vamos a jugar...

—No sé de qué me hablas —comenzó Sakura, pero la frase terminó en una rápida exclamación cuando sus cuerpos chocaron.

—¿Estás segura?

Shaoran descubrió que le gustaba aquello: la inseguridad, la irritación y el destello de deseo que aparecía y desaparecía de sus ojos. El cuerpo de Sakura era alto y esbelto. Con deliberación, Shaoran entrelazó sus piernas con las suyas de manera que ella tuvo que agarrarse a sus hombros para no hundirse.

—Cuidado con lo que haces, Shaoran —le advirtió.

—Juegos acuáticos, Sakura. Siempre me han encantado.

—Pues ya te avisaré cuando quiera jugar.

Él deslizó las manos hasta justo debajo de sus pechos.

—Ah, ¿no me has avisado ya?

Se lo había buscado ella sólita. Pero saberlo no mejoró su enfado ni un ápice. Sí, había querido jugar con él, pero con sus términos, a su ritmo. Ahora había descubierto que estaba en terreno resbaladizo en más de un sentido, y no le gustó ni un pelo. Su voz se tornó muy fría, sus ojos igualmente gélidos.

—No pensarás de verdad que eres bastante bueno para mí, ¿no? —Hacía mucho tiempo había descubierto que los insultos, dichos con frialdad, eran la defensa más efectiva.

—No, pero es que yo nunca le he prestado mucha atención al sistema de castas. Si quieres jugar a hacerte la marquesa, adelante. —Deslizó hacia arriba los pulgares, sobre sus pezones, y oyó su aliento trémulo—. Si no recuerdo mal, a la realeza siempre le ha gustado llevarse a los plebeyos a la cama.

—Pues yo no tengo ninguna intención de llevarte a la mía.

—Tú me deseas.

—Te estás halagando tú solo.

—Mientes.

Sakura se encolerizó. El vértigo caliente y líquido en su estómago luchaba con su furia.

—El agua está fría, Shaoran. Quiero salir.

—Quieres que te bese.

—Antes besaría a un sapo.

Shaoran sonrió. Sakura casi le había siseado como un gato.

—Conmigo no te saldrán verrugas.

Tomando una decisión en un instante, Shaoran le cubrió la boca con la suya. Sakura se tensó. Nadie la había besado nunca sin su consentimiento, y sin saltar primero por todos los aros que ella hubiera tendido.

Y su corazón palpitaba contra el de él. Se le aceleró el pulso. Le daba vueltas la cabeza.

No le importó en absoluto quién era.

Con una explosión de pasión que los zarandeó a los dos, Sakura movió la boca contra la de él. Sus lenguas se encontraron. Los dientes de Shaoran le arañaron el labio inferior mientras deslizaba los brazos en torno a ella para estrecharla aún más. Sorpresas, pensó mientras comenzaba a perderse en ella. Aquella mujer estaba llena de sorpresas.

Su sabor era fresco, distinto, excitantemente distinto. La pasión los llevó bajo el agua. Entrelazados, volvieron a salir a la superficie con las bocas unidas, el agua cayendo en cascada por su piel.

En la vida de Sakura jamás había habido nadie como él. No pedía, tomaba. Sus manos se movían sobre su cuerpo con una intimidad que ella no solía permitir. A sus amantes los elegía ella, a veces de manera impulsiva, a veces calculadora, pero era ella la que elegía. Esta vez no había tenido elección. Aquel momento de indefensión era excitante como nada que hubiera experimentado jamás.

Shaoran la volvería loca en la cama. Si podía llevarla tan lejos con un beso... La tomaría en todos los sentidos, le haría sentir a fondo tanto si ella quería como si no. Y en aquel momento, con el agua salpicando su cuerpo, notando en la piel sus caricias y en la boca sus labios cada vez más calientes, más hambrientos, quería sentir.

Y luego, pensó de pronto, Shaoran se despediría con una sonrisa de chulito y desaparecería en la noche. El ladrón no cambia de condición, ya fuera ladrón de joyas o de corazones femeninos. Tal vez Sakura no había elegido el principio, pero aguantaría lo suficiente como para elegir el final.

Apartó cualquier arrepentimiento. El dolor era algo que había que evitar a cualquier precio. Aunque el precio fuera el placer.

Sakura se quedó lánguida, como en una rendición absoluta. Luego, muy deprisa, alzó las manos hasta sus hombros y le dio un fuerte empujón.

Shaoran se hundió sin tener ocasión de tomar aire. Antes de que volviera a salir a la superficie, Sakura ya estaba saliendo del lago.

—Se acabó el juego. Gano yo. —Agarró su blusa y se la puso sin molestarse en secarse.

Estaba furioso. Furioso como no lo había estado nunca. Mujeres. Pensaba que sabía qué botones pulsar y acababa de descubrir que era un mero aprendiz. Nadó hasta la orilla y salió también. Sakura ya estaba poniéndose los pantalones.

—Una agradable diversión —comentó, dejando escapar un callado suspiro de alivio cuando estuvo ya vestida del todo—. Ahora creo que será mejor comer algo. Me muero de hambre.

—Sakura... —Sin apartar la vista de ella, Shaoran cogió sus téjanos—. Pues lo que a mí se me ocurre no es precisamente comer.

—¿Ah, no? —De nuevo en tierra firme, sacó de su mochila el cepillo y comenzó a pasárselo despacio por el pelo. El agua caía en gotas como diamantes—. Pues a mí me parece que en este momento te hace falta algo de carne cruda. ¿Es esa la cara que pones para asustar a las viejecitas y robarles el bolso?

—Soy un ladrón, no un atracador. —Se puso bruscamente los pantalones y, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse el agua de los ojos, se acercó a ella—. Pero en tu caso podría hacer una excepción.

—No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte —advirtió ella quedamente.

Él rechinó los dientes.

—Me va a encantar cada segundo. —La agarró de los hombros y ella le miró solemne.

—Tú no eres violento —le dijo—. Pero...

De pronto le lanzó un rápido y fuerte puñetazo al estómago. Shaoran se dobló sin respiración.

—...Yo sí. —Sakura dejó de nuevo su cepillo en la mochila, esperando que él estuviera bastante aturdido para no ver que le temblaba la mano.

—¡Se acabó! —Agarrándose el estómago dolorido, le clavó una mirada ante la que el propio Wei habría retrocedido acobardado.

—Shaoran... —Sakura alzó la mano como si se enfrentara a un perro rabioso—. Respira hondo. Cuenta hasta diez. —¿Qué más podía hacer?, se preguntó frenética—. Da unos cuantos saltos —aventuró—. No pierdas el control.

—No lo he perdido para nada —gruñó él entre dientes acercándose más—. Voy a demostrártelo.

—En otro momento. Vamos a tomar un vino. Podemos... —Sakura se interrumpió al sentir su mano en torno al cuello—. ¡Shaoran! —chilló.

—Ahora... —comenzó él. Pero de pronto alzó la cabeza al oír el ruido de un motor—. ¡Mierda!

No confundiría el ruido del helicóptero por segunda vez. Estaba casi sobre ellos, y estaban en un claro. En un claro de mierda, pensó en un arranque de furia. Soltó a Sakura y comenzó a recoger las cosas.

—Mueve el culo —gritó—. Se acabó el picnic.

—Como me digas otra vez que mueva el culo...

—¡Que lo muevas! —Shaoran le tiró una mochila mientras recogía la otra—. Ya puedes menear esas piernas tan bonitas, princesa. No tenemos mucho tiempo. —La agarró de la mano y se dirigió como una exhalación hacia los árboles, con el pelo de Sakura flotando a su espalda.

Arriba, en la pequeña cabina del helicóptero, Yue bajó los prismáticos. Por primera vez en muchos días, una sonrisa apareció bajo su bigote. Se acarició perezosamente la cicatriz que le marcaba la mejilla.

—Los hemos visto. Llama al señor Wei.

* * *

><p>Holaaa!<p>

Bueno ya estoy aquí con una nueva adaptación de esta mujer. Se que no tengo perdón, pero la verdad es que pase un tiempo sin querer actualizar nada. Lo siento. :( Para las personas que la quieran seguir, aquí está.

Este capítulo, fue uno de mis favoritos. El momento cascada es precioso jaja. Shaoran que pillin... ;)

AVISO: **ACTUALIZARÉ CADA SEMANA ESTA HISTORIA.**

Como solo se puede clasificar la historia con dos tipos de lo que van, debería ponerlo de tres:** Aventure/ Humor/ Romance.**

IMPORTANTE

He puesto una **encuesta **en mi perfil, preguntando que qué fic queréis que se actualice antes, quien quiera, puede votar.

Me he hecho **Beta Reader**, más información incluída en mi perfil.

REVIEWS

**Ai-chan Wayland:** Espero no haberte defraudado, aunque creo que sí, por haberme tardado tanto... Si lees este capítulo... ojala que te guste.

**Stellar BS:** Parece que con Mei va a pasar algo más, pero como ves, no. Y cada vez se nota más el feeling de Shaoran y Sakura... y más en este capítulo.

HISTORIAS

**1 - El ángel de un Demonio: **Capitulo 8 - Un nuevo amanecer (85%) **Estoy en proces****o.**

**2 - **Un Puente Entre Dos Mundos**_**: **_**Capitulo 17 - Va para largo, antes tengo que actualizar, en el siguiente orden: El ángel de un Demonio -Capitulo 8, La Elegida -Capitulo 12, A Partir de un Cumpleaños... Todo Cambió -Capitulo 3. Lo siento, pero es así, mis propias historias son más importantes, lo siento por decirlo así pero es la verdad.

**La compañera de cuenta que estaba conmigo era la que se encargaba de ella y yo era su editora, pero como se le fue la inspiración, ahora la encargada de esta historia soy yo y encima me cuesta mucho retomar mis historias a tope, para que ahora tenga que tomar una que no es mía. Pero bueno… seguiré con ella. Como dije, no voy a dejar ninguna sin completar.**

**3 - La elegida:** Capitulo 12 - Amores predestinados (45%) En proceso, pero lo seguiré al finalizar el capitulo 8 de EADUD.

**4 - A partir de un cumpleaños, todo cambió:** Capitulo 3 - Estoy un poco estancada, lo siento...

También quiero decir, que al meteros en mi perfil, podéis ver los **enlaces** que hay de las historias con los lugares, vestimenta, habitaciones... etc

Y de momento eso es todo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, y deja un review si quieres para ver si elegí bien la historia, si te gustó o no te gustó. Saludos y te espero! =)<p> 


	8. En el borde

**AL ROJO VIVO**

* * *

><p>Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor.<p>

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí haciendo referencia a un libro de lectura que me gustó mucho, ya que he leído varias adaptaciones de los libros de esta escritora y me gustaron mucho así que espero que también os guste a vosotros =)

La escritora de este libro Nora Roberts, por si los interesados, quieren leer las obras de esta maravillosa mujer.

Quien no este de acuerdo con las adaptaciones de historias, no esta en la obligación de leerlas. Si tu eres uno de esos, por favor, dale al clic de ATRÁS y busca un fic que en verdad quieras leer.

Summary: Rica y guapa, a Sakura Kinomoto le gustan los coches deportivos, las películas antiguas y los hombres peligrosos. Pero incluso su regalada vida entre la alta sociedad neoyorquina sufre un vuelco cuando un extraño vestido de cuero aparece en su coche justo antes de que las balas empiecen a silbar. Shaoran Li, ladrón de guante blanco, está acostumbrado trabajar solo. Pero apremiado por la necesidad de encontrar dinero para lo que puede ser la brillante cumbre de su carrera, acepta a Sakura como su socia. Y con los titulares de los periódicos locales clamando por la desaparición de la heredera de los Kinomoto, y una banda de criminales tras los talones, Shaoran y Sakura escapan hacia Madagascar a la búsqueda de un fabuloso tesoro datado en la Revolución francesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 <strong>

—¿Nos habrán visto?

Shaoran se dirigía hacia el este a toda velocidad sin salir de la parte más densa de la selva. Las raíces y lianas les hacían tropezar, pero Shaoran no perdió pie. Corría por instinto, a través de una selva desconocida atestada de bambú y eucaliptos, como si estuviera atravesando Manhattan. Las ramas les fustigaban a su paso. Sakura podía haberse quejado al recibir los latigazos en la cara, pero no quería desperdiciar el poco aliento que le quedaba.

—Sí, creo que nos han visto. —Shaoran intentó reprimir sus sentimientos de furia, exasperación o pánico. Cada vez que pensaba que había sacado algo de ventaja, se encontraba a Wei pegado a sus talones como un sabueso inglés de pura raza que hubiera olfateado la sangre. Necesitaba replantearse su estrategia y tendría que hacerlo sobre la marcha. La experiencia le había enseñado que esa era la mejor manera. Si uno tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar, le daba demasiadas vueltas a las consecuencias—. Pero no tienen sitio posible para aterrizar en esta selva.

Era cierto.

—Así que nos quedamos en la selva.

—No. —Shaoran corría como un atleta de maratón, de manera regular, sin perder el aliento. Sakura podía haberle odiado por eso tanto como le admiraba. Los lémures parloteaban en los árboles de miedo y excitación—. Dentro de una hora Wei tendrá a sus hombres peinando esta zona.

Aquello también era cierto.

—Así que salimos de la selva.

—No.

Sakura se detuvo, agotada por la carrera, apoyó la espalda contra un árbol y se deslizó hacia el suelo musgoso. En otro tiempo había tenido la arrogancia de considerarse en forma. Ahora los músculos de sus piernas protestaban a gritos.

—Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Desaparecer?

Shaoran frunció el ceño, no a causa de ella, y tampoco por el regular zumbido de la hélice y el motor sobre sus cabezas. Miró hacia la selva mientras un plan cobraba forma en su mente.

Era arriesgado. De hecho era sin duda insensato. Miró la bóveda verde que era todo lo que les separaba de Yue y una pistola del 45.

Claro que también podría funcionar.

—Desaparecer —murmuró—. Eso es lo que vamos a hacer. —Se agachó y abrió una mochila.

—¿Qué buscas, los polvos mágicos?

—Busco algo para salvar esa piel de alabastro que tienes, princesa. —Sacó el lamba que Sakura había comprado en Antananarivo y se lo envolvió en torno a la cabeza, buscando más el camuflaje que el adorno—. Adiós, Sakura Kinomoto, hola, matrona malgache.

Sakura se quitó de un soplido el pelo de delante de los ojos. Su mano elegante de finos huesos se plegó sobre la otra.

—Estarás de broma.

—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

Sakura se quedó callada un momento. La selva ya no estaba en silencio con la intrusión de la hélice del helicóptero. Su sombra, los árboles y el olor a musgo ya no significaban protección. Sin decir palabra se cruzó el lamba bajo la barbilla y echó hacia atrás los extremos. Una mala idea era mejor que nada. Por lo general.

—Muy bien, pues vamos. —Shaoran le cogió la mano para levantarla—. Tenemos trabajo.

Diez minutos después encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Casi al fondo de una rocosa y escarpada pendiente había un claro con un puñado de cabañas de bambú. Habían cortado y quemado la hierba y la vegetación para plantar arroz silvestre. Más abajo se habían labrado huertos y los frondosos tallos de las judías crecían enroscados en palos. Se veía un prado vacío y un pequeño cobertizo donde las gallinas rebuscaban cualquier comida que pudieran encontrar.

La montaña era tan abrupta que las cabañas se alzaban sobre postes para compensar el terreno irregular. Los tejados eran de paja, pero incluso desde lejos parecían necesitar reparación. Unos toscos escalones excavados directamente en la tierra llevaban a un estrecho camino marcado de surcos. Iba en dirección al este. Shaoran se mantuvo a cubierto de unos pequeños matorrales, atento a cualquier signo de vida.

Apoyándose en su hombro para no perder el equilibrio, Sakura miró por encima de su cabeza. El grupo de cabañas se veía acogedor, y acordándose de los merina se sintió segura y protegida.

—¿Vamos a escondernos ahí abajo?

—Escondernos no nos va a servir por mucho tiempo. —Shaoran sacó los prismáticos y tumbado boca abajo echó un vistazo a las cabañas. No se veía humo ni movimiento en ninguna ventana. Nada. Tomó una rápida decisión y le tendió los prismáticos a Sakura.

—¿Sabes silbar?

—¿Cómo?

—Que si sabes silbar. —Shaoran emitió un grave sonido entre los dientes.

—Sé silbar mejor que eso —replicó ella con un resoplido.

—Genial. Tú mira por los prismáticos. Si ves que se acerca alguien a las cabañas, silba.

—Si crees que vas a bajar ahí sin mí...

—Mira, dejo aquí las mochilas. Las dos. —La cogió del pelo para acercar su rostro—. Supongo que te interesa más seguir viva que echarle el guante al sobre.

Ella asintió serena.

—Últimamente sobrevivir se ha convertido en una prioridad.

Para Shaoran siempre lo había sido.

—Pues quédate aquí.

—¿Por qué vas a bajar tú solo?

—Si queremos hacernos pasar por una pareja de malgaches, necesitamos adquirir unas cuantas cosas.

—Adquirir. —Sakura alzó una ceja—. Vas a robarlas.

—Eso es, princesa. Y tú te quedas a vigilar.

Después de pensarlo un momento, Sakura decidió que le gustaba bastante la idea de hacer de vigía. Tal vez en otro momento y lugar habría tenido una connotación más cruda, pero siempre había pensado que había que disfrutar cada experiencia dentro de su propio contexto.

—Si veo que alguien se acerca, silbo.

—Eso es. Y ahora ponte a cubierto, fuera de la vista. Yue podría venir con el helicóptero.

Dándose ánimos, Sakura se tumbó boca abajo y echó un vistazo con los prismáticos.

—Tú haz tu trabajo, Li, que yo haré el mío.

Con una rápida mirada hacia los cielos, Shaoran comenzó a bajar por la empinada pendiente hacia las cabañas. Los escalones lo dejarían al descubierto demasiado tiempo, de manera que los evitó. Las piedras sueltas rebotaban contra sus pantorrillas y una vez la tierra cedió bajo sus pies y cayó patinando un par de metros antes de poder recuperar el equilibrio. Ya estaba cavilando un plan alternativo por si se encontraba con alguien. No hablaba el idioma y su intérprete francesa era ahora su vigía. Que Dios le cogiera confesado. Pero llevaba unos pocos dólares en el bolsillo —demasiado pocos, pensó con amargura—. Si las cosas se ponían feas, podría comprar la mayor parte de lo que necesitaba.

Se detuvo un momento atento a cualquier sonido, y de pronto echó a correr al descubierto hacia la primera cabaña.

Habría preferido que la cerradura tuviera más carácter. Siempre le había producido una cierta satisfacción vencer a una cerradura inteligente... o a una mujer inteligente. Echó un vistazo hacia donde estaba Sakura. Todavía no había terminado con ella, pero en el caso de la cerradura, tendría que apañarse con lo que había. En unos segundos estaba dentro.

Sakura, cómoda en el suelo blando de la selva, le observaba con los prismáticos. Se movía muy bien, pensó. Puesto que había estado corriendo con él casi desde el primer momento en que se vieron, no había podido apreciar la agilidad de sus movimientos. Impresionante, decidió, tocándose con la lengua el labio superior. Recordó la forma en que la había abrazado en la laguna.

Y mucho más peligroso de lo que había creído en un principio, se recordó.

Cuando desapareció dentro de la cabaña, Sakura hizo un barrido con los prismáticos. Captó dos veces un movimiento, pero no eran más que animales en los árboles. Algo parecido a un erizo salió al sol, alzó la cabeza para olfatear y volvió a deslizarse entre la maleza. Oyó el zumbido de las moscas y el gemido de los insectos. Eso fue lo que le hizo caer en la cuenta de que había cesado el ruido del helicóptero. Se concentró en Shaoran, rogándole mentalmente que se diera prisa.

El poblado parecía pequeño y rudimentario. Aquel era un Madagascar mucho más exuberante que el que había vivido los últimos dos días. Todo era verde y húmedo, hirviendo de vida. Cuando oía el rumor de las hojas, Sakura sabía que por encima de ella había pájaros y otros animales. En una ocasión creyó ver por los prismáticos una perdiz que volaba bajo sobre el claro.

Olía la hierba y el ligero aroma de las flores que crecían en las sombras. Tenía los codos apoyados en el mullido musgo que cubría una tierra oscura y rica. A pocos metros la montaña caía bruscamente y la erosión había pelado el suelo hasta la roca. De pronto un nuevo silencio cayó sobre la selva, un silencio zumbón tocado con el misterio que ella había anticipado por primera vez cuando Shaoran mencionó el nombre del país.

¿De verdad solo habían pasado días desde aquella noche en su apartamento, cuando Shaoran paseaba de un lado a otro impaciente intentando sacarle dinero? Todo lo que había pasado antes de esa noche le parecía un sueño. Ni siquiera había deshecho las maletas del viaje a París, y a pesar de todo no recordaba nada excitante de aquel viaje. Sin embargo, no recordaba ni un solo instante de aburrimiento desde que Shaoran se le había metido en el coche en Manhattan.

Definitivamente era mucho más interesante, decidió. Volvió a mirar hacia las cabañas, pero estaban tan tranquilas como antes de que Shaoran bajara la montaña. Era muy bueno en la profesión que había elegido, pensó. Tenía las manos rápidas, una vista de lince y los pies muy, muy ligeros.

Aunque Sakura no se había planteado cambiar de trabajo, pensó que sería divertido que Shaoran le enseñara un par de trucos. Ella aprendía deprisa y era buena con las manos. Eso y un cierto encanto acerado la habían ayudado a lograr el éxito en su trabajo sin tener que recurrir a su influyente familia. ¿Acaso el campo de Shaoran no requería las mismas habilidades básicas?

Tal vez podía probar eso de ser una ladrona. Por la experiencia nada más, por supuesto. Al fin y al cabo, el negro era uno de los colores que mejor le sentaba.

Tenía un elegante jersey de angora que le iría de maravilla, se dijo. Y si no recordaba mal, por ahí tenía también unos tejanos negros. Sí, estaba segura, unos téjanos negros y ajustados con una hilera de tachuelas plateadas en una pierna. Sí, podía estar equipada enseguida, en cuanto comprara unas deportivas negras.

Podía probar con la finca familiar de Long Island, para abrir boca. El sistema de seguridad era complejo e intrincado. Tanto que su padre disparaba la alarma con regularidad y luego tenía que llamar a gritos a los criados para que la desconectaran. Si Shaoran y ella lograban burlar la alarma...

Allí estaban los Rubens, un par de caballos de la dinastía Tang, aquella bandeja horrorosa de oro macizo que su abuelo había regalado a su madre. Podía llevarse unas cuantas piezas, meterlas en una caja y enviarlas a las oficinas de su padre en Nueva York. Su padre se volvería loco.

Divertida con aquella idea, Sakura volvió a escudriñar el paisaje. Estaba tan perdida en sus ensoñaciones que casi pasó por alto un movimiento hacia el este. Giró con brusquedad los prismáticos a la derecha y enfocó.

Los tres osos volvían, se dijo. E iban a sorprender a Ricitos de Oro con las manos en la masa.

Cogió aliento para silbar cuando una voz muy cerca de su espalda la frenó en seco.

—O los encontramos aquí o los obligamos a salir. —Las hojas crujieron detrás de ella y justo encima—. De cualquier manera, a Li se le está acabando la suerte. —El hombre que había hablado no se había olvidado del botellazo de whisky que recibió en la cara. Ahora se tocó la nariz que Shaoran le había partido en el bar de Manhattan—. Quiero encargarme de Li yo primero.

—Pues yo quiero a la mujer —terció otra voz, aguda y lastimera. Sakura sintió como si algo viscoso le rozara la piel.

—Pervertido —gruñó el primer hombre, abriéndose camino por la espesura de la selva—. Puedes jugar con ella, Kenshi, pero recuerda que Wei la quiere de una pieza. En cuanto a Li, al jefe no le importa en cuántos pedazos se lo llevemos.

Sakura se quedó quieta en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca seca. Había leído en algún sitio que el verdadero miedo obnubila el oído y la vista. Entonces pudo verificarlo por propia experiencia. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que la mujer de la que con tanta indiferencia hablaban era ella misma. Lo único que tenían que hacer era mirar sobre la elevación a la que se acercaban y la verían tumbada en el suelo, como si fuera un artículo en un mercado.

Miró frenética hacia las cabañas. De mucha ayuda le iba a servir Shaoran, pensó sombría. Podía salir a descubierto en cualquier momento. Desde su posición en la colina, para los hombres de Wei sería como una diana en una caseta de tiro. Si se quedaba donde estaba mucho tiempo más, los malgaches podían volver y montar alguna escena al descubrir que Shaoran les había desvalijado la cabaña.

Lo primero es lo primero, se advirtió Sakura. Necesitaba ponerse a cubierto, y deprisa. Miró de lado a lado moviendo solo la cabeza. Su mejor baza parecía ser un ancho tronco caído entre ella y unos matorrales. Sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió las dos mochilas y salió a cuatro patas. Arañándose con la corteza rodó sobre el árbol y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

—¿Tú has oído algo?

Sakura contuvo el aliento y se aplastó contra el tronco. Ahora ni siquiera veía las cabañas. Pero sí vio un ejército de diminutos insectos de color óxido excavando en el árbol muerto a un centímetro de sus narices. Intentando contener la repugnancia, se mantuvo inmóvil. Shaoran estaba ahora solo, se dijo. Igual que ella.

Oyó por encima de ella un rumor que podía haber sido un trueno a juzgar por cómo le resonó en la cabeza. La asaltó una oleada de miedo, seguida por una especie de vértigo. ¿Cómo demonios iba a explicarle a su padre que la habían secuestrado un par de matones en una selva de Madagascar cuando iba en busca de un tesoro perdido en compañía de un ladrón?

Su padre no tenía mucho sentido del humor.

Puesto que conocía la ira de su padre y no la de Wei, la del primero le preocupaba muchísimo más que la del segundo. Estuvo a punto de meterse dentro del árbol.

Volvió a oírse el rumor. Los hombres no siguieron charlando. Una persecución exigía silencio. Intentó imaginarlos avanzando hacia ella, en torno a ella, más allá, pero la mente se le heló de miedo. El silencio se extendió hasta que el sudor le perló la frente.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza como si fuera una niña convencida de aquello de «si yo no te veo, tú no me ves». Le resultaba fácil contener el aliento cuando casi se le había paralizado la circulación y la sangre se le había espesado de puro terror. Se oyó un golpe sordo en el tronco, justo por encima de su cabeza, y tuvo que abrir los ojos resignada. Se encontró con la cara negra de un lémur que la miraba intensamente.

—¡Dios! —exclamó con voz trémula, pero no había mucho tiempo para sentir alivio. Oía a los hombres acercándose, ahora con más cautela. Se preguntaba si un violador que la siguiera por Central Park le produciría el mismo terror helado—. ¡Fuera! —le susurró al lémur—. ¡Vamos! —Se quedó allí tumbada, haciéndole muecas, sin atreverse a moverse. Evidentemente más divertido que intimidado, el animal comenzó a hacer él también muecas. Sakura cerró los ojos con un suspiro—. Joder. —El animal lanzó un parloteo que atrajo a los dos hombres a la carrera.

Sakura oyó un agudo grito de victoria y el estampido de una pistola. La madera saltó hecha astillas a menos de quince centímetros por encima de su cara. En ese mismo instante, el lémur dio un brinco y se perdió entre la maleza.

—¡Idiota! —Sakura oyó el chasquido rápido de una bofetada y a continuación, increíblemente, una risita. Fue la risa, más que el disparo, más que el peligro, lo que le heló la sangre en las venas.

—Casi acabo con el animalejo ese. Por un par de centímetros.

—Sí, y ahora que Li ha oído el disparo, habrá salido corriendo como un conejo.

—Me gusta matar conejos. Los cabrones se quedan paralizados mirándote cuando aprietas el gatillo.

—Mierda —exclamó el otro. Sakura sabía reconocer el asco, y casi simpatizó con él—. Muévete. Yue quiere que avancemos hacia el norte.

—Casi me cargo a un mono. —Volvió a oírse la risita—. Nunca había matado a un mono.

—Pervertido.

La palabra y las risas se alejaron. Pasaron unos momentos. Sakura seguía tumbada, inmóvil como una estatua. Los insectos habían decidido explorar su brazo además del tronco, pero no se movió. De hecho pensó que había encontrado un sitio ideal para pasar varios días.

Cuando una mano se cerró sobre su boca, saltó como un muelle.

—¿Qué, echando una siestecita? —le susurró Shaoran al oído, y vio en sus ojos que la sorpresa se convertía en alivio y el alivio en furia. Como medida de precaución, le tapó la boca un momento más—. Tranquila, princesa, que todavía no están muy lejos.

En cuanto le destapó la boca, ella se lanzó:

—¡Casi me pegan un tiro! —siseó—. Un gilipollas subnormal con una pistola.

Shaoran advirtió la marca en el tronco sobre la cabeza de Sakura, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Pues a mí me parece que estás bien.

—No gracias a ti. —Sakura se frotó la manga de la blusa, y los insectos y su asco cayeron al musgo—. Mientras tú andabas por ahí jugando a Robin Hood, llegaron dos tipos muy desagradables con pistolas igualmente desagradables. Mencionaron tu nombre.

—La fama es una carga —murmuró él. Había faltado muy poco, pensó, mirando de nuevo la marca del disparo en el árbol. Demasiado poco. Por mucho que maniobrara, por mucho que cambiara de dirección y de táctica, Wei seguía pegado a sus talones. Shaoran conocía la sensación de ser perseguido. También conocía la sensación del estómago encogido, el miedo de la presa cuando el cazador se acercaba. No pensaba perder aquella batalla. Miró hacia la selva e hizo un esfuerzo por conservar la calma. No pensaba perder cuando ya casi había ganado.

—Por cierto, eres una vigía penosa.

—Tendrás que aceptar mi excusa de que estaba algo preocupada y no podía silbar.

—Casi me veo metido en una situación bastante embarazosa. —De vuelta al trabajo, se dijo. Si Wei andaba cerca, tendrían que moverse más deprisa y darle a las piernas—. Pero bueno, conseguí llevarme unas cuantas cosas y salir de allí antes de que aquello se llenara de gente.

—Ya me imagino. —Daba igual el alivio que sentía al verle de una pieza, y el hecho de estar más que contenta de tenerle de nuevo a su lado. Sakura no pensaba permitir que él lo supiera—. Había un lémur y... —De pronto se interrumpió al ver lo que Shaoran había conseguido—. ¿Qué...? —comenzó, en un tono tan ofendido como curioso—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Un regalo. —Shaoran alzó el sombrero de paja y se lo tendió—. No me ha dado tiempo a envolverlo.

—Es feísimo y no tiene ningún estilo.

—Pero tiene un ala muy ancha —replicó él, poniéndoselo en la cabeza—. Como no puedo ponerte una bolsa en la cabeza, tendremos que apañarnos con esto.

—Qué halagador.

—También te he traído un vestidito a juego. —Shaoran le tiró un vestido de algodón tieso y sin forma, del color del estiércol blanqueado por el sol.

—De verdad, Shaoran. —Sakura alzó una manga entre el pulgar y el índice. Sentía una repulsión casi idéntica a la que había sentido la mañana que se despertó con la araña encima. Al fin y al cabo, la fealdad era la fealdad—. Yo no me pongo esto ni muerta.

—De eso se trata precisamente, guapa, de que no estés muerta.

Sakura se acordó del estallido de la madera a pocos centímetros de sus narices. A lo mejor el vestido se volvía algo más elegante si lo llevaba puesto.

—Y mientras yo llevo este encantador modelito, ¿tú qué vas aponerte?

Shaoran alzó otro sombrero de paja, este con la copa en punta.

—Muy elegante. —Sakura ahogó la risa cuando vio una larga camisa de cuadros y unos anchos pantalones de algodón.

—Se ve que a nuestro anfitrión le gusta el arroz —comentó Shaoran extendiendo la generosa cintura de los pantalones—. Pero nos las apañaremos.

—No me gustaría mencionar el éxito que han tenido hasta ahora tus disfraces, pero...

—Pues no lo menciones. —Shaoran hizo una pelota con la ropa—. Por la mañana tú y yo seremos una encantadora pareja malgache de camino al mercado.

—¿Y por qué no una mujer malgache con su hermano imbécil de camino al mercado?

—No tientes a la suerte.

Sakura, algo más segura, se miró los pantalones. Se había hecho un desgarro en la rodilla con el tronco del árbol. El agujero la irritó bastante más que la bala.

—¡Pero bueno! ¡Mira! —exclamó—. Si seguimos así, no va a quedarme una sola prenda decente. Ya me he cargado una falda y una blusa preciosa, y ahora esto. —Le cabían tres dedos en el roto—. ¡Y me los acababa de comprar en Washington!

—Bueno, te acabo de traer un vestido nuevo, ¿no?

Sakura miró el hatillo de ropa.

—Qué gracioso.

—Ya te quejarás más tarde —aconsejó él—. Ahora cuéntame si has oído algo que yo debiera saber.

Sakura le clavó una mirada asesina y sacó su cuaderno de la mochila.

—Estos pantalones me los pagas tú, Shaoran.

—Como todo. —Shaoran dobló la cabeza para mirar la cantidad que Sakura anotaba—. ¿Ochenta y cinco dólares? ¿Quién coño es capaz de pagar ochenta y cinco dólares por unos pantalones de algodón?

—Tú —contestó ella con dulzura—. Y da gracias de que no le añada el IVA. Ahora... —Una vez satisfecha, volvió a guardar el cuaderno en la mochila—. Uno de los tipos daba grima.

—¿Solo uno?

—Quiero decir un tío raro de narices con voz de retrasado. Le daba la risa tonta todo el rato.

Shaoran se olvidó por un momento de su creciente factura.

—¿Kenshi?

—Sí, eso es. El otro le llamó Kenshi. Quiso pegarle un tiro a uno de esos lémures tan monos y casi me arranca la nariz. —De pronto se le ocurrió algo y metió la mano en la mochila para asegurarse de que su caja de maquillaje no había sufrido daños.

Si Wei había soltado a su perrito faldero, Shaoran sabía que se sentía seguro. Kenshi no estaba en nómina por su cerebro o su astucia. No mataba por sacar provecho ni por conveniencia. Mataba por diversión.

—¿Qué dijeron? ¿Qué oíste?

Sakura se aplicó unos polvos de maquillaje.

—Oí con toda claridad que el primer hombre quería echarte el guante a ti. Parecía un asunto personal. En cuanto a Kenshi... —Nerviosa de nuevo, le metió a Shaoran la mano en el bolsillo para sacar un cigarrillo—. Me prefiere a mí. Lo cual, supongo, muestra un cierto buen gusto.

Shaoran sintió un estallido de furia tan súbito que casi le ahoga. Mientras intentaba contenerlo, sacó unas cerillas para encender el cigarrillo. Puesto que se les estaba acabando el tabaco, de momento tendrían que compartirlo. Le quitó el cigarrillo a Sakura sin decir nada y dio una honda calada.

Nunca había visto a Kenshi en acción, pero había oído hablar del tema. Y lo que había oído no era nada agradable, ni siquiera comparado con algunas de las obscenidades que sucedían regularmente en lugares de los que Sakura jamás había oído hablar.

Kenshi tenía una especial afición por las mujeres y las cosas pequeñas y frágiles. Corría por ahí una historia particularmente truculenta sobre lo que le había hecho a una astuta prostituta de Chicago, y lo que había quedado de ella después.

Shaoran contempló los dedos finos y elegantes de Sakura, que recuperaban el cigarrillo. Kenshi no le pondría encima sus manos sudorosas, aunque tuviera que cortárselas por las muñecas.

—¿Qué más?

Sakura solo le había oído aquel tono de voz una o dos veces: cuando sostenía un rifle en las manos y cuando le apretaba el cuello con los dedos. Sakura dio también una honda calada al cigarrillo. Era más fácil jugar cuando Shaoran parecía medio divertido y medio exasperado. Cuando sus ojos se tornaban gélidos de aquella manera, era otra historia.

Se acordó de una habitación de hotel en Washington y de un joven camarero con una mancha roja extendiéndose por la espalda de su impecable chaqueta blanca.

—Shaoran, ¿de verdad vale la pena?

Él, impaciente, mantenía la vista clavada en el risco por encima de sus cabezas.

—¿El qué?

—Tu tesoro. Estos hombres quieren matarte. Y tú quieres calderilla en el bolsillo.

—Quiero algo más que calderilla, princesa. Pienso nadar en oro.

—Pues mientras nadas van a estar disparándote.

—Sí, pero tendré algo. —Shaoran la miró a los ojos—. Ya me han disparado antes. Llevo años corriendo.

Ella le devolvió una mirada igualmente intensa.

—¿Y cuándo piensas parar?

—Cuando tenga algo. Y esta vez voy a conseguirlo. Sí. —Exhaló una larga nube de humo. ¿Cómo podía explicarle lo que era despertarse por la mañana con solo veinte dólares en el bolsillo y una cabeza para pensar? ¿Le creería si le decía que había nacido para algo más que realizar trabajitos de vía estrecha? Tenía un cerebro, había perfeccionado sus habilidades y lo único que necesitaba era un buen golpe. Pero bueno de verdad—. Sí, vale la pena.

Sakura guardó silencio unos momentos, sabiendo que jamás comprendería aquella necesidad de posesiones materiales. Primero había que carecer de ellas. No era algo tan sencillo como la codicia, que ella habría comprendido. Era tan complejo como la ambición y tan personal como los sueños. Y ya fuera porque todavía estaba siguiendo su primer impulso o por una razón más profunda, Sakura estaba con él en aquello.

—Se dirigen al norte. El primer hombre dijo que Yue les había ordenado ir al norte. Comentaban que si no nos encontraban aquí, nos obligarían a salir.

—Ya. —Se iban pasando el cigarrillo de uno a otro como si fuera marihuana—. De manera que esta noche acampamos.

—¿Aquí?

—Lo más cerca posible de las cabañas, sin que nos vean.

—Apagó con mala gana el cigarrillo al empezar a quemarse el filtro—. Emprenderemos la marcha en cuanto amanezca.

Sakura tendió el brazo.

—Quiero más.

Él le clavó una larga mirada que a ella le recordó a cuando estuvieron junto a la cascada.

—¿Más qué?

—Me han perseguido, me han disparado. Hace solo un momento estaba tumbada detrás de ese árbol sin saber cuánto me quedaba de vida. —Sakura tuvo que respirar hondo para que no le temblara la voz, pero su mirada no vaciló un instante—. He puesto en juego tanto como tú, Shaoran. Quiero ver los papeles.

Shaoran se había planteado que Sakura terminaría por acorralarle. Solo esperaba que hubiera sido más cerca del final. De pronto se dio cuenta de que había dejado de buscar oportunidades para dejarla tirada. Por lo visto tenía una compañera.

Pero eso no significaba que tuvieran que ir al cincuenta por ciento. Se agachó junto a la mochila y rebuscó en el sobre hasta dar con una carta que no estaba traducida. De eso deducía que no era tan importante como las que sí habían pasado al inglés. Además, no podía leerla. Sakura podría contarle algo útil.

—Toma. —Le tendió la página cuidadosamente sellada y se sentó en el suelo.

Se miraron el uno al otro con cautela, desconfiados, hasta que Sakura bajó la vista al papel. Estaba fechado en octubre de 1794.

—«Querida Louise —leyó—. Mientras te escribo esto rezo para que llegue a tus manos y te encuentre bien. A pesar de estar a tantos kilómetros de distancia, hasta aquí nos llegan noticias de Francia. Este campamento es pequeño y la gente va con la vista gacha. Hemos huido de una guerra para acabar en la amenaza de otra. Por lo visto no se puede escapar de las intrigas políticas. Todos los días buscamos tropas francesas, el exilio de otra reina, y mi corazón está desgarrado, sin saber si les daría la bienvenida o me escondería.

»A pesar de todo, aquí hay cierta belleza. El mar está cerca y por las mañanas paseo por la playa con Danielle y cogemos conchas. Ha crecido mucho en los últimos meses y ha visto y oído más cosas de las que cualquier madre querría para su hija. Pero a pesar de todo, el miedo se va desvaneciendo de sus ojos. Recoge flores, unas flores que yo no había visto jamás. Aunque Gerald sigue llorando a la reina, presiento que con el tiempo podremos ser felices aquí.

»Te escribo, Louise, para pedirte que vuelvas a pensar en reunirte con nosotros. Ni siquiera en Dijon estarás a salvo. He oído historias de casas quemadas y arrasadas, de gente a la que encarcelan y matan. Aquí hay un joven que recibió la noticia de que a sus padres los sacaron de su casa, cerca de Versailles, para ahorcarlos. Por la noche sueño contigo y temo desesperadamente por tu vida. Quiero tener a mi hermana a mi lado, Louise, a salvo. Gerald va a abrir una tienda y Danielle y yo hemos plantado un huerto. Llevamos una vida sencilla, pero aquí no existe la guillotina ni el Terror.

»Hay muchas cosas que necesito hablar contigo, hermana. Hay cosas que no me atrevo a escribir en una carta. Solo puedo decirte que Gerald recibió un mensaje y una misión de la reina solo unos meses antes de su muerte. Es una carga para él. Guarda en una sencilla caja de madera una parte de Francia y María Antonieta que no le dejará libre. Te lo suplico, no te aferres a lo que se ha vuelto en tu contra. No ates tu corazón, como ha hecho mi marido, a algo que ya se ha terminado. Sal de Francia y del pasado, Louise. Ven a Diego Suárez. Tu devota hermana, Magdaline.»

Sakura le devolvió la carta.

—¿Tú sabes qué es eso?

—Una carta. —Shaoran, que no se había quedado impasible, volvió a guardarla en el sobre—. La familia vino aquí huyendo de la revolución. Según otros documentos, ese tal Gerald era una especie de criado de María Antonieta.

—Es importante —murmuró ella.

—Desde luego. Todos los documentos que hay aquí son importantes porque cada uno es una pieza del puzzle.

Sakura le contempló mientras él metía el sobre en la mochila.

—¿Y eso es todo?

—¿Qué más quieres? —Shaoran la miró un momento—. Desde luego me da pena esa mujer, pero lleva muerta bastante tiempo y yo estoy vivo. —Puso la mano sobre la mochila—. Y esto va a ayudarme a vivir justo como yo quiero.

—Esa carta tiene casi dos siglos.

—Exacto, y lo único que todavía existe de lo que se menciona en ella es una cajita de madera. Y va a ser mía.

Sakura se quedó mirándole un momento, sus ojos intensos, su boca sensible. Con un suspiro movió la cabeza.

—La vida no es sencilla, ¿verdad?

—No. —Shaoran sonrió porque necesitaba borrar del rostro de Sakura aquella mirada de soledad—. ¿Quién quiere que sea sencilla?

Ya lo pensaría más tarde, decidió Sakura. Ya le pediría más tarde el resto de los documentos. De momento solo quería descansar, física y mentalmente. Se levantó.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora... —Shaoran escudriñó los alrededores—. Ahora montaremos nuestros aposentos.

Hicieron un primitivo campamento entre los árboles de la colina. Comieron carne de los merina y bebieron vino de palma. No encendieron un fuego. Hicieron turnos de vigilancia durante la noche. Por primera vez desde que emprendieron el viaje juntos, apenas hablaron. Entre ellos flotaba el aliento del peligro y el recuerdo de un momento pasional e irracional bajo una cascada.

El amanecer en la selva tomó la forma de cascadas doradas, rayos rosados y brumosos verdes. El olor era el de un invernadero al que acabaran de abrir las puertas. La luz era etérea, en el aire tranquilo flotaba el alegre canto de los pájaros que saludaban a la mañana. El suelo y las hojas se cubrían de rocío y la luz convertía las diminutas gotas en arco iris. En el mundo todavía quedaban rincones paradisíacos.

Perezosa, satisfecha, Sakura se acurrucó contra el calor que sentía a su lado y suspiró cuando una mano le acarició el pelo. Contenta con los sentimientos que la inundaban, apoyó la cabeza sobre un hombro masculino y se durmió.

No era difícil perder el tiempo mirándola, pensó Shaoran, concediéndose un momento de placer después de una larga y tensa noche. Sakura era una belleza. Y así dormida emanaba una dulzura que su ácido ingenio ocultaba en la vigilia. Sus ojos solían dominar su rostro. Pero ahora que los tenía cerrados era posible apreciar la pura belleza de su estructura ósea, la inmaculada pureza de su piel.

Cualquiera podría enamorarse muy deprisa y muy hondamente de una mujer así. Aunque Shaoran tenía el paso firme, ya se había tropezado un par de veces.

Deseaba hacer el amor con ella, despacio, voluptuosamente, sobre una cama blanda y mullida de sábanas de seda a la luz de las velas. No le costaba imaginar la escena. Lo deseaba, pero había deseado muchas cosas en su vida. Shaoran consideraba uno de los más claros requisitos del éxito la capacidad de separar lo que uno deseaba de lo que podía lograr, y lo que podía lograr de lo que valía la pena. Deseaba a Sakura y tenía una elevada probabilidad de conseguirla, pero su instinto le advertía que no valía la pena.

Una mujer así era de las que acaban atándote con la rienda muy corta. Y Shaoran no tenía ninguna intención de permitir que le ataran ni de atarse a nadie. Coge el dinero y corre, se recordó. Así era el juego. Sakura, todavía dormida, se movió y suspiró. Y él, despierto, hizo lo mismo.

Había llegado el momento de poner cierta distancia, decidió. Tendió la mano y la sacudió por el hombro.

—Arriba, marquesa.

—¿Hummm? —Sakura se limitó a acurrucarse contra él, tan cálida y sinuosa como un gato. Shaoran tuvo que soltar un suspiro muy largo y muy hondo.

—Sakura, menea el culo.

Aquella frase penetró las brumas del sueño. Sakura abrió los ojos con la frente arrugada.

—No estoy muy segura de que la mitad de un tesoro sea suficiente para compensarme por tener que oír tu encantadora voz todas las mañanas.

—No vamos a envejecer juntos. Y en cuanto quieras retirarte no tienes más que decirlo.

En ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta de que sus cuerpos estaban unidos, como amantes después de una noche de pasión, y compasión. Enarcó una ceja fina y elegante.

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, Shaoran?

—Despertarte —replicó él—. Has sido tú la que te me has echado encima. Ya sabes lo mucho que te cuesta resistirte a mi cuerpo.

—No. Lo que sí sé es lo mucho que me cuesta no darte unas cuantas bofetadas. —Le apartó de un empujón, se incorporó y echó la cabeza atrás—. ¡Dios mío!

Los reflejos de Shaoran fueron muy rápidos. Se echó encima de ella tan deprisa que la dejó sin aliento. Aunque ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, Shaoran había realizado uno de los pocos actos altruistas de su vida. La había escudado con su cuerpo sin pensar en su propia seguridad ni en sacar un beneficio.

—¿Qué?

—Por Dios, ¿Tienes que maltratarme siempre así? —Sakura suspiró resignada y señaló hacia arriba. Él siguió su dedo con cautela.

En las copas de los árboles, por encima de sus cabezas, había cientos de lémures. Sus esbeltos y flexibles cuerpos estaban erectos; sus finos brazos, extendidos hacia el cielo. Así posados en las ramas, parecían una multitud de paganos en éxtasis ante un sacrificio.

Shaoran lanzó un juramento y soltó a Sakura.

—Vas a ver muchos bichos de esos —la informó mientras se hacía a un lado—. Hazme el favor de no ponerte a gritar cada vez que tropecemos con uno.

—No he gritado. —Estaba demasiado encantada para enfadarse. Dobló las rodillas y se las rodeó con los brazos—. Parece que están rezando o adorando al sol.

—Eso cuenta la leyenda —afirmó Shaoran mientras comenzaba a levantar el campamento. Más tarde o más temprano los hombres de Wei volverían sobre sus pasos, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarles ninguna pista—. En realidad se están calentando.

—Prefiero la mística.

—Bien. Pues con tu nuevo atuendo vas a tener mística de sobra —declaró, tirándole el vestido—. Póntelo. Todavía tengo que ir a buscar otra cosa ahí abajo.

—Ya que vas de compras, ¿por qué no me buscas algo un poco más atractivo? Me gusta la seda, virgen o refinada. Algo azul con un drapeado en las caderas.

—Póntelo —repitió él, y al momento desapareció.

Sakura, resoplando y bastante irritada, se quitó la ropa suave, cara y destrozada que había comprado en Washington y se puso por la cabeza aquel sayo amorfo, que le cayó sin vida hasta las rodillas.

—A lo mejor con un buen cinturón de cuero ancho... —murmuró—. De color escarlata, con una hebilla bien vistosa. —Se pasó la mano por el tosco algodón y frunció el ceño.

El bajo estaba fatal y el color no tenía arreglo. Sakura se negaba en redondo a parecer un adefesio, ya fuera para ir a la ópera o para huir de las balas. Se sentó en el suelo y sacó su maquillaje. Por lo menos con la cara podría hacer algo.

Cuando Shaoran volvió, la encontró probando y rechazando distintas maneras de echarse el lamba sobre los hombros.

—Nada —exclamó disgustada—, con este saco no hay nada que funcione. Creo que preferiría llevar tus pantalones. Por lo menos... —De pronto se volvió y se interrumpió—. ¡Madre mía! ¿Eso qué es?

—Un cerdo —contestó él, forcejeando con el agitado fardo que llevaba entre los brazos.

—Ya veo que es un cerdo. Pero ¿para qué lo quieres?

—Más camuflaje. —Ató al animal con una cuerda a un árbol. El cerdo, con varios chillidos de indignación, acabó dándose por vencido—. Las mochilas irán en estas cestas que he cogido, y así parecerá que llevamos nuestras mercancías al mercado. El cerdo es un seguro extra. —Mientras hablaba, Shaoran se quitó la camisa—. Muchos granjeros de la región llevan animales al mercado. ¿Para qué te has puesto eso en la cara? Se trata precisamente de que nadie te la vea más de lo necesario.

—Mira, puede que tenga que llevar puesto este sudario, pero me niego a ir hecha un adefesio.

—Tú tienes un auténtico problema de vanidad —comentó Shaoran mientras se ponía la camisa que acababa de adquirir.

—A mí la vanidad no me parece un problema —replicó ella—. Cuando está justificada.

—Métete el pelo debajo del sombrero. Todo.

Sakura obedeció, volviéndose un poco mientras él se quitaba los téjanos para ponerse los pantalones de algodón. Como le quedaban anchísimos, tuvo que atárselos con otra cuerda.

Los pantalones se arrugaban profusamente en la cintura para caer luego en cascada sobre las caderas hasta varios centímetros por encima de los tobillos. El lamba que se había echado sobre los hombros y la espalda disimulaba su complexión.

El sombrero le ocultaba la cara y le cubría casi todo el pelo.

Podía dar el pego, siempre que no le mirasen muy de cerca, decidió Whitney.

Por otra parte, en ella el largo y amplio vestido ocultaba todas las curvas y líneas de su cuerpo. Le dejaba al aire los pies y los tobillos. Unos tobillos demasiado elegantes, observó Doug. Habría que cubrirlos de polvo y barro. El lamba, en torno a su cuello y sobre sus hombros y brazos, era un buen detalle. Sus manos quedarían casi del todo ocultas.

El sombrero de paja no tenía nada del estilo y la elegancia de la fedora blanca que había llevado en otra ocasión, pero a pesar de cubrirle el pelo y la cabeza, no disimulaba en absoluto la clásica y muy occidental belleza de su rostro.

—Tú así no llegas ni a la vuelta de la esquina —masculló Shaoran.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tu cara. Joder, si es que parece que acabas de salir de la portada del _Vogue_.

Los labios de Sakura se curvaron muy ligeramente.

—¿Sí?

Shaoran intentó ponerle mejor el lamba. Con algo de ingenio se la subió por el cuello hasta enterrarle el mentón entre sus pliegues, y luego le caló más el sombrero, bajándole el ala sobre la frente.

—¿Y cómo demonios quieres que vea? —resopló Sakura tras el lamba—. ¿Y cómo voy a respirar?

—Puedes doblar el ala del sombrero cuando no haya nadie. —Shaoran retrocedió unos pasos con los brazos en jarras para echarle un crítico vistazo. Sakura parecía asexuada, sin forma y enterrada bajo el chal... hasta que alzó la cabeza y le clavó la mirada.

En aquellos ojos no había nada asexuado, pensó. Le recordaban que sí había unas formas debajo del algodón. Shaoran metió las mochilas en las cestas y las tapó con la fruta y la comida que les quedaba.

—Cuando salgamos al camino, mantén la cabeza gacha y ve detrás de mí, como una mujer sumisa como Dios manda.

—Eso demuestra lo que sabes de las mujeres.

—Y vámonos antes de que decidan volver sobre sus propios pasos. —Se cargó una cesta en cada hombro y empezó a bajar la empinada colina.

—¿No se te olvida nada?

—El cerdo lo llevas tú, cariño.

Viendo que sus opciones eran muy limitadas, Sakura desató la cuerda del árbol y se puso a tirar del cerdo, que no parecía nada dispuesto a cooperar. Al final le resultó más fácil llevarlo en brazos como un niño encolerizado. El animal protestó, chilló y se rindió.

—Vamos, pequeño Shaoran, que papá nos lleva al mercado.

—Muy graciosa —gruñó Shaoran, pero sonreía al salir de entre los árboles.

—Se parece un poco a ti —comentó Sakura cuando se detuvieron al final del camino—. En el morro.

—Iremos hacia el este —dijo él, sin hacerle caso—. Con algo de suerte llegaremos a la costa por la noche.

Sakura empezó a bajar los empinados escalones de tierra forcejeando con el cerdo.

—¡Por Dios, Sakura! ¡Deja al puto cerdo en el suelo! Sabe andar.

—No digas palabrotas delante del niño. —Sakura dejó con suavidad al animal y tiró de la cuerda para que echara a andar a su lado. Dejaron atrás la montaña, la selva y la protección que les ofrecía. Desde un helicóptero, pensó Sakura, seguramente podrían pasar por granjeros, pero de cerca...—. ¿Y si nos tropezamos con nuestros anfitriones? —comenzó, echando un rápido vistazo a las cabañas que habían dejado a la espalda—. A lo mejor reconocen su ropa de marca.

—Correremos el riesgo. —Shaoran empezó a bajar por el estrecho camino y decidió que los pies de Sakura se habrían ensuciado lo suficiente al cabo de un kilómetro—. Será mucho más fácil enfrentarse a ellos que con los simios de Wei.

Puesto que el camino que tenían por delante parecía interminable y el día solo acababa de empezar, Sakura decidió creer en su palabra.

* * *

><p>¡Vaya capítulo!, el principio es muy intenso. En mi mente tenía miedo por Sakura, le decía: ¡ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí! Uff... me alivié mucho cuando Kenshi no le da con el disparo ese a ella. Y bueno, el momento final... con el cerdo y esos trajes... jajaja. Me partía de la risa. Vaya dos...<p>

AVISO: **ACTUALIZARÉ CADA SEMANA ESTA HISTORIA.**

Como solo se puede clasificar la historia con dos tipos de lo que van, debería ponerlo de tres:** Aventure/ Humor/ Romance.**

REVIEWS

**Kaotik Angel:** Me alegró mucho tu comentario. Y tienes razón, hay gente que le pasa eso, y me incluyo, a la hora de imaginarse los fics o libros como si fueran películas. El principio de este capítulo es bastante intenso. Pobre Sakura que mal lo pasa...

**Stellar BS: **¡Cuanto tiempo! Pues si, parecía que la había abandonado, pero las historias que edito o que escribo no las pienso abandonar. ¡Aunque me tarde siglos con ellas! Yo también me quedé con ganas de más... pero es que Sakura tampoco le dejó terminar la faena, jeje :P Espero que te haya gustado.

**kathy kinomoto: **Tu lo has dicho... Siiii estaba de parranda, jeje. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡La historia avanza! Momentazo el de saku y shao acostados juntos... :)

**yule-chan: **Ya te contesté por privado, pero lo repito. Lo siento por lo de los nombres pero se me escapan algunos de vez en cuando, y mira que lo repaso... Si has avanzado con la historia, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

IMPORTANTE

He puesto una **encuesta **en mi perfil, preguntando que qué fic queréis que se actualice antes, quien quiera, puede votar.

Me he hecho **Beta Reader**, más información incluída en mi perfil.

**RECOMENDACIONES DE LECTURA**

¡Nueva sección en mi perfil de ! Aquí pondré los libros que más me han gustado para que los leáis vosotrs. ¡Os encantarán! Si tenéis alguna duda o queréis el pdf o el word, decidmelo por un privado, que yo los tengo todos.

HISTORIAS

**1 - El ángel de un Demonio: **Capitulo 8 - Un nuevo amanecer (91%) **Estoy en proces****o.**

**2 - **Un Puente Entre Dos Mundos**_**: **_**Capitulo 17 - Va para largo, antes tengo que actualizar, en el siguiente orden: El ángel de un Demonio -Capitulo 8, La Elegida -Capitulo 12, A Partir de un Cumpleaños... Todo Cambió -Capitulo 3. Lo siento, pero es así, mis propias historias son más importantes, lo siento por decirlo así pero es la verdad.

**La compañera de cuenta que estaba conmigo era la que se encargaba de ella y yo era su editora, pero como se le fue la inspiración, ahora la encargada de esta historia soy yo y encima me cuesta mucho retomar mis historias a tope, para que ahora tenga que tomar una que no es mía. Pero bueno… seguiré con ella. Como dije, no voy a dejar ninguna sin completar.**

**3 - La elegida:** Capitulo 12 - Amores predestinados (45%) En proceso, pero lo seguiré al finalizar el capitulo 8 de EADUD.

**4 - A partir de un cumpleaños, todo cambió:** Capitulo 3 - Estoy un poco estancada, lo siento...

También quiero decir, que al meteros en mi perfil, podéis ver los **enlaces** que hay de las historias con los lugares, vestimenta, habitaciones... etc

Y eso es todo amigos...

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, y deja un review si quieres para ver si elegí bien la historia, si te gustó o no te gustó. Saludos y te espero! =)<p> 


	9. Peter & Cathy y su luna de miel

**AL ROJO VIVO**

* * *

><p>Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor.<p>

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí haciendo referencia a un libro de lectura que me gustó mucho, ya que he leído varias adaptaciones de los libros de esta escritora y me gustaron mucho así que espero que también os guste a vosotros =)

La escritora de este libro Nora Roberts, por si los interesados, quieren leer las obras de esta maravillosa mujer.

Quien no este de acuerdo con las adaptaciones de historias, no esta en la obligación de leerlas. Si tu eres uno de esos, por favor, dale al clic de ATRÁS y busca un fic que en verdad quieras leer.

Summary: Rica y guapa, a Sakura Kinomoto le gustan los coches deportivos, las películas antiguas y los hombres peligrosos. Pero incluso su regalada vida entre la alta sociedad neoyorquina sufre un vuelco cuando un extraño vestido de cuero aparece en su coche justo antes de que las balas empiecen a silbar. Shaoran Li, ladrón de guante blanco, está acostumbrado trabajar solo. Pero apremiado por la necesidad de encontrar dinero para lo que puede ser la brillante cumbre de su carrera, acepta a Sakura como su socia. Y con los titulares de los periódicos locales clamando por la desaparición de la heredera de los Kinomoto, y una banda de criminales tras los talones, Shaoran y Sakura escapan hacia Madagascar a la búsqueda de un fabuloso tesoro datado en la Revolución francesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

Al cabo de treinta minutos, Sakura sabía que iba a ahogarse con aquel lamba. Era uno de esos días en los que lo mejor era llevar puesto lo menos posible y hacer lo mínimo posible. Y en lugar de eso estaba atrapada en un saco de falda y mangas largas, envuelta en varios metros de paño y embarcada en una excursión de cincuenta kilómetros.

Aquello sería genial para sus memorias, decidió. _Viajes con mi cerdo_.

En cualquier caso, le estaba cogiendo bastante cariño al animalillo. Tenía unos andares principescos, avanzaba meneando la cabeza de lado a lado de vez en cuando, como si encabezara un desfile. Ahora se preguntó si no le apetecería un mango maduro.

—¿Sabes? —comentó—. La verdad es que es una monada.

Shaoran echó un vistazo al cerdo.

—Más mono estará asado.

—¡Qué bestia! —Sakura le clavó una mirada de reproche—. ¡No serías capaz!

No, no sería capaz, para empezar porque no tenía estómago para eso. Pero no había razón para dejar que Sakura supiera que tenía una cierta delicadeza. Porque, desde luego, si iba a comer jamón, lo quería bien curtido y empaquetado primero.

—Tengo una receta estupenda de cerdo agridulce —comentó—. Vale su peso en oro.

—Pues ya puedes guardártela —replicó ella—. Este cerdito está bajo mi protección.

—Una vez trabajé tres semanas en un restaurante chino de San Francisco. Antes de salir de la ciudad me hice con un elegantísimo collar de rubíes de un museo, un broche de corbata con una perla negra del tamaño de un huevo de pájaro y una carpeta llena de magníficas recetas. —En realidad lo único que tenía al marcharse eran las recetas. Estaba contento con ellas—. Se deja el cerdo en adobo durante la noche. Se queda tan tierno que se deshace en la boca.

—Que te den.

—O se pueden hacer salchichas a las hierbas. Asadas.

—Tienes el cerebro en el estómago.

El camino se fue haciendo más llano, más liso y más ancho a medida que se alejaban de las montañas. La planicie oriental era frondosa, verde y húmeda. Y demasiado al descubierto para el gusto de Shaoran. Alzó la vista hacia los cables del tendido eléctrico. Una desventaja. Wei podría enviar órdenes muy deprisa por teléfono. ¿Desde dónde? ¿Estaría al sur, siguiendo el rastro que Shaoran tan desesperadamente intentaba borrar? ¿Detrás de ellos, cada vez más cerca?

Los estaban siguiendo, de eso estaba seguro. Conocía aquella sensación y no había podido librarse de ella desde que dejaron Nueva York. Y a pesar de todo... Shaoran se ajustó una cesta sobre el hombro. No podía perder de vista la idea de que Wei conocía su punto de destino y le estaba esperando allí pacientemente para cerrar la red. Volvió a mirar en torno a él. Dormiría mejor si supiera desde qué dirección le seguían.

Aunque no se atrevían a correr el riesgo de sacar los prismáticos, se veían grandes plantaciones bien atendidas, con amplias planicies donde podría aterrizar perfectamente un helicóptero. Por todas partes surgían flores que se tostaban al sol. El polvo del camino cubría los pétalos, pero no por ello resultaban menos exóticas. La vista era excelente, el día claro. Resultaba muy fácil divisar a dos personas y un cerdo en el camino oriental. Shaoran no aminoraba el paso, confiando en encontrarse con algún grupo de viajeros en el que poder mezclarse. Un vistazo a Sakura le recordó que aquello de mezclarse no iba a ser tan sencillo.

—¿De verdad tienes que andar como si fueras de paseo a Bloomingdale's?

—¿Cómo dices? —Sakura le iba cogiendo el tranquillo a eso de tirar del cerdo y comenzaba a preguntarse si no resultaría una mascota más interesante que un perro.

—Que andas como los ricos. Intenta parecer sumisa.

Sakura lanzó un suspiro de honda resignación.

—Shaoran, vale que tenga que ponerme este desfavorecedor modelito y que tenga que llevar a un cerdo de una cuerda, pero me niego a ser sumisa. ¿Por qué no dejas de dar la lata y disfrutas del paseo? Está todo precioso y verde y el aire huele a vainilla.

—Ahí hay una plantación. La cultivan. —Y en una plantación habría vehículos. Shaoran se preguntó hasta qué punto sería arriesgado intentar llevarse alguno prestado.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sakura entornó los ojos para protegerse del sol. Los campos eran extensos y muy verdes, moteados de gente—. La vainilla crece en pequeños granos, ¿no? Siempre me ha gustado mucho el olor en esas velitas blancas que venden.

Sakura se quedó mirándola. Velas blancas, seda blanca. Ese era su estilo. Ignorando aquella imagen, volvió a prestar atención a los campos por los que pasaban. Había demasiada gente trabajando en ellos y demasiado espacio al descubierto para ponerse a hacerle el puente a cualquier vehículo.

—El clima se ha puesto de lo más tropical, ¿verdad? —comentó Sakura, enjugándose la frente con el dorso de la mano.

—Los vientos alisios traen la humedad. Hará un calor húmedo hasta el mes que viene, pero hemos evitado la época de los ciclones.

—Ah, qué buena noticia —murmuró Sakura. Le parecía ver cómo el calor se alzaba en oleadas desde la carretera. Curiosamente le produjo una punzada de nostalgia de Nueva York en pleno verano, cuando el calor rebotaba del asfalto y el olor a sudor y a humo de los coches ahogaba a cualquiera.

Un almuerzo en Palm Court sería muy agradable, con fresas con nata y un enorme granizado de café. Meneó la cabeza y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa.

—Con el día que hace me gustaría estar en Martinica.

—¿Y a quién no?

Sakura ignoró su irritado tono de voz y prosiguió:

—Un amigo mío tiene allí una villa.

—Seguro.

—A lo mejor has oído hablar de él: Robert Madison. Escribe novelas de espías.

—¿Madison? —Shaoran se volvió hacia ella sorprendido—. ¿El de _El símbolo de piscis_?

Impresionada al oírle mencionar lo que ella consideraba la mejor obra de Madison, le miró por debajo del ala del sombrero.

—Pues sí. ¿Lo has leído?

—Sí. —Shaoran volvió a ajustarse las cestas sobre los hombros—. He conseguido ir un poco más allá de ¿_Dónde está Wally_?

Eso ya lo había deducido Sakura.

—No seas gruñón. Lo que pasa es que yo soy una entusiasta de Madison. Hace años que nos conocemos. Bob se mudó a Martinica cuando Hacienda le empezó a hacer un poco incómodo vivir en Estados Unidos. Tiene una villa preciosa, con unas vistas al mar espectaculares. Ahora mismo estaría sentada junto a la piscina en un porche con un margarita helado gigante, viendo a la gente jugar en la playa medio desnuda.

Era su estilo, desde luego, pensó Shaoran, con incomprensible irritación. Piscinas con porche y ambiente sensual, criados de blanco sirviendo bebidas en bandejas de plata mientras algún guaperas gilipollas le untaba crema en la espalda. El en sus tiempos había estado en los dos campos, sirviendo copas y untando cremas, y no podía decir que prefiriera uno más que otro, siempre que el botín valiera la pena.

—Si tú no tuvieras nada que hacer en un día como este, ¿qué te gustaría?

Shaoran batalló por librarse de la imagen de Sakura medio desnuda en una hamaca, con la piel resbaladiza de crema.

—Pasármelo en la cama —contestó—. Con una rubia de ojos azules y grandes...

—Una fantasía de lo más común —le interrumpió ella.

—Tengo necesidades de lo más comunes.

Sakura fingió un bostezo.

—Seguro que nuestro cerdo también. Mira —prosiguió, antes de que él pudiera replicar—. Ahí viene alguien.

Shaoran vio una nube de humo en el camino y miró a izquierda y derecha con los músculos tensos. Si hacía falta podían echar a correr hacia los campos, pero no tenían muchas posibilidades de llegar muy lejos. Si su improvisado disfraz no funcionaba, todo habría acabado en cuestión de minutos.

—Tú baja la cabeza. —advirtió—. Y por mucho que vaya en contra de tus principios, intenta parecer humilde y sumisa.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza para mirarle por debajo del sombrero.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo parecer eso.

—Tú baja la cabeza y sigue andando.

El sonido era el de un motor puesto a punto y potente. Aunque la pintura estaba manchada de barro, se notaba que el vehículo era bastante nuevo. Shaoran había leído que muchos dueños de plantaciones eran bastante adinerados y se estaban haciendo ricos con la venta de vainilla, café y clavo que crecían en la región. Cuando el camión se acercó más, Shaoran se ajustó las cestas sobre los hombros ocultando más su rostro.

Tenía todos los músculos tensos. Pero el vehículo apenas aminoró la velocidad al pasarlos de largo. Lo único que Shaoran pensó fue en lo deprisa que podrían llegar a la costa si pudiera echarle el guante a un coche.

—Ha funcionado. —Sakura alzó la cabeza sonriendo—. Ha pasado de largo sin mirarnos siquiera.

—En general, si le das a la gente lo que espera ver, no ve nada.

—Qué profundo.

—Es la naturaleza humana —replicó Shaoran, todavía lamentando no estar al volante del camión—. He conseguido entrar en muchas habitaciones de hotel con una chaqueta de botones y una sonrisa de cinco dólares.

—¿Robas en los hoteles a plena luz del día?

—Lo más normal es que la gente no esté en su habitación durante el día.

Sakura se quedó pensándolo un momento y movió la cabeza.

—No me parece muy emocionante. Ahora bien, eso de entrar en plena noche vestido de negro con una linterna mientras la gente está durmiendo en la habitación... Eso sí que tiene emoción.

—Y así es como te echan de diez a veinte años.

—El riesgo aumenta la emoción. ¿Has estado alguna vez en la cárcel?

—No. Es uno de los placeres de la vida que no conozco.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Confirmaba su opinión de que Shaoran era bueno en lo que hacía.

—¿Cuál ha sido tu mejor golpe?

Aunque el sudor le corría a chorros por la espalda, Shaoran se echó a reír.

—Joder, ¿de dónde sacas el vocabulario? ¿De las reposiciones de _Starsky y Hutch_?

—Vamos, Shaoran, a esto se llama «matar el tiempo». —Si no hacía algo por distraerse, se caería exhausta al suelo en un charco de sudor. En otro momento, cuando iban atravesando las tierras altas, había, llegado a pensar que jamás tendría tanto calor ni estaría tan incómoda. Se había equivocado—. Tendrás algún botín de los gordos en tu ilustre carrera.

Shaoran se quedó un momento callado, mirando el camino recto e interminable. Pero no veía el polvo, los surcos, las cortas sombras que arrojaba el penetrante sol del mediodía.

—Una vez tuve en mis manos un diamante del tamaño de tu puño.

—¿Un diamante? —Daba la casualidad de que Sakura tenía debilidad por los diamantes, su brillo helado, sus colores ocultos, la ostentación.

—Sí. Y no era una piedra cualquiera. Era un pedrusco enorme y brillante como ninguno. El trozo de hielo más bonito que he visto jamás. El diamante Sidney.

—¿El Sidney? —Sakura se detuvo boquiabierta—. ¡Por Dios! Cuarenta y ocho quilates y medio de pura perfección. Recuerdo que lo vi en una exposición en San Francisco hace unos tres... no, cuatro años. Fue robado... —De pronto se interrumpió, atónita e impresionadísima—. ¿No me digas que tú...?

—Así es, princesa. —A Shaoran le gustó aquella expresión de fascinada sorpresa—. Lo tuve en mis manos. —Recordando el momento, se miró la mano vacía. La tenía llena de arañazos después de su huida por la selva, pero veía en ella el diamante regodeándose en su palma—. Te juro que se notaba el calor que emitía, y si lo ponías a la luz, se veían cien imágenes distintas. Era como tener en los brazos a una rubia helada con la sangre muy caliente en las venas.

Sakura estaba sintiéndolo ella misma: la excitación, la emoción pura. Desde que recibió su primer collar de perlas, se había adornado muchas veces con diamantes y otras joyas. Le gustaban. Pero el placer de imaginarse con el Sidney en la mano era mucho más hondo, la idea de sacarlo de su fría vitrina de cristal y ver el resplandor de su luz y su vida en tu palma.

—¿Cómo?

—Melvin Feinstein. El Gusano. El muy cabrón era mi socio.

Sakura vio por el gesto de su boca que la historia no iba a tener un final feliz.

—¿Y?

—El Gusano se ganó su apodo en más de un sentido. Medía uno treinta y cinco y te juro que podía filtrarse por debajo de la rendija de una puerta. Tenía los planos del museo, pero no la inteligencia para neutralizar el sistema de seguridad. Ahí entraba yo.

—Tú te encargaste de las alarmas.

—Todo el mundo tiene su especialidad. —Shaoran se puso a recordar los años de San Francisco, de días brumosos y noches frías—. Estuvimos semanas preparando el caso, calculando todos los detalles posibles. El sistema de alarma era una maravilla, el mejor que he encontrado jamás.

Aquel recuerdo era agradable, el reto que supuso, la lógica con la que había vencido. Con un ordenador y las matemáticas se podían encontrar respuestas más interesantes que el balance de tu cuenta bancaria.

—Las alarmas son como las mujeres —reflexionó—. Te tientan, te guiñan el ojo. Con un poco de encanto y la habilidad oportuna se puede descubrir el botón que las hace vibrar. Hay que tener paciencia —murmuró, moviendo la cabeza absorto en sus pensamientos—. Con el toque adecuado las tendrás justo donde tú quieres.

—Una analogía fascinante, estoy segura. —Shaoran le observó fríamente bajo el ala del sombrero—. Hasta se podría decir que tanto unas como otras tienen la costumbre de saltar cuando las provocas.

—Sí, pero no si te mantienes un paso por delante.

—Más vale que sigas con la historia antes de que te metas en aguas más profundas, Shaoran.

Su mente estaba de nuevo en San Francisco, en una fría noche en la que la niebla barría las calles con sus largos dedos.

—Entramos por los conductos de ventilación, lo cual resultó más fácil para el Gusano que para mí. Tuvimos que lanzar una cuerda y bajar a pulso porque los suelos estaban conectados a la alarma. Yo saqué la piedra. El Gusano era de dedos torpes y además le faltaba estatura para llegar a la vitrina. Me quedé allí colgado encima de ella y tardé seis minutos y medio en cortar el cristal. Entonces cogí el diamante.

Sakura lo estaba viendo: Shaoran colgado cabeza abajo sobre la vitrina, vestido de negro, mientras el diamante brillaba bajo él.

—El Sidney no se recuperó nunca.

—Así es, princesa. Es una de las pequeñas entradas del libro que llevo en la mochila. —No tenía forma de explicarle el placer y la frustración que sentía al leer sobre el tema.

—Pues si lo tenías tú, ¿cómo es que no vives en una villa en Martinica?

—Buena pregunta. —Shaoran movió la cabeza, con un gesto entre el desdén y la sonrisa—. Sí, muy buena pregunta. Lo tenía —murmuró, casi para sí mismo. Se echó el sombrero hacia delante, pero el sol todavía le molestaba en los ojos—. Durante un minuto fui un cabrón millonario. —Todavía lo veía, todavía sentía aquel deseo casi sensual mientras colgaba sobre la vitrina con la piedra en la mano y el mundo a sus pies.

—¿Y qué pasó?

La imagen y la sensación se hicieron añicos, como un diamante mal cortado.

—Comenzamos la retirada. Como te decía, el Gusano podía escurrirse por los conductos como una babosa. Cuando yo logré salir, el hijo de puta no estaba. Me había quitado la piedra de la bolsa y había desaparecido. Y para colmo hizo una llamada anónima a la policía. Para cuando llegué al hotel, ya me estaba esperando allí un enjambre. Me subí a un tren con lo puesto. Entonces fue cuando pasé una temporada en Tokio.

—¿Y qué pasó con el Gusano?

—Lo último que oí es que se había comprado un bonito yate y dirigía un casino flotante de alto _standing_. Uno de estos días... —Se regodeó un momento en la fantasía y al final se encogió de hombros— En fin, esa fue la última vez que trabajé con un socio.

—Hasta ahora —le recordó ella.

Shaoran la miró con los ojos entornados. Estaba de vuelta en Madagascar y no había ninguna niebla helada. Solo sudor, músculos doloridos y Shaoran.

—Hasta ahora.

—Por si se te ha pasado por la cabeza la idea de emular a tu amigo el Gusano, recuerda que no hay en el mundo un agujero lo bastante hondo para esconderte —le advirtió.

—Cariño... —Shaoran le dio un pellizco en el mentón—. Confía en mí.

—Paso, gracias.

Siguieron andando un rato en silencio, Shaoran reviviendo cada uno de los pasos del caso del diamante Sidney: la tensión, la fría concentración que mantenía la sangre muy quieta y las manos muy firmes, la emoción de tener el mundo en sus manos aunque solo fuera por un instante. Volvería a tenerlo. Era una promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo.

Esta vez no sería el Sidney, sino un cofre de joyas al lado del cual el Sidney parecería un premio de feria. Y esta vez no se lo arrebataría nadie, ni un enano de piernas torcidas ni una rubia con clase.

Ya había tenido demasiadas veces el arco iris en las manos para verlo desvanecerse. No le dolería tanto si lo hubiera estropeado él mismo por hacer el tonto o por mala suerte. Pero cuando uno era lo bastante estúpido para fiarse de alguien... Ese había sido siempre uno de sus mayores problemas. Tal vez se dedicara al robo, pero era honesto. Y por alguna razón se había imaginado que los demás también lo eran. Hasta que terminó con los bolsillos vacíos.

El Sidney, pensaba Sakura. Ningún ladronzuelo de segunda habría intentado robarlo, ni mucho menos lo habría conseguido. La historia confirmaba lo que siempre había pensado: Shaoran Li era de primera clase, a su manera. Y había una cosa más: sería muy posesivo con el tesoro cuando lo encontraran, si es que lo encontraban. Eso era algo sobre lo que tendría que pensar mucho.

Entonces sonrió distraída a dos niños que corrían por el campo a su izquierda. A lo mejor sus padres trabajaban en la plantación, a lo mejor eran los dueños. En cualquier caso, sus vidas serían muy simples, pensó. Era interesante lo atractiva que podía resultar la simplicidad de vez en cuando. Sakura notó la incomodidad del vestido de algodón que le rozaba el hombro. Claro que también había mucho que decir del lujo. Muchísimo.

Los dos dieron un respingo al oír un motor a su espalda. Cuando se volvieron, el camión estaba casi encima de ellos. Si tenían que salir corriendo, no llegarían ni a diez metros. Shaoran se maldijo y volvió a maldecir cuando el conductor se asomó y les llamó.

No era un modelo nuevo como el que había pasado antes, ni tampoco estaba tan destartalado como el jeep de los merina. El motor sonaba bastante bien cuando el vehículo se detuvo en mitad de la carretera. Iba cargado con todo tipo de objetos, desde cacharros y cestas hasta sillas y mesas de madera.

Un vendedor ambulante, pensó Sakura, considerando ya lo que les podía ofrecer. Se preguntó cuánto le pediría por una colorida vasija de arcilla. Quedaría muy bonita en una mesa con una colección de cactos.

El conductor debía de ser un betsimiraka, calculó Shaoran, por la región en la que se encontraban y por el toque europeo de su bombín. El hombre sonrió, dejando al descubierto un montón de dientes muy blancos y sanos, y les hizo señales para que se acercaran.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? —preguntó Sakura en un susurro.

—Creo que acabamos de conseguir que nos lleven, princesa, tanto si queremos como si no. Más nos vale poner de nuevo a prueba tu francés y mi encanto.

—Mejor usamos solo mi francés, ¿eh? —Olvidándose de parecer sumisa, se acercó al camión, y mirando por debajo del ala del sombrero, ofreció al conductor su mejor sonrisa y se fue inventando una historia.

Su marido y ella —aunque con eso tuvo que tragar algo de bilis— iban desde su granja en las montañas hasta la costa, donde vivía su familia. Su madre, improvisó al instante, estaba enferma. Sakura advirtió que los curiosos ojos del nativo le escudriñaban el rostro, pálido y regio bajo el sencillo sombrero de paja. Sin perder comba le lanzó una explicación. Aparentemente satisfecho, el hombre le señaló la puerta. El también iba a la costa y estaba dispuesto a llevarles.

Sakura se agachó para coger el cerdo.

—Vamos, Shaoran, tenemos nuevo chofer.

Shaoran dejó las cestas en la parte trasera y se sentó junto a ella. La suerte podía jugar a su favor o en su contra, eso lo sabía muy bien. Esta vez estaba dispuesto a pensar que estaba de su lado.

Sakura se puso el cerdo en el regazo como si fuera un niño pequeño y cansado.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —preguntó Shaoran mientras le hacía al conductor un gesto con la cabeza, y sonreía.

Sakura suspiró, disfrutando del lujo de ir en coche.

—Le he dicho que vamos a la costa. Mi madre está enferma.

—Lo siento.

—Seguramente está en su lecho de muerte, así que no pongas cara de estar muy contento.

—A tu madre nunca le he caído bien.

—Eso no viene a cuento. Además, lo único que pasa es que quería que yo me casara con Tad.

Shaoran, que en ese momento le ofrecía uno de sus pocos cigarrillos al conductor, se quedó parado.

—¿Qué Tad?

Sakura disfrutó de su expresión ceñuda y se alisó la falda del vestido.

—Tad Carlyse IV. No te pongas celoso, cariño. Al fin y al cabo, te elegí a ti.

—Pues qué suerte tuve —masculló él—. ¿Y cómo le has explicado el hecho de que no somos nativos?

—Yo soy francesa. Mi padre era un capitán de barco que se asentó en la costa. Tú eras un profesor que había venido de vacaciones. Nos enamoramos locamente, nos casamos en contra de los deseos de nuestras familias y ahora tenemos una pequeña granja en las montañas. A propósito, tú eres inglés.

Shaoran se repitió la historia en la cabeza y decidió que a él no se le habría ocurrido nada mejor.

—Bien pensado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos casados?

—No lo sé, ¿por qué?

—Porque no sé si tengo que mostrarme cariñoso o aburrido.

Sakura entornó los ojos.

—Bésame el culo.

—Aunque estuviéramos recién casados, creo que no debería mostrarme así de cariñoso delante de la gente.

Apenas conteniendo una carcajada, Sakura cerró los ojos y se imaginó que estaba en una lujosa limusina. Al cabo de unos momentos tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Shaoran. El cerdo roncaba suavemente en su regazo.

Soñó que Shaoran y ella estaban en una pequeña y elegante habitación bañada por la luz de las velas y anegada de aroma a vainilla. Ella iba vestida de seda blanca, tan fina que mostraba la silueta de su cuerpo. El iba todo de negro.

Sakura reconoció la expresión de sus ojos, el súbito oscurecimiento de aquel verde tan, tan claro, antes de sentir en la piel sus manos expertas y su boca en los labios. Se sentía ligera, flotaba, incapaz de tocar el suelo con los pies... pero sentía cada curva y cada línea del cuerpo de Shaoran contra el suyo.

Él, sonriendo, se apartó y cogió una botella de champán. El sueño era tan vivido que Sakura veía hasta las gotitas de agua en el cristal. Shaoran descorchó la botella con un estampido ensordecedor. Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, Shaoran tenía en las manos una botella rota y en la puerta se veía la sombra de un hombre y el resplandor del sol.

Se arrastraban por un oscuro y estrecho agujero. Sakura sudaba. De alguna forma sabía que estaban recorriendo unos conductos de aire, pero se parecían muchísimo al túnel de la cueva... oscuro, húmedo, sofocante.

—Solo un poco más.

Le oyó hablar y vio que algo brillaba más adelante. Era la luz que emitían las facetas de un gigantesco diamante. Por un momento la oscuridad se llenó de una luz cegadora, casi divina. Luego desapareció y Sakura se encontró sola en un monte pelado.

—¡Li, hijo de puta!

—Despierta, princesa. Es nuestra parada.

—Gusano —masculló ella.

—Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu marido.

Sakura abrió los ojos y se encontró con su expresión sonriente.

—Hijo de...

Shaoran interrumpió su insulto con un beso largo y apasionado. Luego, con los labios a un suspiro de los de ella, le dio un pellizco.

—Se supone que estamos enamorados, princesa. Nuestro amistoso chofer podría conocer algunas de las más groseras expresiones inglesas.

Sakura cerró los ojos aturdida y volvió a abrirlos.

—Estaba soñando.

—Sí. Y por lo visto en el sueño no he quedado muy bien. —Shaoran salió del vehículo para coger las cestas.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza para aclararse la mente y miró por el parabrisas. Una ciudad. Era muy pequeña y el aire olía a pescado. Pero era una ciudad. Tan emocionada como si se hubiera despertado en París una mañana de abril, Sakura salió de un salto.

Una ciudad significaba un hotel. Un hotel significaba una bañera, agua caliente, una cama de verdad.

—¡Shaoran, eres maravilloso! —Con el cerdo apretujado y chillando entre ellos, Sakura le abrazó.

—Por Dios, Sakura, que me estás poniendo perdido con el cerdo.

—¡Absolutamente maravilloso! —repitió ella, dándole un sonoro y entusiasmado beso.

—Bueno, sí. —Shaoran descubrió que su mano podía asentarse cómodamente en la cintura de ella—. Pero hace un momento era un gusano.

—Hace un momento no sabía dónde estábamos.

—¿Y ahora sí lo sabes? ¿Por qué no me informas?

—En la ciudad. —Sakura, abrazada al cerdo, dio una vuelta—. Agua corriente y caliente, somieres y colchones. ¿Dónde está el hotel? —Y se puso a mirar protegiéndose los ojos con la mano.

—Oye, yo no pensaba que nos quedáramos en...

—¡Allí! —exclamó ella triunfal.

Era un sitio limpio y sin adornos, más un hostal que un hotel. Aquel era un pueblo de marineros y pescadores, con el océano Índico a su espalda. Un alto malecón lo protegía de las inundaciones que se producían cada estación. Aquí y allá se veían las redes extendidas para secarse al sol. Había palmeras y enredaderas de grandes flores naranja contra las casas de madera. Una gaviota anidaba dormida en un poste telefónico. Las líneas rectas de la costa le impedían ser un puerto, pero el pueblecito pesquero disfrutaba obviamente de un cierto turismo.

Sakura ya le estaba dando las gracias al conductor. Shaoran no tuvo corazón para decirle que no podían quedarse, cosa que le sorprendió. Tenía planeado reaprovisionarse e intentar obtener algún transporte para subir por el litoral. Ahora la vio sonreír al conductor.

Una noche tampoco nos hará ningún daño, decidió. Así estarían descansados por la mañana para emprender el camino. Si Wei estaba cerca, por lo menos tendrían una pared a su espalda durante unas horas. Una pared a la espalda y unas cuantas horas para planear el siguiente paso. Pensando esto se colgó una cesta en cada hombro.

—Dale el cerdo y despídete.

Sakura sonrió al conductor por última vez y cruzó la calle. Las conchas crujían bajo sus pies, mezcladas con tierra y gravilla.

—¿Abandonar a nuestro primogénito a un vendedor ambulante? ¡De verdad, Shaoran! Sería como vendérselo a los gitanos.

—Es muy mono y entiendo que le hayas cogido cariño.

—Tú también se lo habrías cogido si no pensaras con el estómago.

—Pero ¿qué demonios vamos a hacer con él?

—Ya le encontraremos un hogar decente.

—Sakura. —Shaoran le cogió el brazo a la puerta del hostal—. Es un montón de jamón, no un caniche.

—¡Shh! —Sakura entró en el hostal abrazando al cerdo con aire protector.

Dentro hacía un frescor maravilloso. Los ventiladores del techo giraban perezosamente, recordándole el bar de Rick en _Casablanca_. Las paredes estaban encaladas, los suelos eran de madera oscura, arañada pero limpia. La única decoración de las paredes eran unos tapices blanqueados. En las mesas se veían sentadas algunas personas bebiendo un líquido dorado en gruesos vasos. Whitney captó el olor de algo inidentificable y maravilloso que provenía de una puerta abierta en la parte trasera.

—Guiso de pescado —murmuró Shaoran, con un rugido en el estómago—. Algo parecido a la bullabesa con un toque de... romero —adivinó cerrando los ojos—. Y algo de ajo.

A Sakura se le hizo la boca agua de tal manera que tuvo que tragar saliva.

—Pues a mí me suena a almuerzo.

Una mujer apareció tras la puerta secándose las manos en un gran delantal blanco coloreado como la bandera de un desfile por las manchas de la cocina. Aunque tenía la cara marcada de hondas arrugas y sus manos reflejaban mucho trabajo además de la edad, llevaba el pelo recogido en alegres rodetes como una niña. Miró a Sakura y Shaoran, miró el cerdo solo un instante, y se dirigió a ellos en un rápido inglés con un marcado acento. Se acabaron los disfraces de Shaoran.

—¿Desean una habitación?

—Sí, gracias. —Sakura sonrió haciendo un esfuerzo por que no se le fuera la vista hacia la puerta de la que salía el aroma.

—Mi mujer y yo necesitamos habitación para una noche, un baño y comida.

—¿Para dos? —La mujer volvió a mirar al cerdo—. ¿O para tres?

—He encontrado al cerdito en la carretera —improvisó Sakura—. Y no quise dejarlo allí. A lo mejor conoce usted a alguien que pueda hacerse cargo de él.

La mujer miró al cerdo de tal manera que Sakura lo estrechó con más fuerza. Luego sonrió.

—Mi nieto se encargará de él. Tiene seis años, pero es muy responsable. —Tendió las manos y Sakura le entregó de mala gana al animal. La mujer, metiéndoselo debajo del brazo, hundió la otra mano en el bolsillo buscando las llaves—. Esta habitación ya está lista, por la escalera, dos puertas a la derecha.

Sakura se quedó mirándola mientras volvía a la cocina con el cerdo bajo el brazo.

—Vamos, princesa, que toda madre tiene que dejar ir a su hijo algún día.

Ella echó a andar resoplando.

—Más vale que no esté en el menú esta noche.

La habitación era mucho más pequeña que la cueva en la que habían dormido. Pero tenía algunas alegres marinas en la pared y una cama cubierta con una vistosa colcha de flores que había sido meticulosamente cosida. El baño era casi un nicho, separado del dormitorio por una pantalla de bambú.

—El paraíso —decidió Sakura tras echarle un vistazo, y se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama. Olía ligeramente a pescado.

—No sé hasta qué punto será paradisíaco. —Shaoran comprobó la cerradura de la puerta y la encontró resistente—. Pero nos apañaremos hasta que nos llegue el paraíso de verdad.

—Yo voy a meterme en la bañera y voy a darme un baño de varias horas.

—Muy bien, pasa tú primero. —Shaoran dejó caer las bolsas en el suelo sin ninguna ceremonia—. Yo voy a inspeccionar un poco por aquí y a ver qué clase de transporte podemos conseguir para subir por la costa.

—Yo preferiría un elegante Mercedes. —Sakura apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos con un suspiro—. Pero me conformaría con una carreta tirada por un caballo cojo.

—A lo mejor encuentro algo intermedio. —Shaoran, no queriendo correr ningún riesgo, sacó el sobre de la mochila y se lo metió debajo de la camisa a la espalda—. No gastes toda el agua caliente, princesa. Volveré.

—Y mira cómo va el servicio de habitaciones, ¿eh? No me gusta nada que se retrasen con los canapés. —Después de oír el chasquido de la puerta, se estiró voluptuosamente. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de dormir, todavía le apetecía más darse un baño.

Se levantó, se quitó el vestido de algodón y lo dejó caer arrugado al suelo.

—Mi más sincero pésame a tu anterior dueña —murmuró. Luego lanzó el sombrero de paja por la habitación como un platillo volante. El pelo le cayó en cascada sobre la piel desnuda como la luz del sol. Abrió muy contenta el agua caliente y se puso a buscar en su mochila el aceite y las sales de baño. Al cabo de diez minutos estaba sumergida en fragante y humeante agua espumosa.

—El paraíso —repitió, cerrando los ojos.

Shaoran se hizo una idea del pueblo muy deprisa. Había unas cuantas tiendas con objetos de artesanía en las ventanas. En los porches colgaban coloridas hamacas y en una puerta se veía una hilera de dientes de tiburón. Era evidente que los lugareños estaban acostumbrados a los turistas y su extraña atracción por las cosas inútiles. Se dirigió hacia el puerto. El olor a pescado se hizo muy fuerte. Allí admiró los barcos, los rollos de cabos y las redes tendidas al sol.

Si pudiera dar con la forma de mantener congelado el pescado, compraría un poco. Con el toque justo se podían conseguir milagros con un pescado en una hoguera. Pero primero tenía que calcular los kilómetros que le quedaban de viaje por la costa y cómo iba a recorrerlos.

Ya había decidido que un barco sería la manera más rápida y más práctica. Según el mapa de la guía de viajes, el Canal des Pangalanes podía llevarles hasta Maroantsetra. Desde allí tendrían que viajar por la selva tropical.

Allí se sentiría más seguro, con el calor, la humedad y el refugio de las plantas. El canal era la mejor ruta. Lo único que necesitaba era un barco y alguien que pudiera llevarlo.

Se acercó a una pequeña tienda. Hacía días que no veía un periódico y pensó comprar uno aunque tuviera que depender de Sakura para que se lo tradujera. Al tender la mano hacía la puerta, de pronto se sintió desubicado. En el interior acababa de oír la inconfundible voz áspera de Pat Benatar.

«_Hit me with your best shot!_», cantaba desafiante justo cuando Shaoran entraba.

Un hombre larguirucho con la piel clara reluciente de sudor se movía detrás del mostrador al ritmo de la música de un pequeño y caro estéreo portátil. Iba limpiando el cristal de las ventanas a un lado del mostrador mientras cantaba la canción con Benatar.

—_¡Fire awaaaaay!_ —gritó. De pronto se volvió hacia la puerta que Shaoran había cerrado a sus espaldas—. Buenas tardes. —El acento era sin duda francés. Llevaba una camiseta desvaída donde se leía City College of New York. Su sonrisa era joven y atractiva. En los estantes detrás de él se veían recuerdos, telas, latas y botellas. Un colmado de Nebraska no habría estado mejor surtido.

—¿Quiere comprar algún souvenir?

—¿City College de Nueva York? —preguntó Shaoran mientras atravesaba la estancia.

—¡Americano! —El hombre bajó la música con actitud de reverencia hasta que solo se oyó un ahogado bramido y tendió la mano—. ¿Eres de Estados Unidos?

—Sí. De Nueva York.

Al joven se le iluminó el semblante.

—¡Nueva York! Mi hermano... —y se tiró de la camiseta— va a la universidad allí. Está haciendo un intercambio. Va a ser abogado, sí señor. El mejor.

Era imposible no sonreír. Shaoran le estrechó la mano que todavía no le había soltado.

—Soy Shaoran Li.

—Yukito Tsukishiro. América. —El joven le soltó la mano de mala gana—. El año que viene pienso ir. ¿Conoces el Soho?

—Sí. —Y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos—. Sí, conozco el Soho.

—Tengo una foto. —El hombre sacó de detrás del mostrador una fotografía doblada en la que aparecía un joven alto y musculoso delante del Tower Records—. Es mi hermano. Compra discos y me los graba en cintas. Música americana. Rock and roll. ¿Qué te parece Benatar?

—Una gran voz —convino Shaoran, devolviéndole la fotografía.

—¿Y qué haces aquí, cuando podrías estar en el Soho?

Shaoran movió la cabeza. A veces él mismo se hacía esa pregunta.

—Mi... chica y yo vamos viajando por la costa.

—¿De vacaciones? —El joven echó un rápido vistazo a la ropa de Shaoran. Iba vestido como el más humilde de los campesinos malgaches, pero en sus ojos había una expresión de fuerte autoridad.

—Sí, algo así. —Si no se tenían en cuenta las carreras y los disparos—. Quería darle una sorpresa y llevarla por el canal. Ya sabes, por el paisaje y eso.

—Es un paisaje muy bonito —dijo Yukito—. ¿Hasta dónde queréis ir?

—Hasta aquí. —Shaoran sacó el mapa del bolsillo y pasó el dedo por la ruta—. Hasta Maroantsetra.

—Pues menuda sorpresa vas a darle —murmuró el joven—. Son dos días, dos días muy largos. En algunos sitios es difícil navegar por el canal. —Sus dientes brillaron—. Hay cocodrilos.

—Es una chica dura —afirmó Shaoran, pensando en aquella piel tan sensible y tan suave—. De esas a las que les gusta montar campamentos y encender hogueras. Lo que necesitamos es un buen guía y un barco.

—¿Vas a pagar con dólares americanos?

Shaoran entornó los ojos. Parecía que, en efecto, tenía la suerte de su lado.

—Se podría arreglar.

Shaoran se golpeó con el pulgar la camiseta.

—Pues yo te llevo.

—¿Tienes un barco?

—El mejor barco del pueblo. Lo construí yo mismo. ¿Tienes cien dólares?

Shaoran le miró las manos. Parecían fuertes y competentes.

—Cincuenta por adelantado. Estaremos listos para salir por la mañana. A las ocho.

—Trae a tu mujer a las ocho. Que le daremos una sorpresa.

Ajena a los placeres que la aguardaban, Sakura casi se había quedado dormida en la bañera. Cada vez que el agua se enfriaba un poco, abría de nuevo el grifo de la caliente. Se hubiera pasado allí toda la noche. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el borde y el pelo suelto, mojado y brillante.

—¿Quieres batir un récord mundial? —preguntó de pronto Shaoran a sus espaldas.

Ella se incorporó con tal brusquedad que el agua estuvo a punto de rebosar.

—No has llamado a la puerta —le acusó—. Y la había cerrado con cerrojo.

—Lo he forzado —replicó él como si nada—. Tengo que mantenerme en forma. ¿Cómo está el agua? —Sin esperar respuesta, metió dentro un dedo—. Huele bien. —Recorrió con la vista la superficie—. Parece que las burbujas se están acabando.

—Todavía les quedan unos minutos. ¿Por qué no te quitas esa ridícula ropa?

Shaoran, sonriendo, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

—Pensé que nunca ibas a pedírmelo.

—Al otro lado del biombo. —Ella se miró los dedos de los pies por encima de la espuma, sonriendo también—. Voy a salir para que puedas bañarte tú.

—Es una pena desperdiciar tanta agua caliente. —Shaoran, apoyando una mano a cada lado de la bañera, se inclinó sobre ella—. Puesto que somos socios, deberíamos compartirla.

—¿Eso crees? —Su boca estaba muy cerca y ella se sentía muy relajada. Alzó la mano y recorrió con un dedo mojado su mejilla—. ¿Y qué tenías en mente?

—Pues... —Inclinándose un poco más le rozó suavemente los labios con los suyos—. Terminar un negocio que tenemos a medias.

—¿Un negocio? —Sakura se echó a reír y le acarició el cuello con la mano—. ¿Quieres negociar? —Y por impulso dio un tirón y Doug perdió el equilibrio y cayó a la bañera. El agua se salió por un lado. Whitney le miraba mientras se quitaba la espuma de la cara, riéndose como una colegiala—. Douglas, estás más guapo que nunca.

Shaoran, enredado en ella, forcejeaba para no hundirse.

—A la niña le gustan los juegos.

—Bueno, es que se te veía tan sudoroso y acalorado... —Sakura le ofreció el jabón y se echó a reír otra vez al ver que él se frotaba la camisa que tenía pegada a la piel.

—Voy a echarte una mano. —Y antes de que Sakura pudiera evitarlo, Shaoran le pasó el jabón desde el cuello hasta la cintura—. Creo recordar que me debes una frotada de espalda.

Ella, todavía divertida, le cogió el jabón.

—¿Por qué no...?

Los dos se tensaron al oír los golpes en la puerta.

—No te muevas —susurró Shaoran.

—No tenía intenciones.

Shaoran logró salir de la bañera chorreando. Con el agua borboteándole en los zapatos se acercó a la mochila para sacar la pistola. No la había tenido en la mano desde que huyeron de Washington. Y ahora no le gustaba más que entonces.

Si Wei les había encontrado, no podía haberles acorralado mejor. Shaoran miró la ventana que tenía detrás. Podía escaparse en segundos. Luego miró el biombo de bambú. En una bañera de agua templada estaba Sakura desnuda y totalmente vulnerable. Shaoran lanzó una última mirada apesadumbrada a la ventana y a su vía de escape.

—Mierda.

—Shaoran...

—Calla. —Shaoran se acercó a la puerta con la pistola pegada al cuerpo, apuntando hacia arriba. Era hora de volver a probar su suerte—. ¿Sí?

—Soy el capitán Sambirano, de la policía. A su servicio.

—Mierda. —Miró alrededor rápidamente y se metió la pistola en la cintura del pantalón, a su espalda—. ¿Me enseña su placa, capitán? —Tenso, dispuesto a saltar, Shaoran abrió la puerta una rendija y examinó primero la placa y luego al agente. Sabía oler a un policía a kilómetros de distancia. De mala gana abrió la puerta—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

El capitán, pequeño, redondo y vestido muy a la occidental, entró en la habitación.

—Parece que le he interrumpido.

—Iba a bañarme. —Shaoran vio el charco que se estaba formando a sus pies y tendió la mano tras el biombo buscando una toalla.

—Le pido disculpas, señor...

—Wallace. Peter Wallace.

—Señor Wallace. Es mi costumbre visitar a todo el que pasa por el pueblo. Tenemos una comunidad muy tranquila. —El capitán tiró suavemente de las faldas de su chaqueta. Shaoran advirtió que tenía las uñas cortas y limpias—. De vez en cuando nos llegan turistas que no conocen del todo la ley ni nuestras costumbres.

—Yo estoy siempre dispuesto a cooperar con la policía —respondió Shaoran con una amplia sonrisa—. De todas formas mañana me marcho.

—Una lástima que no pueda quedarse más tiempo. ¿Acaso tiene prisa?

—Peter... —Sakura asomó la cabeza y un hombro desnudo tras el biombo—. Perdón. —E hizo todo lo que pudo por sonrojarse bajando los párpados para abrirlos de nuevo.

Hubiera funcionado o no el rubor, el caso es que el capitán se quitó la gorra y se inclinó.

—Señora...

—Es mi mujer, Cathy. Cath, es el capitán Sambirano.

—¿Cómo está usted?

—Encantado.

—Siento no poder salir ahora mismo. Es que ya ve que estoy... —Dejó la frase en el aire y sonrió.

—Por supuesto. Le ruego que perdone mi interrupción, señora Wallace. Señor Wallace, si puedo ayudarle en cualquier cosa durante su estancia, no dude en ponerse en contacto conmigo.

—Qué detalle.

A medio camino de la puerta, el capitán se volvió.

—¿Y a dónde se dirige, señor Wallace?

—Bueno, vamos improvisando —afirmó Shaoran—. Cathy y yo somos botánicos y hasta ahora hemos encontrado su país fascinante.

—Peter, el agua se está enfriando.

Shaoran echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y miró sonriendo al policía.

—Verá, es que estamos en nuestra luna de miel.

—Naturalmente. ¿Me permite felicitarle por su buen gusto? Buenas tardes.

—Sí, adiós.

Shaoran cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella lanzando un juramento.

—Esto no me gusta nada.

Sakura salió de detrás del biombo envuelta en una toalla.

—¿De qué crees que iba todo esto?

—Ojalá lo supiera. Pero una cosa es cierta, cuando la policía empieza a meter las narices, es que hay que buscarse otro sitio.

Sakura se quedó mirando un momento la alegre colcha de la cama.

—Pero, Shaoran...

—Lo siento, princesa. Vístete. —Él empezó a quitarse la ropa mojada—. Vamos a coger un barco un poco antes de tiempo.

—¿Tienes algo nuevo? —Después de acariciar una pieza de ajedrez de cristal, Wei movió el peón del alfil. —Creemos que se dirigen hacia la costa.

—¿Creéis? —Wei chasqueó los dedos y un hombre de traje oscuro le puso en la mano una copa de cristal.

—Había un pequeño grupo de cabañas en las montañas. —Yue observó cómo Wei bebía y tragó saliva con la boca seca. No había dormido decentemente ni una sola noche en una semana—. Cuando fuimos a investigar, la familia estaba revolucionada. Les habían desvalijado mientras estaban en los campos.

—Ya veo. —El vino era excelente, aunque por supuesto se había traído su propia bodega. A Wei le gustaba viajar, pero sin incomodidades—. ¿Y qué les habían robado exactamente?

—Un par de sombreros, algo de ropa, unas cestas... —Yue vaciló.

—¿Y? —le animó Wei, con tanta suavidad que inquietaría a cualquiera.

—Un cerdo.

—¿Un cerdo? —repitió Wei con una risita. Yue casi dejó que se relajaran sus hombros—. Qué ingenioso. Empiezo a lamentar que haya que acabar con Li. Me vendría muy bien un hombre como él. Sigue, Yue. El resto.

—Un par de niños vieron a un buhonero recoger con su camión a un hombre y una mujer... y un cerdo... esta misma mañana. Se dirigían hacia el este.

Se produjo un largo silencio. Yue no lo habría roto ni con un cuchillo a la espalda. Wei observó el vino de su copa y bebió un sorbo, alargando el momento. Oía los nervios de Yue estirándose, estirándose. De pronto alzó la vista.

—Sugiero que te dirijas al este, Yue. Yo mientras tanto seguiré adelante. —Pasó los dedos por otra pieza de ajedrez, admirando los detalles—. He calculado la zona a la que se dirigen nuestros amigos. Mientras tú los persigues, yo los esperaré. —Se llevó de nuevo la copa a los labios aspirando hondo el bouquet del vino—. Me canso mucho de los hoteles, aun que el servicio aquí es exquisito. Pero cuando reciba a nuestro invitado, me gustaría tener algo más de intimidad.

Dejó la copa de vino y cogió el caballo y la dama blancos.

—Sí, me encanta recibir invitados. —Y con un rápido movimiento estrelló las dos piezas. Los cristales tintinearon suavemente al caer sobre la mesa.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE AUTORA<strong>

LO SIENTO por tardarme tanto en actualizar, es que mi bisabuela se murió TT_TT y he tenido problemillas para actualizar y corregir por eso... sorry :( Así que si me he saltado algún que otro nombre de la verdadera historia lo siento...

Ya habréis comprendido el título del capi ¿verdad? Lo cierto es que uno que no sabe de que va pues... le eso y descoloca un poco, pero bueno. Tenía ganas de confundiros un poquitín. jeje :D

Ha sido interesante ¿verdad? Dicen muchas cosas y... ¡SALIÓ YUKITO! Ya veréis que marcha tiene en el cuerpo este hombre jajaja, pero bueno, ya habéis visto un adelanto de él. Os dejo lo verdaderamente IMPORTANTE aquí abajo. Leedlo por favor... Se que es un poco rollo pero por lo menos la zona de importante leedla please.

AVISO: **ACTUALIZARÉ CADA SEMANA ESTA HISTORIA.**

Como solo se puede clasificar la historia con dos tipos de lo que van, debería ponerlo de tres:** Aventure/ Humor/ Romance.**

IMPORTANTE

He puesto una **encuesta **en mi perfil, preguntando que qué fic queréis que se actualice antes, quien quiera, puede votar. **SOLO ME HA VOTADO 1 PERSONA, Y PARA MI ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE MIS HISTORIAS NO INTERESAN, SI DE VERDAD QUIEREN QUE ACTUALICE ALGUNA DE ESTAS TRES QUE LO DIGAN PORQUE SINO NO LO HAGO, YA QUE VEO POCO INTERES EN VOSOTROS.**

Me he hecho **Beta Reader**, más información incluída en mi perfil.

**RECOMENDACIONES DE LECTURA**

¡Nueva sección en mi perfil de ! Aquí pondré los libros que más me han gustado para que los leáis vosotrs. ¡Os encantarán! Si tenéis alguna duda o queréis el pdf o el word, decidmelo por un privado, que yo los tengo todos.

REVIEWS

**Kaotik Angel: **Espero que lo de tu hermana ya se le haya pasado y si no... pues que se recupere y le das un besito de mi parte (aunque ni me conoce XD). Haber si este capi lo puedes ver en forma de película tambien. Hasta el siguiente!

**Stellar BS: **Lo del cerdo es lo mejor, gracias y espero que este capi te guste :)

**chiwanko: **si... Saku es dura de pelar, pero caerá caerá, tiene que caer ¿no? digo yo que si... no se... ya veremos... Bienvenida!

**TsUkI AmI: **Haber si tu sueño de muchas escenas de SxS se cumple... ¡no puedo decir nada al respecto! lo siento... ah! y bienvenida :)

IMPORTANTE

He puesto una **encuesta **en mi perfil, preguntando que qué fic queréis que se actualice antes, quien quiera, puede votar.

Me he hecho **Beta Reader**, más información incluída en mi perfil.

**RECOMENDACIONES DE LECTURA**

¡Nueva sección en mi perfil de ! Aquí pondré los libros que más me han gustado para que los leáis vosotrs. ¡Os encantarán! Si tenéis alguna duda o queréis el pdf o el word, decidmelo por un privado, que yo los tengo todos.

HISTORIAS

**1 - El ángel de un Demonio: **Capitulo 8 - Un nuevo amanecer (92%) **Estoy en proces****o.**

**2 - **Un Puente Entre Dos Mundos**_**: **_**Capitulo 17 - Va para largo, antes tengo que actualizar, en el siguiente orden: El ángel de un Demonio -Capitulo 8, La Elegida -Capitulo 12, A Partir de un Cumpleaños... Todo Cambió -Capitulo 3. Lo siento, pero es así, mis propias historias son más importantes, lo siento por decirlo así pero es la verdad.

**La compañera de cuenta que estaba conmigo era la que se encargaba de ella y yo era su editora, pero como se le fue la inspiración, ahora la encargada de esta historia soy yo y encima me cuesta mucho retomar mis historias a tope, para que ahora tenga que tomar una que no es mía. Pero bueno… seguiré con ella. Como dije, no voy a dejar ninguna sin completar.**

**3 - La elegida:** Capitulo 12 - Amores predestinados (45%) En proceso, pero lo seguiré al finalizar el capitulo 8 de EADUD.

**4 - A partir de un cumpleaños, todo cambió:** Capitulo 3 - Estoy un poco estancada, lo siento...

También quiero decir, que al meteros en mi perfil, podéis ver los **enlaces** que hay de las historias con los lugares, vestimenta, habitaciones... etc

Y eso es todo amigos...

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, y deja un review si quieres para ver si elegí bien la historia, si te gustó o no te gustó. Saludos y te espero! =)<p> 


	10. Born in the USA

**AL ROJO VIVO**

* * *

><p>Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor.<p>

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí haciendo referencia a un libro de lectura que me gustó mucho, ya que he leído varias adaptaciones de los libros de esta escritora y me gustaron mucho así que espero que también os guste a vosotros =)

La escritora de este libro Nora Roberts, por si los interesados, quieren leer las obras de esta maravillosa mujer.

Quien no este de acuerdo con las adaptaciones de historias, no esta en la obligación de leerlas. Si tu eres uno de esos, por favor, dale al clic de ATRÁS y busca un fic que en verdad quieras leer.

Summary: Rica y guapa, a Sakura Kinomoto le gustan los coches deportivos, las películas antiguas y los hombres peligrosos. Pero incluso su regalada vida entre la alta sociedad neoyorquina sufre un vuelco cuando un extraño vestido de cuero aparece en su coche justo antes de que las balas empiecen a silbar. Shaoran Li, ladrón de guante blanco, está acostumbrado trabajar solo. Pero apremiado por la necesidad de encontrar dinero para lo que puede ser la brillante cumbre de su carrera, acepta a Sakura como su socia. Y con los titulares de los periódicos locales clamando por la desaparición de la heredera de los Kinomoto, y una banda de criminales tras los talones, Shaoran y Sakura escapan hacia Madagascar a la búsqueda de un fabuloso tesoro datado en la Revolución francesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

—No hemos comido.

—Ya comeremos luego.

—Siempre dices lo mismo. Y otra cosa —dijo Sakura—, todavía no entiendo por qué tenemos que marcharnos así. —Miró con una rápida mueca el montón de ropa «prestada» tirado en el suelo. No estaba acostumbrada a ver a nadie moverse tan deprisa como Shaoran en los últimos cinco minutos.

—¿No sabes que hombre precavido vale por dos?

—Pues con tanta precaución vamos a morir de hambre. —Sakura miró ceñuda los dedos de Shaoran en el alero de la ventana. En un instante habían desaparecido. Contuvo el aliento mientras le veía caer al suelo.

Shaoran sintió un instante la protesta de sus piernas. Echó un rápido vistazo alrededor para comprobar que nadie le hubiera visto saltar. Solo un gato lleno de cicatrices que dormía al sol. Luego alzó la cabeza y le hizo una seña a Sakura.

—Tira las mochilas. —Ella obedeció con tal entusiasmo que a punto estuvo de aplastarle con ellas—. Con cuidado —protestó entre dientes. Las dejó a un lado y se apostó debajo de la ventana—. Muy bien, ahora tú.

—¿Yo?

—Eres lo único que queda, cariño. Vamos, que yo te cojo.

No era que dudase de él. Al fin y al cabo había tenido la precaución de sacar su cartera de la mochila —y asegurarse de que él lo veía— antes de que Shaoran se colgara de la ventana. Claro que también recordaba que él se había metido el sobre en el bolsillo de los téjanos. Era evidente que la confianza entre ladrones era la misma clase de mito que lo del honor.

Le pareció muy curioso que la caída se le antojara ahora mucho más larga que cuando Shaoran estaba colgado de la ventana. Le miró ceñuda.

—Un Kinomoto siempre abandona un hotel por la puerta principal.

—No tenemos tiempo para tradiciones familiares. Joder, Sakura, salta antes de que nos acorralen.

Apretando los dientes, Sakura pasó una pierna por la ventana. Ágilmente, pero muy despacio, se dio la vuelta y fue bajando. Solo tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que no le gustaba nada la sensación de estar colgada del alero de una ventana de un hostal de Madagascar.

—Shaoran...

—Tírate.

—No sé si voy a poder.

—Sí que puedes, si no quieres que empiece a tirarte piedras.

Era capaz. Sakura cerró los ojos, contuvo el aliento y se soltó.

La caída apenas duró un segundo antes de que él la cogiera por las caderas y luego por las axilas. A pesar de todo, el brusco aterrizaje la dejó sin aire en los pulmones.

—¿Ves? —dijo él cuando la dejó suavemente en el suelo—. No ha sido nada. Tienes un auténtico potencial como ladrona.

—Maldita sea. —Sakura se miró las manos—. Me he roto una uña. ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?

—Ya, una tragedia. —Shaoran se inclinó para recoger las mochilas—. Bueno, podría pegarte un tiro para acabar con tu sufrimiento.

Ella le arrebató su bolsa de las manos.

—Qué gracioso. Pues para que lo sepas, ir por ahí con nueve uñas es de muy mal gusto.

—Métete las manos en los bolsillos —sugirió él, echando a andar.

—¿Y ahora adónde vas?

—He organizado una pequeña excursión en barco. —Metió las manos por las correas de la mochila para ponérsela a la espalda—. Lo único que hay que hacer es llegar al barco. Discretamente.

Sakura le siguió, siempre por la parte trasera de las casas, sin salir a la calle.

—Y todo esto porque un policía gordo se ha pasado a saludar.

—Los policías gordos me ponen nervioso.

—Pues ha sido muy educado.

—Sí, los policías gordos educados me ponen todavía más nervioso.

—Hemos sido muy groseros con la amable señora que se quedó con nuestro cerdo.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa? ¿Nunca te habías marchado sin pagar?

—Desde luego que no. —Sakura resopló y echó a correr delante de él para cruzar una estrecha calle—. Y no tengo intenciones de empezar ahora. Le he dejado veinte dólares.

—¡Veinte! —Shaoran se detuvo detrás de un árbol junto a la tienda de Jacques y la cogió del brazo—. ¿Por qué demonios? ¡Ni siquiera hemos usado la cama!

—Usamos el baño —le recordó ella—. Los dos.

—Joder, yo ni siquiera me quité la ropa. —Resignado, Shaoran contempló el pequeño y descolorido edificio a su lado.

Mientras esperaba que Shaoran se pusiera de nuevo en marcha, Sakura echó una mirada de nostalgia al hotel. Se le ocurrió una nueva queja, pero antes de poder decir nada vio cruzar la calle a un hombre con un panamá blanco y el sudor comenzó a recorrerle la espalda.

—Shaoran. —Se le había quedado la boca seca con una ansiedad que no podía explicar—. Shaoran. Ese hombre. Mira. —Le agarró de la mano y se volvió ligeramente—. Te juro que es el mismo que vi en el zoma y luego otra vez en el tren.

—Estás viendo fantasmas —masculló Shaoran, pero miró otra vez.

—No. —Sakura le dio un tirón en el brazo—. Le he visto. Le he visto dos veces. ¿Por qué iba a aparecer otra vez? ¿Por qué estará aquí?

—Sakura... —Pero Shaoran se interrumpió al ver que el hombre se acercaba por la calle al capitán. Y de pronto recordó con toda claridad a un hombre levantándose de un brinco de su asiento en el tren en mitad de la confusión. Había dejado caer un periódico al suelo y le miró directamente a los ojos. ¿Una coincidencia? Shaoran tiró de Sakura para volverla a meter detrás del árbol. Shaoran no creía en las coincidencias.

—¿Es uno de los hombres de Wei?

—No lo sé.

—¿Quién más podría ser?

—¡Maldita sea, no lo sé! —Estaba exasperado. Le parecía que le perseguían desde todas partes. Lo sabía pero no podía entenderlo—. Sea quien sea, nosotros nos largamos. —Volvió a mirar la tienda de Yukito—. Más vale ir por detrás. Puede que tenga clientes, y cuanta menos gente nos vea, mejor.

La puerta trasera estaba cerrada. Shaoran se agachó y se puso a trabajar con su navaja. Tardó cinco segundos en abrir la cerradura. Sakura lo cronometró. Ahora miraba impresiona da a Shaoran mientras se guardaba la navaja.

—Me gustaría que me enseñaras a hacer eso.

—Una mujer como tú no necesita forzar cerraduras. La gente te abre las puertas. —Y mientras Sakura se quedaba pensando en ello, Shaoran entró en la trastienda.

Era en parte almacén, en parte dormitorio, en parte cocina. Junto a un estrecho camastro pulcramente hecho había una colección de media docena de cintas de cassette. Una animada música de Elton John parecía surgir de las paredes. En ellas se veía un póster a todo color de Tina Turner muy sexy, haciendo un mohín con los labios. Junto a ella había un anuncio de Budweiser (la reina de las cervezas), una bandera de los New York Yankees y una fotografía nocturna del Empire State Building.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que acabo de entrar en una casa de la Segunda Avenida? —comentó Sakura. Y como era cierto, se sentía ridículamente a salvo.

—Su hermano está haciendo un intercambio en la Universidad de Nueva York.

—Eso lo explica todo. ¿El hermano de quién?

—¡Shhh! —Andando de puntillas como un gato, Shaoran se acercó a la puerta que daba a la tienda y abrió una rendija para mirar.

Yukito estaba inclinado sobre el mostrador, en mitad de lo que evidentemente era un detallado intercambio de chismes del pueblo. La chica huesuda de ojos oscuros parecía haber entrado más para coquetear que para comprar nada. Estaba manoseando carretes de hilos de colores y se reía.

—¿Qué pasa? —Sakura hizo contorsiones para poder ver a través de la rendija por debajo del brazo de Shaoran—. Ah, el amor —proclamó—. ¿Dónde habrá comprado esa blusa? ¡Mira qué bordados!

—Ya iremos más tarde a un desfile de moda.

La chica cogió dos carretes de hilo, se estuvo riendo un rato más y se marchó. Shaoran abrió la puerta un poco más y siseó entre dientes. No podía competir con Elton John. Yukito seguía moviendo las caderas sin dejar de canturrear. Echando un vistazo al escaparate que daba a la calle, Shaoran abrió un poco más y llamó a Yukito por su nombre.

El joven dio tal respingo que estuvo a punto de tirar el expositor de carretes que estaba arreglando.

—¡Tío, qué susto me has dado! —Todavía cauteloso, Shaoran le hizo señas con el dedo para que se acercara—. ¿Qué haces ahí escondido?

—Cambio de planes. —Shaoran le cogió de la mano y le metió en la trastienda de un tirón. Se dio cuenta de que Jacques olía a jabón—. Queremos salir ahora mismo.

—¿Ahora? —El joven se quedó mirando a Shaoran con los ojos entornados. Puede que hubiera vivido en un pequeño pueblo pesquero toda su vida, pero no era tonto. Cuando un hombre estaba huyendo se le notaba en los ojos—. ¿Tienes problemas?

—Hola, Yukito. —Sakura se adelantó tendiendo la mano—. Soy Sakura Kinomoto. Te ruego que perdones a Shaoran por no habernos presentado. Suele ser un grosero.

Yukito estrechó aquella mano blanca y esbelta y se enamoró al instante. Jamás había visto nada tan hermoso. Por lo que a él le concernía, Sakura Kinomoto eclipsaba a la Turner y la Benatar y a la alta sacerdotisa Ronstadt, todas juntas. La lengua se le enredó en varios nudos.

Sakura había visto antes esa expresión. En un elegante profesional trajeado de la Quinta Avenida le parecía un aburrimiento. En un club de moda del West Side la entretenía. En Yukito le inspiró mucha ternura.

—Te pido perdón por haber irrumpido en tu tienda de esta manera.

—Es... —Yukito buscó alguno de los americanismos que normalmente tenía en la boca—. Da igual —logró decir.

Shaoran, impaciente, le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Tenemos que irnos. —Su honestidad no le permitía arrastrar a aquel joven al lío en que estaban metidos sin decirle nada. Su sentido de supervivencia le impedía contárselo todo—. Hemos recibido una visita de la policía local.

Yukito consiguió con esfuerzo apartar la vista de Sakura.

—¿Sambirano?

—Eso es.

—El muy gilipollas —proclamó Yukito, muy orgulloso de la fluidez con la que le salió la palabra—. No te preocupes por él. Es que le gusta meter las narices en todo, como una vieja.

—Sí, puede ser, pero es que hay una gente que anda buscándonos y no queremos que nos encuentren.

Yukito se tomó un momento para mirar a uno y otro. Un marido celoso, pensó. No necesitó nada más para que le saltara la vena romántica.

—A los malgaches no nos preocupa el tiempo. El sol sale, el sol se pone. Si queréis marcharos ahora, nos vamos ahora.

—Genial. Pero andamos algo cortos de provisiones.

—No hay problema. Esperad aquí.

—¿Cómo te las has apañado para encontrarle? —preguntó Sakura una vez que Yukito se hubo marchado—. Es maravilloso.

—Ya, solo porque te pone ojitos de cordero degollado.

—¿De cordero degollado? —Sakura sonrió y se sentó al borde del camastro—. De verdad, Shaoran, ¿de dónde sacas esas expresiones tan pintorescas?

—Si casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas.

—Sí. —Sakura se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Casi se le salen, ¿verdad?

—A ti te encanta, ¿eh? —Sakura se puso a pasear molesto por la pequeña habitación, deseando poder hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Presentía problemas, y no tan lejos como le habría gustado—. Te encanta que a los hombres se les caiga la baba.

—Pues tú no te ofendiste precisamente cuando Meiling casi te besa los pies. Si no recuerdo mal, te pavoneaste como un gallito.

—Nos salvó la vida. No era más que simple gratitud.

—Con un toque de simple lujuria.

—¿Lujuria? —Shaoran se detuvo delante de ella—. Meiling no podía tener más de dieciséis años.

—Con lo cual todavía es más asqueroso el asunto.

—Ya. Bueno, Yukito debe de estar a punto de cumplir los veinte.

—Vaya, vaya. —Sakura sacó una lima y se puso a arreglarse la uña rota—. Eso suena inconfundiblemente a celos.

—Mierda. —Shaoran seguía paseando de una puerta a la otra—. Mira, yo desde luego no babeo contigo, princesa. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

Ella, dedicándole una media sonrisa, se limitó a seguir limándose la uña mientras canturreaba con Elton John.

Un momento más tarde se hizo el silencio. Yukito volvió con una bolsa bastante grande en una mano y su estéreo portátil en la otra. Con una sonrisa se puso a guardar el resto de sus cintas.

—Ya estamos listos. Rock and roll.

—¿Y nadie se extrañará de que cierres tan temprano? —Shaoran abrió un poco la puerta trasera y se asomó.

—Cerrar luego, cerrar ahora... Da igual, a nadie le importa.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza y abrió del todo la puerta.

—Pues vámonos.

El barco estaba amarrado a menos de medio kilómetro. Sakura nunca había visto nada igual. Era muy largo, de unos cinco metros tal vez y no más de un metro de ancho. Sakura recordó una canoa en la que había montado una vez en un campamento de verano en Nueva York. Aquello se parecía bastante. Yukito subió a la embarcación con agilidad y comenzó a estibar el equipaje.

La canoa era tradicional malgache, Yukito llevaba una gorra de béisbol de los New York Yankees e iba descalzo. A Sakura le parecía una curiosa y enternecedora combinación de dos mundos.

—Un barco precioso —murmuró Shaoran, deseando ver un motor por algún lado.

—Lo he construido yo. —Con un gesto que a Sakura le pareció muy elegante y distinguido, tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir—. Puedes sentarte aquí —le indicó, señalándole un lugar en el centro—. Es muy cómodo.

—Gracias, Yukito.

Una vez que Sakura se sentó justo delante de donde iba a ir él, Yukito tendió un largo palo hacia Shaoran.

—Hay que salir de aquí impulsándonos con las pértigas cuando el agua es poco profunda. —Él también cogió una pértiga y empujó con ella. El barco se deslizó como un cisne en un lago. Sakura se relajó, decidiendo que aquella excursión tenía posibilidades: el aroma del mar, hojas como plumas danzando en la brisa, el suave movimiento debajo de ella. Hasta que de pronto, a medio metro de distancia, vio surgir una fea y correosa cabeza.

—¡Ah! —fue lo único que logró articular.

—Sí, desde luego. —Yukito se echó a reír sin dejar de remar—. Hay cocodrilos por todas partes. Hay que tener cuidado con ellos. —Y emitió un sonido entre un siseo y un gruñido. Los ojos redondos y soñolientos que surcaban la superficie del agua no se acercaron más. Shaoran, sin decir una palabra, sacó la pistola de la mochila y volvió a ponérsela al cinto. Esta vez Sakura no tuvo objeción.

Cuando el agua se hizo lo bastante profunda para poder sacar los remos, Yukito encendió el estéreo, en el que tronaron los Beatles. Ya estaban en camino.

Yukito remaba incansable, con una energía y un entusiasmo que Sakura admiraba. Durante la hora y media que duró el concierto de los Beatles no paró de cantar con clara voz de tenor, sonriendo cada vez que Sakura se unía al coro.

Con las provisiones que había llevado Yukito improvisaron un almuerzo a base de coco, frutos del bosque y pescado frío. Yukito le pasó la cantimplora a Sakura, que dio un largo trago esperando que fuera agua. Luego mantuvo el líquido en la boca. No era desagradable, pero tampoco era agua.

—Es _rano vola_ —le explicó Yukito—. Es bueno para viajar.

El remo de Shaoran hendía limpiamente el agua.

—Lo hacen echando agua al arroz que se pega al fondo de las cazuelas.

Sakura tragó intentando hacerlo con elegancia.

—Ya veo. —Moviéndose un poco le pasó la cantimplora a Shaoran.

—¿Tú también eres de Nueva York?

—Sí. —Sakura se metió otra fruta en la boca—. Shaoran me ha contado que tu hermano está estudiando allí.

—Sí, derecho. —Las letras de su camiseta casi temblaron de puro orgullo—. Va a ser uno de los mejores abogados. Ha estado en Bloomingdale's.

—Sakura prácticamente vive allí —comentó Shaoran entre dientes.

Sakura siguió hablando con Yukito sin hacerle caso.

—¿Y tú piensas ir a América?

—El año que viene —respondió él, dejándose el remo en el regazo—. Voy a ver a mi hermano. Vamos a recorrer la ciudad. Times Square, Macy's, McDonald's...

—Pues quiero que me llames. —Sakura, como si fuera la dueña de un lujoso restaurante del East Side, se sacó de la cartera una tarjeta distinguida y elegante—. Nos iremos de fiesta.

—¿Fiesta? —Sus ojos se iluminaron—. ¿Una fiesta en Nueva York? —En su cabeza daban vueltas imágenes de deslumbrantes pistas de baile, vistosos colores y música salvaje.

—Por supuesto.

—Con todo el helado que quieras.

—No seas gruñón, Shaoran. Tú también puedes venir.

Yukito se quedó callado un momento mientras su imaginación daba vueltas a todos los fascinantes detalles de una fiesta en Nueva York. Su hermano le había hablado en sus cartas de mujeres con vestidos muy por encima de la rodilla y coches tan largos como su canoa. Había edificios más altos que las montañas del oeste. Una vez su hermano había comido en el mismo restaurante que Billy Joel.

Nueva York, pensó Yukito, maravillado. A lo mejor sus nuevos amigos conocían a Billy Joel y le invitaban a la fiesta. Acarició la tarjeta de Sakura antes de metérsela en el bolsillo.

—¿Vosotros sois...? —No sabía muy bien cuál era la palabra americana para lo que quería decir. Por lo menos no conocía ninguna que fuera educada.

—Socios —le explicó Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Sí, somos socios. —Shaoran seguía remando ceñudo.

Yukito podía ser joven, pero no era un ingenuo.

—¿Tenéis un negocio? ¿Qué clase de negocio?

—De momento nos dedicamos a los viajes y las excavaciones.

Sakura alzó una ceja al oír la terminología de Shaoran.

—En Nueva York soy diseñadora de interiores. Y Shaoran es... pues...

—Trabajo por mi cuenta —terció él—. Soy autónomo.

—Es lo mejor —convino Yukito, moviendo los pies al ritmo de la música—. Cuando era pequeño estuve trabajando en una plantación de café. Haz esto, haz lo otro. —Movió la cabeza y sonrió—. Ahora tengo mi propia tienda y soy yo el que digo haz esto, haz lo otro. No tengo que oírselo a nadie.

Sakura se echó a reír y estiró la espalda. La música le recordaba su casa.

Más tarde, el atardecer le recordó el Caribe. La selva a un lado del canal se había tornado más densa, más profunda, más como una jungla. En las orillas crecían juncos, finos y marrones, que daban paso al denso follaje. La emocionó ver el primer flamenco, con sus plumas rosadas y sus frágiles patas. Luego vio un destello azul iridiscente entre los matorrales y oyó el rápido y repetitivo canto de un animal que Yukito identificó como un cucal. Una o dos veces creyó atisbar a un rápido y ágil lémur. De vez en cuando el canal se hacía poco profundo y había que recurrir de nuevo a las pértigas. En el agua se veían estelas rojas y estaba cubierta de insectos. A través de los árboles hacia el oeste, el cielo se tiñó como un incendio en el bosque. Sakura pensó que ir en canoa era mucho más emocionante que remar en el Támesis, aunque igualmente relajante, excepto por algún que otro cocodrilo.

Bajo el callado atardecer y el silencio de la jungla, en el estéreo de Yukito sonaba lo que cualquier DJ que se respetara llamaría un éxito tras otro. Nada comercial. Sakura podía haberse pasado allí horas.

—Más vale que acampemos.

Sakura apartó la mirada del atardecer y sonrió a Shaoran. Hacía tiempo que se había quitado la camisa y su pecho brillaba con la tenue luz bajo una pátina de sudor.

—¿Ya?

Shaoran se mordió la lengua para no saltar. No era fácil confesar que tenía los brazos como si fueran de goma y le ardían las manos. Sobre todo cuando el joven Yukito seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música y tenía pinta de poder seguir remando hasta medianoche sin aminorar la marcha.

—Pronto anochecerá —se limitó a decir.

—Vale. —Yukito seguía remando y sus fuertes y nervudos músculos oscilaban bajo la piel—. Vamos a buscar un sitio de primera clase para acampar —declaró, sonriendo tímidamente a Sakura—. Deberías descansar —le dijo—. Un día muy largo en el agua.

Shaoran, mascullando entre dientes, remó hacia la orilla.

Yukito no permitió que Sakura llevara ni una bolsa. Cargó con todo y le confió el estéreo. Entraron en fila india en la selva, donde la luz era rosada con un toque de malva. Los pájaros, a los que no veían, cantaban en el cielo oscuro. El follaje resplandecía verde, siempre húmedo. De vez en cuando Jacques se detenía para abrirse paso entre el follaje con una pequeña hoz. El olor era penetrante: olor a vegetación, a agua, a flores, unas flores que trepaban en sus enredaderas para explotar por todas partes. Sakura no había visto tantos colores juntos jamás, ni había esperado verlos. Los insectos zumbaban y revoloteaban en el ocaso. De pronto, con un frenético rumor de hojas, una garza se alzó entre los matorrales para volar hacia el canal. La selva era cálida, húmeda y cerrada, y tenía todos los matices de lo exótico.

Montaron el campamento al ritmo del _Born in the USA_ de Bruce Springsteen.

Para cuando tuvieron la hoguera encendida y el café al fuego, Shaoran encontró algo con que animarse. De la bolsa de Yukito salieron varios botes de especias, dos limones y el resto del pescado muy bien envuelto. Junto a todo eso encontró dos paquetes de Marlboro. Pero en aquel momento el tabaco no significaba nada comparado con el resto del botín.

—Por fin. —Se llevó a la nariz un bote que olía a algo parecido a la albahaca—. Una comida como es debido. —Vale que estaba sentado en el suelo, rodeado de vegetación y con los insectos picándole, pero le gustaba el reto. Había comido con los mejores, en cocinas y bajo arañas de cristal. Aquella noche no sería distinta. Sacó los utensilios de cocina y se dispuso a pasarlo bien.

—Shaoran es todo un gourmet —le explicó Sakura a Yukito—. Me temo que hasta ahora hemos tenido que apañárnoslas con poca cosa. No ha sido fácil para él. —De pronto olfateó el aire y con la boca hecha agua se volvió hacia Shaoran, que estaba salteando el pescado al fuego—. Shaoran —le llamó en un sensual susurro—. Creo que me he enamorado.

—Sí. —Con una mirada intensa y las manos firmes, Shaoran hizo girar con gesto experto el pescado—. Eso dicen todas.

Aquella noche los tres durmieron bien, saciados de exquisita comida, vino de palma y rock and roll.

Cuando el sedán oscuro se detuvo en el pequeño pueblo costero una hora después de amanecer, congregó a toda una muchedumbre. Yue salió impaciente y malhumorado y se abrió paso entre una multitud de críos que, con el instinto del que es joven y vulnerable, se iban apartando. Yue movió la cabeza para indicar a los otros dos hombres que le siguieran.

No es que intentaran deliberadamente parecer fuera de lugar. De haber llegado en mulas y vestidos con lambas, seguirían pareciendo matones. Su modo de vida, el modo en el que pretendían vivir (es decir, mal) les rezumaba por los poros.

Los lugareños, a pesar de albergar un innato resquemor hacia los forasteros, también eran por naturaleza hospitalarios. A pesar de todo, nadie se acercó a los tres hombres. El término de la isla para la palabra «tabú» era _fady_. Yue y sus hombres, aunque muy elegantes con sus impecables trajes de verano y los relucientes zapatos italianos, eran definitivamente _fady_.

Yue vio el hostal y, después de indicar a sus hombres que lo rodearan, se acercó a la puerta principal.

La mujer del hostal se había puesto un delantal limpio. De la parte trasera surgían los aromas del desayuno, aunque solo había ocupadas dos mesas. La mujer miró a Yue, lo caló bien y decidió que no tenía camas libres.

—Estoy buscando a alguien —le dijo él, aunque no esperaba que nadie hablara inglés en aquella isla dejada de la mano de Dios. Se limitó a sacar las fotografías de Shaoran y Sakura para ponérselas en las narices.

La mujer no mostró signo alguno de reconocerlos, ni un pestañeo. Puede que se hubieran marchado sin despedirse, pero le habían dejado en la cómoda un billete de veinte dólares. Y sus sonrisas no le habían recordado las de un lagarto. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Yue se sacó un billete de diez dólares del fajo que llevaba. La mujer se encogió de hombros y le devolvió las fotografías. Su nieto había pasado una hora la tarde anterior jugando con su cerdito nuevo. Ella prefería su olor al de la colonia de Yue.

—Mire, abuela, sabemos que han estado aquí. ¿Por qué no nos lo pone más fácil a todos? —Y como incentivo sacó otros diez dólares.

La mujer le miró inexpresiva y volvió a alzarse de hombros.

—No están aquí —dijo, sorprendiéndole con su preciso inglés.

—Echaré un vistazo yo mismo —replicó Yue, encaminándose hacia la escalera.

—Buenos días.

Igual que Shaoran, Yue sabía reconocer a un policía, ya fuera en un villorrio de Madagascar o en un callejón de los barrios bajos.

—Soy el capitán Sambirano. —Y muy tieso y correcto le tendió la mano. Admiró el gusto de Yue en la ropa, advirtió la cicatriz todavía hinchada de la mejilla y la expresión fría y sombría en sus ojos. Tampoco se le pasó por alto el abultado fajo de billetes que tenía en la mano—. Tal vez yo pueda ayudarle.

A Yue no le gustaba tratar con policías. Los consideraba básicamente inestables. En un año él sacaba más o menos tres veces lo que ganaba un teniente de policía medio, y por hacer lo mismo pero al revés.

Pero lo que menos le gustaba de todo era la idea de presentarse ante Wei con las manos vacías.

—Estoy buscando a mi hermana.

Shaoran había dicho que tenía cerebro. Yue lo utilizó.

—Se ha fugado con un tipo, un ladrón de vía estrecha. La chica está encaprichada con él, no sé si me entiende.

El capitán asintió educadamente.

—Desde luego.

—Mi padre está muy preocupado —improvisó Yue, sacando un fino puro cubano de una gruesa pitillera de oro. Le ofreció uno y advirtió que el capitán apreciaba la fragancia del tabaco y el destello del elegante metal. Supo de inmediato cómo tratar con él—. He conseguido seguirles hasta aquí, pero... —Dejó la frase en el aire e intentó parecer un hermano preocupado—. Estamos dispuestos a lo que sea por recuperarla, capitán. Lo que sea.

Mientras dejaba que el agente asimilara aquello, Yue sacó las fotos. Las mismas fotos, advirtió el capitán en silencio, que el otro hombre le había enseñado el día anterior. También había recurrido a la historia de un padre buscando a su hija, y también le había ofrecido dinero.

—Mi padre ofrece una recompensa a cualquiera que nos ayude. Entienda que es su única hija, y la más joven de sus hijos —añadió por si acaso. Recordaba sin mucho afecto lo mimada que había sido su hermana pequeña—. Está dispuesto a ser generoso.

Sambirano miró las fotografías de Sakura y Shaoran, los recién casados que se habían marchado del pueblo con tanta brusquedad. Miró a la mujer del hostal, que tenía los labios fruncidos en un gesto de desaprobación. Los que estaban desayunando comprendieron aquella mirada y volvieron a su comida.

El capitán no se tragó la historia de Yue más de lo que se había tragado la de Shaoran el día anterior. Sakura le miraba radiante desde la fotografía. Ella sí le había impresionado, entonces y ahora.

—Una hermosa mujer.

—Ya puede imaginarse lo preocupado que está mi padre, capitán, sabiendo que está con un hombre como él. Una basura.

Pronunció la palabra con tal pasión que el capitán supo que su odio no era fingido. Si lo encontraba, uno de los dos moriría. A él no le importaba mientras nadie muriera en su pueblo. No vio razón para mencionar al hombre del sombrero de panamá que andaba por ahí con las mismas fotografías.

—Un hermano es responsable del bienestar de su hermana —declaró despacio, pasándose el puro por la nariz.

—Sí, yo estoy que no vivo. Dios sabe qué hará él tipo cuando a mi hermana se le acabe el dinero o cuando se canse de ella. Si puede usted hacer algo, lo que sea, le prometo que le estaré muy agradecido, capitán.

El capitán había elegido hacerse agente de la ley en el pequeño pueblo porque no tenían grandes ambiciones. Es decir, no le apetecía nada sudar en los campos ni llenarse las manos de callos en un barco pesquero. Pero sí creía en sacar algún que otro beneficio. Le devolvió a Yue las fotografías.

—Comprendo muy bien a su familia. Yo también tengo una hija. Si viene a mi despacho podemos hablar más de este asunto. Creo que puedo ayudarle.

Unos ojos oscuros se clavaron en otros. Cada hombre reconoció al otro por lo que era. Ambos aceptaron que los negocios eran los negocios.

—Se lo agradezco, capitán. Se lo agradezco muchísimo.

Al pasar por la puerta, Yue se tocó la cicatriz de la mejilla. Casi podía saborear la sangre de Shaoran. Wei, pensó con una oleada de alivio, estaría contento. Muy contento.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE AUTORA<strong>

Lo siento mucho por la espera, pero en ciertas circunstancias de la vida, solo somos peones de ajedrez. Nos mueven sin que queramos nosotros y hay que aceptar las cosas como nos vienen y superarlas.

He tenido que ser intervenida quirúgicamente por un tumor enorme en un riñón. La buena noticia es que no ha sido necesario extirparlo entero y el tumor era benigno (no malo)

Las que me habéis seguido en otras historias, hace tres años también tuve que ser intervenido quirúrgicamente en los dos pulmones, así que como habréis notado, ¡lo mío es un no parar!

Pero bueno, la situación que me tenía así ya acabó (de momento), me he recuperado de ello física y psicológicamente y ¡vuelvo a estar aquí con vosotras!

Volviendo a la historia: ¿Qué tal el capi? No muy intenso como habréis visto, pero como todo capitulo medio aburrido y _"sin chicha" _(sin sustancia) da el inicio o el acercamiento a uno fuerte e intenso.

Espero que os haya gustado de verdad. ¡Encantada de volver a leeros!

AVISO: **ACTUALIZARÉ DE NUEVO CADA SEMANA ESTA HISTORIA.**

Como solo se puede clasificar la historia con dos tipos de lo que van, debería ponerlo de tres:**Aventure/ Humor/ Romance.**

IMPORTANTE

He puesto una **encuesta**en mi perfil, preguntando que qué fic queréis que se actualice antes, quien quiera, puede votar. **SOLO ME HA VOTADO 1 PERSONA, Y PARA MI ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE MIS HISTORIAS NO INTERESAN, SI DE VERDAD QUIEREN QUE ACTUALICE ALGUNA DE ESTAS TRES QUE LO DIGAN PORQUE SINO NO LO HAGO, YA QUE VEO POCO INTERES EN VOSOTROS.**

Me he hecho **Beta Reader**, más información incluída en mi perfil.

**RECOMENDACIONES DE LECTURA**

¡Nueva sección en mi perfil de ! Aquí pondré los libros que más me han gustado para que los leáis vosotrs. ¡Os encantarán! Si tenéis alguna duda o queréis el pdf o el word, decidmelo por un privado, que yo los tengo todos.

REVIEWS

**Cloudy Nights **¡Ya sabes donde está el cerdito! ¡No se le hizo jamón! ¡BIEEENN! Lo siento por la espera. Saludos y hasta el siguiente, espero que te haya gustado este.

**Chiwanko **Muchas gracias por lo de mi bisabuela, de verdad te lo agradezco muchísimo. Ya caerá ya, la espera siempre es buena porque cuando llega, se saborea más. Hasta el siguiente, saludos.

**Stellar BS **Si, lo del cerdo fue espectacular, yo tabién me reí un montón. Espero que este te guste. Saludos.

**Rebeca26 **¡Me alegro que te guste! Un besito y hasta el siguiente. ¡Nos leemos!

**Abihail20 **¿Por casualidad eres también la del último review _Abi21_? Bueno si es así que sepas que tu review me ayudó a seguirla. Fue leerlo y volver a las andadas jeje. Como he puesto arriba, tuve problemas así que por eso no seguí. Y hay que decir que no son falsas esperanzas lo que doy, nunca lo hago, en realidad no me conoces y no sabes por lo que estoy pasando, además que tampoco tengo por que dar explicaciones porque son asuntos privados. Si no la continuo por un tiempo es porque algo ha pasado, no porque no quiera seguir. Espero que esto no te lo tomes a mal ni nada, no es esa mi intención, solo digo que para poder hablar de algo, hay que saber de que va el tema. Espero también que te haya gustado el capitulo si lo lees. Saludos y hasta el siguiente.

**Nicole Li **Como verás, no ha sido un capitulo super emocionante. Pero te adelanto que el siguiente lo es. Hasta la próxima.

IMPORTANTE

He puesto una **encuesta**en mi perfil, preguntando que qué fic queréis que se actualice antes, justo después de La Elegida.

Me he hecho **Beta Reader**, más información incluída en mi perfil.

**RECOMENDACIONES DE LECTURA**

¡Nueva sección en mi perfil de ! Aquí pondré los libros que más me han gustado para que los leáis vosotrs. ¡Os encantarán! Si tenéis alguna duda o queréis el pdf o el word, decidmelo por un privado, que yo los tengo todos.

HISTORIAS

**1 – Al rojo vivo: **Capitulo 11 (50%)

**2 -****Un Puente Entre Dos Mundos**_**:**_Capitulo 17 - Va para largo, antes tengo que actualizar, en el siguiente orden: El ángel de un Demonio -Capitulo 8, La Elegida -Capitulo 12, A Partir de un Cumpleaños... Todo Cambió -Capitulo 3. Lo siento, pero es así, mis propias historias son más importantes, lo siento por decirlo así pero es la verdad.

**La compañera de cuenta que estaba conmigo era la que se encargaba de ella y yo era su editora, pero como se le fue la inspiración, ahora la encargada de esta historia soy yo y encima me cuesta mucho retomar mis historias a tope, para que ahora tenga que tomar una que no es mía. Pero bueno… seguiré con ella. Como dije, no voy a dejar ninguna sin completar.**

**3 - La elegida:** Capitulo 12 - Amores predestinados (45%)

**4 - A partir de un cumpleaños, todo cambió:** Capitulo 3 - Estoy un poco estancada, lo siento...

También quiero decir, que al meteros en mi perfil, podéis ver los **enlaces** que hay de las historias con los lugares, vestimenta, habitaciones... etc

Y eso es todo amigos...

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, y deja un review si quieres para ver si elegí bien la historia, si te gustó o no te gustó. Saludos y te espero! =)<p> 


	11. Ratas, Comadrejas & Cocodrilos

**AL ROJO VIVO**

* * *

><p>Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor.<p>

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí haciendo referencia a un libro de lectura que me gustó mucho, ya que he leído varias adaptaciones de los libros de esta escritora y me gustaron mucho así que espero que también os guste a vosotros =)

La escritora de este libro Nora Roberts, por si los interesados, quieren leer las obras de esta maravillosa mujer.

Quien no este de acuerdo con las adaptaciones de historias, no esta en la obligación de leerlas. Si tu eres uno de esos, por favor, dale al clic de ATRÁS y busca un fic que en verdad quieras leer.

Summary: Rica y guapa, a Sakura Kinomoto le gustan los coches deportivos, las películas antiguas y los hombres peligrosos. Pero incluso su regalada vida entre la alta sociedad neoyorquina sufre un vuelco cuando un extraño vestido de cuero aparece en su coche justo antes de que las balas empiecen a silbar. Shaoran Li, ladrón de guante blanco, está acostumbrado trabajar solo. Pero apremiado por la necesidad de encontrar dinero para lo que puede ser la brillante cumbre de su carrera, acepta a Sakura como su socia. Y con los titulares de los periódicos locales clamando por la desaparición de la heredera de los Kinomoto, y una banda de criminales tras los talones, Shaoran y Sakura escapan hacia Madagascar a la búsqueda de un fabuloso tesoro datado en la Revolución francesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

Delante del café del desayuno, Sakura añadió a sus cuentas los cincuenta dólares de Yukito y sumó el total de la deuda de Shaoran. Por lo visto una caza del tesoro tenía muchísimos gastos.

Mientras que los otros dormían durante la noche, Shaoran a su lado en la tienda y Yukito bajo las estrellas, Sakura estuvo despierta un rato, repasando el viaje. En muchos aspectos habían sido unas divertidas y excitantes aunque retorcidas vacaciones, incluso con souvenirs y unas cuantas comidas exóticas. Si no llegaban a dar con el tesoro, lo consideraría justo eso, unas vacaciones; excepto por el recuerdo de un joven camarero que había muerto solo por estar en el lugar equivocado.

Algunas personas nacen con una cierta y cómoda ingenuidad que jamás les abandona, sobre todo porque sus vidas son siempre cómodas. El dinero puede provocar el cinismo o suavizarlo.

Tal vez su dinero la había protegido hasta cierto punto, pero Sakura nunca había sido ingenua. Contaba el dinero no porque tuviera que preocuparse por él, sino porque conocía el valor de las cosas. Aceptaba los cumplidos con elegancia... y cierto escepticismo. Y sabía que para algunos la vida es muy barata.

La muerte podía ser el medio para un fin, algo buscado por venganza, por diversión o por una tarifa. La tarifa podía variar: la vida de un hombre de Estado desde luego valía más en el mercado que la vida de un traficante de drogas del gueto. Una persona podía no tener más valor que el precio de un chute de heroína mientras que otra podía valer cientos de miles de limpios francos suizos.

Era un negocio. Para algunos, el intercambio de vidas por ganancias había alcanzado un alto nivel y la rutina de una agencia de corredores de bolsa. Sakura lo sabía y siempre lo había considerado una más entre las muchas enfermedades sociales. Desde lejos. Pero ahora se había enfrentado a ello personalmente. Un hombre inocente había muerto y ella podía haber matado a un hombre también. No había manera de saber cuántas vidas más se habían perdido o comprado y vendido en la búsqueda de aquel tesoro en particular.

Dólares y centavos, reflexionó, mirando las pulcras columnas y cifras en el cuaderno. Pero se había convertido en mucho más que eso. Tal vez, como tanta gente con dinero, había surcado muchas veces la superficie de la vida sin ver las corrientes y remolinos contra los que tenían que luchar otros menos afortunados. Tal vez siempre había dado por garantizadas ciertas cosas, como tener comida y techo. Hasta hacía muy poco. Y tal vez su propia visión de la moral dependía a menudo de las circunstancias y de su propio capricho. Pero tenía las ideas muy claras sobre el bien y el mal.

Shaoran Li podía ser un ladrón, y tal vez en su vida había cometido incontables actos que los cánones sociales considerarían incorrectos. Pero a Sakura no le importaban los cánones sociales. Estaba convencida de que Shaoran era intrínsecamente bueno, igual que pensaba que Wei era intrínsecamente malo. Y lo pensaba no de manera ingenua, sino profundamente, con toda la inteligencia y la intuición con la que había nacido.

Y había hecho algo más mientras los otros dormían. Como estaba inquieta, al final decidió echar un vistazo a los libros que Shaoran había sacado de la biblioteca de Washington. Para pasar el tiempo, se dijo, mientras encendía una linterna para ir a buscarlos. Comenzó a leer sobre las joyas, las piedras preciosas que se habían perdido a lo largo de los siglos, y acabó fascinada por la lectura. Las ilustraciones no la habían impresionado mucho. Los diamantes y los rubíes significaban más en tres dimensiones. Pero la habían hecho pensar.

Al leer la historia de un collar o un diamante comprendió personalmente que lo que para algunos era un adorno para otros era algo por lo que morir. Codicia, deseo, ansia. Eran cosas que Sakura era capaz de comprender, pero pasiones que le resultaban demasiado huecas para morir por ellas.

Pero ¿y la lealtad? Sakura pensó en lo que había leído en la carta de Magdaline. Hablaba del dolor de su marido por la muerte de la reina, pero más aún, de su obligación para con ella. ¿Cuánto había sacrificado Gerald por lealtad, y qué guardaba en un cofre de madera? Las joyas. Había guardado su herencia en una caja de madera y había llorado por una forma de vida que jamás podría recuperar.

¿Era dinero, era arte, era historia? Al cerrar el libro no estaba segura de nada. Sakura había respetado a lady Smythe-Wright, aunque jamás llegó a comprender su fervor. Ahora estaba muerta por poco más que creer que la historia, ya estuviera escrita en polvorientos volúmenes, o brillantes y resplandecientes, era patrimonio de todos.

María Antonieta había perdido la vida en la guillotina, junto con otros cientos de personas, ante una justicia inclemente. Sacaban a la gente de sus casas, la perseguían, la asesinaban. Otros habían muerto de hambre en las calles. ¿Por un ideal? No, Sakura dudaba que la gente muriera por sus ideales, como no creía que verdaderamente lucharan por ellos. Habían muerto porque se vieron sumergidos en una corriente que se los llevó por delante quisieran o no. ¿Qué habrían significado un puñado de joyas para una mujer que subía los escalones del cadalso?

Ante aquello, la caza del tesoro parecía una estupidez. A no ser... A no ser que tuviera una razón moral. Tal vez ya iba siendo hora de que Sakura descubriera la suya.

Por aquello y por un joven camarero llamado Yamashaki, Sakura estaba decidida a encontrar el tesoro y darle así a Wei una patada en las narices.

Se enfrentó a la mañana con confianza. No, no era ingenua. A pesar de todo, Sakura tenía la firme creencia de que el bien acabaría por vencer al mal. Sobre todo si el bien era muy listo.

—¿Qué demonios vas a hacer cuando a eso se le acabe la batería?

Sakura sonrió a Shaoran y metió la pequeña calculadora y el cuaderno de nuevo en su bolsa. Se preguntó qué pensaría si supiera que se había pasado varias horas de la noche analizándole, a él y lo que estaban haciendo.

—Son Duracell —contestó con dulzura—. ¿Te apetece un café?

—Sí. —Se sentó un poco receloso de la alegría con la que Sakura le servía.

Estaba exquisita. Shaoran había pensado que después de unos cuantos días de viaje estaría algo demacrada, un poco desaliñada. Él mismo se pasó la mano por el mentón sin afeitar. Pero no, Sakura estaba radiante. Su castaño pelo brillaba cayéndole ondeado por la espalda. El sol le había caldeado la piel, arrancándole unos tonos rosados que no hacían sino acentuar su tersura y las líneas clásicas de su rostro. No, Sakura parecía cualquier cosa menos demacrada. Shaoran aceptó el café y bebió un largo trago.

—Este sitio es precioso —comentó Sakura, doblando las rodillas para rodeárselas con los brazos.

Shaoran miró en torno a él. El agua caía desde las hojas con un suave goteo. El suelo estaba húmedo y era mullido. Le dio un palmetazo a un mosquito preguntándose cuánto duraría el repelente de insectos. La bruma se alzaba formando pequeños dedos, como el vapor en un baño turco.

—Si te gustan las saunas...

Sakura enarcó una ceja.

—Te has levantado con el pie izquierdo, ¿eh?

Él lanzó un gruñido por toda respuesta. Se había despertado irritado, como le pasaría a cualquiera que pasara la noche junto a una mujer sin poder permitirse el lujo de dejar que las cosas alcanzaran su conclusión natural.

—Míralo así, Shaoran. Si existiera algo así en Manhattan, la gente se daría de bofetadas por entrar y se apilarían unos encima de otros. —Sakura alzó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba. Los trinos de los pájaros eran un éxtasis de sonido. Un camaleón trepó a una roca gris y se desvaneció lentamente en ella. Las flores parecían alfombrar el suelo y el verdor de la vegetación todavía húmeda de rocío lo hacía todo exuberante—. Y aquí lo tenemos para nosotros solos.

Shaoran se sirvió otro café.

—Yo pensaba que una mujer como tú preferiría las multitudes.

—Hay un tiempo y un lugar para todo, Shaoran —murmuró ella. Y esbozó una sonrisa tan sencilla, tan exquisita, que a Shaoran se le paró el corazón—. Me gusta estar aquí contigo.

El café le quemó la lengua, pero no se dio ni cuenta. Se lo tragó sin dejar de mirarla. Jamás había tenido problemas con las mujeres. Soltaba a chorros el encanto algo tosco y arrogante que, como había aprendido desde muy joven, ellas lo encontraban muy atractivo. Pero ahora que tanta falta le hacía, no lo encontraba por ninguna parte.

—¿Ah, sí? —logró contestar.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, divertida al ver que podía descolocarle con tanta facilidad.

—Sí. Lo he pensado un poco. —Se inclinó y le dio un beso muy ligero—. ¿Qué te parece a ti?

Shaoran podía caerse, pero los años de experiencia le habían enseñado a aterrizar de pie. Tendió la mano y le cogió el pelo.

—Bueno, a lo mejor deberíamos... —Y ahí le rozó el labio con los suyos— discutirlo.

A ella le gustó cómo la besó sin llegar a besarla, cómo la abrazaba sin llegar a abrazarla. Se acordó de lo que sintió cuando sí le hizo ambas cosas a conciencia.

—A lo mejor.

Sus labios no hacían sino tentarse. Se rozaban con los ojos abiertos, probando, provocando. No se tocaban. Los dos estaban acostumbrados a llevar las riendas. Los dos consideraban que perder esa ventaja era un error básico, tanto en cuestiones amorosas como monetarias. Mientras tuvieran las riendas en la mano, aunque fueran sueltas, los dos estaban convencidos de que no irían a donde no querían ir.

Los labios se caldeaban, los pensamientos se nublaban, las prioridades cambiaban.

La mano de Shaoran se tensó en su pelo, las de ella le agarraron la camisa. Y ambos quedaron atrapados en ese raro instante fuera del tiempo. Su necesidad se convirtió en guía y el deseo era el mapa. Y ambos se rindieron sin vacilar ni lamentarse.

De pronto, más allá del denso y húmedo follaje se oyó la brillante y burbujeante voz de Cyndi Lauper.

Como niños a los que hubieran sorprendido con la mano en el tarro de la mermelada, Sakura y Shaoran se separaron de un brinco. La clara voz de tenor de Yukito se mezclaba con la de Cyndi. Los dos carraspearon.

—Tenemos compañía —comentó Shaoran, sacando un cigarrillo.

—Sí. —Sakura se incorporó y se sacudió los finos y amplios pantalones. Estaban un poco húmedos del rocío, pero el calor ya estaba secando el suelo. El sol hendía las copas de los cipreses—. Como te decía, un lugar así siempre atrae a la gente. Bueno, creo que... —Pero se interrumpió sorprendida cuando él le agarró el tobillo.

—Sakura. —Su mirada era intensa, como se tornaba cuando menos se lo esperaba uno. Sus dedos eran muy firmes—. Un día vamos a terminar esto.

Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, y no veía razón para empezar entonces, de manera que le clavó una larga mirada inexpresiva.

—Puede.

—Con total seguridad.

La mirada inexpresiva se convirtió en un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Shaoran, vas a descubrir que me gusta mucho llevar la contraria.

—Y tú vas a descubrir que siempre consigo lo que quiero —replicó él suavemente. La sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció—. Es mi trabajo.

—Vaya, vaya, hemos conseguido unos cocos. —Yukito surgió de la maleza sacudiendo la bolsa de red que llevaba. Sacó un coco y se lo tiró a Sakura.

Ella se echó a reír.

—¿Alguien tiene un sacacorchos?

—No hay problema. —Yukito golpeó el coco con fuerza contra una pierda. El camaleón salió disparado sin hacer ruido. Luego el joven le tendió a Sakura la fruta partida en dos.

—Qué ingenioso.

—Con un poco de ron podríamos hacer pina colada.

Sakura le pasó la mitad del coco a Shaoran enarcando una ceja.

—No seas cascarrabias, cariño. Seguro que tú también podías haber trepado a una palmera.

Yukito, sonriendo, cortó un trozo de coco con una navaja.

—Es _fady_ comer algo blanco en miércoles —comentó con una sencillez que hizo que Sakura le mirara con más atención. Yukito se metió el coco en la boca con una expresión de deleite y algo culpable—. Pero es peor no comer nada.

Sakura se fijó en la gorra de béisbol, la camiseta y la radio. Le costaba recordar que era malgache y formaba parte de una antigua tribu. Con Louis, entre los merina, había sido fácil porque tenía toda la pinta. Pero con Yukito se podía haber cruzado por Broadway o la calle Cuarenta y dos.

—¿Eres supersticioso, Yukito?

El movió los hombros.

—Pido perdón a los dioses y los espíritus. Los tengo contentos. —Se sacó del bolsillo delantero lo que parecía una pequeña concha en una cadena.

—Un _ody_ —explicó Shaoran, divertido y tolerante. No creía en talismanes sino en que cada uno se crea su propia suerte. Tampoco creía en robarle la suerte a los demás—. Es como un amuleto.

Shaoran lo miró intrigada por los contrastes entré la ropa y el lenguaje americanizado de Yukito y sus arraigadas creencias en espíritus y tabúes.

—¿Para darte suerte? —preguntó.

—Como protección. Los dioses tienen mal humor. —Yukito frotó la concha entre los dedos y se la tendió a Shaoran—. Llévala tú hoy.

—Vale. —Sakura se puso la cadena al cuello. Al fin y al cabo, pensó, no era tan raro. Su padre llevaba una pata de conejo pintada de azul celeste. El amuleto era más o menos lo mismo, o más bien más parecido a una medalla de San Cristóbal—. Como protección.

—Oye, ya seguiréis más tarde con el intercambio cultural —terció Shaoran—. Ahora hay que irse. —Se levantó y le tiró el coco a Yukito.

Sakura le guiñó un ojo al joven.

—Ya te dije que suele ser muy grosero.

—No pasa nada —repitió Yukito. A continuación se sacó del bolsillo trasero una flor que se había guardado por el tallo y se la ofreció a Sakura—. Una orquídea. —Era blanca, pura, espectacular, tan delicada que parecía que pudiera disolverse en su mano.

—¡Yukito! Es exquisita. —La rozó con la mejilla y luego se la enganchó en el pelo encima de la oreja—. Gracias. —Cuando le dio un beso, oyó el chasquido de su nuez al tragar saliva.

—Te queda muy bien. —Yukito se puso a recoger muy deprisa—. Aquí en Madagascar hay muchas flores. Cualquier flor que quieras la encontrarás aquí. —Sin dejar de parlotear, empezó a llevar las cosas a la canoa.

—Si querías una flor —masculló Shaoran— no tenías más que agacharte a cogerla.

Sakura se tocó los pétalos sobre la oreja.

—Algunos hombres saben lo que es un detalle —comentó— y otros no. —Con estas palabras cogió su mochila y siguió a Yukito.

—Detalles —gruñó Shaoran, forcejeando con el resto del equipaje—. Me persigue una manada de lobos y ella quiere detalles. —Todavía mascullando, dispersó a patadas los restos del fuego de campamento—. Yo mismo le podría haber dado una maldita flor. Una docena. —De pronto volvió la cabeza al oír la risa de Sakura—. «¡Yukito! Es exquisita.» —la imitó. Resoplando disgustado comprobó el seguro de la pistola antes de ponérsela en el cinto—. Y yo también sé abrir un maldito coco. —Le dio una última patada al fuego, cogió el resto de las cosas y echó a andar hacia la canoa.

* * *

><p>Cuando Yue tocó los restos de la hoguera con un zapato muy caro, no era sino una pila de ceniza fría. El sol estaba muy alto en el cielo y la sombra no ofrecía ningún alivio al calor. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata, algo que jamás había hecho delante de Wei en horas de trabajo. Su camisa de Arrow, antes impecable, estaba empapada en sudor. Seguir a Li se había convertido en un auténtico quebradero de cabeza.<p>

—Parece que han pasado la noche aquí. —Dimitri, un hombre alto con pinta de banquero al que le habían partido la nariz con una botella de whisky, se enjugó el sudor de la frente. Tenía en el cuello una hilera de picaduras de insecto que no dejaban de escocer—. Calculo que nos llevan unas cuatro horas.

—¿Qué pasa, que eres medio apache? —Yue le dio una violenta patada a la hoguera y se dio la vuelta. Clavó la vista en Kenshi, cuya cara de luna llena era toda sonrisas—. ¿Y tú de qué te ríes, gilipollas?

Pero Kenshi no había dejado de sonreír desde que le habían dejado encargarse del policía malgache. Yue sabía que había hecho el trabajo, pero ni siquiera un hombre de su experiencia quería enterarse de los detalles. Era de todos sabido que Wei tenía afecto por Kenshi, como uno le puede tener cariño a un perro medio idiota que te deja a los pies gallinas mutiladas y ratones medio destrozados. También sabía que Wei solía dejar que Kenshi se encargara de los empleados a los que despedía. Wei no creía en eso de cobrar el paro.

—Vámonos —dijo lacónico—. Los atraparemos antes del atardecer.

* * *

><p>Sakura estaba cómodamente instalada entre las mochilas. Las sombras alargadas de los cipreses y eucaliptos caían sobre las dunas a lo largo del canal y en la densa vegetación de la otra orilla. Los juncos marrones oscilaban con la corriente. De vez en cuando una garceta sobresaltada doblaba las patas y se alzaba de entre la vegetación con un rumor de alas y hojas. Había flores por todas partes, en algunos lugares más que en otros, rojas, naranjas, amarillas. Las orquídeas crecían como amapolas en una pradera. Las mariposas, a veces solas, a veces en grupos, revoloteaban en torno a los pétalos. Sus tonos destacaban vivos contra la vegetación y el color marrón del canal. Aquí y allá se veían cocodrilos en las orillas tomando el sol. La mayoría de ellos apenas volvía la cabeza al pasar la canoa. El aroma que se alzaba sobre el olor del río era pesado y denso.<p>

Con la visera de la gorra de Yukito protegiéndole los ojos, Sakura estaba medio dormida, tumbada de través en la canoa, con los pies apoyados en la borda. La larga caña de pescar que Yukito había fabricado descansaba entre sus manos.

Pensó que acababa de descubrir por qué a Huck Finn le gustaba tanto ir flotando por el Mississippi. En gran parte se debía a esa laxitud que penetraba hasta los huesos, y el resto era la maravillosa aventura que suponía. Era una deliciosa combinación.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer si a un pez se le ocurre picar en el imperdible doblado?

Sakura estiró los hombros tomándose su tiempo.

—Pues echártelo encima, Shaoran. Seguro que tú sabes exactamente qué hay que hacer con un pez.

—Tú los cocinas muy bien. —Yukito remaba con largas paladas que habrían hecho palidecer de envidia a los estudiantes de Yale. Tina Turner le ayudaba a mantener el ritmo—. Yo cocino... —Movió la cabeza—. Muy mal. Cuando me case tendrá que ser con alguien que cocine bien. Como mi madre.

Sakura lanzó un resoplido bajo la gorra. Una mosca aterrizó en su rodilla, pero espantarla suponía demasiado esfuerzo.

—Otro que tiene el corazón en el estómago.

—Oye, que el chico lleva razón. Comer es importante.

—Para ti es más bien una religión. O se hace con el ritual y el respeto adecuados o no se hace. —Sakura movió la visera para poder ver mejor a Yukito. Era joven, pensó, con una cara atractiva que transmitía buen humor, y un cuerpo musculoso. No iba a tener problema alguno para atraer a las chicas—Así que pones el estómago al mismo nivel que tu corazón. ¿Y si te enamoras de una chica que no sabe cocinar?

Yukito se quedó pensando. Solo tenía veinte años y las respuestas eran tan básicas y sencillas como la vida misma. Le dedicó una sonrisa joven, inocente y al mismo tiempo tan ufana que Sakura lanzó una risita.

—La llevaré con mi madre para que aprenda.

—Muy sensato —convino Shaoran. Rompió un momento el ritmo para llevarse a la boca un trozo de coco.

—Supongo que no se te habrá pasado por la cabeza aprender a cocinar —comentó Sakura.

Yukito se quedó pensando sin dejar de remar con sus fuertes brazos. Sakura, sonriéndole, pasó el dedo sobre la concha que colgaba entre sus pechos.

—En Madagascar es la mujer la que cocina.

—Mientras cuida de la casa, de los niños y cultiva los campos, me imagino —terció Sakura.

Yukito asintió sonriendo.

—Pero también se hace cargo del dinero.

Sakura notó el bulto de su cartera en el bolsillo trasero.

—Eso sí que es sensato —convino, mirando sonriente a Shaoran.

Él tenía el sobre en el bolsillo.

—Ya me imaginé que te gustaría.

—Bueno, se trata de que cada uno haga lo que se le da mejor. —Sakura iba a relajarse otra vez cuando de pronto el sedal se tensó. Se incorporó de un brinco, con los ojos como platos—. ¡Dios mío! ¡Creo que tengo uno!

—¿Un qué?

—¡Un pez! —Agarró con fuerza la caña, viendo que el corcho se hundía—. Un pez —repitió—. ¡Un pez enorme!

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Shaoran al ver el sedal tenso.

—Me cago en la mar. Ahora tranquila —advirtió, mientras ella se ponía de rodillas apresuradamente, haciendo zozobrar la canoa—. No lo pierdas, que es la cena de esta noche.

—No voy a perderlo —replicó ella con los dientes apretados. Y no lo perdería, pero no tenía ni idea de qué hacer a continuación. Después de forcejear otro rato, se volvió hacia Yukito—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Súbelo despacio. Es un bicho enorme. —Yukito metió el remo en la canoa y se acercó a ella con movimientos suaves que no movieron el barco—. Sí señor. Esta noche cenamos. Va a luchar. —Le apoyó una mano en el hombro mientras miraba por la borda—. Está pensando en la sartén.

—Vamos, princesa, que tú puedes. —Shaoran dejó los remos y fue al centro de la canoa—. Tú súbelo. —Y él lo haría filetes, lo cocinaría y lo serviría en un lecho de esponjoso arroz.

Atolondrada, excitada, decidida, Sakura se mordió la lengua. Si alguno de los dos hombres se hubiera ofrecido para coger la caña, le habría soltado un ladrido. Utilizando músculos que solo recordaba de algún ocasional y breve partido de tenis, sacó a la presa del agua.

El pez, agitándose al extremo del sedal, atrapó la luz del sol de la tarde. Era una sencilla trucha que batallaba frenética, pero por un instante pareció regia, un destello de plata contra el oscuro azul del cielo. Sakura lanzó un grito de guerra y se cayó de culo.

—¡Que no se te caiga ahora!

—No se caerá. —Yukito tendió la mano, cogió el sedal con los dedos y lo acercó suavemente. La trucha se agitaba como una bandera al viento—. Ha cogido un pez gordo y orondo —comentó. Y con un rápido movimiento le quitó el anzuelo y alzó la pesca—. ¿Qué os parece? Menuda suerte. —Y sonrió con el pescado en la mano, mientras Tina Turner cantaba con voz áspera en el estéreo a su espalda.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa. Mientras viviera, Sakura recordaría ese instante como si hubiera sido grabado fotograma a fotograma en una película. Yukito estaba de pie, reluciente de sudor, radiante y triunfal. La risa de ella todavía flotaba en el aire. Y de pronto Yukito cayó al agua. Sakura ni siquiera llegó a oír el estampido.

—¿Yukito? —Se incorporó aturdida, poniéndose de rodillas.

—Abajo. —Shaoran se le echó encima, aplastándola hasta casi dejarla sin respiración. Y así la mantuvo mientras el barco cabeceaba, rezando por que no llegara a volcar.

—¿Shaoran?

—No te muevas, ¿entendido? —Pero Shaoran no la miraba. Con la cabeza a pocos centímetros de la de Sakura, miraba la orilla a cada lado del canal. La vegetación era tan densa que podría ocultar a un ejército. ¿Dónde demonios estaban? Moviéndose muy despacio, cogió la pistola que llevaba al cinto.

Cuando Sakura la vio, movió la cabeza buscando a Yukito.

—¿Se ha caído? Me pareció oír un... —Al ver la respuesta en los ojos de Shaoran, se tensó como un arco—. ¡No! —Se puso a forcejear de tal manera para levantarse que casi le tira la pistola—. ¡Yukito! ¡Dios mío!

—Quédate en el suelo —ordenó él entre dientes, rodeándole las piernas con las suyas—. Ahora ya no puedes hacer nada por él. —Al ver que Sakura seguía agitándose, le hundió los dedos hasta hacerle un moretón—. Está muerto, maldita sea. Estaba muerto antes de tocar el agua.

Sakura le miró con ojos enormes, anegados. Luego los cerró sin decir una palabra y se quedó quieta.

Si Shaoran se sentía culpable, si sentía dolor, ya se enfrentaría a eso más tarde. Ahora tenía que dedicar su atención a la primera prioridad: seguir con vida.

Lo único que oía era el suave chapoteo del agua. La canoa flotaba en la corriente. Podían estar en cualquiera de las orillas. Lo que no sabía era por qué no habían ametrallado la canoa sin más. El fino casco no les ofrecería ninguna protección.

Tenían órdenes de atraparlos vivos. Shaoran miró a Sakura, que seguía inmóvil, pasiva, con los ojos cerrados. O de atrapar vivo a uno de ellos, pensó.

Wei tendría curiosidad por una mujer como Sakura Kinomoto. Seguramente a esas alturas ya sabría de ella todo lo que había que saber. No, no la querría muerta. Le gustaría tenerla de invitada un tiempo, entretenerse con ella, y luego cobrar un rescate. No dispararían a la canoa, sino sencillamente les esperarían. Así pues, lo primero era averiguar dónde les esperaban. Shaoran sentía el sudor encharcarse entre sus omóplatos.

—¿Eres tú, Yue? —gritó—. Todavía te pones demasiada colonia. Se te huele desde aquí. —Esperó un momento, atento a cualquier sonido—. ¿Sabe Wei que te he tenido corriendo en círculos?

—Aquí el único que corre eres tú, Li.

A la izquierda. No sabía todavía cómo iba a hacerlo, pero tenía que llegar a la otra orilla.

—Sí, puede que me esté haciendo lento. —Mientras miraba en distintas direcciones, Shaoran seguía hablando. Los pájaros que habían huido chillando espantados al oír el disparo, se estaban calmando. Unos cuantos habían reanudado sus perezosos trinos. Sakura había abierto de nuevo los ojos, pero no se movía—. Puede que haya llegado el momento de hacer un trato, Yue. Con lo que tengo podrías llenar una piscina de esa colonia francesa que usas. ¿No has pensado nunca en hacerte independiente, Yue? Tú eres inteligente. ¿No estás ya cansado de recibir órdenes y hacer el trabajo sucio de otros?

—Si quieres hablar, Li, ven a tierra, que celebraremos una agradable reunión de negocios.

—Si me acerco me pegarás un tiro en la cabeza, Yue. Vamos, hombre, no nos tomemos por tontos. —A lo mejor, con un poco de suerte, podría meter una de las pértigas en el agua para guiar la canoa. Si pudiera esperar a que anocheciera, tal vez tuvieran una oportunidad.

—El que quiere negociar eres tú, Li. ¿Qué tenías pensado?

—Tengo los documentos, Yue. —Abrió despacio la mochila. También tenía una caja de balas—. Y tengo una dama con mucha clase. Ambas cosas valen mucho más dinero del que tú has visto en toda tu vida. —Echó una mirada a Sakura, que a su vez le miraba, muy pálida y con los ojos secos—. ¿Te ha contado Wei que tengo en mis manos a una heredera, Yue? Kinomoto. Ya sabes, el helado Kinomoto. El mejor helado de toda Norteamérica. ¿Sabes cuántos millones sacan solo con el helado de caramelo, Yue? ¿Sabes cuánto estaría dispuesto a pagar su padre por recuperarla de una pieza?

Siempre bajo la mirada de Sakura, se metió la caja de balas en el bolsillo.

—Sígueme la corriente, princesa —le dijo, comprobando que tenía la pistola cargada—. Puede que salgamos ambos con vida. Voy a darle una lista de tus atributos. Cuando lo haga, quiero que empieces a insultarme, a bambolear la canoa, a montar toda una escenita, vaya. Y mientras estás en ello, coge la pértiga, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió sin expresión alguna.

—No es que tenga mucha carne donde agarrarse, pero sabe calentar las sábanas, Yue. Y no le importa mucho con quién las calienta. ¿Sabes lo que te digo? Yo no tengo ningún problema en que compartamos beneficios.

—¡Asqueroso hijo de puta! —Sakura se levantó con un chillido del que habría estado orgullosa cualquier verdulera. Shaoran no pretendía que se pusiera al alcance de las balas y quiso agarrarla. Pero ella, muy metida en el papel, le apartó la mano de un golpe—. ¡No tienes ninguna clase! —gritó, muy erguida—. ¡Ni la más mínima! ¡Antes que meterme contigo en la cama me acostaría con una babosa!

Estaba magnífica en la luz del ocaso, apasionada, con el pelo cayendo a su espalda, los ojos oscuros. Shaoran no albergaba duda alguna de que Yue tendría toda su atención puesta en ella.

—Agarra la pértiga y no te lo tomes tan a pecho —masculló.

—¿Tú te crees que puedes hablarme así, cerdo? —Agarró bruscamente la pértiga y la alzó sobre su cabeza.

—Bien, ahora tranquila... —Pero Shaoran se interrumpió al verle la expresión. Conocía muy bien la expresión vengativa en los ojos de una mujer. Automáticamente alzó una mano—. Oye, un momento... —Pero Sakura ya había descargado el golpe, la pértiga bajaba con fuerza. Shaoran se apartó rodando justo a tiempo de ver a Dimitri que abordaba la canoa desde una pequeña y oscura balsa. Habrían volcado entonces si Sakura no hubiera perdido el equilibrio para caer al otro extremo, enderezando de nuevo la canoa—. ¡Joder, agáchate! —Pero la advertencia acabó en una exclamación cuando Dimitri se le echó encima.

Sakura le había golpeado con el palo en el hombro, haciéndole perder la pistola, pero enfureciéndole más que hiriéndole. Y Dimitri recordaba muy bien la sensación de cuando le partieron la nariz. Sakura volvió a alzar la pértiga y habría dado el golpe, pero Shaoran estaba ahora encima de Dimitri. La canoa osciló y entró agua. Sakura vio el cuerpo de Yukito flotando en el canal y tuvo que congelar el corazón para luchar por su vida.

—¡Por Dios, aparta para que pueda darle! —gritó. Y se tambaleó hacia atrás con una sacudida del barco.

Yue, en la orilla, apartó a Kenshi de un empujón.

—Li es mío, hijo de puta. Que no se te olvide. —Sacó la pistola, se concentró y esperó.

Parecía un juego, pensó Sakura mientras movía la cabeza para despejarse. Dos niños grandes peleándose en un barco. En cualquier momento alguno gritaría «me rindo», se sacudirían la ropa y se irían a jugar a otra cosa.

Intentó ponerse de nuevo en pie, pero casi se cayó por la borda. Vio que Shaoran todavía tenía la pistola en la mano, pero el otro hombre pesaba por lo menos treinta kilos más que él. Cogió de nuevo el palo, de rodillas en el barco.

—Maldita sea, Shaoran, ¿cómo voy a darle si estás encima de él? ¡Aparta!

—Claro. —Shaoran, jadeando, logró apartar de su cuello la mano de Dimitri—. Dame un momento. —Pero en ese instante Dimitri le lanzó un puñetazo al mentón y notó la sangre en la boca.

—¡Me partiste la nariz! —exclamó Dimitri, levantando a Shaoran a la fuerza.

—Ah, ¿eras tú?

Estaban ya de pie cuando Dimitri comenzó a doblar la mano de Shaoran poco a poco, hasta que el cañón le apuntó a la cara.

—Sí, y ahora voy a volarte la tuya.

—Oye, que no fue nada personal. —Al afianzar los pies en el suelo, Shaoran estuvo seguro de notar que algo se le desgarraba por dentro en el hombro izquierdo. Ya pensaría en ello más tarde, cuando no tuviera delante de las narices el cañón de la pistola.

Forcejeaba sudando para impedir que los dedos de Dimitri llegaran al gatillo. Vio su sonrisa y maldijo pensando que sería lo último que iba a ver. De pronto, Dimitri abrió mucho los ojos y exhaló bruscamente. Sakura le había hundido el palo en el estómago.

Dimitri se tambaleó, agarrándose a Shaoran. Y al instante su cuerpo dio una sacudida. Se había convertido en un escudo humano del disparo que lanzó Yue desde la orilla. Con una expresión de sorpresa, el hombretón cayó como una piedra contra el costado de la canoa. Lo siguiente que supo Sakura era que estaba tragando agua.

Salió a la superficie con el primer ataque de pánico, escupiendo y sacudiéndose.

—Coge las mochilas —le gritó Shaoran, tirándoselas desde el agua al lado de la canoa volcada. Dos balas pasaron a pocos centímetros de su cabeza—. ¡Mierda! —Vio las fauces del primer cocodrilo que se abrían y se cerraban en torno al torso de Dimitri y oyó el espantoso crujido de los huesos rotos. Tendiendo el brazo frenético, logró agarrar la correa de una mochila. La otra flotaba fuera de su alcance—. ¡Vete! —gritó de nuevo—. ¡Nada! ¡Vete a la orilla!

Sakura también vio lo que quedaba de Dimitri y empezó a nadar ciegamente. Una opaca niebla roja flotaba en el agua marrón del río. Lo que Sakura no vio hasta que lo tuvo prácticamente encima fue el segundo cocodrilo.

—¡Shaoran!

El se volvió a tiempo de verle abrir las fauces. Pegó cinco tiros antes de que las volviera a cerrar y se hundiera en un charco rojo.

Había más. Shaoran buscó a tientas la caja de balas, sabiendo que jamás podría con todos. En un intento desesperado, se lanzó entre Sakura y otro cocodrilo, alzando la pistola para darle un culatazo. Esperó el impacto, el dolor. Estaba preparado, los labios fruncidos en una mueca. De pronto la cabeza del cocodrilo explotó cuando estaba a menos de un brazo de distancia. Antes de que Shaoran pudiera reaccionar, otros tres cocodrilos se hundieron agitando las colas. La sangre se arremolinaba en torno a él.

Los disparos no eran de Yue, Shaoran lo supo antes de volverse hacia la orilla. Provenían de mucho más al sur. O tenían un ángel de la guarda o alguien más estaba tras su rastro. Captó un movimiento y el atisbo de un panamá blanco. Pero al ver a Sakura justo detrás de él, no se paró a pensarlo.

—¡Vete, maldita sea! —La agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia la orilla. Sakura no miró atrás, se limitó a obligar a sus piernas a dar patadas en el agua.

Shaoran medio la arrastró sobre los juncos mojados de la orilla y hasta la maleza. Jadeando, dolorido, él mismo se alzó sobre el tronco de un árbol.

—¡Todavía tengo los papeles, hijo de puta! —gritó al otro lado del canal—. Todavía los tengo. ¿Por qué no vienes nadando e intentas quitármelos? —Cerró los ojos un instante y se concentró en recuperar el resuello. A su lado, Sakura estaba escupiendo agua del canal—. Dile a Wei que los tengo, y dile que le debo una. —Se enjugó la sangre de la boca y chilló—. ¿Lo has entendido, Yue? Dile que se la debo. Y por Dios te aseguro que no he terminado con él. —Con un respingo de dolor se frotó el hombro que se había dislocado en la pelea con Dimitri. Tenía la ropa pegada al cuerpo, mojada, llena de sangre y apestando a lodo. A unos metros, en el río, los cocodrilos se alimentaban en pleno frenesí. Shaoran todavía tenía la pistola en la mano, vacía. Sacó la caja de balas y la volvió a cargar.

—Vale, Sakura, vamos...

Sakura estaba doblada a su lado, con la cabeza en las rodillas. Aunque no hacía el más mínimo sonido, Shaoran supo que estaba llorando. Sin saber qué hacer, le pasó la mano por el peló chorreando de agua.

—Eh, Sakura, no llores.

Ella no se movía, no hablaba. Shaoran miró la pistola que tenía en la mano y con un violento gesto se la metió en el cinto.

—Vamos, cariño. Tenemos que irnos. —Quiso rodearla con los brazos, pero ella se apartó de un respingo. Aunque las lágrimas le surcaban el rostro, clavó en él unos ojos que echaban fuego.

—No me toques. Muévete tú, Li. Para eso estás hecho, para correr, para huir. ¿Por qué no coges ese sobre tan importante y te largas? Toma. —Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y forcejeó para sacar la cartera de los pantalones. Luego se la tiró—. Llévate esto también. Es lo único que te importa, lo único en lo que piensas. Dinero. —No se molestó en enjugarse las lágrimas—. No queda mucho en efectivo, unos cientos de dólares. Pero hay tarjetas de sobra. Llévatelo todo.

Era lo que Shaoran siempre había querido, ¿no? El dinero, el tesoro y no tener ningún socio. Estaba más cerca que nunca, y solo llegaría antes y se quedaría con todo el botín. Era lo que había querido desde el principio.

Shaoran le tiró la cartera en el regazo y la cogió de la mano.

—Vámonos.

—No iré contigo. Vete solo a por tu tesoro, Shaoran. —Las náuseas le sacudieron el estómago y subieron hasta la garganta. Sakura tragó saliva—. A ver si ahora puedes vivir con ello.

—No pienso dejarte aquí sola.

—¿Por qué no? A Yukito sí le dejaste en el río. —Whitney miró hacia el canal y empezó a temblar—. Le dejaste. Déjame. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Él la agarró de los hombros con tal fuerza que ella dio un respingo de dolor.

—Yukito estaba muerto. No podíamos hacer nada por él.

—Le hemos matado nosotros.

Aquella idea ya se le había ocurrido a él. Tal vez por eso la agarró todavía con más fuerza.

—No. Ya llevo encima bastante equipaje para cargar también con eso. Le mató Wei como mataría a una mosca que le molestara. Porque para él no significa nada más que eso. Le mató sin conocer siquiera su nombre, porque matar no le cuesta nada, no le pone enfermo. Ni siquiera le lleva a plantearse cuándo le tocará a él.

—¿Y tú?

Shaoran se quedó inmóvil un momento, con el agua chorreándole del pelo.

—Sí, joder. Yo sí me lo planteo.

—Era tan joven. —Sakura le agarró la camisa con la respiración entrecortada—. Lo único que quería era ir a Nueva York. Ahora no irá nunca. —De nuevo fluyeron las lágrimas, pero esta vez Sakura sollozó con ellas—. Nunca irá a ninguna parte. Y todo por culpa de ese sobre. ¿Cuánta gente ha muerto ya por él? —En ese momento notó la concha, el _ody_ de Sakura (de protección, de suerte, de tradición). Estuvo llorando hasta no poder más, pero el dolor no se iba—. Murió por culpa de esos documentos y ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.

—Mira, vamos a seguir adelante —le dijo Shaoran abrazándola—. Y vamos a ganar.

—¿Por qué demonios importa tanto?

—¿Quieres razones?—La atrajo hasta tener su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo. La mirada de Shaoran era dura, su respiración, rápida—. Hay muchas razones. Porque ha muerto gente por ese tesoro. Porque Wei lo quiere. Vamos a ganar, Sakura, porque no vamos a dejar que Wei nos venza. Porque ese chico está muerto y no dejaremos que haya muerto por nada. Ahora ya no es cuestión de dinero. Mierda, nunca es solo una cuestión de dinero, ¿no lo entiendes? Es el hecho de ganar. Siempre se trata de ganar, y hacer que Wei sude porque hemos ganado.

Sakura dejó que Shaoran la abrazara.

—Ganar.

—Cuando ya no te importa ganar, es que estás muerto.

Eso sí lo entendía, porque ella también sentía esa necesidad.

—Ya no habrá _fadamihana_ para Yukito —murmuró—. No habrá festival para él.

—Le celebraremos uno. —Shaoran le acarició el pelo recordando la imagen de Yukito con el pez en la mano—. Una auténtica fiesta neoyorquina.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, hundiéndole la cara en el cuello.

—Wei no va a quedar impune por esto, Shaoran. Con esto no. Vamos a vencerle.

—Sí, vamos a vencerle. —Shaoran se levantó. Su mochila se la había llevado el río, de manera que habían perdido la tienda y los utensilios de cocina. Cogió la mochila de Sakura y se la colocó a la espalda. Estaban mojados, cansados y dolidos por Yukito. Shaoran tendió la mano—. Menea el culo, princesa.

Ella se levantó agotada y volvió a meterse la cartera en el bolsillo. Sorbió por la nariz con muy poca elegancia.

—Que te den, Li.

Y echaron a andar hacia el norte bajo la tenue luz del crepúsculo.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE AUTORA<strong>

Lo primero: quería explicar el porqué del titulo del capitulo. Los cocodrilos esta claro. Pero las ratas y comadrejas fue por ponerles un mote insultante a Yue, Dimitri y Kenshi. Nada más que comentar al respecto, vamos a lo importante.

Estamos de luto hoy. R.I.P. Yukito ¡Pobrecito mío! Como lloré al leerlo. En verdad me dio muchísima pena…

Por otra parte… ¡SIIII, YUHUU, MURIÓ DIMITRIII! ¡TOMA TOMA Y TOMA! (loca, relajate)

Creo que este capitulo SI que ha estado a la altura ehh. Ya os dije que este iba a ser muyy intenso y aquí esta.

¿Qué tal el momento beso "no beso" de Saku y Shao? ¡Yukito me calló mal en ese momento por interrumpir! ¡QUE SE BESEN, QUE BESEN EN CONDICIONES DE UNA VEZ YA LECHES!

Bueno bueno… puff.. voy a tranquilizarme un rato. ¡Nos vemos abajo en los reviews!

AVISO: **ACTUALIZARÉ DE NUEVO CADA SEMANA ESTA HISTORIA.**

Como solo se puede clasificar la historia con dos tipos de lo que van, debería ponerlo de tres:**Aventure/ Humor/ Romance.**

IMPORTANTE

He puesto una **encuesta**en mi perfil, preguntando que qué fic queréis que se actualice antes, quien quiera, puede votar.

Me he hecho **Beta Reader**, más información incluída en mi perfil.

RECOMENDACIONES DE LECTURA

¡Nueva sección en mi perfil de ! Aquí pondré los libros que más me han gustado para que los leáis vosotrs. ¡Os encantarán! Si tenéis alguna duda o queréis el pdf o el word, decidmelo por un privado, que yo los tengo todos.

REVIEWS

**Cloudy Nights **¡Gracias! ¡Mucha suerte en todo a ti también! Que te vaya muy bien en la vida. Lo digo de verdad. Sobre lo del cerdito, si, muy bien jeje, yo tampoco quería que lo matarán. En este capitulo te habras dado cuenta (como tod s) que aquí el Shao ya esta sintiendo cosillas… ¡Que siga así! ¡Saludos y hasta el siguiente!

**feruzii **Me alegra que te haya atrapado jeje. Este capitulo ha sido un poco triste :( Pero bueno, espero que no por eso te me enfades y no la sigas ya ehh. ¡Besitos y bienvenida en los reviews!

**Rebeca26 ** Ya expliqué en el anterior capitulo, los motivos de mi ausencia. Y no me des las gracias, soy yo la que tiene que darte las gracias a ti, por leerme y comentarme la adaptación. Espero que este capitulo, dentro de lo que cabe por la muerte de Yukito, te haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!

HISTORIAS

**1 – Al rojo vivo: **Capitulo 12 (10%)

**2 -****Un Puente Entre Dos Mundos**_**:**_Capitulo 17 - Va para largo, antes tengo que actualizar, en el siguiente orden:La Elegida -Capitulo 12, A Partir de un Cumpleaños... Todo Cambió -Capitulo 3. Lo siento, pero es así, mis propias historias son más importantes, lo siento por decirlo así pero es la verdad.

**La compañera de cuenta que estaba conmigo era la que se encargaba de ella y yo era su editora, pero como se le fue la inspiración, ahora la encargada de esta historia soy yo y encima me cuesta mucho retomar mis historias a tope, para que ahora tenga que tomar una que no es mía. Pero bueno… seguiré con ella. Como dije, no voy a dejar ninguna sin completar.**

**3 - La elegida:** Capitulo 12 - Amores predestinados (45%)

**4 - A partir de un cumpleaños, todo cambió:** Capitulo 3 - Estoy un poco estancada, lo siento...

También quiero decir, que al meteros en mi perfil, podéis ver los **enlaces** que hay de las historias con los lugares, vestimenta, habitaciones... etc

Y eso es todo amigos...

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, y deja un review si quieres para ver si elegí bien la historia, si te gustó o no te gustó. Saludos y te espero! =)<p> 


	12. La dama y el ladrón

**AL ROJO VIVO**

* * *

><p>Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor.<p>

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí haciendo referencia a un libro de lectura que me gustó mucho, ya que he leído varias adaptaciones de los libros de esta escritora y me gustaron mucho así que espero que también os guste a vosotros =)

La escritora de este libro Nora Roberts, por si los interesados, quieren leer las obras de esta maravillosa mujer.

Quien no este de acuerdo con las adaptaciones de historias, no esta en la obligación de leerlas. Si tu eres uno de esos, por favor, dale al clic de ATRÁS y busca un fic que en verdad quieras leer.

Summary: Rica y guapa, a Sakura Kinomoto le gustan los coches deportivos, las películas antiguas y los hombres peligrosos. Pero incluso su regalada vida entre la alta sociedad neoyorquina sufre un vuelco cuando un extraño vestido de cuero aparece en su coche justo antes de que las balas empiecen a silbar. Shaoran Li, ladrón de guante blanco, está acostumbrado trabajar solo. Pero apremiado por la necesidad de encontrar dinero para lo que puede ser la brillante cumbre de su carrera, acepta a Sakura como su socia. Y con los titulares de los periódicos locales clamando por la desaparición de la heredera de los Kinomoto, y una banda de criminales tras los talones, Shaoran y Sakura escapan hacia Madagascar a la búsqueda de un fabuloso tesoro datado en la Revolución francesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

Habían eludido a Yue, pero sabían que lo llevaban pegado a los talones, de manera que no se detuvieron. Siguieron caminando mientras se ponía el sol y la selva se teñía de colores que solo los artistas y los poetas entienden del todo. Al anochecer, cuando el aire se tornó de un gris perlado lleno de bruma al caer el rocío, siguieron caminando. El cielo se oscureció, se hizo negro antes de que surgiera la luna, una bola majestuosa blanca como el hueso. Las estrellas titilaban como piedras preciosas de otra época.

La luz de la luna convirtió la selva en un cuento de hadas. Las sombras se movían, las flores cerraban sus pétalos para dormir mientras comenzaban a despertar los animales nocturnos. Se oyó un rumor de alas, una sacudida de hojas, y algo gritó en la maleza. Ellos siguieron andando.

Cuando Sakura tenía ganas de dejarse caer y hacerse un ovillo de puro agotamiento, pensaba en Yukito. Apretaba los dientes y seguía adelante.

—Háblame de Wei.

Shaoran se detuvo solo un instante para echar un vistazo a la brújula. Vio que ella tocaba la concha, como había estado haciendo todo el rato, pero se había quedado ya sin palabras de consuelo.

—Ya te he hablado de él.

—No lo suficiente. Cuéntame más.

Shaoran reconoció el tono de su voz. Quería venganza. Y Shaoran sabía que la venganza era una ambición del todo peligrosa. Podía cegarte a tus prioridades, como la de mantener la salud.

—Créeme, no querrías conocerle.

—Te equivocas. —A pesar de estar sin aliento, su voz era suave y firme. Sakura se enjugó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano—. Háblame del señor Wei.

Shaoran había perdido la cuenta de los kilómetros que habían recorrido, incluso de las horas que llevaban andando. Solo sabía dos cosas: habían puesto bastante distancia entre Yue y ellos, y necesitaban descansar.

—Vamos a acampar aquí. Ya debemos de estar bastante dentro del pajar.

—Pajar. —Sakura se dejó caer agradecida, en el esponjoso y mullido suelo. De haber sido posible, sus piernas habrían llorado de alivio.

—Nosotros somos la aguja y esto es el pajar. ¿Tenemos algo que pueda servirnos?

Sakura sacó de su mochila el maquillaje, ropa interior de encaje, ropa que ya estaba sucia, rota o destrozada, y lo que quedaba de la bolsa de fruta que había comprado en Antananarivo.

—Un par de mangos y un plátano muy maduro.

—Pues considéralo una ensalada Waldorf portátil —aconsejó Shaoran, cogiendo uno de los mangos.

—Muy bien. —Sakura le imitó y estiró las piernas—. Wei. Háblame de él.

Sakura esperaba haberla distraído, pero debería haber sabido que era imposible.

—Es Jabba el Hutt con traje italiano —comenzó, dándole un mordisco a la fruta—. Al lado de Wei, Nerón era un niño de pecho. Le gusta la poesía y las películas porno.

—Es de gustos eclécticos.

—Sí. Colecciona antigüedades, se especializa en instrumentos de tortura. Ya sabes, empulgueras y esas cosas.

Sakura notó palpitar el pulso en su pulgar.

—Fascinante.

—Sí, Wei es verdaderamente fascinante. Le gustan las cosas suaves y bonitas. Sus dos esposas eran auténticas bellezas. —Shaoran le clavó una larga mirada—. Tú le gustarías.

Ella intentó no estremecerse.

—Así que está casado.

—Se casó dos veces. Y dos veces enviudó trágicamente, tú ya me entiendes.

Sakura lo entendió y mordió pensativa el mango.

—¿Y por qué tiene tanto... éxito? —preguntó, a falta de un término mejor.

—Por su inteligencia y una maldad de hielo. Se dice que es capaz de citar a Chaucer mientras te clava alfileres entre los dedos de los pies.

Sakura perdió el apetito.

—¿Ese es su estilo? ¿Poesía y tortura?

—No se limita a matar, él ejecuta, y ejecuta con ceremonia. Mantiene un estudio de primera clase donde graba a sus víctimas antes, durante y después.

—Dios mío. —Sakura se quedó mirando a Shaoran, queriendo creer que se lo estaba inventando todo—. ¿No te lo estarás inventando? —preguntó por fin.

—No tengo tanta imaginación. Por lo visto su madre era maestra y tenía los cables algo cruzados. —Shaoran se limpió distraído el jugo de mango que le goteaba por la barbilla—. Según cuentan, una vez que el niño no supo recitar un poema de Byron, o no sé quién, le cortó el dedo meñique.

—¿Qué? —Sakura se atragantó y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por tragar—. ¿Que su madre le cortó el dedo porque no supo recitar un poema?

—Eso es lo que se cuenta por ahí. Por lo visto era muy religiosa y tenía un tanto confundida la poesía con la teología. Pensó que si el niño no sabía recitar a Byron estaba cometiendo un sacrilegio o algo así.

Sakura olvidó por un momento el horror y las muertes de las que Wei era responsable. Solo pensaba en un niño.

—Eso es espantoso. Tendrían que haberla encerrado.

Shaoran quería que Sakura olvidara la venganza, pero no para sustituirla por pena. Lo uno era tan peligroso como lo otro.

—Ya se encargó Wei de ella. Cuando se marchó de casa para empezar su propio... negocio, se marchó a lo grande. Quemó el bloque entero donde vivía su madre.

—¿Mató a su propia madre?

—Sí, a ella y a otras veinte o treinta personas. No es que tuviera nada contra ellas, verás, es que dio la casualidad de que estaban allí en ese momento.

—Venganza, diversión o ganancia —murmuró ella, recordando sus anteriores reflexiones sobre el acto de matar.

—Y eso es todo más o menos. Si existe eso que llaman alma, la de Wei es negra y está llena de pus.

—Si existe eso que llaman alma, vamos a enviar la suya al infierno.

Shaoran no se rió. Sakura lo había dicho con mucha calma. Se quedó mirando su rostro pálido y cansado a la luz de la luna. Hablaba en serio. Shaoran ya era responsable indirectamente de la muerte de dos inocentes. En ese momento se hizo responsable también de Sakura. Otra cosa que Shaoran Li hacía por primera vez.

—Cariño. —Shaoran se sentó junto a ella—. Lo primero es seguir vivos. Lo segundo es conseguir el tesoro. Eso es lo único que tenemos que hacer para que Wei nos las pague.

—No es bastante.

—Mira, tú eres nueva en esto. Escucha, se trata de dar una patada cuando es posible y luego largarse. Es la única manera de seguir en el negocio. —Pero Sakura no le escuchaba. Shaoran, incómodo, tomó una súbita decisión—. A lo mejor ha llegado el momento de que veas los documentos. —No tuvo que mirarla para saber que estaba sorprendida. Lo notó en la manera en que movió los hombros contra él.

—Vaya, vaya —exclamó Sakura—. Habrá que abrir el champán.

—Como te hagas la graciosa, igual cambio de opinión. —Aliviado por su sonrisa, Shaoran se sacó con reverencia el sobre del bolsillo—. Aquí está la llave —dijo—. La maldita llave. Y pienso utilizarla para abrir la cerradura que nunca he podido forzar. —Shaoran fue sacando los papeles uno a uno—. La mayoría está en francés, como la carta —murmuró—. Pero alguien ha traducido bastantes. —Vaciló otro instante y le tendió una hoja amarillenta envuelta en plástico transparente—. Mira la firma.

Sakura cogió la hoja y echó un vistazo.

—¡Dios mío!

—Sí. Que coman pasteles. Parece que envió este mensaje unos días antes de que la hicieran prisionera. Aquí está la traducción.

Pero Sakura ya estaba leyendo la carta escrita con la trágica letra de la propia reina.

—«Leopoldo me ha fallado» —murmuró.

—Leopoldo II, emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano y hermano de María Antonieta.

Sakura le miró a los ojos.

—Has hecho los deberes.

—Me gusta conocer los detalles, en cualquier trabajo. Me he estado poniendo al día de la Revolución francesa. María Antonieta estaba jugando a hacer política y al mismo tiempo batallando por asegurar su posición. No lo consiguió. Para cuando escribió eso, sabía que estaba casi acabada.

Con un mero asentimiento de cabeza, Sakura volvió a la carta.

—«Es más emperador que hermano. Sin su ayuda, tengo pocos a quien recurrir. No puedo hablarte, mi querido _valet_, de la humillación de nuestro obligado retorno de Varennes. Mi esposo, el rey, disfrazado de común criado y yo... es demasiado ignominioso. Ser detenidos, ¡detenidos!, y devueltos a París como criminales con soldados armados. El silencio era como la muerte. Aunque todavía respirábamos, era una procesión fúnebre. La Asamblea ha dicho que han secuestrado al rey y ya ha modificado la constitución. Este complot fue el principio del fin.

»El rey pensaba que Leopoldo y el rey de Prusia intervendrían. Le comunicó a su agente, Le Tonnelier, que las cosas mejorarían con ello. Una guerra extranjera, Gerald, habría extinguido los fuegos del descontento civil. La burguesía girondina ha demostrado ser incapaz y teme a los que siguen a Robespierre, el diablo. Entiende que, aunque se declaró la guerra a Austria, no se lograron nuestras expectativas. Las derrotas militares de esta primavera han demostrado que los girondinos no comprenden cómo se lleva una guerra.

»Ahora hablan de un juicio. Van a juzgar a tu rey y yo temo por su vida. Mi querido Gerald, temo por las vidas de todos nosotros.

»Ahora debo rogarte que me ayudes, dependo de tu lealtad y tu amistad. Yo no puedo huir, de manera que debo esperar y confiar. Te suplico, Gerald, que recibas lo que mi mensajero te lleva. Guárdalo. Ahora dependo de tu amor y tu lealtad, ahora que todo se desmorona a mi alrededor. Me han traicionado una y otra vez, pero a veces es posible convertir la traición en ventaja.

»Te confío esta pequeña parte de lo que me pertenece como reina. Tal vez sea necesario para pagar por las vidas de mis hijos. Aunque la burguesía triunfe, ellos también caerán. Toma lo que es mío, Gerald Lebrun, y guárdalo para mis hijos y los hijos de mis hijos. Llegará, el día en el que volveremos a ocupar el lugar que por derecho nos pertenece. Debes esperar ese día.»

Sakura se quedó mirando aquellas palabras escritas por una mujer terca que había conspirado y maniobrado hasta lograr su propia muerte. Pero a pesar de todo había sido una mujer, una madre, una reina.

—Solo le quedaban unos meses de vida —murmuró Sakura—. Me pregunto si lo sabría. —Se le ocurrió pensar que aquella carta debería estar bien guardada en una vitrina del museo Smithsoniano. Eso era lo que debía pensar lady Smythe-Wright. Por eso había cometido la imprudencia de dársela junto con los demás documentos a Whitaker. Y ahora los dos estaban muertos.

—Shaoran, ¿tú tienes idea de lo valioso que es esto?

—Eso es justo lo que vamos a averiguar, princesa —musitó él.

—Deja de pensar en el símbolo del dólar. Quiero decir culturalmente, históricamente.

—Sí, voy a comprarme un camión de cultura.

—En contra de la creencia popular, la cultura no se compra, Shaoran. Esto debería estar en un museo.

—Y cuando consiga el tesoro, pienso donar hasta el último papel. Voy a necesitar unas cuantas deducciones de impuestos.

Sakura movió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Lo primero es lo primero, decidió.

—¿Y qué más hay?

—Unas páginas de un diario. Parece que fue escrito por la hija de ese tal Gerald. —Había leído las partes traducidas, y eran muy lúgubres. Le tendió los papeles a Sakura sin decir una palabra. El diario databa del 17 de octubre de 1793, y en las palabras y la caligrafía sencilla de la niña se veía un oscuro miedo y una confusión que no tenían edad. La autora había visto ejecutar a su reina.

»Estaba pálida y parecía sencilla, y muy vieja. La llevaron en una carreta por las calles, como a una cualquiera. Ella subió los escalones sin demostrar ningún miedo. Mamá dice que fue una reina hasta el final. La gente se arracimaba y los mercaderes vendían sus cosas como si fuera una feria. Olía a animales y las moscas venían en nubes. He visto a otras personas arrastradas en carretas por las calles, como ovejas. Mademoiselle Fontainebleu estaba entre ellas. El invierno pasado estaba comiendo pasteles con mamá en el salón.

»Cuando la hoja cayó sobre el cuello de la reina, la gente estalló en vítores. Papá se echó a llorar. Yo nunca le había visto llorar y me quedé allí, sin hacer nada, cogida de su mano. Al verle llorar me entró miedo, mucho más miedo que cuando vi las carretas o la ejecución de la reina. Si papá lloraba, ¿qué iba a pasarnos? Esa misma noche salimos de París. Creo que tal vez no volveré a verlo nunca, ni mi bonita habitación, que da al jardín. Hemos vendido el hermoso collar de mamá, de oro y zafiros. Papá dice que vamos a emprender un viaje muy largo y que tenemos que ser valientes.»

Sakura miró otra página, datada tres meses más tarde.

—«He estado tan mala que casi me muero. El barco se mueve y cabecea, y apesta del hedor de los desgraciados que van en la bodega. Papá también ha estado malo. Durante un tiempo tuvimos miedo de que se muriera, porque nos quedaríamos muy solos. Mamá reza y a veces, cuando papá tiene fiebre, yo me quedo con él y le cojo la mano. Parece que ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que éramos felices. Mamá se está quedando muy delgada y el pelo de papá, que era tan bonito, está más gris cada día.

»Mientras seguía en su cama, me pidió que le trajera un pequeño cofre de madera. Parecía muy sencillo, como el cofre en el que guardaría sus baratijas una campesina. Dice papá que se lo ha mandado la reina, confiando en él. Algún día volveremos a Francia y le daremos el cofre al nuevo rey, en nombre de la reina. Yo estaba cansada y enferma y solo quería tumbarme, pero papá nos obligó a mamá y a mí a jurar que cumpliríamos su promesa. Cuando se lo juramos, abrió la caja.

»Yo he visto a la reina llevar joyas así, con el pelo recogido y la cara resplandeciente de alegría. En el cofre estaba el collar de esmeraldas que en otros tiempos había visto sobre su pecho. Las piedras parecían atrapar la luz de las velas para reflejarla sobre las otras joyas. Había un anillo de rubí con diamantes que parecía un estallido de luz, y un brazalete de esmeraldas a juego con el collar. También había piedras todavía sin engarzar.

»Pero de pronto me quedé deslumbrada. Vi un collar de diamantes más bonito que ninguna otra joya. Estaban dispuestos en varias hileras, pero cada piedra parecía tener vida propia, algunas eran las más grandes que he visto nunca. Recordé que mamá había hablado del escándalo del cardenal de Rohan y el collar de diamantes. Papá me había dicho que habían engañado al cardenal y utilizado a la reina, y que el collar había desaparecido. Y pensé al verlo en la caja que la reina había conseguido recuperarlo.»

Sakura dejó el documento, pero las manos le temblaban un poco.

—Se creía que el collar de diamantes fue desengarzado y vendido.

—Se creía —repitió Shaoran—. Pero el cardenal fue desterrado y la condesa de La Motte fue detenida, juzgada y sentenciada. Huyó a Inglaterra, pero jamás he leído nada que demuestre que ella tuviera el collar.

—No. —Sakura miró de nuevo la página del diario. Solo el papel habría hecho babear a cualquier conservador de museo. En cuanto al tesoro...—. Ese collar fue uno de los catalizadores de la revolución.

—Entonces es que valía unos cuantos dólares. —Shaoran le entregó otra página—. ¿Te imaginas lo que puede llegar a valer hoy?

Un valor incalculable, pensó Sakura, pero sabía que Shaoran no comprendería lo que quería decir. El documento que acababa de darle era un detallado inventario de lo que la reina había confiado a Gerald, y contenía una descripción y valoración de las joyas. Igual que le había pasado con las ilustraciones del libro, a Sakura la dejaron fría. A pesar de todo, una destacaba entre las demás. Un collar de diamantes valorado en más de un millón de vidas. Eso sí lo entendería Shaoran, pensó Sakura. Dejó a un lado el papel y cogió de nuevo el diario.

Habían pasado unos meses y Gerald y su familia se habían asentado en la costa nororiental de Madagascar. La niña hablaba de largas y duras jornadas.

«Echo de menos Francia, París, mi habitación y los jardines. Mamá dice que no tenemos que quejarnos y a veces viene conmigo a dar un paseo por la playa. Esos son los mejores ratos, cuando vemos los pájaros y recogemos conchas. Mamá parece contenta entonces, pero otras veces mira hacia el mar y sé que también echa de menos París.

»El viento sopla del mar y vienen barcos. De Francia nos llegan noticias de muertes. Reina el Terror. Los mercaderes dicen que hay miles de prisioneros y que muchos han muerto en la guillotina. A otros los han colgado o incluso quemado. Hablan del Comité de Salud Pública. Papá dice que París es peligroso por culpa de ellos. Si alguien menciona el nombre de Robespierre, no dice ni una palabra. Así que, aunque echo de menos Francia, empiezo a comprender que el hogar que yo conocía ha desaparecido para siempre.

»Papá trabaja mucho. Ha abierto una tienda y comercia con otros colonos. Mamá y yo tenemos un jardín, pero solo cultivamos verduras. Las moscas son una plaga. No hay criados y tenemos que apañárnoslas solos. Para mí es una aventura, pero mamá se cansa mucho ahora que está embarazada. Yo estoy deseando que nazca el niño. ¿Cuándo tendré yo hijos? Por la noche cosemos, aunque tenemos poco dinero para comprar velas. Papá está construyendo una cuna. Nunca hablamos del cofre de madera escondido debajo del suelo de la cocina.

Sakura dejó la página a un lado.

—¿Cuántos años tendría esa niña?

—Quince. —Shaoran señaló otro papel sellado con plástico—. Su partida de nacimiento, la del matrimonio de sus padres. —Se lo tendió a Sakura—. Y los certificados de defunción. La niña murió a los dieciséis años. —Shaoran alzó la última página—. Esto es todo el resto.

—«A mi hijo —comenzó Sakura. Alzó la vista hacia Shaoran—. Estás durmiendo en la cuna que yo mismo te hice, con el trajecito azul que te cosieron tu madre y tu hermana. Ahora se han ido. Tu madre al darte la vida, tu hermana de una fiebre que la asaltó tan deprisa que no hubo tiempo de llamar al médico. He descubierto el diario de tu hermana y lo he leído con lágrimas. Algún día, cuando seas mayor, también será tuyo. He hecho lo que creí que debía hacer, por mi país, por mi reina, por mi familia. Las he salvado del Terror solo para perderlas en este lugar lejano y extraño.

»No tengo fuerzas para seguir adelante. Las hermanas cuidarán de ti, porque yo ya no puedo. Solo puedo darte estas cosas de tu familia, las palabras de tu hermana, el amor de tu madre. Con ellas añado yo la responsabilidad que adquirí hacia nuestra reina. Te dejo con las hermanas una carta, instrucciones para que te entreguen este paquete cuando seas mayor de edad. Heredas mi responsabilidad y mi juramento a la reina. Aunque los enterrarán conmigo, tú los recogerás y lucharás por la causa. Cuando llegue el momento, ven a donde yo descanso y encuentra a María. Rezo por que no fracases como yo he fracasado.»

—Se mató. —Sakura dejó la carta con un suspiro—. Había perdido su hogar, su familia y su corazón. —Los estaba viendo: aristócratas franceses desplazados por el desorden político y social, luchando por mantenerse a flote en un país extraño, esforzándose por adaptarse a una nueva vida. Y Gerald, que vivió y murió bajo la promesa que le hizo a una reina—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Por lo que he podido deducir, llevaron al niño a un convento. —Shaoran ojeó otros papeles—. Fue adoptado y emigró con su familia a Inglaterra. Parece que los papeles se escondieron y se olvidaron, hasta que lady Smythe-Wright los sacó a la luz.

—¿Y el cofre de la reina?

—Enterrado —contestó Sakura, con expresión lejana—. En un cementerio de Diego Suárez. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es encontrarlo.

—¿Y luego?

—Luego a vivir lujosamente.

Sakura miró los documentos en su regazo. Allí había vidas, sueños, esperanzas y lealtad.

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿No es bastante?

—Este hombre hizo una promesa a su reina.

—Y esa reina está muerta —señaló Shaoran—. Francia es una democracia. No creo que nadie nos apoyara si utilizáramos el tesoro para restaurar la monarquía.

Sakura fue a decir algo, pero estaba demasiado cansada para discutir. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo todo, para evaluar sus propios valores. En cualquier caso, todavía había que encontrar el tesoro. Shaoran había dicho que se trataba de ganar. Muy bien, pues cuando hubiera ganado ya hablaría con él de moral.

—Así que crees que puedes encontrar un cementerio, entrar y desenterrar el tesoro de una reina, así sin más.

—Exacto. —Shaoran esbozó una rápida y radiante sonrisa que le hizo creer en él.

—Puede que ya lo hayan encontrado.

—No. —Shaoran movió la cabeza—. Una de las joyas que la niña describía era el anillo de rubí. Había toda una sección de la biblioteca dedicada a él. Ese anillo estuvo en la familia real, pasando de generación a generación durante cien años antes de que se perdiera durante la Revolución francesa. Si esa joya hubiera aparecido, esa o cualquier otra, en secreto o como fuera, yo me habría enterado. Está todo allí, Sakura. Esperándonos.

—Es creíble.

—¿Creíble? Venga ya. Tengo los documentos.

—Tenemos los documentos —le corrigió ella, apoyándose contra un árbol—. Ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es encontrar un cementerio que lleva en pie dos siglos. —Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida al instante.

La despertó el hambre, una honda sensación de vacío en el estómago que no había sentido jamás. Se dio la vuelta con un gemido, y se encontró de narices con Shaoran.

—Buenos días.

Sakura se pasó la lengua por los dientes.

—Daría lo que fuera por un cruasán.

—Una tortilla mexicana. —Shaoran cerró los ojos imaginándosela—. Bien doradita y llena a reventar de pimiento y cebolla.

Sakura le dio vueltas a la imaginación, pero no le llenó el estómago.

—Tenemos un plátano muy pocho.

—Esto es un autoservicio. —Shaoran se sentó frotándose la cara con las manos. Hacía tiempo que había amanecido. El sol ya disipaba la niebla. La selva estaba poblada de ruidos y movimientos y los olores de la mañana. Miró hacia las copas de los árboles, donde se ocultaban y trinaban los pájaros—. Esto está lleno de fruta. No sé a qué sabe la carne de lémur, pero...

—No.

Shaoran se levantó sonriendo.

—Era solo una idea. ¿Qué tal un desayuno ligero? Una macedonia de fruta fresca.

—Suena delicioso. —Al estirarse se le cayó el lamba de los hombros y se dio cuenta de que Shaoran debía de haberla tapado con el paño por la noche. Después de todo lo que había pasado, después de todo lo que habían visto, todavía conseguía sorprenderla. Sakura dobló el lamba como si fuera la más elegante de las sedas y la guardó en la mochila.

—Tú coge la fruta, yo voy a por los cocos —indicó Shaoran.

Sakura alzó la mano entre unas ramas.

—Esto parecen plátanos atrofiados.

—Son papayas.

Sakura cogió tres e hizo una mueca.

—Lo que yo daría por una manzana común y corriente, solo para variar.

—La llevas a desayunar y ella se queja.

—Lo menos que podrías hacer es invitarme a un Bloody Mary —comenzó ella, pero al darse la vuelta se lo encontró trepando por una palmera—. Shaoran. —Sakura se acercó con cautela—. ¿Tú sabes lo que estás haciendo?

—Trepar a un maldito árbol —logró contestar él, subiendo un pie.

—Espero que no tengas pensado caerte y partirte la crisma. No me gusta viajar sola.

—Qué considerada —musitó él sin aliento—. Esto es casi como trepar hasta la ventana de un tercer piso.

—Ya, pero trepando por un bloque de ladrillos no te vas a clavar astillas en lugares sensibles.

Shaoran alzó la mano y arrancó un coco.

—Apártate, princesa, podría tener la tentación de apuntar a tu cabeza.

Sakura se apartó sonriendo. Tres cocos aterrizaron a sus pies. Cogió uno, lo golpeó contra un árbol y lo partió.

—Bien hecho —felicitó a Shaoran cuando bajó—. Creo que me gustaría tener ocasión de verte trabajar.

Shaoran aceptó el coco que le tendía, se sentó en el suelo y se sacó la navaja para cortar la pulpa. Sakura pensó que le recordaba a Yukito. Se tocó la concha que todavía llevaba al cuello e intentó dominar su dolor.

—¿Sabes? La mayoría de la gente de tu posición no sería tan... tolerante con alguien de mi sector laboral.

—Yo creo firmemente en la libre empresa. —Sakura se sentó a su lado—. Además también es una cuestión de equilibrio.

—¿Equilibrio?

—Imaginemos que me robas los pendientes de esmeralda.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Estamos hablando de un caso hipotético. —Sakura se apartó el pelo de la cara y pensó por un instante en sacar su cepillo. Pero lo primero era la comida—. Bueno, la compañía de seguros tiene que pagar. Yo me he pasado años pagándoles unas cuotas exorbitantes y jamás me he puesto las esmeraldas porque son demasiado recargadas. Tú robas las esmeraldas y luego las compra alguien que las encuentra atractivas, y yo tengo el dinero para comprarme algo mucho más apropiado para mí. A la larga, todo el mundo sale ganando. Casi podría considerarse un servicio público.

Shaoran se metió en la boca un trozo de coco.

—Vaya, creo que nunca lo había pensado así.

—Claro que la compañía de seguros no iba a estar muy contenta —añadió Sakura—. Y puede que a algunos no les haga ninguna gracia perder una joya en concreto o la plata de la familia, aunque fuera demasiado recargada. No siempre estás haciendo una buena acción al robar, ¿sabes?

—Supongo que no.

—Y supongo que siento más respeto por un robo directo y honesto que por los delitos informáticos y la corrupción y las estafas empresariales. O por ejemplo esos agentes de bolsa desaprensivos —prosiguió, probando el coco—, que van metiendo mano a los ahorros de alguna ancianita hasta que se han embolsado todos los beneficios y a ella la dejan sin nada. Eso no está al mismo nivel que robarle a alguien la cartera o llevarse el diamante Sidney.

—No quiero hablar del Sidney —masculló él.

—En cierto modo es todo un ciclo, claro que... —Sakura se interrumpió para coger otra fruta—. No creo que el robo tenga mucho futuro. Es un pasatiempo interesante, eso seguro, pero como carrera tiene sus limitaciones.

—Sí, yo estaba pensando en jubilarme... cuando pueda hacerlo como es debido.

—¿Qué es lo primero que vas a hacer cuando vuelvas a casa?

—Comprarme una camisa de seda y encargar un bordado con mis iniciales en los puños. Luego me compraré un traje italiano y un pequeño y elegante Lamborghini a juego con todo. —Shaoran cortó un mango en dos, se limpió la navaja en los téjanos y le ofreció la mitad—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo pienso ponerme morada de comer —contestó ella con la boca llena—. Voy a hacer carrera de eso. Creo que empezaré con una hamburguesa rebosante de queso y cebolla, e iré ascendiendo hasta las colas de langosta, ligeramente cocidas y nadando en mantequilla fundida.

—Para ser una persona tan preocupada por la comida, no entiendo cómo estás tan flaca.

Sakura tragó un trozo de mango.

—Es la falta de ocupación lo que causa preocupación —declaró—. Y yo estoy delgada, no flaca. Mick Jagger es flaco.

Shaoran, sonriendo, se metió en la boca otro trozo de fruta.

—Cariño, se te olvida que he tenido el privilegio de verte desnuda. Y la tuya no es precisamente una figura de reloj de arena.

Ella enarcó una ceja y se chupó el jugo de los dedos.

—Soy de constitución delicada —afirmó, y al ver que él no dejaba de sonreír, le miró de arriba abajo—. Y a ti se te olvida que también he tenido la fascinante experiencia de verte desnudo. Y no te vendría nada mal hacer un poco de pesas, Shaoran.

—Los músculos muy marcados son un estorbo. Yo prefiero ser ágil.

—Desde luego lo eres.

Shaoran la miró mientras tiraba una cáscara de coco.

—¿Te gustan los bíceps y los tríceps bien hinchados con una camiseta sin mangas?

—La masculinidad es muy excitante —replicó ella—. Cuando un hombre está seguro de sí mismo, no le parece necesario comerse con los ojos a una mujer bien dotada que prefiere llevar camisetas ajustadas para ocultar el hecho de que tiene un cerebro diminuto.

—Supongo que a ti no te gusta que te coman con los ojos.

—Desde luego que no. Yo prefiero la clase al escote.

—Menos mal.

—No tienes por qué ser insultante.

—Solo estaba siendo agradable. —Shaoran recordaba demasiado bien cómo había llorado en sus brazos el día anterior, y lo impotente que él se había sentido. En aquel instante deseaba volver a tocarla, verla sonreír, sentir su suavidad—. De todas formas —prosiguió, retrocediendo a duras penas del borde de un hondo abismo—, puede que estés flaca, pero me gusta tu cara.

Ella esbozó aquella sonrisa fría y lejana que a él le volvía loco.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

—Tu piel. —Cediendo a un impulso, Shaoran deslizó los nudillos por su mejilla—. Una vez di con un camafeo de alabastro. No era muy grande —recordó, mientras le acariciaba la cara con el dedo—. Seguramente no valía más que unos cientos de dólares, pero es la cosa más elegante que he robado jamás—. Sonrió y hundió las manos en su pelo—. Hasta que di contigo.

Ella no se apartó, le mantuvo la mirada notando en la piel la caricia de su aliento.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿A mí también me robaste?

—Podría decirse, ¿no? —Shaoran sabía que estaba cometiendo un error. Mientras rozaba su boca con los labios, sabía que estaba cometiendo un craso error. Ya había cometido otros errores—. Y desde entonces —murmuró— no he sabido muy bien qué hacer contigo.

—Yo no soy un camafeo de alabastro —murmuró ella, enroscando los brazos en torno a su cuello—. Ni el diamante Sidney ni el cofre de un tesoro.

—Yo no soy socio del club de campo y no tengo una villa en Martinica.

—Pues parece... —ella le recorrió los labios con la lengua— que tenemos muy poco en común.

—Nada en común —replicó él, deslizando las manos por su espalda—. Dos personas como tú y como yo no pueden traerse más que problemas.

—Sí. —Sakura sonrió, y sus ojos enmarcados por largas y densas pestañas eran oscuros y chispeantes—. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

—Ya hemos empezado.

Cuando sus bocas se unieron, dejaron de ser una dama y un ladrón. La pasión fue un gran rasero. Rodaron juntos sobre el mullido suelo de la selva.

Sakura no había pretendido que pasara aquello, pero no se arrepintió. La atracción que sintió desde el momento en que él se quitó las gafas en el ascensor y la miró con sus ojos ámbar y directos, había ido evolucionando hacia algo más profundo, más grande, más inquietante. Shaoran comenzaba a tocar algo en su interior, y entonces, con la pasión, estaba despertando muchas más cosas en ella.

Su boca estaba tan caliente, tan hambrienta como la de él. Eso había pasado otras veces. Su pulso sé aceleró. Tampoco aquello era una experiencia nueva. Su cuerpo se tensaba y se arqueaba bajo las caricias de unas manos masculinas. Ya había tenido antes esas mismas sensaciones. Pero aquella vez, por primera y única vez, dejó volar la mente y experimentó la pasión como tenía que ser: un placer irracional, liberador.

Aunque se había rendido por completo su mejor defensa, su mente, Sakura no se quedó pasiva. Su necesidad era tan intensa como la de él, tan primitiva, tan irresistible, tan elemental. Cuando se desnudaron el uno al otro en pleno frenesí, sus manos eran tan rápidas como las de él.

Piel contra piel, cálida, firme, resbaladiza. Boca contra boca, abierta, caliente, voraz. Rodaron por el suelo con la desinhibición de dos niños, pero con un ardor del todo adulto.

Sakura no parecía saciarse nunca de él y le tocaba y saboreaba como si jamás hubiera conocido a un hombre. En ese momento no recordaba a otros. Shaoran le llenaba el corazón y la mente, amenazando con quedarse allí de tal manera que jamás habría, sitio para otro. Sakura lo comprendió, y después del primer miedo, lo aceptó.

El había deseado antes a otras mujeres, desesperadamente. O eso había pensado. Hasta entonces no había conocido del todo el verdadero significado de la desesperación. Hasta entonces no había sabido lo que era desear. Sakura se filtraba dentro de él por todos los poros. Le parecía muy bien que las mujeres dieran y recibieran placer, pero no les permitía alcanzar ninguna intimidad. La intimidad significaba complicaciones que un hombre no podía permitirse. Pero no había forma de detenerla.

Puede que fueran las manos de Shaoran las que corrieran por su piel, sabias, expertas, fuertes, pero era ella la que dirigía. Sakura sabía que un hombre jamás era tan vulnerable como en brazos de una mujer (madre, esposa o amante), y no obstante lo olvidó todo excepto la necesidad de estar allí. Sakura se fundía con él, peligrosamente cálida, peligrosamente suave, pero Shaoran la tomó sin importarle las consecuencias.

Desnuda, ágil, exquisita, se movía debajo de él, envuelta en él. Con la cara enterrada en su pelo, Shaoran oyó una puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, oyó el chasquido del cerrojo. Y no le importó nada.

Tomándose su tiempo, le cubrió la cara de besos, la frente, la nariz, la boca, la barbilla. La sonrisa de ella respondía a la suya. Los elegantes dedos de ella se deslizaban por sus caderas. Los dos tenían los ojos abiertos cuando la penetró.

La llenó y gimió al sentir el calor exquisito y la suavidad que le envolvía. El rostro de ella estaba moteado de sol y sombras, sus ojos medio cerrados mientras respondía a su ritmo, embestida a embestida, latido a latido.

La velocidad crecía, el deseo se arremolinaba. Cuando los pensamientos de Shaoran comenzaron a desvanecerse, su último destello de racionalidad fue que tal vez ya había encontrado el final del arco iris.

Yacían en silencio. No eran niños, no carecían de experiencia ninguno de los dos. Ambos sabían que jamás habían hecho el amor antes. Ambos se preguntaban qué demonios iban a hacer al respecto.

Sakura le pasó la mano por la espalda con suavidad. Shaoran aspiró el aroma de su pelo.

—Supongo que sabíamos que esto iba a pasar —dijo ella al cabo de un momento.

—Supongo que sí.

Sakura alzó la vista hacia las copas de los árboles y el azul puro del cielo.

—¿Y ahora qué?

No era práctico pensar más allá del presente. Si su pregunta se refería al futuro, Shaoran creyó mejor fingir lo contrario. Le dio un beso en el hombro.

—Llegamos a la población más cercana, pedimos, tomamos prestado o robamos un medio de transporte y nos dirigimos hacia Diego Suárez.

Sakura cerró un instante los ojos y volvió a abrirlos. Al fin y al cabo se había metido en aquello con los ojos bien abiertos. No los cerraría.

—El tesoro.

—Vamos a conseguirlo, Sakura. Ahora ya solo es cuestión de días.

—¿Y luego?

El futuro de nuevo. Shaoran se incorporó sobre los codos para mirarla.

—Luego, lo que tú quieras —dijo, porque no podía pensar en nada más que en lo hermosa que era—. Martinica, Atenas, Zanzíbar. Compraremos una granja en Irlanda para criar ovejas.

Ella se echó a reír. Todo parecía en aquel momento tan sencillo...

—Tendríamos el mismo éxito que plantando trigo en Nebraska.

—Lo que deberíamos hacer, más bien, es abrir un restaurante americano justo aquí, en Madagascar. Yo cocino y tú llevas las cuentas.

Shaoran se incorporó de pronto y se sentó, abrazándola. Había dejado de estar solo y no se había dado cuenta del todo hasta ese momento. Había dejado de estar solo cuando estar solo siempre había parecido la mejor opción. Quería compartir, formar parte de algo, tener a alguien a su lado. No era muy sensato, pero así era.

—Vamos a conseguir el tesoro, Sakura. Y luego nada podrá detenernos. Tendremos todo lo que queramos, cuando queramos. Puedo cubrirte el pelo de diamantes. —Le pasó la mano por él, olvidándose por un momento de que Sakura podía tener sus diamantes en cuanto ella quisiera.

Sakura notó una punzada de arrepentimiento, algo como dolor. Shaoran era incapaz de ver más allá de su mina de oro. Ni entonces ni tal vez nunca. Sonrió y le pasó la mano por la mejilla. A pesar de todo, ella siempre lo había sabido.

—Lo encontraremos —dijo por fin.

—Sí, lo encontraremos —repitió él, abrazándola—. Y entonces lo tendremos todo.

Volvieron a caminar todo el día hasta el anochecer. A Sakura le rugía el estómago y tenía las piernas de goma. Igual que Shaoran, fijó la mente en el objetivo de Diego Suárez. Le ayudaba a seguir moviendo los pies y a no plantearse nada. Habían llegado hasta allí por un tesoro. Y pasara lo que pasase, antes, después o mientras tanto, lo encontrarían. Ya tendría tiempo luego de pensar, de cuestionarse las cosas o de analizarlas.

Movió la cabeza ante la fruta que Shaoran le ofrecía.

—Si como más mangos, el estómago me lo echará en cara. —Y se llevó la mano al vientre como queriendo calmarlo—. Yo creía que había McDonald's por todas partes. ¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que hemos andado sin ver ni uno?

—Déjate de comida basura. Cuando terminemos con esto voy a prepararte una cena de cinco platos que va a parecerte que has llegado al cielo.

—Pues yo me conformo con un perrito caliente completo.

—Para alguien que piensa como una marquesa, tienes el estómago de una campesina.

—Hasta los siervos se comían una pata de cordero de vez en cuando.

—Mira, no... —De pronto la agarró y la metió de un empujón entre la maleza.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Una luz, allí delante. ¿La ves?

Sakura asomó la cabeza con cautela por encima del hombro de Shaoran. Sí, había una luz, débil y blanca entre el denso follaje. Automáticamente su voz se convirtió en un susurro.

—¿Será Yue?

—No lo sé. Puede. —Shaoran se quedó callado, pensando y rechazando media docena de ideas—. Vamos a ir despacito.

Tardaron quince minutos en llegar al diminuto poblado. Para entonces la oscuridad era completa. Veían la luz a través de una ventana de lo que parecía un pequeño establecimiento.

Contra el cristal aleteaban polillas tan grandes como la palma de su mano. Fuera había un jeep.

—Pedid y recibiréis —dijo Shaoran en un susurro—. Vamos a echar un vistazo. —Se acercó agachado a la ventana y al mirar dentro sonrió.

Yue, con su traje a medida manchado y arrugado, estaba sentado a una mesa mirando ceñudo un vaso de cerveza. Frente a él estaba Kenshi, calvo, con su pinta de topo, y sonriendo a nada en particular.

—Vaya, vaya —murmuró Shaoran—. Por lo visto es nuestro día de suerte.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—Correr en círculos. Yue parece que necesita con urgencia un afeitado y una sensual masajista sueca. —Shaoran contó a otras tres personas en el bar, todas evitando a los norteamericanos como a la peste. También vio dos platos de humeante sopa, un bocadillo y lo que parecía una bolsa de patatas fritas. Se le hizo la boca agua.

—Lástima que no podamos pedir algo para llevar.

Sakura también había visto la comida. Le costó Dios y ayuda no pegar la nariz al cristal.

—¿No podemos esperar a que se vayan y luego entrar a comer?

—Si se van ellos, se va el jeep. Bueno, princesa, vas a hacer de vigía de nuevo. Pero esta vez a ver si lo haces mejor.

—Ya te dije que la última vez no pude silbar porque estaba muy ocupada intentando que no me mataran.

—No nos van a matar, a ninguno de los dos, y ahora mismo vamos a agenciarnos un coche. Vamos.

Shaoran rodeó rápidamente la cabaña. Entre susurros y señales con las manos colocó a Sakura cerca de la ventana frontal mientras él se ponía a trabajar con el jeep.

Sakura se quedó vigilando. Pegó un respingo al ver que Yue se levantaba y se ponía a pasear por la sala. Miró de nuevo hacia el jeep con ojos como platos. Shaoran se había agachado en el interior y estaba oculto a la vista. Sakura apretó los dientes y se pegó a la pared cuando Yue pasó junto a la ventana.

—Date prisa —le susurró a Sakura—. Se está poniendo nervioso.

—No me metas prisa —masculló él, trasteando con los cables—. Para esto hace falta mucha delicadeza.

Sakura miró hacia el bar a tiempo de ver a Yue levantar de un empujón a Kenshi.

—Pues más vale que te des prisa con tu delicadeza, Shaoran. Porque ahí vienen.

Shaoran lanzó una maldición y se secó el sudor de los dedos. Un minuto más. Todo lo que necesitaba era un minuto más.

—Súbete, princesa, que ya casi nos vamos. —Al ver que no respondía, alzó la cabeza y vio que el porche de la cabaña estaba desierto—. ¡Me cago en la leche! —Sin dejar de trastear con los cables, la buscó con la mirada—. ¿Sakura? Maldita sea, no es momento de irse a dar un paseo.

Todavía lanzando tacos, sin dejar de mover los dedos, escudriñó todo el poblado. Nada.

Dio un brinco al oír de pronto gritos, ladridos y jaleo, en el momento en que el motor se ponía en marcha. Justo cuando estaba a punto de bajar del jeep con la pistola en la mano, Sakura salió corriendo de detrás de la cabaña y se metió de un brinco en el vehículo.

—Pisa a fondo, cielo —jadeó—. Que tenemos compañía.

Sakura no había terminado de hablar cuando Shaoran arrancó el jeep por el estrecho camino de tierra. Una rama golpeó el parabrisas y se rompió con un estampido como un disparo. Echando un vistazo hacia atrás, vio a Yue salir corriendo de detrás de la cabaña. Shaoran agarró a Sakura del cuello y le aplastó la cara contra el asiento, pisando a fondo el acelerador, antes de que sonaran tres tiros.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —preguntó, dejando atrás la luz del poblado—. Menuda vigía estás hecha. Casi me pegan un tiro mientras yo te buscaba.

—Qué desagradecido. —Sakura se incorporó, echándose atrás el pelo con una sacudida de la cabeza—. Si no llega a ser por mi maniobra de diversión, no habrías podido hacerle a esto el puente a tiempo.

Shaoran aminoró la velocidad lo justo para no estrellarse contra un árbol.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Al ver que Yue iba a salir, pensé que necesitabas un momento de distracción... como en las películas.

—Genial. —Shaoran dobló una curva, el jeep brincó sobre una roca y siguió adelante.

—Así que fui corriendo a la parte trasera y metí al perro en la pocilga.

Sakura se apartó el pelo de los ojos con una petulante sonrisa.

—Fue de lo más divertido, aunque no pude quedarme a disfrutar del espectáculo. Pero la cosa funcionó a la perfección.

—Suerte tuviste de que no te pegaran un tiro —masculló él.

—No hago más que salvarte la vida y a ti te sienta fatal —replicó ella—. Típica vanidad masculina. No sé por qué... —De pronto se interrumpió para olfatear el aire.

—¿A qué huele?

—No huele a nada.

—Sí que huele. —No era olor a hierba, a humedad o a animales, olores a los que ya se habían acostumbrado. Sakura olfateó de nuevo y de pronto se dio la vuelta y se arrodilló en el asiento—. Huele a... —Y se inclinó, de manera que cuando Shaoran volvió la cabeza solo vio un culo esbelto y bien torneado—. ¡Pollo! —Sakura se incorporó triunfal con un muslo de pollo en la mano—. ¡Es pollo! —repitió, dándole un mordisco enorme—. ¡Tienen ahí atrás un pollo entero, y una pila de latas... Latas de comida. Aceitunas —anunció, rebuscando de nuevo en la parte trasera—. Aceitunas griegas, enormes. ¿Dónde está el abrelatas?

Mientras ella buscaba, con la cabeza gacha, Shaoran le arrebató el muslo de pollo de la mano.

—Sakura siempre dice que hay que comer bien —explicó, mientras le daba un mordisco al pollo. Habría jurado que lo notó bajar hasta el estómago— Y Yue ha tenido la sensatez de llenar la despensa sabiendo que iba a estar de viaje un tiempo.

—Pues sí. —Sakura volvió a sentarse, con una chispa en los ojos—. Caviar. —Alzó una pequeña lata entre el índice y el pulgar—. Y hay una botella de Pouilly-Fuissé del 79.

—¿Hay sal?

—Por supuesto.

Shaoran le tendió el muslo de pollo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Pues parece que vamos a viajar a Diego Suárez a lo grande, reina.

Sakura descorchó el vino.

—Yo nunca viajo de otra manera —replicó ella— rey.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE AUTORA<strong>

¡POR FIIIINNN OCURRIÓ LO QUE TOD S ESTABAMOS ESPERANDO! ¡YUHUUU! ¡YEAH! ¡SIIII! ¡TOMA YAA!

Lo que mas me ha gustado del capitulo (aparte del SXS por supuesto) ha sido cuando han encontrado toda esa comida en el coche de Yue y sus secuaces. Jijiji ¿Y el vuestro?

No puedo, ni me sale comentar nada más. ¡Estoy demasiado eufórica!

¡Nos leemos abajo en los reviews!

AVISO: **ACTUALIZARÉ DE NUEVO CADA SEMANA ESTA HISTORIA.**

Como solo se puede clasificar la historia con dos tipos de lo que van, debería ponerlo de tres:**Aventure/ Humor/ Romance.**

IMPORTANTE

He puesto una **encuesta**en mi perfil, preguntando que qué fic queréis que se actualice antes, quien quiera, puede votar.

Me he hecho **Beta Reader**, más información incluída en mi perfil.

RECOMENDACIONES DE LECTURA

¡Nueva sección en mi perfil! Aquí pondré los libros que más me han gustado para que los leáis vosotrs. ¡Os encantarán! Si tenéis alguna duda o queréis el pdf o el word, decidmelo por un privado, que yo los tengo todos.

REVIEWS

**Cloudy Nights **Espero que te haya ido bien las pascuas a ti también jejeje. Bueno este capitulo lo habrás amado seguro. A mi también me dio mucha penita lo de Yuki, pero bueno… Con tanta huída, tanto perseguimiento y demás, estaba claro que alguien iba a caer. Y en el capitulo anterior fueron Dimitri y Yukito. Que se le va a hacer, mientras no sean nuestros Saku y Shao, a mi no me importa… mucho. ¡Hasta el siguiente!

**feruzii **Ya viste que avance entre ellos dos. PEDAZO DE AVANCE DIRÍA YO JAJAJA. Deseo hay, y mucho, ya lo viste. Y nada, aquí una servidora, que os trae el capi correspondiente a la semanita. Ah, y no hay de que ;) ¡Hasta el siguiente!

**chiwanko **¡Hola de nuevo! ¿De verdad te gusta? Me encanta si es así. A mi también me gusto, como verás. Sino, no la hubiera adaptado al CCS. Bueno espero que este te haya gustado también muchísiiimo. ¡Besos y hasta el siguiente!

HISTORIAS

**1 – Al rojo vivo: **Capitulo 13 (25%)

**2 -****Un Puente Entre Dos Mundos**_**:**_Capitulo 17 - Va para largo, antes tengo que actualizar, en el siguiente orden: La Elegida -Capitulo 12, A Partir de un Cumpleaños... Todo Cambió -Capitulo 3. Lo siento, pero es así, mis propias historias son más importantes, lo siento por decirlo así pero es la verdad.

**La compañera de cuenta que estaba conmigo era la que se encargaba de ella y yo era su editora, pero como se le fue la inspiración, ahora la encargada de esta historia soy yo y encima me cuesta mucho retomar mis historias a tope, para que ahora tenga que tomar una que no es mía. Pero bueno… seguiré con ella. Como dije, no voy a dejar ninguna sin completar.**

**3 - La elegida:** Capitulo 12 - Amores predestinados (45%)

**4 - A partir de un cumpleaños, todo cambió:** Capitulo 3 - Estoy un poco estancada, lo siento...

También quiero decir, que al meteros en mi perfil, podéis ver los **enlaces** que hay de las historias con los lugares, vestimenta, habitaciones... etc

Y eso es todo amigos...

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, y deja un review si quieres para ver si elegí bien la historia, si te gustó o no te gustó. Saludos y te espero! =)<p> 


End file.
